Member of the Guard
by Rene Mai
Summary: In order to save Edward's life, Bella agrees to join the Volturi Guard. However, it's not quite what she expected, and she soon finds herself attracted to her new master
1. The Sacrifice

**Before you began reading I would like to say there will be lemons, but not for awhile.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Sacrifice**

Bella felt like her heart was being crushed inside her chest. Just watching Felix grab Edward by the jaw and prepare to rip his head off was more than she could stand.

"No, please, please…no!" she cried.

The Volturi gazed at her with cold red eyes.

Aro held up both his hands, stalling the execution and glanced over at her.

"Kill me," Bella cried, taking a step forward. "Kill me…not him."

Aro cocked his head, his hands dropping to his sides and he looked at her in wonder. He then approached her, taking several slow steps in her direction. "How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us…a vampire…a soulless monster?"

"Get away from her," Edward hissed, fighting against Felix's grasp.

Bella stiffened and glared at Aro. "You don't know a thing about his soul."

Aro just smiled. "How romantic, but as they say, love is blind."

"My love is not blind," she argued.

Imperiously, Aro moved closer, invading her space, his fingers almost fluttering around her. "So do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" she stammered, her courage now slowly disappearing.

"That you will give up your life for Edward."

Bella didn't hesitate. "Yes, kill me and let him go." She meant it too. However, she also felt like the floor was collapsing beneath her. Unable to look Aro in the eye, she stared down at her hands.

Aro reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "But my dear, I don't want to kill you," he said, his voice no longer soft. "I want you in my coven."

"Your coven?" Nervously, she looked over at Alice, who shook her head.

"Don't do it, Bella," Edward cried until Felix knock him sideways.

Aro stood deathly still, waiting for her answer.

Bella started to tremble. What was he asking her to do? Join the Volturi? "You promise to let him go."

"Yes, I will today," Aro said smoothly. "But I cannot promise that will always be the case. If he breaks the law again, I will have no choice but to carry out his punishment."

Aro was so close now, Bella could actually smell him. His scent was so odd, like fresh cut marble, lavender, and linen. And he was so beautiful with his porcelain skin and silky dark hair. His hands were fine-looking with elegantly long fingers that tapered at the end.

"I don't know," she said, glancing over at Edward, his face a mask of rage. She had never loved anyone like she loved him. There was no way she could watch them rip off his head. Would it be so terrible, she wondered?

She had always wanted to be a vampire. Maybe after she served Aro, he would let her go.

"All right I'll do it."

"Wonderful." Aro smiled and raised his hands, bringing them together. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

"No, I won't let you do this-" Edward hollered, but he was quickly silenced by Felix.

Aro had already dismissed him, changing positions, turning Bella so her back was to Edward. "First, I want you to pledge your undying loyalty and service."

Bella nodded, but she was nonplussed. What exactly was she supposed to say?

Aro motioned to the floor. "Kneel," he commanded.

With trembling hands, Bella fell to her knees. Too scared to look at Aro, she stared at his shiny black boots.

However, Aro had no intention of her looking away. Reaching down, he lifted her chin. "Look at me."

Bella obeyed.

"Repeat after me: I Isabella Swan, do hereby pledge that I will do my best to protect, serve and obey the Volturi Coven. To make my dwelling Volterra, Italy. To travel far and wide to render this service in any capacity they request and to live by this oath."

Bella almost choked on the words, but she repeated the pledge. She then kissed Aro's gold ruby ring when he held out his hand to her.

Behind her, she could hear Edward struggling. Her mind was spinning. Her body stiff.

 _What have I done?_

Aro, smiled, clearly pleased and waved his hand. "You may rise."

Slowly, Bella pushed herself off the floor.

"I am now your master," he instructed. "You will call me, Signore."

"Yes, Signore."

"Very good. You're a quick learner, my dear. I like that." He turned to Jane. "Take Signorina Swan to the Rose room. I will be in shortly."

"Yes, Master." Jane glared at her, almost sneering as she motioned Bella to follow her.

Bella did as she was told, but before she closed the door, she glanced back at Edward.

He was furious, still fighting Felix, but then he looked at her and stopped. _You shouldn't have done it_ , his eyes told her. It was almost as if he was disgusted with her.

"Take young Edward and Alice to Pisa," Aro told Felix and Demetri, wiping his hands. "And make sure they get on the plane. As for you, young Edward. " He pointed his finger. "I think you're a menace. I don't want to see you back in my court, do you understand. After all, we don't want to make Bella's sacrifice to be in vain now, do we?"

Edward growled in anger.

Bella shook her head and turned away, tears filling her eyes. She hadn't wanted this, not really. She had expected to die, but now she felt like throwing up. What had she condemned herself to? This was not the sacrifice she thought she would be making.

..


	2. The Rose Room

**I want to say thank you for all your reviews, your likes and your follows. I'm delighted to see people reading my story.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 –The Rose Room**

Bella followed Jane through a maze of marble-floored passages and numerous spiral stairs.

The corridors were dark and dimly lit with wall sconces. Dark paintings adorned the walls, some of them quite disturbing, displaying vampires dressed in silk and velvet attending the circus, going to a masque. Antique furniture lined the walls, bookcases, and tables, some of it Roman, others Elizabethan, all of it in pristine condition, topped with solid gold goblets, blood red vases, and black roses. The carpets were Persian with a black and red design, the red so dark, it almost looked like coagulated blood.

Never in a million years would she decorate a place like this. It was so unsettling. And the place was like a labyrinth. How would she ever find her way out? But then Bella realized, maybe that was the point.

Jane kept glancing back at her, irritated, because she was moving too slow, telling her to quit lagging behind.

Bella just ignored her, not saying a word. She knew she was a prisoner.

Finally, they came to two double doors that led to an east wing. This part of the castle was much less austere. There were skylights and windows with large, open sitting rooms decorated in soft pale colors, plus a spa, a game room, and a pool with turquoise blue water.

"Your room is down the hall," Jane said, opening two double doors.

Bella stepped inside with trepidation.

The room was nothing like she expected. It was all pale pink and gray with floor to ceiling windows and a large four poster bed. There was a large sitting area with a sofa and chairs, plus two large wardrobe closets. Outside there was terrace encompassed with roses.

"This is beautiful."

"Of course it is," snapped Jane. "You should take a shower. You stink."

"Okay," Bella mumbled, biting her tongue.

Jane glided over to one of the wardrobes and opened the doors. "There are some clothes in here. I suggest you put them on. What you're wearing is not appropriate. Master Aro will be calling for you shortly." With that, she left, closing the door silently behind her.

Bella was happy to see her go, sitting down on the sofa, her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. _What have I done? Is this where I'll spend eternity?_ She felt like a bird in a gilded cage.

 _It was worth it though._

 _Edward lives because of me._

Yet she couldn't help but think that neither of them would be in this mess if Edward had never abandoned her.

For a moment, she caught her reflection in a mirror and didn't recognize herself.

 _What am I doing here?_

For a long time, Bella just sat there, trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed before she heard a knock at the door.

Her body tensed up. "Come in."

To her surprise, it wasn't Aro, but a tiny petite woman all dressed in black, her vampire skin pale, but dusky as if originally she had darker skin. Her hair was jet black and hung down to her waist. Her eyes were red, but they were strikingly light as if in life they were a pale color.

"Hello, Miss Bella," she said with a bow, her voice so soft it almost seemed like a whisper. "My name is Renata, and I have come to assist you. How can I be of service?"

Bella couldn't stop looking at her. She was so graceful, feminine, and the way she walked was so smooth like she was floating.

Standing up, fidgeting with her hands, Bella turned to her. "I'm sorry, I don't even know where to begin. What should I do?" she said awkwardly.

Renata gave a shy little smile as if delighted to find Bella deferring to her. "Well first, let's get you cleaned up," she said, moving swiftly around the room, opening the bathroom doors, pulling out a big, fluffy, pink bathrobe from the closet. "You can take a shower. There are towels in the cabinet, and shampoo and soap on the shelf. There's even a blow dryer in the drawer next to the sink. Help yourself. I will wait here."

Renata seemed so earnest and sweet, Bella couldn't help but like her, taking the robe, stepping into the bathroom.

Of course, the bathroom was pink, with a humongous marble tub, a walk-in shower, two sinks and a bidet. The lavishness almost overwhelmed her. But Bella did as she was told, washing off all the sweat and grime from the day, combing out her hair.

When she stepped back in the bedroom, she found a red and black brocade coat laid out on the bed, along with a pair of black Punjabi pants, and little silk slippers.

"You want me to wear this?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I think it will look perfect on you."

Bella shrugged. "Okay."

The silk felt wonderful against her skin. She was surprised to find the coat was tapered, nearly coming down to her knees with slits in the side, and there was a high-necked collar that buttoned at her throat. It was not unflattering though. The coat fit snuggly around her waist and her breasts, flaring out at her hips, making her look sleek and slender, but round in all the right places.

"Ah, you look lovely. Now let me do your hair and makeup," Renata said, motioning her to sit in front of the mirror. "You must always look your best for Master Aro."

Bella took a seat. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, I am here to assist," Renata said, taking out a brush, gently teasing her hair so it would poof, pulling it back with a high Spanish comb.

"Why does Aro want me?"

"Master Aro believes you may have a great protection gift," Renata told her, now painting her eyes and her lips. "And if this turns out to be true, you and I will be his personal bodyguards."

"He needs two?"

"Master Aro has many enemies."

"I see," Bella said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"You don't understand. It's a very taxing job. I will be eternally grateful to have help."

Bella couldn't help but smile. Renata was so shy and mousey, it was almost impossible to think of her guarding anybody, but at least she would be working with somebody she liked.

"There…you're done," Renata said with a smile.

Bella looked in the mirror and couldn't believe the difference. She actually looked quite elegant.

"I think we're ready to go see the Master."

Bella stiffened. "Do we have to see him tonight?" In truth, she didn't want to see him at all. The way he made her bow to him back in the hall was so humiliating.

"Yes, that is what he wants."

"Great," she grumbled, standing up, pushing in her chair.

"Don't worry, it will be all right." Renata patted her shoulder. "Aro is very merciful."

 _That's not what Alice said._ But Bella nodded and smiled, trying to keep a brave face.

Renata held the door open for her and then led her down the hall.

Bella had to fight the urge not to go run and hide. She was not ready for this. Not ready at all. But she knew she didn't have a choice. Aro was now her master.

..


	3. Master Aro

**Hi, everybody. I want to apologize about my last chapter. I was so excited about posting it, I did it early in the morning when I was sleepy tired. The next day, I realized it was a mess. Then I quickly tried to fix it and probably made it even worse. I think it's good now. At least I hope it is. Anyway, hopefully, this chapter is better. I hope you enjoy.**

 **.  
**

 **Chapter 3 - Master Aro**

At first, Bella thought that Renata was going to take her back down to the main hall, but then she found they were going in the opposite direction.

"We're not going back?" Bella asked, casting a glance down the dark corridor.

"Oh no," Renata said, "We just dined a couple of hours ago and it's kind of messy down there. You are still human. You don't want to go there."

Realizing what she was talking about, Bella felt a little ill. "I see."

Renata looked over and smiled, locking her arm with hers. "It's all right, Bella. You don't have to be afraid. Aro wants you for his coven. You're safe."

Bella shook her head. "I don't feel safe."

Renata squeezed her hand, her flesh ice cold. "Don't worry. I will look after you. After all, we're going to be working together."

Bella gave a hesitant smile. Renata was so nice. She really was. She didn't belong in the Volturi. Too bad the Cullens couldn't take her away and rescue her. "Where are we going then?"

"Master Aro wants us to meet him in his office."

"I see."

"When we get there, follow my lead," Renata instructed, leaning close. "It's very important not to interrupt Master Aro when he is working."

"Sure." Somehow this didn't sound good. There seemed to be all these rules and regulations, and she was getting the feeling they were ridiculously strict. She was bound to screw up.

Renata kept reassuring her though, telling her, 'Don't worry.'

The office was on the ground floor in a whole other wing. This area of the castle was almost like a conservatory. There were marble checkerboard floors with dozens of potted palm trees and Venetian marble statues. Outside through the windows, Bella could see an inner courtyard with a pool and a fountain.

"This is where Master Aro conducts his business," Renata explained.

When they first got to the door, they just outside of Aro's office for several minutes without moving.

"Shouldn't we knock?"

"Oh no, Master Aro will tell us when we can enter."

 _Great, another rule._

"How does he know we're even here?" Bella whispered, but she realized, of course, he knew. He could hear them, and he still let them stand there.

 _Dirtbag_

"You may come in," Aro commanded.

Renata opened the door with hesitation and then curtsied. Bella tried to follow suit, but her curtsy was nowhere near as polished.

"You may approach the desk," Aro said, without looking up.

In front of the desk about three feet away there were two kneeling stools with purple damask cushions and clawed feet.

Renata went to one and knelt down, bowing her head. She clasped her hands in front of her.

Bella did the same, fighting the urge to look around.

Aro was sitting reading some documents, taking notes. He didn't even look up at them or acknowledge their presence.

Renata continued to bow, so Bella did the same, but after a few minutes, she was starting to get pissed.

 _What was taking him so long?_

She could hear his pen scribbling down notes. A grandfather clock behind her was ticking away. There were some birds outside on the patio squawking at each other.

Still, Aro never said a word.

Bella wanted to throw something at him. How long was he going to make them kneel like this? Her neck was starting to get sore.

Finally, after about twenty minutes he set down his pen and looked up at them. "Ah, you look lovely, Isabella. I must say, I'm very curious to see what you will look like as a vampire."

Renata didn't stop bowing, so Bella didn't either, holding her breath, her fingers clenched together.

Imperiously, Aro stood up and walked in front of the desk. "Look at me."

Renata lifted her head and Bella did the same.

Aro then proceeded to examine her, lifting her chin, studying her neck, her hair, and her eyes.

He turned to Renata. "I would like to have her changed as soon as possible. I was thinking the end of the month. She needs to be properly groomed though before we proceed. Her hair looks frayed. I want her fully waxed...and her fingernails…" He lifted her hand. "They're terrible. Do you bite them, Isabella?"

Bella jumped. _Was he talking to me?_ "Sometimes," she said.

"That's a very bad habit. You must stop that at once. See that she does this, Renata. Her hands are totally unacceptable."

"Yes, Signore," Renata said, pulling out a small notebook, writing notes.

Aro stepped back, still examining her, and then stopped, leaning back against the desk. He raised his hands. "All right, you may relax."

Renata smiled and sat back on her haunches. Bella did the same, rubbing her neck.

"So do you have any questions, Isabella?"

 _Questions? Was he kidding?_ She had tons of questions. None she wanted to voice right now, however. "No, Signore."

"Please look at me when I address you, Isabella."

Grumpily she looked up.

His gaze seemed to go right through her, and he was smiling.

 _Dirtbag_

In a strange way though, his smile was contagious. She almost wanted to smile back. Why she should feel this way, she had no idea. She should despise him for what he had done to her and Edward. He made her his slave. But somehow she didn't _hate_ him for it.

"My dear, I know I make you nervous," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But I want you to know I am not the monster you take me for. I truly have your best interests at heart. I'm not just your master, but your patron and your protector. Think of me as a father. You can confide in me. So please feel free to come to me if you have any problems."

Bella almost laughed. _Yeah right. Was he kidding?_ As if she would ever think of confiding anything to him.

"Thank you, Signore," she said softly.

Aro turned to Renata. "Tomorrow, I want you to take her to our tailor, and have her fitted for some new clothes. You must always look your best, Isabella. You're part of the Volturi now. You must project a good image."

"Yes, Signore."

 _Good grief_ , all she was doing was nodding her head and agreeing with him. Just the idea of doing this for a week sounded grim. She couldn't imagine an eternity. It was at this moment she starting plotting her escape. There had to find a way out of this.

"All right, you may leave children," Aro said, giving each of them a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Bella couldn't get out of there soon enough, practically jumping up when Renata rose from her kneeling chair.

Once they were in the hallway, she felt like running. "I'm so glad that's over," she told Renata.

"Master Aro is very fond of you. I can tell already. That's a very good sign."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what does he mean by _getting me waxed_? It's not what I think it is, is it?"

Renata grimaced. "I'm afraid it is. It was very popular during the Italian Renaissance, and Aro is very old fashioned. He believes it promotes good hygiene."

"You got to be kidding me."

"It's not that bad, really. All the women here have done it. I will take you to the best salon in Pisa, and then I'll take you to lunch. You'll like that. Pisa is beautiful."

Bella leaned in close and whispered. "Why don't we just go to lunch and then tell Aro we went to the salon."

Renata shook her head in horror. "Oh Bella, I couldn't do that. He would know. He can read my mind. I would have much to answer for."

Bella slumped her shoulders. That last thing she wanted to do was make things difficult for her new friend. This was so depressing. Aro was like the _All Seeing Eye_. He was a menace. She had to get out of there.

.

 **Please let me know what you think? And thank you for all your reviews, likes and follows. They really make my day. :)**


	4. First Night

**Thanks again, everyone, for your review, likes and follows.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 – First Night**

When Bella got back to her room, Renata turned to leave, opening the door.

"Oh wait, please don't go," Bella pleaded.

Renata's eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to stay?"

"Oh yes, please. You're like the only kind person I've met here."

Renata hesitated for a moment and then came back into the room. "I suppose I could stay for a little while."

"Oh good, have a seat," Bella said, pointing toward the sofa.

Renata gave a shy smile and scurried to one of the chairs. "I usually don't do this," she said nervously.

"You won't get in trouble, will you?"

"Oh no, I'm just…how do you say it? I'm not very sociable I'm afraid."

"Actually, neither am I," Bella said, plopping down on the sofa.

An awkward pause grew between them.

Renata cocked her head. "You know, I'm not the only kind person here. Master Aro is kind."

"Really?"Bella said skeptically.

"Oh yes, very. He's always been kind to me."

"Are you sure about that?" Bella questioned, but then she stopped. "I'm sorry, I probably should keep my mouth shut."

"No, it's all right. Ask me anything?"

Bella figured she would probably regret this, but she asked anyway. "Everyone says that Aro had Chelsea bind you to him."

Renata nodded. "That's true, he did…at least at first."

Bella was surprised. "You don't mind?"

"No, not really. It's hard to explain. I'm not really bound to him anymore. After so many years, Chelsea's bond has kind of worn off."

"Worn off?"

"Yes." Renata leaned back. "You see, nothing's permanent. It's like drugs, you take a little at first, and it makes you euphoric, but after a while, it doesn't do that anymore. Chelsea's power is like that. The intense feeling of acceptance and belonging starts to fade. That's what her power is. It's this feeling of belonging. It's quite lovely, really. Everyone looks at it as so evil, but I actually kind of miss it."

"Yet you're still loyal to Aro."

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I believe in him."

"What if you announced you wanted to leave. Would Aro let you?"

'Yes."

"Are you sure about that?"

Renata laughed, pulling her knees up under her chin. "Oh Bella, you think he's so evil, but I don't think you know what true evil is? There are some vampires out there that are truly terrifying. Aro is not one of them."

"What about Caius?"

"Caius is very strict. I suggest you keep your distance. But why all these questions? What about you? Did Aro force you to join us?"

"Yes, he told me he would let Edward live if I joined the Volturi?"

Renata frowned. "Did he actually say that to you, or did you volunteer?"

Thinking back, Bella realized she was the one who actually made the offer. She told him to kill her, not Edward. "I did it to save Edward's life."

Renata gave a big smile and raised her hands. "You see, Aro _is_ kind."

"Somehow, I don't see it that way."

"Oh, but you should. Don't you see? Aro's not much impressed with Edward. He thinks he's petulant and brooding. In fact, just yesterday Aro was complaining about him, 'How dare he come to our court asking us to kill him,'" Renata said, dropping her voice, doing a funny impersonation of Aro, wagging her finger. "What does he think we are, hired killers? The nerve of him.'"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Her impression was so spot on.

"But don't you see, Bella, he knew you loved Edward, so he spared him. That's kindness."

"No, he wanted my gift."

"Of course he does. That doesn't mean he isn't kind. A cruel ruler would have taken Edward's head and then thrown you into a dungeon. Like I said, you don't know what true evil is."

Bella frowned. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"Listen and learn. Stay close to Aro, he will look after you. Ignore Jane, she's just a child. Try not to make Caius angry, and don't get too attached to any of the secretaries. They don't live long."

"Poor secretaries."

"Yes, it's sad, but in some ways, it's their own fault. I say this because they know what we are and they don't care. All they want is wealth and eternal beauty, and they're willing to become killers for it. It's not a lofty goal."

Bella wasn't sure that was quite fair. "So why did you become a vampire?"

Renata eyes suddenly became sorrowful, her shoulders slumped. "To protect my family."

Bella wanted to ask her more, but she let it drop.

As if to change the subject, Renata picked up a piece of paper on the coffee table. "Oh look, Heidi left a menu for you. Pick something to eat?"

Bella glanced at it. The whole thing was in Italian. She couldn't read a thing. "What is _Spaghettini coi Gamberi_?" she asked, mangling the words.

"Very thin spaghetti and prawns."

"Okay, I'll get that."

Renata laughed. "Oh, that was easy. You're easy to please, aren't you? That's a good thing. I'll go give this to Heidi," she said, standing up.

"Thank you, Renata. I mean that. I'm so scared."

Renata touched her hand. "Don't be scared. Aro will protect you."

"Do I need to stay in my room?"

"No, but you should probably stay here in the east wing. This is Aro's private section. No one comes here unless invited. You'll be safe here."

Bella chuckled. "What if I get lost?"

"I'll come fetch you. But don't worry, this place is not that big." Renata pointed toward the door. "There's a library at the end of the hall, and a swimming pool, which you must have seen when you came in. There's also a private garden and a gallery. Aro collects priceless antiquities and it's an amazing collection. If you need anything, my room is right next door."

"Okay… thanks."

"Good night, Isabella. I'm sure things will get easier. I think we're going to get along splendidly." Silently, she closed the door.

Now completely alone, Bella felt a little bereft. This spooky castle was so quiet. It was like a tomb.

Around five o'clock, Alec brought her dinner, along with a basket of warm bread, gold eating utensils and a cloth napkin. He opened a bottle of merlot, which she proceeded to drink, getting a little tipsy.

Alec didn't say much. He just looked at her with a curious expression, and then mumbled 'good night' before closing the door.

Now feeling a little less inhibited, Bella decided to investigate the east wing.

There were numerous bedrooms, all of them lavish with brocade bedcovers and marble floors. Beautiful paintings and statues filled the halls. A large atrium was near the pool, filled with fruit trees, flowers, and a goldfish pond.

But one room caught her eye. It was the most amazing bedroom she had ever seen with a huge four poster bed made of gold, which sat on a marble pedestal. The bed covers and curtains were all woven in red, brown, and gold.

Slipping inside, Bella decided to check out the terrace. That's when she heard someone come in. Startled, Bella turned around.

A tall, slender woman dressed in red velvet with honey-gold hair and crimson eyes glared at her. "How dare you come into my private bedroom," she hissed. "I shall have you whipped."

In a rage of fury, she turned and left.

Bella ran, terrified. _Oh my God, what have I done?_ She had to find Renata, now!

.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. No Place to Hide

**Wow, I finished another chapter. That was quick, right? Anyway, thank you again, everybody, for your reviews, likes and follows.**

.

 **Chapter 5 – No Place to Hide**

Bella raced down the hall. In a panic, she cut the corner, stumbling over her feet and ran straight into Aro.

He caught her in his arms. Dressed in a silk robe, he looked as if he was ready for bed. "Miss Isabella, my goodness, what's wrong, you're shaking?

Bella could barely speak, squirming in his arms, trying to catch her breath."

"Dearest, I can hear your heart just pounding away? Has someone threatened you?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Aro...I mean...Signore. I didn't mean-"

"My child, it's all right. Let me take you back to your bedroom." Gently, he picked her up and carried her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. "You should get some sleep, my dear. You, humans, need rest."

That's when an angry voice called out from behind them. "Aro, that creature was in my room."

Aro raised his eyebrow and gave Bella a stern look. "So that was why you were running, _Topolina._ " he murmured. "In trouble already. I will have to keep my eye on you."

He then turned around to face the woman, still cradling Bella in his arms. "I'm sure it was only a misunderstanding, Sulpicia. It won't happen again. Goodnight, my dear."

"No...no, that's not good enough. She needs to be whipped. She needs to know her place."

Aro stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "Are you telling _me_ how to discipline my staff?" he said menacingly. "I don't think so. Indeed, I don't think you're in a position to tell me anything. Go back to your room, _dearest,_ before I take a whip to _you_."

Bella could tell by his tone that he was deadly serious, and a shudder went through her.

Sulpicia fumed, cursing in Italian. She seemed to know though not to push Aro too far, so she turned around and walked away.

Aro turned around and started heading back toward Bella's room.

Now Bella was terrified. If Aro spoke to his wife that way, what did he plan to do with her?

To her surprise, he did nothing. He just carried her back to her bedroom and laid her on the bed, sitting on the edge next to her. "Do me a favor, Isabella," he said, gently pushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "Stay out of Sulpicia's room."

"Y-yes, of course, I'm so sorry," Bella stammered. "I-I didn't know. I thought the room was empty."

Aro patted her hand. "Yes, I know. It's all right. Unfortunately, Sulpicia has returned." He grimaced. "And I'm not quite sure how I feel about that, but I think it would be best if you stayed out of her way. Otherwise, I might have to wring her lovely neck."

Bella's eyes widened.

"Ah child, you're still trembling. Are you cold?" he asked, fussing over her. "How can I help you relax? Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"No!" Bella squawked, inwardly cringing because she knew how rude that sounded. "Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? What if I get Renata to sit with you?"

Before Bella could stop him, Aro turned and called for his guard. "Renata, please come in here."

In seconds, Renata was by the bed. No longer dressed in her black uniform, she looked softer, dressed in a blue-green, paisley silk robe. "How can I help, Master."

"Take Isabella's hand. She very distraught. Comfort her."

"Yes, Master." Renata grabbed a chair, and sat by her side, taking her hand.

"Help her get ready for bed, and I will be back in to check on her," he commanded. He then turned to Bella and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I want you to relax, yes?"

Bella nodded nervously, holding her breath until he left.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Renata said, "I should have warned you about Sulpicia."

"She's Aro's wife, isn't she?"

"Well, she used to be," Renata said hesitantly. "She ran off with a wild vampire by the name of Étienne da la Martine. Aro was furious. But now she's come back, trying to make amends. I guess she didn't like living the nomadic way of life. However, Aro has not fully accepted her back yet. I'm actually quite surprised she was allowed to move back into her old room."

Bella frowned. "So now I have an enemy."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Renata assured her. "Aro is still quite angry with her. She will have to do a lot of groveling to get back in his good graces again. And to be honest, Sulpicia is not the groveling kind."

"No, she's definitely not," Bella agreed.

"Tonight though, forget about her." Renata stood up. "Come… let me help you get ready for bed." Going to the dresser, she pulled out a pink nightgown and helped Bella put it on. She then braided her hair, tying it with pink ribbons.

"You don't need to do that."

"Of course I do," Renata insisted. "This is why your hair is so frayed. You don't take care of it. You have such beautiful hair too."

Pulling down the covers, Renata tucked Bella into bed and then disappeared, only to reappear a few minutes later with a cup of warm milk sprinkled with nutmeg. "This will help you sleep."

Bella drank it obediently, relieved to have Renata there. "You don't have to stay with me all night."

"Of course I do. Master Aro commanded it."

Yeah, but it's got to be boring, watching me sleep."

"Not at all. I will read a book."

"But-"

Renata gave her a stern look, which was actually kind of cute. "Will you stop arguing. This matter has already been decided."

Bella didn't quite know how to accept this. For so long she had to take care of herself. Yet now Aro and Renata were looking out for her almost as if she was a child. It was so odd. Yet she was strangely touched.

Aro knocked at the door. "Ah, Miss Isabella, are you feeling any better," he said, approaching the bed.

Bella nodded, sort of wishing he hadn't come back. He made her so nervous. Yet there was something about him she couldn't deny that made her blush.

Aro sat down on the bed beside her. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now I know you've had a troubling day, so I've decided to induce your sleep. So please, lay back and make yourself comfortable."

Bella recoiled, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Aro chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing like that. I have only good intentions. Now try to think happy thoughts so you will have pleasant dreams."

Bella nodded, trying not to cringe.

"Very good, now I'm going to put you to sleep."

"You can do that?"

"Oh yes, I have many talents. So close your eyes."

Apprehensively, Bella closed them, but when she felt Aro's ice cold hand touch her forehead, they immediately snapped open.

"My dear, you're not relaxing. How can I help you, if you keep fighting me? Now be a good child and close your eyes."

Again, Bella closed them. She could feel his palm over her eyelids, but then she didn't remember anything after that. She fell right into a very deep sleep.

.

 _ **Topolina -**_ **Little Mouse**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. A Pressing Matter

**Hi Everybody,** **here is chapter 6.**

.

.

 **Chapter 6 – A Pressing Matter**

The next morning, Bella was awoken early by a frantic Renata telling her to wake up. "You have to get ready. We have to go meet with the tailor, right now."

Bella was so comfy in her warm bed, she didn't even want to get up, let alone get fitted. But she let Renata rush her to the shower, pick out her clothes, and ate a breakfast Panini, which she finished while racing down the stairs.

"What is the rush?" Bella asked between bites, taking a sip of her cold coffee, trying not to spill it.

"Master Aro wants us down there _now_ for the fittings."

Bella stopped on the stair. "Wait, Aro's going to be there while I get measured for clothes?"

"Of course, he always supervises the fittings. He wants his personal guard to always look their best."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He's kind of a control freak, isn't he?"

Renata's eyes opened wide. "Bella, don't say such things. He'll know," she scolded, grabbing her arm, urging her to follow.

Bella gave a low grumble as she continued down the stairs. _This was ridiculous._

The fitting room was downstairs where Aro's office was with the checkboard floor and the potted palms.

The tailor was a flamboyant man with bleached blond hair, a pale white suit and a pink tie who somehow managed to be even more expressive than Aro. Immediately, he grabbed both of Bella's hands when she stepped into the room and walked her to the window to get better light.

"Oh yes, Aro, she's magnificent," he said, lifting her arms. "You're absolutely right, I think the indigo would look stunning on her."

Aro was sitting on a sofa, going through a book with fashion illustrations, pointing out the ones he liked. "How about this one, Fabrizio. I like the tailored look, and this one with the low back would be quite flattering to her."

For the next two hours, Fabrizio and Aro picked out all her clothes, holding up bolts of cloth to her, ordering her to turn around and pose. She tried on several outfits, tailored suits and evening gowns. Most of them she actually rather liked, finding them very flattering, but it bothered her that they never once asked for her opinion. They just assumed this was what she needed to wear.

"Signore, do I get a choice in any of this," she asked Aro.

Aro shook his head. "I'm sorry, my dear. Now that you belong to the Volturi, what you wear reflects on us."

"I see," Bella mumbled.

But then Aro came over to her. "Oh no, Miss Isabella, do not make a face," he soothed, lifting her chin, clasping her hand. "You have no need to worry. I'm sure whatever you wear, you will look absolutely charming as you always do. So smile, little one," he teased, lightly brushing the tip of her on the nose with his index finger like she was a child.

And to her surprise, it worked. She smiled. Strange how he could do that when he was telling her that she was pretty much _shit out of luck_.

Renata stood in the background, but when they were done, she walked up to Aro and spoke to him ever so softly.

Aro nodded and clasped her shoulder. "Don't worry, my dear, I will take care of it." He then told his secretary to show Signor Fabrizio and his entourage to the door and grabbed Bella's arm, asking if she would like to do a promenade in the garden.

Bella just nodded, realizing she didn't have much of a choice. She was starting to realize, Aro liked to touch people, their hands, and their shoulders. It made her wonder if he did this to read their minds. Of course, he couldn't read her mind.

Aro gave a nod to Renata and then led Bella out through the glass double doors. They walked for a little bit down a brick path through some orange trees and perfectly trimmed hedges. Bella even spotted a lily pond with marble statues carved into mermaids.

"I have something very delicate I need to talk to you about," Aro said, patting her hand.

Bella panicked a little, thinking it must be about Edward.

"Let's sit down," Aro said.

Always the perfect gentleman, he led her to a stone bench and helped her to sit, before taking a seat himself.

With the trees so thick and lush, they were sitting in the shade, but every once in a while the wind would blow and a streak of sunlight would hit his hand causing his skin to sparkle.

Aro didn't even notice it, his eyes studying her. "Please forgive me, Miss Isabella," he said. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this without sounding very crude, but I would be remiss if I didn't mention it."

Bella squirmed. "What did you wish to talk to me about, Signore?"

Aro paused for a second. Whatever it was, he almost seemed embarrassed to mention it. "My dear, when I read young Edward's mind, he led me to believe that you are quite chaste."

Bella nearly choked. "W-why are you asking me that?"

Aro saw her look of terror, and he shook his head, raising his hand. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. I've never asked my guards to do anything like that. Do not worry, you will never be forced to prostitute yourself. This is a promise. I look at my guards as my family."

The way he said this was so serious and solemn, she believed him. "That's a relief."

"No, this is something else entirely that you must know, and since I cannot think of a polite way to say this, I'm just going to say it. If we change you, while you are still a virgin, there's a possibility that sex will be painful for you…forever."

Bella flushed. "What?"

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry to say it so bluntly like this. It's definitely not something I usually discuss with young ladies, but I felt that it was my duty to give you all the facts."

"So what should I do?" she stammered. She almost didn't want to know. This was so awkward. What made it even more awkward was that Aro was so good looking. In fact, too good looking.

Aro leaned back. "Well, there are several options open to you. Number one, we could take you to a gynecologist and have your hymen removed, which might be the best option."

Bella cringed and shook her head. She hated going to the gynecologist, practically vowing to never go again after her last embarrassing encounter.

Seeing her reaction, Aro raised his hands "However, I don't want to force you into anything that might make you uncomfortable.

"Good."

"I suppose the most optimal solution would be for us to wait maybe a year or two"

Bella nodded in agreement.

Aro shook his head. "I'm very much against this option, simply because in human form you are very vulnerable. I have many enemies and they would like nothing more than to kill someone who is dear to me. Consequently, I don't like this idea at all."

Bella's shoulders slumped.

"The third option is to hire somebody," again Aro paused. "I must admit though, the idea of hiring a professional escort for a young girl as lovely and innocent as yourself is very distasteful to me. But if that is what you would like to do, I can have it arranged. I could also ask one of the guards, like Felix or Dimitri, but I'm worried they won't be gentle enough. They could injure you." Aro touched her cheek. "I don't want to see you harmed."

Bella felt so awkward now, she actually just wanted to forget it.

 _Was it really that big of a deal to have sex?_

But then Aro made his last option, which made her heart race.

"Of course, I could always make love to you myself," he said softly, looking deep into her eyes. "I know that must seem wildly inappropriate. But if that was your choice, I want you to know, I would be much honored, and of course, I would be most gentle." Tenderly, he squeezed her hand. "However, I know that is probably not what you want. After all, I am quite old, and to a young girl like yourself, I must seem like a fossil."

He chuckled at his joke.

But Bella wasn't laughing. That's because he didn't seem like an old fossil at all. He was too beautiful for that, and his old world charm was actually making her swoon a little bit. Bella could feel the blood rushing to her head, her heart racing. What was wrong with her? She should be thinking of Edward.

"I suppose I can't be with Edward," she said dully.

"Sweet one, you must know how impossible that is."

Bella nodded. "What about your wife?"

Aro's eyes widened. "Sulpicia?"

"Yes, won't she be upset?"

A tiny flash of anger clouded his face. "Don't worry about her," he said sharply. "My marriage is over. In fact, it's been over for a very long time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my dear. Some things are for the best."

Patiently, he sat back and waited for her answer.

Bella was trying not to panic, grabbing her hands, clenching them across her lap. How could she answer this?

After a minute, Aro just smiled, and smoothed out her hands, trying to comfort her. "There's no need to decide today. We have two weeks for you to consider. Believe me, I know this is a hard decision. While it is no longer practiced, the reason why young women always waited until their wedding night was because that way a woman could create a true pair bond with her husband that would last for life. Yet, here I'm advising you to give this up, and it's not an easy thing to do. So think about it."

Bella couldn't think.

Aro stood up and offered her his arm. "Let me walk you back to your room."

As if in a daze, she walked with him, and let him lead her back upstairs to her bedroom. He then bowed and said goodbye, closing the door.

Bella just sat down on the bed, her head spinning. Already she was thinking, _yes_. Secretly, she wanted Aro. But how could she even think that? She only just met him yesterday. This was crazy. She didn't want him. She wanted to escape. _No, no, no, don't do this._

But what was she going to do?

.

.

 **Thank you, everybody, for your reviews, likes and follows. They really mean a lot to me.**


	7. Renata

**Hi, everybody! Here's another chapter. I hope you like.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 - Renata**

Renata knocked on the door and shyly peeked inside. "So did Master Aro speak with you?" she asked.

Bella sat up. "You knew what he was going to talk to me about?"

"Of course, I'm the one who mentioned it to him." Renata stepped into the room and closed the door.

Bella was incredulous. "You told him to talk to me about my virginity."

"Yes," Renata said, sitting down beside her. "I felt it was important. You're very lucky to have Master Aro instead of Master Caius. Master Caius wouldn't have cared. He would have said it was a good thing. That it would make you less likely to be a whore." She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. "I get very upset when people say things like that."

Obviously, this was something quite personal to Renata.

"Were you a virgin when you were changed?"

"Yes," Renata said simply. "My family did not warn me. They wanted me to stay chaste. It was cruel though. I have been a vampire for over seven-hundred years, and making love has always been painful."

Bella was a surprised that she stated this so openly. Renata was so proper and shy, but evidently, her new friend was looking out for her. "I suppose things were quite different when you were still human."

Renata nodded, her expression grave. "When I was growing up, we always knew about vampires. My Uncle Luca was a vampire and he watched over our family. It was always expected that every few centuries, a family member would do the same and join the undead."

"Did they force you to change?"

"Oh no, not at all, and originally I wasn't going to do it. Uncle Luca has always been quite candid about the drawbacks of immortality. I decided quite young that I didn't want to live forever."

"What made you change your mind?"

Renata paused. She almost looked haunted, her eyes glassy. "My brother Henry."

"What happened?"

"Well you see, I grew up in Malta, and it was a very turbulent time. All the Arabs had just been expelled from the island several years before, and they were angry. They used to conduct raids. On the north side of the island, there are some ruins. Henry and I used to walk around there looking for old coins. One day, we were ambushed by corsairs. They came from out of nowhere. I managed to get away, but Henry was taken."

"Corsairs?"

"Yes… pirates. They abducted Henry and made him a slave on one of their galley ships. He was only eleven years old."

Bella was struck by compassion. "So that's why you wanted to be a vampire. So you could rescue him?"

"Yes…however, I was too young. Uncle Luca refused to change me until I got older. He did, however, try to rescue Henry himself, but by the time he found him, my little brother was dead. I should have looked after him better."

Bella swallowed hard. Just seeing the pain in Renata's eyes touched her deeply. "I'm so sorry," she said, reaching for Renata's hand.

Renata gave a sad smile. "Thank you. It was a long time ago, but it still hurts. I think what bothers me the most is I can't remember his face. Here I can remember the sound of his voice, and the way he always smelled like he was playing in the dirt. He used to carry around an old rabbit's foot for luck. Uncle Luca brought it back for me, but I can't remember his face. Isn't that odd?"

"Maybe sound and smell are more potent," Bella suggested.

"That could be," Renata said, her gaze fixed. "The incident was very traumatic for me. I swore I would never see a person I loved in need of aid again and not be able to help."

"So that's why you became a vampire."

"Yes."

"Maybe that's why you have such a strong protection gift."

Renata cocked head. "Possibly, I guess I never really thought about it like that, but it makes sense. All Jane wanted to do was torture her persecutors like they tortured her, and now look at the power she has."

Now Bella wondered what kind of power she might have.

"Were you forced to join the Volturi?" Bella asked… _like me?_

"No, not really. It's true, I didn't want to join them at first. I felt like my family was offering me up as some sort of _peace cow_. But then I met Master Aro, and he changed my mind. I believed what he was fighting for, so I agreed to become his bodyguard."

This unshakable faith Renata had for Aro puzzled Bella. She could see why Alice thought Renata was a mindless sycophant, but now that she knew her, it simply wasn't true. Renata believed in the Volturi.

"But let's not talk about the past," Renata said, changing the subject. "I want to know what you plan to do about your virginity."

Bella let out a groan and fell back on the bed, her hands cupping her head. "Oh God, you would ask me that. I have no idea."

Renata laid her hand on Bella's shoulder, her gaze serious. "Listen to me, it's very important that you don't become a virgin vampire like me. When I was changed, I was young. I didn't care. I had no interest in meeting anyone or falling in love. Consequently, even if my family had warned me, I still might not have acted. But now I do care, and if I could go back and change things, I would."

Bella grimaced. "All right, you've convinced me. I will definitely make a decision in the next couple of weeks."

Renata smiled. "Very good. I'm glad to hear it. So what do you plan to do?"

Bella squealed in laughter, covering her face with her arm. "Oh God, if you only knew my choices."

"Oh tell me, please," Renata pleaded.

"Did you know that Aro offered to take my virginity himself?"

Renata squealed in laughter. "Oh Bella, really, he offered himself?"

"Yes, he did. Does he do this often?"

Renata shook her head vehemently. "Not at all. Master Aro is always the perfect gentleman. In fact, for a long time, I don't think he's been interested in sex. He rarely visited Sulpicia, and I don't know of him ever having an affair. He's always been so cerebral. He's a workaholic really. Of course, recently, woman have been throwing themselves at him, and I don't think he really knows how to handle it. I suppose they all want to be the new Volturi Queen."

Now Bella was really laughing. She got this vision of aggressive vampire women backing Aro up against the wall, trying to kiss him. "Well, it would be crazy for me to take up his offer."

"Why is that?"

"Are you serious?"

Renata shrugged. "Yes, I don't see why not. You know he will be very gentle with you."

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious. I think he would be an excellent choice. If it were me, I would pick him."

Bella giggled. "That's because you are in love with him."

"No, no, I'm not in love with Master Aro. I love him, yes. He is like a father to me, but I'm not _in love_ with him. If you know what I mean."

"Oh stop it, you adore him...admit it."

Renata laughed, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh Bella, you're so funny. You make me laugh. I would love to sit and talk with you all night, but we have to start getting ready."

Bella frowned. "Ready?" What godawful thing would she have to do now?

"We have to go to meeting in an hour."

"A meeting?"

"Yes, it's the weekly guard meeting. This is where we discuss Volturi business and Master Aro and Master Caius debrief us on our tasks for the week and assign us new ones."

"That sounds exciting," Bella said unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry. You won't have to say a thing. You're not officially a guard yet."

"Does that mean I can skip it?"

"Oh stop whining. It will be good for you to meet everybody." Renata stood up. "I will be back to collect you in an hour."

Bella let out of groan. "Noooo..."

"Stop whining."

"But I love to whine."

"That's no excuse. I will be back in an hour. Promise me you'll be ready?"

"No," Bella piped back.

"Bella." Renata placed her hands on her hips and glared at her.

Her stern look was still really hilarious.

"All right, all right. Get out of here." Bella tossed a pillow at her.

Renata caught it and set it on the table, "I'll see you in an hour," she commanded, before slipping out the door.

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

.

.

.

 **Yeah, yeah, I know this was kind of a slow chapter. But I wanted everybody to get to know Renata a little better. As always, thank you for your reviews, likes and follows. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. A Bit of a Scuffle

**Hi everybody, here's another chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 - A Bit of a Scuffle.**

Bella threw down her Spanish comb and stared at her face in the mirror. There was no way she was going to be able to fix her hair the way Renata did yesterday, and she was starting to get annoyed that she even tried. She liked wearing her hair down, so damn it, that was the way she was going to wear it.

She noticed though that there was a black velvet box on her dresser that definitely wasn't there yesterday. Curious, she opened it. Inside, was a platinum necklace with an elaborate 'V' pendant that was etched in black and encrusted with diamonds and garnets. It was truly quite stunning, much smaller than the one Aro wore, but in Bella's opinion much prettier.

Was she supposed to wear this?

Jumping up, she decided to ask Renata, opening the door, looking down toward Renata's room.

To her surprise though, there was someone already there outside Renata's door. A tall black man with long dreadlocks and black cloak. He put a single red rose on Renata's door handle.

Bella was about to say something, when he turned to her, his red gaze studying her, then put his finger to his lips, as if asking her to keep his secret.

Was this man trying to romance Renata? The idea seemed wildly romantic.

Bella couldn't help but smile and nod, indicating she would keep quiet.

He waved his hand out and bowed elegantly, mouthing the words, "Thank you," before disappearing.

Renata must have heard something because she immediately came to the door. When she saw the rose, her eyes lighted up and picked it up, holding it tenderly in her hand.

She turned to Bella. "Was it Santiago?" she asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"I know it was him," she said smiling. "For it could be no one else."

Bella grinned, "Are you two seeing each other?"

A look of sadness filled her eyes and Renata shook her head. "No, we just admire each other from afar."

Turning around, Renata slipped into her room, presumably to put the rose in water, and came back out with a book and a notepad in her hand. "So…are you ready?"

Bella nodded and held up the necklace. "Am I supposed to wear this?"

"Not yet. You're not officially a guard yet. There will be a ceremony."

Bella cringed. "A ceremony?"

"Oh, will you stop. It won't be that bad."

"Do I have to get up in front of everybody?"

"Yes, but it's not…oh good grief, stop giving me that look. Don't worry about it. Right now, we must hurry, or we'll be late."

Bella ran and put the necklace box back on her dresser and then rushed down the stairs with Renata. The conference room was in the same wing as Aro's office with the marble columns and the checkerboard floor. However, the conference room had a big black marble table in the center with three large throne-like chairs at the far end, along with some smaller red cushioned chairs spaced around the table.

The room was empty.

"Are you sure we're in the right place."

"Of course," Renata said, directing Bella to sit by her toward the front.

"Where is everybody?"

"They're not here yet."

"What time does the meeting start?"

"Four o'clock."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Bella saw it was only 3:30. "We're a half an hour early."

"Yes."

"You made me rush down here so we could sit and wait?"

"I wanted to get a good seat."

"To get a good seat you have to come a half an hour early?"

"I don't like to be late. It makes me very anxious."

"Well, we're definitely not late."

"Don't start, Bella."

"Okay, Renata."

Renata gave her an exasperated look.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Her friend was like a marshmallow with an attitude.

To her relief though, about a quarter till people started filing in. Jane just glared at her. Alec seemed to be more fascinated by his smartphone than by what was happening in the room. Santiago kept giving little glances over at Renata, who glanced at him back shyly and then looked away. Chelsea and Afton glided into the room like visiting royalty, waving regally before taking their seats, talking quietly with each other. Demetri looked bored to death, and Felix guarded the door.

Always organized and prepared, Renata started neatly laying out her ink pens, her notepad, and her map book. But when she opened her notebook, and a look of horror came on her face. "On no, I brought the wrong notebook. I must go get it. I will be right back." Immediately she disappeared.

Bella just saw the door open and close. That was it.

That's when Heidi came in, looking around, smiling at everyone. But then she looked at Bella and frowned.

Dressed in a red dress that encircled her body like liquid silk, Heidi truly was one of the most beautiful vampires Bella had ever seen. There was a cruelty to her beauty though.

"How dare you sit in my chair, Insect," she hissed, walking over to Bella. "Humans don't _sit_. They _stand_ on the sidelines."

Bella was going to move, but before she had a chance, Heidi tossed her into the wall. Her body smacked hard into the solid marble. She could hear her head crack against the stone, but her shoulder and hip took most of the impact. Sliding to the floor, she felt dizzy, her body screaming in pain. Immediately, she started moving her limbs to make sure they weren't broken. Gingerly, she touched her forehead and found a round lump had already appeared on her temple.

Heidi gave a soft chuckle and sat down in her chair.

The others were silent, barely even noticing. Alec didn't even look up from his phone. Jane watched with total indifference.

Renata came back into the room and her eyes widened. "Bella, are you all right?" she cried, racing over, bending down to help.

"Yeah I think so," Bella groaned, trying to sit up, letting out a soft chuckle. "I think I'm going to have a hell of a bruise though."

Renata was furious. She whipped around to face Heidi. "You did this."

"I did nothing of the sort," Heidi sneered. "The girl is clumsy. She walked into the wall."

"Is that so." Renata's gaze was fixed on her, her hand curling into a fist. "You can be clumsy too, you know," she said softly.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Heidi stood up and walked smack into the wall. She hit pretty hard too, smashing her nose, her eyes blinking.

Renata nodded in satisfaction and then helped Bella to stand up, gently guiding her to her chair, taking a seat herself.

Bella could hear someone chuckling, and noticed it was Santiago, looking at Renata with admiration. "That's my girl," he murmured.

Heidi turned around in a rage, her gaze now fixed on Renata, but before she could do anything, Aro and Caius walked into the room.

"What going on here, children," Aro demanded, his voice stern as he glanced around the room. "Has there been some kind of a scuffle?"

No one said a word. Not even Heidi, who was clearly flustered.

"Brawling is forbidden," Caius said menacingly, taking a seat. "You all know that."

Aro walked up to Heidi and held out his open palm.

Reluctantly, Heidi gave him her hand.

Aro clasped her fingers tightly, his eyes glossing over for a second before he let her go. "That was very uncivil of you, Heidi. I'm very disappointed. You too, Renata," he murmured, glancing over at her.

Renata looked crestfallen.

"Are you all right?" Aro asked Bella, bending over to examine her.

"Y-yes," Bella stammered. "I'm fine."

"Let me check." Aro pulled out a penlight. "Now I want you to focus on the light." Slowly he moved it across her line of vision, watching her eyes.

"Tell me your name."

"Bella."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "Well, you don't seem disoriented. I think someone should have a look at you anyway. Jane, have a doctor attend to Isabella after the meeting. I want to make sure she is unharmed."

"That won't be necessary," Bella protested. "I'm fine, really."

"I wasn't asking you," Aro chided, brooking no argument. "A doctor will be up to come check on you."

Bella nodded. "Yes, Signore."

Aro then turned to Renata and Heidi, pointing a finger at them. "I want you two to wait here after the meeting, understood."

Both of them nodded in trepidation.

Caius leaned forward with his elbows imperiously perched upon the table. "This kind of behavior is completely unacceptable. You both should be ashamed. Anyone caught fighting will be punished. That is a promise."

Bella felt ill. She didn't want Renata to get into trouble because of her. "Please, don't punish Renata," she implored Aro. "The whole thing was my fault, really. Punish me."

Aro glared at her as he took his seat. "Isabella, I'm quite aware of what happened. I would appreciate it if you would not try to deceive me."

Bella's heart started pounding, her hands clasping the chair. She felt like a child who had just been reproached. She almost wanted to cry. She had never seen Aro's stern side before, and it scared her. Turning to Renata, she hoped to get her attention. She wanted to say she was sorry, but Renata was firmly looking at Aro.

Aro turned to Heidi. "Since you picked a fight over a chair, you will stand."

Heidi nodded, her head bowed.

"All right, let's get started," Caius grumbled. "As usual, Marcus will not be attending."

Bella wished she had never attended. She wanted to disappear. If only she could go home.

.

.

 **Hey everybody, thank you so much for your reviews, likes and follows. It really means a lot. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. The Reprimand

**Hi, everyone. Here is the next chapter. I know a lot of you are concerned about Renata. I just want to say, you don't need to worry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 – The Reprimand**

Caius began the meeting with an air of distaste. He talked about werewolf sightings in the Ural Mountains, and another one in South Africa. It was clear the eradication of werewolves was his most pressing concern. He even had Felix bring in a map so he could pin down exactly where they were. There was a Russian, Volturi contact by the name of Wassily who was providing them with information.

Bella could barely concentrate. Her head and shoulder were throbbing and she felt a little ill.

Renata turned to her, her eyes filled with concerned. She wrote in her notebook _, Oh Bella, are you all right? You don't look so good._

Bella nodded, writing back, _I'm fine, I'm sorry I got you into trouble._

Renata shook her head. _Don't worry about me. You were the one who was injured. Are you sure you're all right? Humans are so fragile._

It was about this time that Aro walked up behind them and looked down at their writing.

Bella's hands were trembling. She felt like a schoolgirl who had just been caught passing notes.

"Brother, continue the meeting without me. I believe Isabella is much more injured than she led me to believe." Aro then turned her chair and picked her up in his arms, cradling like a child.

"I suppose I can conduct the meeting without you," Caius grumbled, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Very good," Aro retorted, carrying Bella out of the meeting.

Felix bowed and held the door for them as they passed.

Bella started to panic, wiggling in his arms. "I'm okay, really. You don't need to carry me. You can put me down."

Aro eyed her skeptically and shook his head. "Isabella, my dear, I'm starting to see a pattern with you that I don't like."

Bella cringed. _What did she do now?_

Aro continued. "You seem to be under the impression that you are not worth much. You offer your life for Edward. You try to take Renata's punishment. Now you tell me I'm wrong to be concerned about your health."

Bella shook her head, her hands fluttering. "I just don't want you to make a fuss, that's all."

"So what are you saying? That you are not worthy of being fussed over?"

The way he looked at her, all stern with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed, made her squirm. She didn't quite know what to say. "I just don't want to cause any problems."

"You haven't," Aro said simply. "Indeed it is Heidi that is causing problems."

Aro turned to his secretary as he walked past her desk. "Valentina, please come upstairs with us so you can open the door."

The secretary nodded and came scrambling after them up the stairs. Aro started issuing orders, telling her to contact a doctor, giving her the doctor's name.

In minutes they were back in the east wing. Valentina held the door so Aro could carry her inside, gently setting her on her bed.

"You may go now, Valentina," Aro said, smiling at her.

When the door shut, Aro turned back to Bella.

Bella immediately sat up, placing her feet on the floor.

"Oh no, Isabella," he ordered, holding up his hand. "You're not to get out of bed until the doctor says you are well enough to move around."

"I'm not that hurt…seriously."

"I don't believe you," Aro chided. "You are far too self-depreciating."

"No, I'm not, I just…" Bella stopped. What could she say? She didn't even know why he angry at her.

Aro frowned, his gaze fixed on her. "I do not like this behavior of yours. This whole concept of ' _not wanting to make fuss'_ or ' _cause any problems'…_ it's totally unacceptable. I won't have it."

"What would you have me do then?"

Aro leaned over the bed and cupped her face in his hands. "I want you to value your own self-worth," he grumbled.

He then backed away, his hands on his hips. "I get the feeling your parents treated you as an afterthought. They loved you, but they ignored you. You grew up having to tie your own shoes and make your own dinner. They never dotted on you, so you don't think anyone else should either. You think you are insignificant. So much so, you're willing to give your life for a vampire who doesn't deserve it."

"But I-" _love Edward_ , she wanted to say.

But Aro interrupted her before she could finish, holding up his hand. "Isabella, listen to me because this is very important. Your life no longer belongs to you. You forfeited it for Edward, so now you belong to me." To emphasize this he brought his hand to his chest, a sign of ownership. "I consider you to be precious. Therefore, from now on, if you are hurt or injured, you will tell me. You see, I cannot read your mind, so you must confide in me. If someone is treating you badly, you must let me know, and under no circumstances will you risk your life unnecessarily. Do you understand? Even after you are changed, you are to tread with caution as my personal property. You must follow this rule, or I shall be very angry with you."

Bella's jaw fell open. She didn't know if she was supposed to be flattered or insulted.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Well? Do you understand?" he demanded.

"Yes, Signore," she murmured.

Aro smiled. "Very good," he said, bringing his hands together. "Now that we got that unpleasantness out of the way, I want you to lay down and relax. I will get you a blanket."

Bella awkwardly laid back on the bed, placing her head on the pillow, staring up at the bed's solid oak canopy. Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing to her head.

Aro came back with a quilt and placed it on top of her. "I shall leave you. I want you to rest."

But before he could leave, Bella reached out for his arm. "Please Aro, I mean Signore, don't punish Renata. She was just helping me."

Aro looked down at where she was touching him as if surprised. He then took a seat on the edge of the bed and clasped her palm in both his hands. "My dear, can you not see that I adore Renata just as much as you do?"

"But you said back in the meeting-"

He pressed his finger to her lips and nodded. "Yes, I was harsh with her. But don't you see, I have to be. For years, I have been criticized for showing favoritism toward Renata, and it's true, she is one my favorites. But I must be fair. Renata could have easily directed Heidi out the door, but instead, she decided to slam her into the wall-"

"But she was just protecting me," Bella argued.

"Yes, _I know_ ," he told her. "I saw it when I read her mind. She was protecting you, and for that, I'm very grateful. But I still must reprimand her. We cannot have our guard attacking each other. Caius is right, fighting is forbidden."

Bella was crestfallen.

"Fear not, Isabella, it will not be a harsh punishment. Both of you are far too dear to me."

"What about Heidi?"

Aro frowned, his eyes cold. "Heidi is Caius' responsibility. So he will be the one to punish her, which is probably just as well because I'm not happy with her right now. But don't think that Caius will be letting her off easy. Caius believes in strict discipline."

"She's my enemy now though, isn't she?" Bella's shoulders slumped.

"Actually, she was your enemy even before this incident. A vampire by the name of Victoria - I believe you know her - called Heidi up and asked her to kill you."

Bella's eyes widened. "Victoria? She's friends with Heidi."

"Yes, they used to be coven sisters," Aro explained. "They were part of the Bavarian Coven, which no longer exists."

"What happened?"

"I had them all put to death."

Bella gasped. The way he said that seemed so cold and calculating. "Why?"

Aro leaned back and pondered a bit as if dredging up old memories. "It's a long story."

"Tell me…please."

"All right." Aro patted her hand. "Back in the early sixteen-hundreds, Europe was much different than it is now. Germany, as you see it today, was not the same. It was mostly Prussia and Bohemia, and Bohemia was tangled up in a nasty religious conflict between the Catholics and the Protestants called the Sixty-Years War.

"And like all religious wars, it wasn't just about faith, it was about power. Consequently, Princes of both faiths changed sides as it suited them and in the process they butchered Germany. Everywhere you went, towns were ravaged by plague and famine, and then there were the soldiers, mercenaries mostly, going around slaughtering people. Every pit was a gravesite and every tree was a gallows."

"So what did the Bavarian Coven do?"

"They made things worse…a lot worse. Hilda, the Bavarian Coven's leader, in all her brilliance, decided that with the war going on, she could feed off the populace without impunity, and she encouraged her coven to do the same. They would go into towns and slaughter their victims right in front of everybody."

"They broke the vampire law."

"Yes, and it had awful consequences. We vampires move very fast. This gives the impression that we are disappearing and reappearing at will. This made the townspeople think they were witches, which caused one of the most destructive witch hunts in European history. Have you ever heard about the Würzburg witch trial?"

"No."

"It was one of the biggest mass trials and mass executions that had been seen in Europe at that time. A hundred and fifty-seven men, women and children were burned at the stake, and an estimated 900 were killed in the Bishopric of Würzburg."

Bella grimaced

"There is no doubt in my mind that this witch hysteria was caused by the Bavarian coven. Everyone thinks I have no regard for human life, but that is simply not true. I felt much sympathy for the people of Bavaria. Humans back then lived such pitiful lives. There's no need to make it worse. Consequently, I had no mercy for the Bavarian Coven."

"But you spared Heidi."

Aro sighed. "Yes, I spared her for her gift. Victoria got away though. She jumped on a ship to the Americas and disappeared. I decided to let her go. I didn't care about the Americas back then. I told Heidi though if she ever comes back to Europe, I'm going to remove her head."

"So Heidi still keeps in contact with Victoria."

"Yes, and Victoria wants you dead. You have no need to worry though, Isabella," he assured her, touching her cheek. "You are under my protection, and Caius will make sure Heidi never physically attacks you again. But let me know if she tries to do you harm."

"All right," Bella said softly.

Aro reached out and lifted Bella's chin. "Remember, you are precious to me." Gently, he kissed her forehead, the brush of his lips so soft, they sent shivers over her body.

"I now must return to the meeting." Standing up, he smoothed down the creases in his black coat. "You will stay in bed until the doctor says it is okay for you to move around. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Signore."

"Very good." He smiled. "You seem to be very obedient, Isabella. I like that." With a brush of his hand he touched her cheek again, and then he was gone.

Bella just laid there, the room spinning. What was happening? She loved Edward, didn't she? So why was she starting to have feelings for Aro?

.

.

 **I want to thank everyone for your reviews, likes and follows. It really means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	10. Piccola

**Hi there. Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 – Piccola**

The doctor decided that Bella would be fine, advising her to put ice on her injuries, giving her some ibuprofen, and telling her to take it easy.

Bella was incredibly relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was go the hospital. After breaking her arm, pulling her hamstring, and cracking her skull when she was only three, she was very familiar with doctors. She kept wondering how these things kept happening to her. Hell, she even cut her finger on wrapping paper. _Who does that?_

Aro wasn't helping either, talking to the doctor about CT and MRI scans, worried she might have a concussion or bleeding in the brain.

She almost wanted to throw something at him. _The doctor says I'm fine. Let it go!_

Fortunately, the doctor said that wouldn't be necessary. He was a little bit surprised by all her past injuries though.

"You're rather uncoordinated, aren't you?" Aro whispered, lifting his eyebrow.

"It's okay, you can say it," Bella told him. "I'm a klutz."

"Oh, sweet Isabella, I would never say that," Aro teased, giving her a sly grin. "Maybe you're a little bit graceless, but that's all I would say."

Bella laughed. _He was always so polite._

However, when Aro left the room, the doctor secretly pulled her aside and asked if Aro was abusing her.

"No, definitely not," Bella stated.

The doctor nodded, still looking suspicious, but he let it drop.

After he left, Aro told her to stay in bed, getting her an ice pack for the lump on her head. He even had dinner served to her on a tray - chicken soup and cherry Jello.

"It will be easy to digest," Valentina explained, handing her a napkin and a spoon.

Bella nodded and thanked her.

However, seeing Valentina instead of Renata worried her? _Was Renata being punished?_

Finishing her soup, Bella grabbed her robe and snuck down to Renata's room, knocking on the door.

"Renata, are you in there?"

There was no answer, so Bella peeked inside.

Renata's room was a lot like hers, only white with Dutch blue trim and definitely more lived in. There were bookcases, antique vases, and lots of throw pillows. A big porcelain white cat with sapphire eyes and gold whiskers sat next to the dresser.

There was also a white fluffy Maltese dog, spotlessly clean, sitting on the bed with little pink ribbons and a matching collar. She looked like a little powder puff, incredibly cute. But then Bella noticed she had blood red eyes.

Before Bella even had a chance to blink, the dog lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. The dog bit into her arm and wouldn't let go.

Bella cried out.

"No, Piccola…bad dog!" Renata was standing in the doorway, dripping wet, wrapped in a terry cloth robe. She must have been taking a bath.

The dog immediately backed away, her tail between her legs.

"Go to your basket right now," Renata told the dog, pointing to an elaborate doggy bed in the corner stuffed with blue pillows.

Piccola bowed her head and went straight to the basket and laid down, looking dejected.

Instantly, Renata knelt down. "Bella, are you all right. Did she bite you?"

"Yeah, I think it was just a nip though," Bella said, but she could already feel the burning sensation of the venom in her arm. Just like when James bit her.

Renata instantly grabbed her arm and placed her ice cold mouth over the wound, sucking the venom out.

Bella was amazed at Renata's self-control. She didn't even struggle with. She just stopped when she was done.

"There, I think I got all of it," Renata said, running out of the room to get some antiseptic, cleaning the wound. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Piccola is usually so well behaved."

"I must have scared her coming into the room like I did. I should have waited."

"Oh, but this is terrible. You might have been killed." Renata helped Bella to stand and then led her to the sofa. "With all your injuries from earlier, I don't know what to say."

"I'm fine, really."

Renata just shook her head, inspecting her wound.

Bella desperately wanted to change the subject. She was so tired of people fussing over her. "So Piccola is a vampire dog?" she said with a laugh. "I didn't know you could pass vampirism onto animals."

"Yes, you can, and it's very dangerous. Actually, changing animals is forbidden. I should have never made her. It's just dogs have such depressingly short lives and I just couldn't bear to lose her. It was very selfish of me."

"Aro let you keep her though."

"Yes, but he was very angry with me. However, he decided to let me keep her since she was so well-behaved. I'm supposed to always keep her out of sight though."

"How old is she?"

"I got her in Milan back in the 1553s. She was just a little puppy. I thought she was the cutest little dog I had ever seen."

Bella smiled. "She is really cute."

"Here, let me introduce you." Snapping her fingers, Renata bid Piccola to come to her and the dog jumped up on the sofa, gently putting her head on Bella's lap.

Hesitantly, Bella reached out and petted her. The little Maltese had the softest coat of any dog she had ever seen.

"Now that she knows you are dear to me, she will never attack you again." Renata placed her hand on her heart. "I promise."

Bella chuckled. "I can't believe this itty bitty little dog knocked me to the floor."

"Oh Bella, I don't know how you can laugh about it. It's horrible. When Master Aro finds out she bit you, he will probably insist she be destroyed."

Bella flinched. "Well don't tell him."

"Bella, I can't keep secrets from Master Aro. I have to tell him."

"No you don't!" a voice said from behind.

Bella jumped, surprised to find someone in the room with them. She didn't even hear the door open. Whipping around, she found Jane standing in front of the door glaring at her. She looked really different too. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and she was wearing a nightgown and a white cotton robe.

Jane immediately came over and lifted Piccola in her arms, letting the little dog lick her face. "He doesn't have to know, Renata."

"I don't know how we can keep him from _not knowing_. He probably heard us."

Jane shook her head. "He's not in the east wing right now. In fact, nobody is, except Alec, and believe me, he is too busy playing Halo to even notice."

Renata's face was grave. "Eventually Master Aro will find out. We can't keep it secret forever. I'm already in trouble with him."

"Yes, Master will find out eventually," Jane argued, "but if we wait until Bella is changed, he won't be so angry."

"I suppose that's true, but how will we keep Master Aro from reading our mind until then?"

"Let me think." Jane knelt down on the floor, setting Piccola in front of her. The dog kept sniffing her pockets. This made Jane smile. "Yes, I've got a treat for you."

Piccola started wagging her tail doing a little doggy dance and then barked at her.

Jane laughed and pulled out a little white mouse from her pocket, waving it in front of her. "Okay, Piccola, I give you your treat. But I want you to do your bounce."

Piccola happily obliged, jumping up and down, her jumps so high they almost reached the ceiling.

Bella watched in amazement. The little dog looked like a white fuzz ball bouncing around the room.

Piccola then came back and patiently sat in front of Jane, who praised her, and gave her the mouse. Piccola immediately pounced on the mouse and ran away with it in her mouth, back to her bed.

Bella grimaced. "She's kind of lethal, isn't she?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Renata said, her shoulders slumped as she stood, walking over to the dresser, changing into a nightgown

"Of course she's lethal," Jane snapped. "She's a vampire dog. What do you expect?"

"I don't know what to expect," Bella retorted. "I didn't even know vampire dogs existed."

"Well, now you know." It was clear, Jane was furious with her. Obviously, she loved Piccola very much.

Renata put on a silk robe and then came back to the sofa, taking a seat beside her.

Bella turned to her. "I've got a question. How come you two dress for bed?"

"We sleep," Jane snapped, rolling her eyes.

"But vampires don't need to sleep."

"That's true, we don't," Renata explained. "But we can induce sleep through self-hypnosis. It helps conserve energy, which means we don't have to feed as often."

"The Olympian coven never sleeps."

Renata shrugged. "Carlisle probably doesn't think it's necessary since he drinks animal blood. However, we prefer not to have to kill so many humans."

"I see," Bella said, realizing she didn't know that much about vampires at all.

"I have an idea," Jane announced, sitting sat back on her haunches. "First, we have to stay busy. Aro never stops and touches people who are working. So just try to keep moving."

"He knows that trick," Renata said sadly. "At least he does with me."

"Then we'll just have to distract him," Jane suggested.

"With what?"

Jane's eyes narrowed and she looked over at Bella. "With her," she said, pointing her finger.

Bella's eyes widened. "Me? How am I supposed to distract him?"

"Oh come on," Jane scoffed. "Aro thinks you're God's gift. He keeps saying how you're the most potentially gifted vampire he's seen in eons. All I hear is 'Isabella did this,' and 'Isabella did that.' I think you can distract him."

"But I don't even begin to know how to do that?" Bella argued.

"Just act weak and frail, like you usually do. Otherwise, you better start coming up with ideas," Jane warned, pointing her finger. "Because this whole situation is _your_ fault. If anything happens to our precious Piccola, I'm going to hold _you_ responsible."

Bella groaned and leaned back into the sofa. This was ridiculous. How was she supposed to distract Aro? If anything, he distracted her.

But then she saw the look of worry in Renata's eyes, and she knew she couldn't let her down. Renata loved that dog. "Okay, I'll try to distract him."

"Don't try," Jane grumbled. "Do it."

"Okay, okay." Bella threw up her hands.

That's when Jane froze. "Aro's coming," she whispered.

Renata nodded, hearing it too.

Bella looked around. She couldn't hear a thing.

Immediately, Jane stood up and sat on the chair across from them, her back perfectly straight.

Renata sat up too.

Bella listened closely, and finally, she heard someone knocking on a door down the hall.

"Miss Isabella, are you in there?" Aro said.

Bella stiffened. _He was checking her room._

He then knocked on Renata's door.

Renata immediately invited him inside.

"Isabella, I was wondering where you went," he chided. "Why aren't you in bed? The doctor said you needed rest."

"We told her she needed to go lay down," Jane declared, giving her a sideways glance. "But she refused. Said she was fine."

Bella glared at her.

"Isabella, I've very unhappy with you. You're supposed to take better care of yourself. I thought we discussed this." Grumpily, Aro came over to the sofa and picked her up. "Off to bed with you."

Bella cringed. Was she in trouble _again_?

Renata held the door for them as Aro carried her out.

"Now children, don't stay up too late."

"Don't worry, we won't," Jane said with a sweet, sing-songy voice.

Bella rolled her eyes. This was going to be the longest two weeks ever.

.

.

 **Sorry, everybody. I just thought the idea of a vampire Maltese was the funniest thing. I had to put Piccola in there. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for your reviews, likes, and favorites. They really mean a lot to me. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Subterfuge

**As always I want to thank all my reviewers, likes and follows. They really mean a lot to me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 – Subterfuge**

Whisking Bella back to her bedroom, Aro didn't say a word. He just set her down on the bed and stepped back. He then started to pace, his hands on his hips, his head slightly bent in concentration.

 _Was he really angry with her?_ What she did seemed like such a small offense.

Finally, he stopped and gave her a stern gaze. "Isabella, we must talk."

"All right."

"When I say that you are to remain in bed, that is precisely what you must do."

Bella grimaced. "Do I at least get bathroom breaks?"

"You're being facetious now, and I don't appreciate it. You, humans, are so fragile and delicate. One wrong move and you could break an arm or a leg."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Aro. I'm-"

Aro lifted his hand, his gaze stopping her in her tracks. "I don't believe I gave you permission to address me by my name."

"I'm sorry, _Signore-_."

"That's better."

"Look, I'm fine, really. I didn't break any bones or crack my skull. I'm all right. I think I can walk down the hall."

"My dear, it's not your choice to go walking down the hall. It's mine. And when I tell you to do something, you do it. I get this feeling you think you think you can do as you please. Obviously, I've been coddling you too much. You speak far too freely, without permission. You leave your room when you've been advised not to do so. Am I going to have to get strict with you? Believe me, I don't want to. It's not in my nature."

Bella opened her mouth to argue, but Aro stopped her. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak."

Bella now was starting to get pissed. Clamping her mouth shut, she turned away. She didn't even want to look at him.

Aro spoke quietly. "Turning your gaze away, will not make me disappear."

Clenching her fingers, Bella turned back to him and sat up straight, lifting her chin.

"I see you have a defiant side," he said softly. "You must learn to control that."

"Yes, Signore," she said, gritting her teeth.

Aro started to say something more but stopped. As if suddenly resigned, he sighed and took a seat on the bed, his expression weary. Gently he touched her hand. "Isabella, don't do this. I could break you, you know. I know how to do it. I've done it before. But I don't want to. It's cruel, and I want you to enjoy serving us."

"Then don't do it," Bella argued.

"No, what you need to do is follow orders." His expression was hard, but then it softened. "Please."

The way he said 'please' almost sounded unnatural for him.

Bella shook her head. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal. All I did was go visit Renata."

"But my dear, even that is dangerous for you. Renata has that pint-sized little dog that can knock you to the ground and drain your blood in less the minute."

Bella felt the blood drain out of her face. _Did he know?_ In an effort to sound casual, she laughed. "You mean Piccola?"

Aro eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, Piccola. That dog has been a bone of contention for a very long time."

"But you let Renata keep her."

"Yes I did, but not by my own design. The women in my coven mutinied against me. Even Charmion joined them. Caius, who always wants to crush any resistance, wanted to start lopping off heads." Aro shook his head in disgust. "But I didn't want to do that. So I reluctantly let Renata keep the dog. However, Piccola is very dangerous. All vampire animals are, and just the thought of Piccola killing you is more than I want to even contemplate."

Tenderly, Aro reached out, brushing her hair away from her forehead, lightly touching the bump on her temple. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

Bella flushed, touched by his concern _. How did he do this?_ Make her hate him one minute and then get all mushy then next.

Studying the smooth contours of his darkly beautiful face, she suddenly felt rather flustered. "Well, n-nothing happened," she stammered.

"That's good," he said. There was a touch of doubt in his voice though. His body was stiff, his gaze studying her.

He looked at his watch. "I should probably go. I want to speak with Renata before she goes to sleep. So be a good girl, and get some rest."

Aro moved to stand up.

Panicking, Bella grabbed his arm.

"May I ask a question?" she said, desperately trying to keep him there.

"Yes, ask away."

"What else do I need to do before I'm changed?"

Aro eyed her skeptically. "Like what?"

"Well, I don't know." Bella scrambled to think up something fast. "I thought maybe I should eat a last meal or something. Maybe go to an amusement park."

Inwardly she was groaning. _How lame can you get?_

Aro lifted his eyebrows. "I'm afraid the amusement parks in Pisa don't compare to the ones you are used to in the United States, and I wouldn't worry about food. You won't even think about eating once you've become a vampire."

"Oh, I see."

Aro moved to stand up again.

Bella leaned forward and placed her hand on Aro's arm again, biting her lip. "Well, thank you."

Aro chuckled, gazing down at her hand and then at her mouth. "My goodness, if I didn't know better, I would almost think you are attempting subterfuge. But why would you do that?"

Bella laughed. "There's no reason."

Aro gave her a knowing smile and leaned closer. "All this talk about preparing to be a vampire. Does this mean you have decided what you want to do about your virginity?"

Bella's heart started to pound. "Well, I suppose I've thought about it."

"I've been thinking about it too," he said, moving closer, caressing her cheek. "Quite a bit, actually. I find myself strangely drawn to you, cara mia. I don't why."

"I'm sort of drawn to you too," she said, trying to hide her nervous laugh. _What am I saying?_ She felt like some alien bimbo just took over her body and was now doing the talking.

Aro leaned closer and whispered her name, drawing out each syllable He was so close now, she thought he might bite her, but he didn't. "You know," he said softly in her ear. "I don't think you know exactly what you're doing. You see, I'm a possessive man, and I'm starting to feel possessive over you. In fact, I think if you choose someone else to take your virginity, I will most likely kill them."

Bella's eyes widened in horror and she backed away.

"Oh goodness, I've frightened you," he murmured. "I didn't mean to do that. Please accept my apology." Elegantly he bowed his head, placing his hand over his heart. He then stood and prepared to leave her, smoothing down his black silk coat, adjusting his red tie.

Bella didn't say a word.

"You see, my dear, I'm afraid the gentleman you see before you is just a façade. Deep down, I'm an ancient vampire with probably somewhat antiquated ideas about matters of the heart. You're playing with fire." Bending over, he brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb and whispered. "Do not toy with me."

His eyes narrowed.

Bella was trembling, her breathing becoming faster. How could he read her so easily? She knew he couldn't read her mind.

"Get some rest. We have lots to do tomorrow," he commanded, covering her up with the blanket.

Glancing at her dinner tray, he tsked. "Oh, you didn't eat your Jello. Do you not like it?"

"It's okay I guess," she said nervously, pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"I see. It's so hard to keep up with these things. Jello used to be all the rage back in the twenties. I suppose it's lost its appeal. We'll get you something better tomorrow, maybe some chocolate tiramisu. The secretaries like that."

"That sounds good."

When Aro got to the door, he stopped and turned to her. "I must warn you. If I catch you out of bed again before morning, I shall take it as an act of insubordination. So please, Isabella, do not disobey me again."

"I won't. I promise," Bella squeaked, nodding her head up and down. God, she felt like a fool.

"Very good."

When he shut the door, Bella expelled a sigh of relief, throwing back the covers.

How could she ever even think of deceiving him? Aro was like three steps ahead of her.

Unable to leave her room, she started to pace.

 _Please don't go down and read Renata's mind._

 _Please don't go down and read Renata's mind._

If anything happened to Renata's little dog, she would never forgive herself.

 _._

 **Yes, Aro is a little dark in this chapter. But at least he warns her. Please tell me what you think.**


	12. Pain of the Past

**Oh my gosh, thank you for all your reviews. I love hearing from everybody. You're the best! Here's another chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 - The Pain of the Past**

Bella paced the room, her fingers clenched. She couldn't just wait there. She had to warn Renata about Aro. Of course, if she got caught leaving her room again, who knows what kind of punishment Aro might come up with.

Glancing over at the terrace glass doors, she decided to go the back way.

Stepping outside, a cool night breeze, hit her face. She could see the soft lights from Volterra through the trees. Renata's balcony was just a few feet from her own. Looking around, she tried to see if there was a way to get over there. Spotting a ledge, she grabbed a chair and tried to climb up.

"Oh no, Bella, don't do that," a voice said.

Looking up, she spotted Renata sitting up on a higher ledge holding Piccola.

"What are you doing up there."

"Hiding," she said, with a tiny laugh. "Hold on, I'll come down to you."

In less than a second, Renata was on her balcony, helping her down from the chair. Still dressed in her robe and fuzzy slippers, she looked even more petite than she already was. "You should come inside. You shouldn't be wandering around like this in your condition."

"Oh please, not you too. You sound just like Aro. I'm fine, Renata, seriously."

"Okay, but I still worry about you."

"Well stop. Believe me, Aro worries enough for two people, maybe ten."

Renata laughed as she followed Bella inside, Piccola trotting right behind her. The little dog obviously felt right at home, because she immediately jumped up on Bella's bed and stretched out.

Bella took a seat on the sofa stretching out her legs. "I wanted to let you know that Aro was coming down to see you."

"Yes, I know. I heard him," Renata replied, taking a seat across from her, crossing her legs demurely. "And being the brave woman I am, I slipped out the window." She laughed.

"I tried to stop him. Really I did, but I'm like the worst liar in the world. I even tried flirting with him, but I suck at that." Bella covered her face with her hands. "It's so embarrassing."

Renata giggled. "Oh my goodness, flirting with Aro. He very suspicious of that sort of thing."

"Tell me about it. He seemed to know exactly what I was doing."

"Don't beat yourself up. I knew you wouldn't be able to deceive him. Jane watches too many spy movies. We should have never suggested it."

"Yeah, but Aro can't read my mind."

"It doesn't matter. All these years of being a telepath have taught him how to read body language. In fact, he's taught me quite a lot. And you, Miss Bella," Renata pointed her finger, "are an open book."

"Does that mean he was just messing with me when he flirted back?"

"Oh my goodness, you are in trouble," she teased.

"Don't say that," Bella groaned.

"Ah, but I love it."

Bella shook her head. "You don't understand. I feel so bad about Piccola."

Renata waved her hand. "Don't worry. I have a plan. I know how to get around Master Aro."

"That's good. To be honest, I don't know how you deal with him. He's _so_ controlling."

"Not really. You must remember we are part of the Volturi Guard. Back in Rome, soldiers had to follow orders without question. This is why Master Caius is so strict. Master Aro is just trying to follow protocol."

"Even if that protocol is unfair. I never asked you. Were you punished for what happened with Heidi?"

"Tomorrow I have to stand in the hall for a few hours in a partial murga, but that's about it. Heidi, on the other hand, was severely punished. Jane told me that Master Caius called her in to assist him." Renata grimaced. "I don't think she will be bothering you again."

"Have you ever been punished by Jane?"

Renata looked thoughtful. "Once. I deserved it though. However, Jane didn't want to comply. She was even willing to be punished herself."

This surprised Bella. The way Jane so serenely tortured Edward, it almost seemed like she enjoyed it. "Jane did that for you?"

"Oh yes," Renata explained. "Jane and I have become quite close. You know her mother was not kind to her. So she didn't really have any positive female figures in her life. And those awful townspeople were abhorrent to her."

"What happened?"

"Well, as you probably know, Jane and Alec have always had a certain power, even when they were alive. Consequently, the local priest became quite suspicious of them when they were children, and accused them of witchcraft. The townspeople showed up one night with pitchforks and arrested both of them. They were thrown into a pit with a metal grate across the top and left there for days. It was winter time, so they were exposed to the cold and the elements. They nearly froze to death."

"The church was so forgiving in those days, weren't they?" Bella said scathingly.

"It wasn't just the church. It was the town. While Jane and Alec were being held, several men came down inside the pit and gang raped both of them. Jane was grievously injured."

Bella's eyes widened. "That's horrible."

"Alec doesn't really remember, but Jane does. To this day she despises priests and any man who preys on children."

"I'm surprised she loves Aro."

"Master Aro has always been kind to her, and deep down, she is just a child. She adores him because he is like a father to her. The father she should have had."

"And she adores you because you're like a mother."

"Oh no, I wouldn't say that. I think she looks at me as more of a big sister."

"So she didn't want to hurt you."

"No, she didn't. I told her though to follow Master Caius' order."

Bella shook her head. "I can't imagine you ever doing anything wrong. I mean, I understand about Piccola, but what else could you have possibly done?"

Renata's face turned grave, a shadow of sadness in her eyes. "I did something unforgivable. I committed treason."

"I don't believe it."

"It's true though. I didn't mean it. I was tricked. But I did it."

Bella still couldn't believe it. "What happened?"

Renata sighed. "I fell in love with the wrong man."

"That's a crime?"

"It is if you are consorting with the enemy."

"I take it you didn't know he was the enemy."

Renata frowned. "Not at first.

"It was during the Renaissance, and I know that probably means nothing to you. But the Renaissance was an exciting time. There was all this new beautiful art and architecture. Beautiful printed fabrics were being sold in the markets. Master Aro had all these new dresses made me for me. I felt like a new woman." Renata smiled as if remembering a happier time.

"One day I was at the piazza in Florence, and this very handsome and sophisticated vampire approached me. I'd never seen him before, didn't know who he was, but he introduced himself and told me his name was Armand."

"That sounds romantic."

Renata nodded. "It was, at least on my end. I fell absolutely in love with him. We used to meet in secret. I wanted to introduce him to Master Aro and hopefully get his blessing, but he always seemed reluctant to do that. Later on, I found out why. He was part of the Dacian Coven, now called the Romanian Coven."

"The Romanian Coven are enemies?"

"Yes, many years ago, the Volturi went to war against the Dacians, and the Volturi won. They practically wiped them out except for a few survivors. Those that survived though are the Volturi's sworn enemies.

"When I found out who he was, I tried to end our relationship. However, I couldn't stay away from him. I was so deeply in love." Renata's eyes became glassy. "We were like Romeo and Juliet. At least that is what I thought."

Now Bella was almost afraid to hear the rest of the story. She knew Aro must have had Armand killed.

Renata continued. "So we kept meeting in secret. Armand became more brazen. He had a gift for stealth. No one could hear him, so he came to my room at night and would slip into my bed. I asked him to stop. I was so afraid he would be caught, but he just told me I worry too much."

"Did Aro catch you?"

Renata shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that. You see, one night I ran to go get something, and I when I came back, Armand was gone. I heard a chair break, so I ran to go see what it was. Armand had snuck into Master Aro's bedroom and had grabbed him from behind. He was trying to rip off his head. Horrified, I repelled him into the wall and sounded the alarm. Master Aro jumped up and grabbed Armand by the throat. The guards came in and dragged him away."

Renata bowed her head. "They executed him soon after."

"And because of that, they accused you of treason?" Bella asked incredulously.

Renata nodded. "I was punished severely. I thought they would take my head, but Master Aro showed mercy. He knew I had been tricked and was compassionate. He actually didn't want Jane to punish me. The law is the law though, and we must obey."

"No law should be absolute," Bella argued.

"That what Master Aro said in my defense. But don't you see, I wanted to be punished," Renata said darkly. "I deserved it. I was a fool. Armand didn't love me. He was just using me to get to the Master. He was nothing but an assassin."

Bella reached out and grabbed her hand. "But you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Looking back, I know he had this planned from day one. Heed my warning, Bella. The Volturi have numerous enemies and they will try to use you to get to them. Always remember that."

.

.


	13. The Death of Bella Swan

**Thank you so much, everybody, for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 - The Death of Bella Swan**

Bella woke up the next morning to find Jane staring down at her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's about time you woke up."

"What time is it?" Bella said groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's six-thirty. Your tutor is going to be here at seven so you don't have time to just lay around."

"What? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Aro said you needed your sleep."

"Whatever…fine, I'm up," Bella grumbled, crawling out of bed. _Was the way every morning was going to be? "_ You know, you could at least warn me the day before."

"Okay, tomorrow your tutor will be arriving at seven."

"Thank you," Bella muttered, grabbing her robe. She looked around. "Where's Renata."

"She's being punished down in the hall. She has to stand with Heidi in a partial murga for six hours."

Just hearing this made Bella feel ill. _Renata didn't deserve to be punished at all._ "What is a partial murga?"

Jane gracefully demonstrated by standing up straight and then bending over until her nose touched her knees and then wrapped her arms around her legs. "A full murga is when you have to put your hands through your legs and grab your ears, but Aro rarely makes us do that. He considers it undignified."

Bella cringed. "I don't think I could even assume that position."

"It's pretty uncomfortable for humans and even for vampires."

"And he's making her do this for six hours?"

"That's nothing," Jane said, smoothing out the folds of her black dress, patting down her blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight bun. "I once had to do it for two weeks, and I wasn't allowed to move. Master Caius came by every day and set origami animals on my lower back just to make sure I didn't move."

Bella didn't even know what to say to that one, she just nodded and grabbed her towel, stepping into the shower.

After a quick breakfast, Bella found herself ushered down to one of the conservatory rooms where she met her language tutor, a short balding Italian with a big mustache who greeted her with a friendly "Buongiorno."

She learned that meant _good morning_.

The next few hours were spent learning the rudiments of Italian.

"Signor Volturi wants you to be fluent by the middle of next month," her tutor explained. "So we will have to work very hard."

Bella nodded and smiled, but she had her doubts. Learning languages had never been her forte. In high school, she had taken nearly three years of Spanish, and she still couldn't speak it. In fact, the Spanish sort of messed her up. She kept using Spanish pronunciation instead of Italian.

Her tutor would wave his hands. "No, no, don't speak Spanish," he chided in Italian.

"I'm sorry, Signor Andelini."

"No, non rispondere in inglese. Rispondimi in italiano."

"Mi dispiace."

"Molto bene." Mr. Andelini smiled and raised his hands.

Bella liked _molto bene_. That means she was doing good. She knew though that once they got to verb conjugations he probably wouldn't be saying that to her anymore.

Around noon Demetri came and fetched her. "Master Aro is requesting your presence," he said with a bow.

Bella followed him, turning back to Signor Andelini to say thank you.

"We will talk again tomorrow, Signorina," he said, waving his hand, giving her a big smile.

"He's a nice man," Bella said, following Demetri down the hall. "I take it he knows what you are?"

"No, not completely. However, the Andelini family have served us for many centuries. They are loyal beyond question. We have a network of humans who assist us. They know that secrecy must be maintained on point of death."

Bella nodded grimly.

Demetri guided Bella down a series of dark stairways that led to an enclosed basement with white tiled walls, fluorescent lights, and mortuary refrigeration units. It was very cold and there were drains in the floor.

Bella felt the hairs on her arms start to rise. Her breathing became rapid.

Demetri turned back to her. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"No, I don't think so. At least, I wasn't before."

Demetri nodded and continued down the hall.

Peeking inside the rooms, Bella spotted metal tables with bodies on them covered with white sheets.

 _How many people were entombed down there?_ She could only imagine.

Finally, they came to a room at the end of the hall with a padded metal chair. There was a male vampire, someone she didn't recognize, dressed in a white coat standing by a metal cart with an array of instruments laid out. Aro stood beside him.

Bella didn't even want to go into the room.

"Ah, Isabella, very good," Aro said, holding out his hand. "I'm glad you could join us."

Since Bella wasn't moving, he gently grabbed her arm and ushered her to the chair.

Bella jumped back in horror. "What are you going to do?"

Aro chuckled. "Oh no, Miss Isabella, it's nothing like that. Goodness, your heart is just pounding away. I suppose this place does look a bit foreboding, but we mean you no harm."

Bella shook her head, her feet firmly planted on the ground. She was far from reassured. "Why do you want me to sit in the chair?"

"We need to get a plaster mold impression of your teeth."

Bella frowned. "Why?"

Bella started to step backward, but with each step, Aro took a step forwards.

Finally, he stopped. "Dr. Cervi would you please excuse us for a moment. I need to speak privately with Isabella. You too, Demetri."

Demetri bowed and led Dr. Cervi out of the room and closed the heavy door.

Bella felt like she had just been enclosed inside a tomb.

Aro turned to her, opening his arms. "Isabella, please, calm yourself. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know," she cried. "What are you planning to do with me?"

Aro chuckled and came forward, pulling her into his arms, gently hugging her. His hand caressed her hair. "Oh, my dear, if I knew this was going to frighten you so, I would never have brought you down here."

Bella was stiff, but she found herself leaning into him, allowing him to hold her. She let out a gulp of air, surprised to find she had been holding it. Funny, how even though Aro was cold as ice, his arms still comforted her.

"There, there, are you better?" he asked, pulling away, looking into her eyes.

"Why do you need a cast of my teeth?"

"We have to stage your death, my dear. Your father is becoming a bit of a problem. He is actively looking for you, and seeing how he is a sheriff, he has a lot of resources that are at his disposal. We know that he will continue to relentlessly search for you unless he believes you're dead."

"I could call him… let him know I'm alright," Bella suggested. "I could even make up a story, tell him I've met someone and I'm going to stay in Italy."

Aro's eyebrows lifted. "And you think your father would accept that?"

To be honest, Bella didn't think so, but she wasn't about to tell Aro that. "I'm sure I could convince him, I just need-"

Aro pressed his fingers to her lips and hushed her, shaking his head. "Isabella, I don't believe he would do that for a second. If I had a daughter who went traipsing off to another country, I would hop on a plane and bring her straight back home. Then I would probably take a birch to her. You modern girls, amaze me with your carelessness."

"But that's you. That's not Charlie."

"Rubbish, your father is hot on your trail. We must put an end to his search. We have the body of a young girl about your age and height, same hair color. We will make it look like she was killed in a fire, and we will provide dental images so the police can make an identification."

Bella stood there transfixed. It suddenly dawned on her how much her death was going to hurt her parents. She would never ever see them again. Tears filled her eyes.

Aro embraced her again. "Oh my child, I'm so sorry. I know this has to be hard, but it must be done."

"There's no other way?" She was practically bawling now.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Aro just held her, stroking her back.

Bella clung to him.

"You gave your life for Edward, remember," Aro said softly.

"Yes."

Somehow though it didn't feel as noble as it did then. Yes, she did give her life for Edward, but she didn't realize all what that truly entailed. All this time she didn't even think of her parents. Back in the corner of her mind, she somehow figured she would eventually go see them and explain. But she had been a fool. Her life truly was never her own to give. Her life belonged to the people who loved her. Now all she wanted to do was cry.

Aro gave her several minutes to compose herself and then led her to the chair, calling the doctor and Demetri back in the room.

They took a cast of her teeth and several skin samples. They even took strands of her hair.

When it was over, Aro carried her back to her room. He was always so gentle with her, cradling her in his arms, setting her gently on the bed. He ordered dinner for her, and sat there with her while she at it.

The dish was delicious. Aro called it _bruschetta_ , a kind of grilled bread rubbed with garlic and topped with olive oil, tomatoes, and cheese. Bella didn't seem to have much appetite though. All she could think about was the hurt in Charlie's eyes when he found out she was dead.

"Becoming a vampire is hard," Aro told her. "I remember when I was changed, I used to sit up on the hill and watch my family celebrating the Summer Solstice. I always wanted to go join them, but I knew I could not. There is always a price for immortality. When we change, we say goodbye to more than just our humanity. We say goodbye to the friends and family who loved us. A vampire can never go home."

Bella nodded and blinked her eyes, trying to push back the tears that threatened to come again.

Aro reached out and grabbed her hand. "Maybe someday you'll come to think of us as a family too, yes?" He then leaned over and moved to kiss her forehead.

However, Bella didn't want just a simple chaste kiss. She wanted something more. Maybe it was because Aro was the only person around, or maybe it was because she was finding herself deeply attracted to him. There was a pull that she couldn't explain. But she wanted something that would make her feel like she didn't just throw her life away. So she shifted her head upward and kissed Aro's lips. It wasn't a real kiss. Just a peck really, a tiny brushing of the lips. She almost giggled.

But Aro pulled back in surprise, his eyes wide. He looked at her hungrily, his pupils dilating. "Mi Tesoro, what are you doing? Don't you know you are playing with fire? You don't know what kind of man I really am. If you keep this up, I may lock you up and never let you go."

With that, he kissed her back.

Only this wasn't a chaste kiss. It was a kiss of possession that nearly took her breath away.

.

.


	14. The Beast in the Cellar

**Here's my next chapter. Thank you, everybody, for staying with me.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14** – **Beast in the Cellar**

At first, Bella wasn't quite sure what was happening.

Aro's arms whisked around her and he lifted her, cradling her back. He was very gentle, holding her like a china doll, yet his arms were like steel.

Bella could feel the cool touch of his lips, but then he moved to her throat, kissing her jaw, her neck, her collar bone. His kisses were like tiny wisps of cold air.

She writhed in his arms, the sensation making her giddy. Blood rushed to her head. Her hands and fingers tingled. The room blurred

Aro was moving so fast, he was like phantom teasing her.

Reaching out for him, she lost focus as the room shifted positions. Now she was on the bed, lying flat on her back. Her skin prickled with arousal.

Nuzzling her throat, Aro continued to kiss her, nipping her slightly, grazing her skin. He then locked her head in place and pressed his mouth to her jugular.

Bella started to panic, her heart pounding. "Aro, no... please," she cried, her voice coming out strangled. She was having trouble breathing.

Instantly, he pulled away, his eyes now black. Sitting up, a strange stillness came over him. Closing his eyes for a second he sat there, his fingers curling into fists. When he opened his eyes again they were red.

Turning away, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, my dear. That was rather forward of me. I should probably bid you good night."

He moved to stand up, but Bella stopped him. "Are you all right?"

Aro laughed, his body stiff. He didn't even look at her. "You're worried about me?"

"It's just you don't seem to be yourself."

Aro shook his head. "How thoughtful of you. But really you should be more concerned about yourself."

"I'm all right. I was just a little startled, that's all."

Aro turned to her, his eyes narrowing. "Don't lie me."

Bella wanted to say, _I'm not lying!_ But that wasn't true. He had scared her. But now she was past that. Now she wanted him to stay because she was afraid that if he left like this, he might not come back. And the thought of him not coming back almost made her ill. "Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal."

"Really?" he said incredulously, glaring at her.

"Yes."

Running his finger down her cheek to her throat, he lightly touched the black silk of her coat sleeve, his unblinking gaze running the entire length of her body. "Do you know what I want to do? I want to peel that coat off you and shred it like confetti. Lay you open before me so I can see the flushed skin of your breasts, listen to your heart pitter-pat away like a frightened deer, and taste the sweet smell of your cunt. Then," he hesitated. "I want to devour you."

Bella's eyes widened, her body trembling. "But you didn't."

"No I didn't," he said softly.

As if ashamed, he looked away, smoothing out his hair, fixing his cuffs; the elegant gentleman now back in place. It was almost as if he was trying to reassure himself that he was still civilized.

Aro had told her that the gentleman before her was just a façade, but this was the first time she believed it. Truly believed it.

"Forgive me, my dear," he said, patting her hand. "I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually like this. I have a multitude of ways at maintaining my control. I've spent years perfecting them. However, for some reason, you provoke feelings in me that I thought were long dead. However, I promise I will not ravage you and drain your blood. I don't want to hurt you. And since it's getting late, I actually should be going. I have much to do."

With slumped shoulders, he stood up and turned to leave.

Bella stopped him, kneeling up on the bed. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me," she called out.

He glanced over at her. "Is that so?"

Bella nodded. "I could tell. It was the way you held me. You could have crushed me in your arms, but instead, you were very careful and laid me on the bed."

Aro gave a low chuckle. "That's not why I laid you on the bed."

"But I knew you wouldn't hurt me," Bella insisted, touching his hand.

Aro looked down at her fingers touching his, and in a lightning-quick moment, he clasped them gently in his icy cold palm.

Startled, Bella tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

"It's so strange," he said distractedly. "To touch someone and not know their every living thought. You have no idea how disquieting it is to know _everyone_ so _intimately_. I find you blessedly silent, my dear."

Quietly, he let go of her hand.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to read people's minds?"

"It's very intrusive. Edward never appreciated your silence. He thought it was maddening." Aro waved his hand as if that was ridiculous. "No, Edward was drawn to you for something else. Something that made him feel less predacious. This unshakable faith you have in monsters. It's strangely flattering and seductively calming. Indeed, I'm touched that you have extended this faith to me. But…" He hesitated.

"But what?" she asked.

"But you're painfully naïve. This world is an ugly place, and we vampires are not beautiful creatures. Blood and sex are the same things to us. Remember that." Bending over, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I must go."

Bella couldn't leave it at that. "If I'm too naïve, then you're too jaded and cynical."

Aro laughed. A true laugh that broke the silence and made him bring his hands together. "Ah touché, Isabella. I guess you got me there. No one is more cynical and jaded as I."

"Why? What happened?"

"You want me to tell you three thousand years in one night? It's not possible."

"I just want to get to know you better." Scooting over on the bed, she grabbed his hand and patted the empty spot on the bed beside her. "Please stay awhile. Talk to me. Make me less naïve."

To her surprise, he obeyed, taking a seat, which thrilled her.

"What do you want to know, my dear?"

Bella blushed. "Oh my gosh, I don't know where to begin. You're Greek aren't you?"

"No, not really. I'm Mycenaean."

"Oh," she said nervously. "Did you know Helen of Troy?"

"Not really. I saw her once."

"Was she beautiful?"

Aro grimaced. "I suppose."

"You didn't like her?"

"What's there to like? She was the catalyst for a very nasty war." Aro didn't seem to want to elaborate. Clearly, talking Greek history did not interest him.

Bella shifted in her seat and bit her lip. "Why did you create the Volturi?"

Now this question Aro seemed to like better, leaning back. "It seemed like a sensible thing to do."

"But it's not natural for vampires, is it? I'm mean, aren't most vampires nomads?"

"I was a nomad," he said. "For several years, before I met Caius and Marcus."

"You didn't like it?"

"No, it's a very nihilistic existence. Nothing matters. Nothing changes. There's no point to anything, and you can only indulge in unrestrained hedonism for so long before it chokes you. I hated it. I hated myself. It was a meaningless existence."

"You wanted a family?"

"Actually, I wanted the family I had lost," Aro explained. "I used to watch over them, which is a mistake. You should never do that, but I couldn't help myself. My wife had remarried, but I used to keep an eye on my children. I had a daughter, who was my favorite…my little girl. She got married, and I used to look in on her."

"What happened to her?"

"She had a difficult pregnancy. Her baby refused to be born. She was in agony for hours. It came down to a choice between her or the baby," Aro hesitated.

"She died?"

"Let's just say she was a lot like you," he said, touching her cheek. "So she chose the life of her baby. The physicians decided to break her pelvic bone to get the baby out. Unfortunately, the infant was stillborn."

Bella shuddered. "How awful."

Aro nodded. "I went to see her. I remember there were blood soaked sheets all over the room, which was very distracting, but I decided to change her instead of letting her die. Her name was _Didyme_ , and she was the light of my life." The way he said her name it was almost like a secret.

"Where is she now?"

"She's dead," Aro said sadly. "A waring coven killed her."

"I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, but this incident changed my whole outlook. I realized this constant fighting between covens had to stop, and I was going to make it stop. So with the help of Caius and Marcus, we formed the Volturi."

"There was only the three of you?"

"Yes, well, we had Athenodora, but yes we were a small coven. I actually wasn't sure at first how to create a large coven, because your right, the first impulse of a vampire is to be a nomad. So we traveled around, learned as much as we could."

"Carlisle believes the secret to a large coven is drinking animal blood," Bella told him. "He believes it makes vampires more family oriented because then they don't have to travel around so much."

Aro rolled his eyes. "That's rubbish."

Bella laughed. "What?" With the way the Cullens always spoke about Carlisle with such reverence, it almost seemed like sacrilege to hear Aro dismiss him.

"Yes, rubbish," Aro repeated. "Carlisle will say anything to promote that ridiculous diet of his. The real secret to a large coven is a gifted female like Chelsea. There are no large covens without it, and it took me forever to find one. Unfortunately, Chelsea is a little more high maintenance than I would've liked, but she's a necessary component."

"But Carlisle has no gifted female."

"Of course he does," Aro argued. "He has Esme. I noticed it the first time I met her. She's even more powerful than Chelsea. In fact, I would trade Chelsea for Esme in a minute, but I don't think that's going to happen."

Bella was flabbergasted. "Esme has a gift? Does Carlisle know?"

"Of course he knows. I told him. However, he asked me to keep it a secret. In fact, I don't think even Esme knows she has this power."

"Are you saying that the only reason everyone lives with Carlisle is because of Esme?"

"Yes, I am. I would think it would be obvious, especially with vampires like Alice and Jasper hanging around. Those two are definitely nomads. I mean, good grief, Carlisle couldn't even get Edward to stay with him until Esme came around. Now they're all stuck like glue. The bonding gift is a lovely thing. It's rather odd though, it only seems to show up in women. Maybe it's a nurturing thing. Didyme sort of had that power, but at the time I didn't see it's importance. Maybe it has something to do with women going through gestation when they're changed."

Bella couldn't believe it. "I had no idea."

Aro smiled, leaning closer and looked into her eyes. "I get the feeling there is a lot you don't know about us, my dear. And believe me, I will be delighted to teach you." He then kissed her. But this was no chaste kiss. His hands came up and cupped her face, and he lingered for a while, tasting her, teasing her.

Bella kissed him back, her body now rushing with endorphins. She even giggled, running her fingers through his silky hair.

When he pulled away, he studied her. "I'm very drawn to you, Isabella. It's not a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because horrible things happen to people I care about."

.

.

 **I have decided not to add the story of Aro killing Didyme. For one reason, I think it's a flimsy reason, and I see Aro being smarter than that. I also made Didyme his daughter instead of his sister because I wanted Aro to experience more time on his own. It's kind of a component of his character. Anyway, though, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for your likes, favs, and reviews. :)**


	15. Marcus

**Chapter 15 – Marcus**

The next few days Bella didn't see Aro.

Renata told her that he and Master Caius went to Florence to meet some members of the _Guardia Esterna_ or _Outer Guard,_ as they were called in English. It seems there was an _Inner Guard,_ the _Guardia Interna_ , which she would belong too, and _Guardia Esterna,_ which consisted of foreign operatives who spied on the vampire populace, keeping the Volturi informed of all their activities. More and more, Bella was beginning to realize that Aro was like a Spider King, casting his web around the world.

Despite this though, Bella found she missed Aro. She liked it when they'd walk through the gardens and talk. She liked it when he kissed her. It was not the same at the castle when he was away. She was finding herself, surprisingly, anxious for his return, counting the days.

Renata wasn't very happy about it either. Usually, Aro took her with him when he met with the Guardia Esterna as his bodyguard. However, this time he asked her to watch over Bella, which Bella was kind of grateful for.

In Aro's absence, Bella started to work out a routine. Her mornings were spent studying Italian with Signor Andelini and her afternoons were spent with Renata at Marcus' antique book shop that was down in the plaza.

It was Renata's idea to bring Bella into the antique book business. The minute she saw Bella was good with computers, she dragged her to the shop and sat her down in front of the monitor, showing her the business' website, pleading with her to deal with all the online correspondence.

"This is like a nightmare. We had a computer expert come in and design the site," she explained. "But none of us really knows how to work it."

Bella smiled. "Sure, Renata, I can do this. It's no problem."

Renata practically hugged her, showering her with gratitude.

Bella was just happy to finally be able to do something nice for her friend.

The shop itself was like a small library, kind of old and musty, with old red throw rugs and antique furniture. The showcase window had old, thick glass with a greenish tint.

To her surprise, this is where Marcus spent most of his time. He didn't like the castle. "Too many chattering voices," he told her. But he liked books, so he lived in the shop. He even had an apartment upstairs with a bedroom, an office, and a sitting area with a piano. Jane would come over and play for him and he'd sit there, perched in his high-backed chair with his eyes closed and his hands crossed, listening closely to every note.

Jane was an excellent pianist. In fact, she could play as well as Edward, but while Edward always played soft melodious melodies, Jane's music was much more macabre, almost dark. She'd played a Beethoven sonata one time that seemed to seep into Bella's soul and stay there. Consequently, Bella grew to love it.

This dark atmosphere though of old and forgotten tomes actually made Bella a little antsy about her impending change. She almost wished they had changed her already because, with the way it was now, she was starting to dread it. What would it be like to live forever, while everything around her withered and died?

Unsettled, she tried to think positively. However, talking with Renata did not help.

"Does it ever bother you that you are killing people?" Bella asked her one day while sitting in front of the computer typing in book descriptions.

Renata was on a ladder, straightening a shelf. "Yes it does," she said candidly. "So I try not to think about it."

"That's a little convenient, isn't it?"

Renata gave her a sideways look. "Tell me Bella, every time you eat an egg do you think of all those poor chickens who live their whole life in factory hatcheries, crowded together without even enough room to preen and bathe themselves. Poor things, some of them can't even stand up or spread their wings. Excrement just falls from the upper cages. And the poor male chicks…you know what happens to them. They are considered useless, so they are ground up in batches while still alive, suffocated in trash cans, or gassed."

Bella grimaced. "I get your point. However, chickens aren't quite the same thing as humans."

"But they're social and sentient beings, and humans are so callous with them. _We_ , however," Renata argued, pointing to her chest, "Never torture humans. We kill them instantly. They usually don't even see it coming. We don't imprison them or destroy their habitats."

Bella shook her head. She understood what Renata was saying, but she still couldn't help but think that the castle was like a death camp, especially now that she had seen the morgues down below. "What do you do with all the bodies?"

Renata sighed. "Now that is a process, believe me, and it's very involved. A lot of it depends on what part of the world they come from. Master Aro insists we take people from every demographic and stratosphere so as to create a balance, thus causing less suspicion."

"Industrialized murder."

"I don't think 'murder' is an accurate word. Defined in the dictionary, _murder_ is the unlawful premeditated killing of one human being by another. However, _we_ are not human."

"Whatever," Bella said throwing up her hands. Of course, Renata would justify it. After all, she was a vampire.

"I just don't think I could kill anybody," Bella said softly.

"You'll be surprised. There are all kinds of things you wouldn't do as a human that you will do as a vampire. However, if you find it too upsetting you can always follow Carlisle's diet," Renata suggested with a shudder. "It's rather disgusting though."

"Aro wouldn't mind?"

"Oh no, Master Aro doesn't dictate what you can and cannot eat. However, if you become sanctimonious about it _like Carlisle was_ , the other coven members will most likely try to trip you up."

"Like placing a bleeding man in his room-" Bella stopped. She could hear footsteps above her creaking against the floorboards. Looking up, she spotted Marcus slowly descending the narrow staircase.

"Yes, Carlisle could be very tiresome," he said. "His father was a pastor, you know."

"Yes, he told me."

"He has a very conscientious mind though," Marcus said. "We tried to change him. Bring him around to our way of thinking, but I think he changed us. Aro used to sit and talk theology with him for hours. At the time, Aro was practically an atheist, but Carlisle almost managed to convert him. The good doctor can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

Walking to the front of the shop, Marcus locked the door and turned the 'Open" sign around so it displayed "Closed."

Bella thought Marcus was kind of a strange creature. Tall and gaunt, he wore his black coat like a scarecrow and his long brown hair was always unkempt. He'd spend hours alone up in his rooms reading a book or staring into space. Some days Bella wouldn't see him at all, but then he'd make an appearance and come down and chat with her.

Bella had called Aro 'cynical and jaded,' but Marcus was far more cynical than Aro. He seemed to have given up on life, and for that reason, he had a stinging wit that could sometimes be cruel.

"How are you doing, sweet Micia," Marcus said, stopping by the ladder, looking up at Renata.

That's what Marcus liked to call Renata, ' _Micia_ ' which meant pussycat in Italian. He said he called her that because she always appeared to be so _soft and sweet, and insidiously silent_. "That is until you make her angry," he exclaimed. "Then she shows her claws."

Renata just laughed at this. She dotted on him actually, treating him like a beloved grandfather.

"So how is everything with you, Miss Isabella?" Marcus asked, taking a seat in the old swivel chair beside her. He had long fingernails that he'd pick at. "I can see your bond with young Edward is dissolving. Do you no longer love him?"

"No, I still love him," Bella said, although she didn't seem to dwell on him as much as she used to. Those months he abandoned her had somewhat hardened her heart.

Marcus tsked. "What a shame. Young Edward is a bit of a fool, isn't he?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Bella argued, prepared to say more.

But fortunately, Renata changed the subject. "Master Marcus, earlier today Signor Esposito came by with a book he wants you to have a look at. It's a 1644 addition of 'Specimina Philosophiae' by Rene Descartes."

"Let's have a look then."

"I'll get it," Bella told Renata, standing up, putting on her cloth gloves. The book had been placed in a special locked cabinet. Taking out her key, she carefully removed the book, pulling it out of its plastic, unwrapping the tissue paper.

Carefully, she handed it to Marcus.

Marcus opened the cover. He never wore gloves himself. Vampires didn't have too. They didn't have oil in their skin. Turning the pages, he studied the parchment. "It's in pretty good condition. How much does he want for it?"

"Ten thousand," Renata said.

"Rubbish, it's not worth that much. Tell him I'll pay him twenty-five hundred and nothing more," he grumbled, handing the book back to Bella.

Bella carefully put the book away, locking it back up. She had an orange soda she was nursing with mostly melted ice cubs, so she took a drink.

Marcus studied her, folding his hands. "I do believe Aro is quite enamored with you, my dear."

Bella shook her head. "I wouldn't know."

"Of course you do. So my question is this? Are you going to let him debouche you?"

Bella nearly choked on her soda, grabbing a napkin. "Excuse me?"

"Master Marcus, don't ask her that," Renata scolded, coming down the ladder. "It's very inappropriate."

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Then ask her about the weather or something like that," Renata suggested, wagging her finger. She then turned to Bella. "Just ignore him. He's just being nosey. Tell him to mind his own business."

Marcus chuckled. "Oh, Micia, you're such a killjoy. How am I ever to get to know the girl if you keep telling her not to talk to me? It's not like I'm asking her if she's been intimate with him. I'm only asking if she likes the idea of being intimate."

"And that is none of your business," Renata said. "Like I said before, Bella, don't answer him. He's just trying to goad a reaction. He can be very devious."

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"My my, she's quite protective over you, isn't she, Isabella? In fact, I can already see a bond. You're very fortunate. Renata does not give her protection lightly. You have to woo her a bit, and even after that, it takes a while. It took me nearly half a century."

"That's not true and you know it," Renata admonished sweetly, wrapping her arms around Marcus' neck, kissing his cheek. "You know I've always adored you."

"Rubbish, you've always adored Aro, but I guess I can live with that. So Isabella, what's it to be? Are you going to go traipsing into his bed like a besotted schoolgirl, or are you going to make him work for it?"

Bella chuckled and sat down, crossing her legs, her soda clasped in both hands. "I don't think I'm going to answer that question."

"Oh you're no help at all," Marcus said, waving his hand at her. "Do me a favor though. If you do decide to kick him to the curb, let me know beforehand. That way I can put some distance between us. Aro is not known for taking it well when things don't go his way. Indeed, I find him annoying enough as it is."

Renata shook her head. "Master Marcus, that's very unkind,"

"But very true as you well know, Micia. Nobody talks as much as Aro. Day and night, he's always talking. I swear he prattles on like an old woman."

Bella couldn't stop laughing. Only Marcus could talk about Aro this way.

"Alas, I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit," he said gruffly, standing up, giving Bella an elegant bow. He then turned to Renata. "If Esposito comes back, tell him he'll have to bring something far better than 'Specimina Philosophiae' to get his ten thousand out of me. That price is ridiculous."

"I will tell him," Renata said, walking him to the stairs. "By the way, Master, I was wondering if you were planning on attending the next meeting. Master Caius wanted me to remind you."

"Oh he did, did he?" Marcus chuckled. "Caius and his damn meetings. I swear I could miss a hundred of them and he'd still be driveling on about the same damn werewolf attack. But then again, maybe I will attend. I certainly missed out by not going to the last one. I heard you slammed dear Heidi into the wall."

Renata's shoulders slumped. "Yes, I did."

"Good for you. See Isabella, what did I tell you? Our sweet Micia here has claws. I once saw her walk a brute of a man into a burning house; a vampire no less, nearly half her size. Killed him instantly. She's very dangerous."

"Yes, I like that about her."

"Yes, I do too," Marcus mused, before bidding them good night, heading up the stairs.

"Good night," Bella said softly. She was actually starting to become rather fond of him. He was the one person in the Volturi who seemed to have no pretense. "I've noticed he sleeps more than anyone else."

Renata nodded. "Sometimes he sleeps for months."

"How come Marcus doesn't have a staff of his own like Aro and Caius?"

"Master Marcus has never wanted a staff. He says there's no point. Sometimes I think he's just waiting to die. Consequently, Master Aro always sends us over here to cheer him up."

.

.

 **I realized I hadn't really discussed Marcus at all, so I wanted to do a chapter on him. I know I probably have played around a little bit with his character by making him an old grump, but I think that's what shattered dreams can do to people. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Aro should be back soon. Thank you as always for all your reviews, likes and follows!**

 **By the way, the music that Jane plays that creeps into Bella's soul is Sonata in C Major, Opus 2, No. 3 - Adagio by Beethoven. I heard it in the movie Byzantine and fell in love with it.**


	16. Pisa

**Eeek! Sorry, this took so long to update. This chapter was a kind of tricky. I'm happy to hear that people liked Marcus. He will definitely be showing up later in the story. As always, thank you so much for your reviews, likes and follows.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 – Pisa**

The weekend came, and Aro still had not returned.

Bella was starting to climb the walls. She wanted to see him so badly it almost hurt, especially now with her change date just a few days away. She half suspected she'd be falling all over him when he returned.

She didn't want to do that though. In fact, she was starting to think this whole idea of letting Aro take her virginity was a mistake. What would happen after they made love? Would he simply go back to being her master? Ignore her? Pretend that nothing happened? Just the thought of him doing that made her ill. Moreover, she was starting to think it might even break her heart.

 _What's happening to me?_

Since it was Saturday, Bella was allowed to sleep in, so she did. She didn't even bother to get dressed, drinking coffee out on the terrace in her pajamas, reading a book, picking at her breakfast.

If only she could escape this feeling of doom.

At least she had a good view. Even on an overcast day, the castle garden was beautiful with its lush green lawns, perfectly trimmed Cyprus trees, and Greek marble statues. The place was so majestic, it made her think of ancient Rome. Then her mind would drift to thoughts of Aro dressed in Roman garb. He probably looked quite stately in his white tunic and red toga draped over his arm.

 _God, why am I doing this?_ She had to get Aro out of her thoughts.

Fortunately, Renata came in and joined her, taking a seat in one of the patio chairs. She looked exceptionally pretty today. No longer dressed in black, she wore a cotton, sleeveless dress, all white with blue polka dots, her long black hair hanging sleek and smooth down her back. She even wore contacts that gave her eyes a pale violet hue.

"Today, I'm taking you to the spa in Pisa," she announced.

Bella cringed. "So today I get all my hair waxed off," she said unenthusiastically.

"Now Bella, you don't have to wax everything," Renata explained.

"But Aro said-"

Renata stopped her. "Master Aro just said that because he figures that is what you would want. You see, when he was changed, he was attacked in the middle night and left for dead. Consequently, he has a bit of a five o'clock shadow that drives him up the wall. He has to shave it every day, and you know what a headache that _is_."

"Actually I don't. How does Aro shave?"

"He uses a die grinder to sand his whiskers off. It's actually a little painful, they tell me."

"A die grinder? You mean like a Dremel?"

"Yes…a very powerful one."

"But I thought vampire hair doesn't grow."

"It doesn't, but it always comes back..just like your fingers and toes. Everything comes back. That is unless you burn it. But with whiskers, it's kind of difficult. For one thing, when you grind them off, they become like a powder, and if you don't burn every single whisker, it will come back sort of weird and patchy looking, which looks really odd. Aro doesn't want to take the chance."

Bella laughed. Aro was so meticulous, she could see how this would drive him up the wall. She also now understood why Esme never wore sleeveless tops.

"So you see," Renata continued. "He's just looking out for your best interests, especially with the way fashion changes. But if there are areas you don't wish to wax, don't do it. Just tell them to remove the hair that you dislike. That way you won't ever have to worry about it."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Excellent." Renata brought her hands together. "So get ready and take your shower. I'll be back in an hour. Felix is going to meet us down in the parking garage to drive us there."

"All right," Bella said, jumping up, grabbing her robe, but before she left, she glanced back at Renata. "Are you clean shaven everywhere?"

Renata gave a shy smile. "Yes, I am."

"And you like it."

Renata nodded. "It's been very convenient."

Bella decided to make a note of that and went to get ready, taking her shower, fixing her hair. On weekends, Bella could wear anything she liked, so she decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt, happy to shed her uniform.

Of course, Renata gave her a sideways look when she saw her, but didn't say anything, leading her down the stairs.

The parking garage turned out to be massive. Expensive cars were parked everywhere, including a semi-truck and a limousine.

"Which one is Aro's car?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Master Aro has several cars. Some of them quite old," Renata said, pointing to a large section in the garage. "However, I think the red Ferrari is his favorite."

Bella giggled. Somehow the thought of Aro driving a Ferrari seemed wildly funny. "That's his favorite, eh?

"Absolutely. Someone actually made the mistake of stealing it one time."

"I bet he didn't get far."

Renata's expression turned grave. "No, he definitely did not."

Still gazing at all the fancy cars, Bella spotted the most beautiful Ducati motorcycle she had ever seen. "Is this Aro's too?" she asked, walking over to bike to check it out, running her fingers over the red cherry finish. Bella had never seen a Ducati in real life, only in magazines. "Wow, this is a gorgeous bike."

"Actually the Ducati belongs to us, the _Guardia Interna_. Do you know how to drive motorcycles?"

"Actually I do," Bella said with a chuckle, thinking of Jacob. "I've never driven anything as nice as this though."

Renata grinned and clapped her hands. "Then _you_ can drive us to Pisa."

"What?"

"Yes, it will be perfect," Renata said, rushing to the cabinet to get the keys. "The day is overcast, so I won't have to cover up. We have all day. I think it will be fun. We can let grumpy Felix have the day off. He'll like that."

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Oh yes," she said, turning around to wave at Felix who had just come down. "Sorry Felix, we won't need you after all. Bella's going to drive."

Felix looked a little confused, but then he shrugged and turned around, heading back upstairs. "You better not wreck it. Demetri will have your head."

Bella stiffened. "Is this Demetri's bike?" she whispered.

"No, it's everybodies'. Demetri just thinks he owns it," Renata huffed, stuffing her jacket and her purse in the bike's saddlebags. "So don't worry about it."

"I'm worried about it."

"Well don't."

"That's easy for you to say. Demetri won't rip your head off."

"He won't rip your head off either, so stop worrying. We'll be fine."

Bella wasn't so sure about this, but she ended up going along with Renata's plan, stuffing her own purse in the saddlebags. In minutes they were out on the open road, cruising down Strada Statale 439.

"Shouldn't we have helmets?" Bella asked.

Renata gave a hiss. "I hate helmets."

"But isn't there a law in this country?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm worried."

"Well stop. I have everything under control."

Again, Bella wasn't too sure about this, but Renata was an irrepressible force. Bella could see her sitting behind her in the review mirror, her long black hair flapping around, holding her arms up, waving to all the drivers. And she was so pretty, she got a lot of attention. A couple of guys started to chase them, but Renata just laughed and sent them on their way, making them pull into a gas station. She even waved goodbye.

Bella chuckled. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a goofball."

Renata laughed. "Oh, Bella, this is wonderful. You must teach me how to drive a motorcycle. It's so invigorating."

"I can't believe you don't already know how."

"I've asked Demetri and Felix to teach me, but they never have enough time."

"Well, I'll teach you. It's easy."

"Oh yes, do that. We could take a road trip across Europe."

That actually sounded wonderful to Bella. To think she might actually be able to leave the castle and travel around. Especially when her traveling companion was Renata. Renata's gift for repelling things was like a dream on the open road. Any car or truck that was in their way, she'd make them turn or pull off. She even did this to a policeman who started following them. He was just about to pull them over when suddenly he turned down another road disappearing.

"Your gift is awesome," Bella told her.

"It definitely comes in handy." Renata agreed.

"Do we have time to go see the Great Leaning Tower?"

"Oh Bella, you don't want to go there. It's a tourist trap."

"I'm a tourist."

"Not anymore you're not. Aro already has an Italian passport made for you."

For some reason, this actually bothered Bella. It was like everything she was, and everything she used to be, was being erased. Bella Marie Swan no longer existed. Aro's words were beginning to haunt her. _You gave your life for Edward, remember._

 _Yes, I gave up my life for Edward. Yet was he even grateful for this?_ Each day, the true weight of her sacrifice seemed to get heavier and heavier.

When they arrived in Pisa, Renata guided Bella through the San Martino district to the _Spa Del Lusso Del Regina_ , a very luxurious spa that overlooked the Arno River. Adorned with Greek columns and marble floors, the place was like a palace, and the staff treated Bella like a queen when she came in, fawning over her, calling her _Signorina Volturi_.

"They're very nice, aren't they?" Bella whispered to Renata.

"They better be. The Volturi own this spa," Renata whispered back, before going to the desk, giving the clerk rapid instructions in Italian.

Two female assistants dressed in pink came to the front desk to lead Bella to the back rooms.

Renata prepared to leave and gave Bella a hug. "I'm going to go shopping while they fix you up. I will be back at to pick you up around four. Then I'll take you out to eat. Does that sound good?"

Bella nodded and waved goodbye.

The two assistants led her down a mirrored hallway to an elegant room with a reclining, pink chair.

First, Bella was given a pedicure, then a manicure, a facial, and a full body wrap. A woman came in and waxed her. A masseuse came in and gave her a full body massage, before placing hot stones on her back. Bella was then placed in a thalassotherapy pool, while young attendants brought her mineral water and fresh fruit skewered with silver toothpicks. At the end, when the hairdresser came in and did her hair, Bella almost fell asleep in the chair. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this relaxed.

When she came out, she felt like a new woman, her skin so soft, it practically glimmered.

Renata laughed at her. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"My body feels like jelly."

"We'll let's get some food into you. That should wake you up." Renata locked her arm in hers, and they walked her to the Pilazza, where they dined at an outdoor cafe that overlooked the Arno River.

"This is beautiful," Bella murmured, watching the sun bleed orange into the darkening sky.

"How do like your food?" Renata asked.

"It's delicious." Bella had no idea what the dish was called, but it had angel-hair pasta, shrimp, and scallops, sprinkled with parmesan, smothered in a light creamy sauce that melted in her mouth.

Renata poured her another glass of white wine. "I love it here, just sitting, watching the people."

"It's very nice," Bella agreed. "So what did you buy on your shopping spree?" She pointed to Renata's bag.

"Oh let me show you."

Bella already knew it was going to be shoes. Renata was complete shoeaveor. Her closet was filled with an array of exotic pumps and sandals. But the pair of shoes Renata pulled out from her bag was not what Bella expected. They were clunky-looking, black pumps with wooden heels that had nails on the bottom, and a steel shank, along with steel toe.

"What are these?" Bella said, holding up the shoe.

"They're flamenco shoes for dancing," Renata said, clicking her new castanets with her fingers.

"You can dance flamenco?"

"Well, I'm not very good, at least not yet. I've been practicing for a while though. I actually had to order these shoes from Spain. They don't make them here. Not to mention, they had to make _these_ specifically, because I have very small feet as you can see." Gracefully, she lifted her foot, pointing her toe. "I'm so happy to finally have them. They just came in today. In fact, I thought we might go listen to some flamenco music. There is a guitarist that plays just around the corner every Saturday night in the square. Would you like to go?"

The way Renata said this, it was almost like she was pleading with her.

"Sure, we can go. That sounds like fun," Bella said. Of course, she was lying. She really wanted to go see the Leaning Tower, but the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her new friend.

Renata's face lit up. "Oh thank you. I know you'll like him," she said, jumping up to pay the bill.

As they walked down to the square, Renata talked nonstop, telling Bella how wonderful this guitarist was, how he played with such perfect precision and passion. Obviously, she was enamored with him, but then she did something crazy. She led them to a table that was hidden behind a bush.

"Renata, why do you want to sit here? We can't even see the stage."

"I like it here. You can still hear the music."

"But we can't see anything."

"I think it's best to stay here."

Bella rolled her eyes. "This is silly. If you're going to drag me here, I'd at least like to watch him play." Picking up Renata's shopping bag, Bella grabbed her purse and took them to one of the front tables.

Sheepishly, Renata followed behind with her head down. "Oh my goodness, I never sit this close," she complained, taking a seat.

"I can't believe you want to sit in the back," Bella grumbled, but then she saw why Renata was so embarrassed. The guitarist was none other than Santiago.

Dressed in a simple, white, Guayabera shirt and jeans, his dreadlocks hanging loosely around his shoulders, he looked quite different, less formal, very handsome.

His face lit up when he saw Renata, his eyes, now hidden by contacts, opening wide.

Immediately, he walked over. "Ah Renata, it's so good to see you. You finally came to listen to me. I am honored."

Renata could barely speak. She just nodded and smiled.

In fact, the silence was so awkward, Bella decided to speak up. "I've heard you're really good."

"Well, I hope my performance pleases you, Isabella," he said, bowing slightly, before glancing over again at Renata again.

"Do you have any special requests, dolce signora? _Asturias_ , perhaps?"

"That would be lovely," Renata said shyly.

Santiago returned to the stage, took a seat on a stool, and began to play. He was an excellent guitarist. The crowd was captivated. But what made his performance even more intense was that his eyes never left Renata.

Renata was the same way, watching him spellbound, her fingers nervously twisting in her lap.

Suddenly, everything came together for Bella. Renata took up flamenco dancing because Santiago played flamenco guitar. However, she would never dance for him, because she was too shy, and Santiago was too reserved. She had to find a way to get these two together.

Yet somehow while Bella was pondering this, a strange sensation came over her like she being watched, so she turned and looked up, out toward the end of the square.

Sure enough, Aro was there. What was so strange though, was that she felt him before she saw him. Even now she could only see his silhouette, but she knew it was him. Nobody moved like Aro. He was the epitome of grace, charming the waitress who came up to try to take his order, his expressive hands declining the offer.

Bella's heart started pounding in her chest. Her hands started to flutter.

How long had he been watching her? She had no idea. However, even with the night obscuring his face, she knew he was smiling, compelling her to come to him.

Whispering in Renata's ear, Bella told her she was going to go to the bathroom.

Immediately, Renata offered to go with her, but Bella declined. "I'll be right back."

Renata nodded and turned back toward Santiago.

Slowly, Bella started to walk toward Aro.

Aro made a gesture, motioning to the alley, telling her to go there. He then turned and started walking in that direction.

Obediently, Bella followed him, her hands and feet tingling, the blood rushing to her head. A part of her said, don't give into him. He's just going to toss you away. But Bella couldn't help herself. She had been waiting so long for him to return. She actually wanted to run into his arms but stopped herself.

Aro turned the corner and disappeared.

Bella picked up her pace, trying to catch up with him. However, when she got to the alley, there was nobody there.

"Aro?" she cried out, her voice trembling.

"I'm here, Isabella," he whispered, suddenly behind her, kissing her neck, his arms encircling her waist. "Come, cara mia. I've been away too long. I'm hungry for you."

Turning her around to face him, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

.

.

 **Just a little note: I couldn't find anything** **definitive about vampires shaving, but you know some of them must have unwanted body hair. So I just sort of guessed on this one. I hope that's okay. I promise my next update won't take so long.**

 **Oh yes, I just thought I would add that this chapter was partially inspired by "Spanish Guitar" by Toni Braxton. I love that song.**


	17. Words of Love

**Hi everybody. As always, thank you very much for all your reviews, likes and follows. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

.

.

 **Chapter 17 – Words of Love**

A rush of giddiness assaulted Bella's senses. She was so happy to see Aro, she almost laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

This only increased his passion, his arms enclosing around her. Wildly, he kissed her eyes, her nose, her neck, picking her up, backing her against the brick wall. He then nipped her ear.

This made her squeal.

Aro chuckled, his hands caressing her body, moving down her waist to the curve of her bottom, murmuring softly in her ear in Italian and English. "Ah, sei bellissima. I missed you. It's been so long. Mi sono infatuata di te. Sei tutto per me."

Dizzy from his grip, Bella grabbed on to his arms to steady herself. He moved so fast sometimes, she almost didn't know where they were. His words in Italian were spoken so fast, she didn't understand what he was saying, but she had a pretty good idea what he was trying to communicate. This realization made the blood rush to her head, and she kissed him even more fervently.

"Signore," she whispered.

"No my dear, tonight, I am not your master," he said softly, nuzzling her neck. "I am your slave, your lover. Tonight, call me by my name."

"Aro," she murmured softly, bringing a smile to his face.

She knew this was crazy. She shouldn't just give in to him. Her mind was running like a teleprompter listing all the reasons why she shouldn't fall into Aro's bed.

Unfortunately, her body was a different story. Tingling from head to toe, she wanted him badly. She almost felt like she was floating, running her fingers through his hair, her other hand traveling down the length of his back.

Aro's kisses were nothing like Edward's. Edward had always been so gentlemanly with her, treating her with the utmost respect. Aro on the other hand, was raw passion, practically ravaging her on the street, his icy fingers burning her skin through the thin denim of her jeans.

In fact, he almost seemed frustrated by her jeans, yanking at the material, as if he wanted to rip them off, shaking his head.

Bella laughed at him.

"Ah, you're making fun of my feeble attempts to get close to you. That's not very nice," he chided.

"What should I do then," Bella teased.

"Wear a skirt. That way I can just lift your skirts and place my hand between your legs," he said, eyeing her, giving her a mischievous look. "Touch the soft skin of your thigh."

Bella laughed. She was somewhat flushed now, embarrassed, yet titillated.

"Ah, you like it when I talk dirty, don't you? I can see it in your eyes," he mused, brushing her right eyelash with his finger. "Your lovely pupils grow big and large every time I say something outrageous. It's quite adorable." He paused. "But what was I saying?"

Bella laughed. "I have no idea?" she said breathily.

"Ah, Sweet Isabella, you make me smile. It's funny, I feel very protective of you. I worry a great deal about you being in this human state. I want to take care of you."

Bella was touched by this, her body going limp, leaning into him. He was so sweet really. Nothing at all like she expected. All she wanted was to melt into his arms and let him take care of her.

Nobody had ever done that before, not even her parents.

Aro picked her up and propped up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, and began kissing her. He seemed to like it this way, teasing her, kissing her. "There's no escape for you now."

Like she'd even think of that, she mused.

Finally, he leaned forward and spoke softly in her ear. "Care mia, why don't you come back to the castle with me. I'll take you to my room. Make love to you. We could give each other unimaginable pleasure. Take care of that pesky virginity problem you have, hmm."

At this, Bella stiffened. _What am I doing_ _,_ she thought, pushing away from him. She tried to stand on her feet and clear her head. She needed to think about her future. "I don't know, Aro. I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Aro helped her get down, his expression now concerned. "What is wrong, sweet one. Have I frightened you?" Gently he brought her chin up to look at him.

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then?" he said softly. You can talk to me." His gaze was so intense, it was like he was looking into her soul.

Bella wasn't quite sure how to say this. Yet it had to be said. "What's going to happen after we're together…I mean after I've been changed?"

Aro seemed to ponder this. "You're afraid I will discard you?"

"Yes," Bella said, standing her ground.

Aro laughed, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "I think we've gone beyond that, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You must know how I feel about you."

"I have no idea."

Aro pulled her into his arms. "My love, I have no intention of discarding you. I want you to be by my side. I've even started making arrangements to move your bedroom next to mine."

"What are saying?

"I want you as my companion."

"Like a concubine?"

Aro's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry I cannot offer you more. At least not right now. But I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe. I will share with you all my worldly possessions, do my best to make you happy, and bring you pleasure beyond belief when we are alone." To accentuate this, he nuzzled her neck, his hand resting on the small of her back.

Bella couldn't think when he did this. _It felt too good_. She almost was about to say, _yes, I'm yours_ , but she didn't get a chance.

Renata came running down the alley. "There you are," she cried, sighing with relief. "I became alarmed when you didn't return. I thought you were going to the bathroom."

"I'm so sorry, Renata. I should have told you," Bella said, trying to dislodge herself from Aro's embrace.

However, Aro had no intention of letting her go. "Ah, Renata, always the diligent protector. I thank you for that. No worries though. Isabella is safe with me."

"Yes, of course," Renata said, bowing her head.

"Obviously, Isabella deceived you. That was wrong of her," Aro said, giving Bella a stern look. "But all is well. I will take our young human home. You may go back and listen to Santiago."

"Thank you, Master Aro," Renata said gravely, before giving Bella an exasperated look. She then disappeared.

Aro turned to Bella. "That was unkind. You shouldn't deceive the ones who are trying to protect you."

"I know," Bella said, now feeling guilty. "I just was hoping for this to be, you know, more-"

"Private?"

Bella laughed. "Yes."

"That's a fruitless endeavor. Nothing is private in a coven. Everyone knows what everyone is doing. It's just the way it is."

"Doesn't that drive you crazy?"

Aro shook his head. "My dear, privacy is a modern invention. We ancients have little concept of it. Come, I will drive you back to Volterra." Elegantly, he offered his hand.

Bella took hold of his palm, surprised how such a simple gesture made her feel cherished. "But there had to be some privacy back then, wasn't there?"

"Oh my goodness no," Aro explained, walking her to the car. "I remember my wedding night. I just sixteen. My parents had arranged it. I was to marry the sole surviving daughter of a powerful merchant. My father was a merchant fleet captain. Their hope was to combine their businesses, thus cornering the market. To make sure this deal went through, a priest, a magistrate, my in-laws and my parents were all were seated in the marriage chamber, behind a curtain, waiting for us to consummate our nuptials. To say this was awkward, would be an understatement."

Bella laughed. "Oh my God, I can't even imagine that."

"Believe me, it was very unromantic. Fortunately, we made the best of it." Aro went to unlock the passenger's side of the car, holding the door for her.

Bella smiled, for it was the same red Ferrari she had been looking at earlier that day. Funny, now it didn't seem odd at all that he would be driving this. The car was as elegant and stylish as he was.

As they drove back to Volterra, Bella watched him a little amazed. "Does it ever shock you on how much the world has changed since you were born?"

"Sometimes, when I go back home. But mostly you get used to it. There's always some new innovation. I would like to travel to the moon one day, and I'm still waiting for flying cars. I suppose they'd be monstrously dangerous."

Bella agreed. That would be interesting to see. Maybe being immortal wasn't that bad. "I want to know everything about you."

"You will, eventually. I too would like to get to know you. You are the first person in three-thousand years that I haven't seen their every thought." Aro took her hand and squeezed her palm. "No rush though. You must savor these delicacies. They don't come very often."

When they got back to the castle, Aro walked her to her room and opened the door but stayed in the hall.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Bella asked.

Hesitantly, he stepped inside and closed the door. "My dear, I don't think I should stay."

"But you were saying earlier that-"

"No, not tonight." Gently, he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Before I was overcome with passion. However, I think we should wait."

"Why?"

Tenderly he caressed her cheek. "Because I want to be completely sated before I take you. We will be dining on Monday, so I should have complete control then. Once I am finished, I will come find you, wherever you are," he teased, tapping her nose. "We will then make love. That's also when I plan to change you."

His eyes were watching her as if trying to gauge her reaction.

Bella nodded, a slight tremor running through her

"Buona notte, tesoro mio," he said, elegantly kissing her hand, giving her a slight bow. He then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Bella went to the bed and plopped down, her head spinning. A part of her still couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't know if she was excited or terrified, finally deciding it was probably both. All she knew was she couldn't wait to see Aro again.

.

.

 **Sei bellissima. Mi sono infatuata di te. Sei tutto per me**. You are beautiful. I'm thrilled with you. You're everything for me.

.

 **Just a note. I've decided Aro is a Gemini in this story. Therefore, he has kind of a mercurial nature that is constantly changing.**


	18. The Shattered Citadel

**Okay, I tried to fix this. As always, I want to thank you all for all your reviews, likes and follows.**

.

.

 **Chapter 18 - The shattered Citadel**

.

That next morning, Bella woke up feeling strangely elated. She kept wishing it was Monday so she could finally be with Aro.

Yet there also a feeling of unease that could not be quelled.

Sitting out on the terrace, looking out toward the garden, she found herself thinking about her impending change.

She had always been envious of vampires. So much so, she never even considered the beauty of her own humanity. Yet now, staring at her hands, touching the softness of her skin, she began to wonder if maybe being human was a wonderful gift. Maybe Edward was right not to change her. Maybe the price of immortality was too much. Then again, maybe it was just grief. The loss of her parents had left a hole in her soul. If only she could write a letter to them, tell them how sorry she was.

Her mother used to tell her, _only worry about things you can change_ , and she really had no choice. It was death or immortality. So she should stop worrying, right?

But then there was Aro. She did have a choice about him. Did she really want to be his concubine? It was a position with no power and no recourse. She would be at his mercy.

But then again, a part of her wanted Aro to claim her. A primal part that had no logic. The part that wanted Aro to pick her up and toss her on the bed. The way he pursued her with such confidence and command made her toes curl.

 _God, what am I going to do?_ She felt so lost.

Fortunately, Renata came by bearing gifts of bagels and coffee, taking her mind off things. But she had her uniform on, which didn't look good.

"Are we working today?" Bella asked.

Renata sighed, taking a seat. "We have an impromptu meeting at 1:00."

"A meeting…on a Sunday?"

Renata grumbled. "Tell me about it. No one is happy about this change. Jane and Alec have been complaining all morning. Master Caius insisted though since Master Aro is going to be away this week."

Bella stiffened, suddenly angry. "Away? Doing what?"

Renata laughed. "Looking after you, _goofball_ ," she teased, throwing a napkin at her.

Bella blushed. "Oh, I see."

"He wants to sit with you during your change. I think it's very sweet."

Bella was touched. Yet just hearing about her change stated so matter-of-fact made her a little queasy. "How long does it usually take?"

"About three days."

"It's painful, isn't it?

"It won't be for you. Master Aro is going to administer a narcotic."

Bella stiffened. "What kind of narcotic?"

"Heroin."

"What?" Bella nearly choked, setting her coffee down.

"Yes, it works quite well. It's the ultimate painkiller. One of the reasons the change is so agonizing is that your flesh and organs are literally crystalizing while you're still alive. It's horrible, but with a good strong dose of heroin, you won't feel a thing, and we will continue to administer the drug until you are done."

Bella was having trouble processing this. Never in her life had she ever expected to do heroin. "So how does Aro have access to such dangerous narcotics?"

"You do realize the Volturi have powerful connections with the _Cosa Nostra."_

"Are you saying Aro is a Mafioso, like Don Volturi?"

Renata laughed. "You do know that 'Don' just means 'uncle,' don't you?"

"Okay, I admit it. I've seen _The Godfather_ a couple of times. So the Volturi are the mafia?"

"I don't know about that," Renata argued, making a face. "The Volturi do have a reputation for being very hard to kill, and for making their enemies disappear. Most powerful families do their best not to cross us."

"I see. So we're like a crime family."

"No, no, no." Renata shook her head, waving her hands. "You and your dark words. You look at the world so black and white. But it's not like that at all. Most of our business ventures are legitimate."

"But not all of them."

"Oh good grief, stop it. You're so gloom and doom. There's no way that everything could be legitimate. You must know that."

Bella laughed. "Okay, you're right. I'm just…how do you say it?"

"Scared?"

Bella nodded. "Tell me, were you afraid when your family changed you?"

"Yes," Renata said gravely. "But it was something I thought I had to do." Gently she touched Bella's hand. "You will see things differently after you are changed. That I promise you."

"I think that's what I'm afraid of. I feel like I'm losing myself."

"Oh no, you won't lose that. You will always be Bella. That is one thing that will never change."

..

About noon, Renata rushed them down to the meeting room, ensuring they were very early.

Bella didn't even fight it. After being thrown into a wall, she decided she was going to stay close to her protector. She rather liked it too. This gave them a chance to talk more, sitting in the empty board room.

"So what happened between you and Santiago last night?"

"What do you mean?" Renata asked, looking somewhat indignant.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. If Renata had been human, she would have been bright red. "I'm just making conversation," she said with a shrug.

"No you're not. You're insinuating that we did something improper."

"Would that have been so bad? Come on, admit it. You like him."

"Now Bella, don't start playing matchmaker."

"You like him though, don't you?"

Renata looked torn, as if afraid to admit her feelings. But then she smiled, shyly looking down at her hands. "Yes, I like him."

"So what happened?" Bella teased.

"He drove me home."

Bella grinned. "What else?"

"Not much. We talked. Santiago has lived a fascinating life. You know he fought with Hannibal during the Punic Wars. He was very brave." Renata had kind of a glazed look, her eyes filled with admiration.

"So are you going to see him again?"

"I told him I would come again next week. He seemed pleased with that. You'll come with me, won't you?"

"Of course."

Renata smiled at this and then stiffened.

Bella heard a door open and looked around. Speak of the devil, it was Santiago, followed by Jane and Alec. And to Bella's amusement, Santiago sat right across from Renata.

Of course, Renata could barely speak to him.

Then came Felix and Demetri, who shocked Bella by taking a seat right next to her.

Bella nodded and smiled, unsure what to say.

Demetri leaned forward and glared at her. "You left my bike at the Spa in the garage."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," she murmured. "I'm sure we can go get it today."

"Too late for that. I already took care of it last night. Don't take my Ducati again," he warned.

This seemed to infuriate Renata, who leaned forward and got in Demetri's face. "Don't be picking on Bella," she argued. "I'm the one who told her it would be all right. It's not just _your_ bike."

"Actually, it is."

"No, it's not. It belongs to the _Guardia Interna_. There are no _rules_ saying it's solely yours." Renata was now getting heated, her brow furrowed.

Demetri chuckled, obviously finding Renata's fierce look as hilarious as Bella did. " _Ren Darling_ , it may not be a written rule, but it _is_ a rule, like a norm. You do know what a norm is?"

"Yes, I know what a norm is," Renata barked back. "And there are none that imply only _certain guards_ can only use _certain vehicles_."

"That's because you don't drive," he drawled.

"Is that so? We'll let's take this to Master Aro and see what he says."

Demetri didn't like that, his eyes narrowing. "That's always your answer for everything, isn't it? Of course, Aro is going to side with you, because you're his _precious_ little favorite."

"No, he will side with me because I'm right," Renata insisted, tapping the table with her index finger.

"Oh please, you're such a little kiss ass."

"And you're a colossal jerk."

Bella started to back away at this point. They were arguing right in front of her, almost pushing her out of the way. She felt like she should say something, but they weren't even giving her a chance to speak.

"I suppose if you don't get your way," Demetri sneered, you'll sic that little monster dog, Piccola, on me"

"Don't bring Picolla into this!" Renata fumed.

"If anyone hurts Piccola, they will have to answer to me," Jane bellowed from across the room, looking Demetri in the eye.

"Yes, of course, they will," he grumbled back, turning to Bella. "You know that dog took a piece of me?" He held out his hand.

Bella could see a reddish indent about the size of a dime on his wrist.

"See, it's right there," Demetri said, pointing to it. "It never healed. Everyone says Piccola is _sooo cute. Sweet cute Piccola,_ but she's actually she's a vicious little furball with sharp fangs who will rip you a new one if she gets the chance. Cute my ass."

Bella now just started laughing. This was so ridiculous. That fought like siblings. She could even see Santiago laughing.

Throwing up her hands, Bella decided to end this. "Stop, please, both of you. Demetri, I promise I will never take your bike again, okay."

"It's not his bike," Renata argued. "Don't give in, Bella. Everyone just always gives in and caters to Demetri. He's a bully."

"I'm a bully? You've got some nerve. You've got _Exorcist girl_ over there," Demetri exclaimed, pointing at Jane, "and the Maltese from hell and you call _me_ a bully?"

"You're the one who started this," Renata growled.

Demetri was about to say something else, but then stopped, sitting back in his seat at attention.

The door opened and Caius stepped inside, a soft hush spread across the room.

Caius seemed to approve of this too, scanning his guard members with a scowl on his face. The only one who didn't look up was Alec, who was playing with his phone. Caius leaned over Alec's shoulder and yanked the phone out of his hand, crushing it into little pieces, dumping the broken parts on the table.

Alec just sat there, his shoulders slumped and stared at it.

"You need to start paying attention," Caius chided, walking away.

Alec glared at him, rolling his eyes.

Everybody was there now, including Heidi, who looked daggers at Bella, before turning away.

Marcus was there too, looking bored, sitting in one of the throne chairs. But then he spotted Bella and looked up. "Good gracious, girl, are you still here?" he said loudly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bella murmured, horrified to find everybody staring at her. "Am I supposed to be somewhere else?"

"No, it's just I would have thought Sulpicia would have killed you by now, or at the very least, made sure you had some freakishly odd accident, like drowning in your bathtub. In fact, I believe that happened to one of our secretaries. The one Aro took a fancy took too. What was her name?"

"Celine," Renata said quietly.

"Oh yes, of course. She was very pretty and very French. Aro liked her a lot. Next thing I knew, she was found face down in a bathtub in three inches of water, drowned…supposedly, an accident. Do you take baths, Isabella?"

"Not very often."

"How very discerning of you. Do be careful though. Sulpicia is extremely territorial. She's got her name tattooed all over Aro's very cultivated backside -"

"She has nothing of the sort," Aro said, walking into the room, closing the door. "Sulpicia would not dare lay a finger on Isabella. I've made sure of that. So stop trying to scare the girl."

"Did I scare you, Isabella?" Marcus asked.

Bella didn't know what to say.

Fortunately, Aro answered for her. "Probably not, but you're obviously embarrassing her. Do stop being a nuisance." Warmly he turned to Bella and smiled, taking a seat.

Bella smiled back, a secret thrill going through her, which made Marcus laugh.

"Oh, you must excuse me. That last thing I want to do is be a _nuisance."_ Marcus murmured, chuckling at Aro.

Bella was starting to realize the Volturi were a family, just like the Cullens. Maybe not as nice, but somehow though, she kind of liked it. She was starting to feel like she belonged.

Even Caius acknowledged her, calling the meeting to attention.

..

Two hours later, the meeting turned out to be very long and very involved. Caius talked again about the Russian werewolf, which made Marcus node off. There was a vampire skirmish in Uganda, of all places. And then Demetri brought up an incident in the Forks, Washington, which made Bella stiffen.

It seemed Victoria was raising a newborn army with the hope of attacking the Olympian Coven. Caius told Felix and Demetri to go check it out.

Now Bella was worried about the Cullens. Did they even know this? "Shouldn't we warn them?" she asked.

Aro shook his head. "I'm sure they already know. They have Alice after all."

"What if they need help?"

"That's not our job," Caius told her. "We never interfere with Coven disputes."

"However, if it gets out of hand and the humans find out about it," Aro added, "then we will intervene."

Bella nodded, her shoulders slumping. A part of her felt like this was all her fault.

..

After the meeting, Aro took Bella's hand and walked with her. He seemed to sense she was upset. "You believe I should warn the Cullens?"

"I just worry about them. They were good to me."

"Actually they weren't. If they had obeyed the law. You wouldn't be here."

"But that was my fault. I pestered Edward until he told me."

"Edward should have left without telling you a thing. They are not as good and innocent as you think. They dragged you into their world, knowing full well what the consequences would be."

"But I wanted to be a vampire."

Aro smiled and caressed her cheek. "And you shall be."

Walking her up the stairs, Aro led her to a section in the east wing that she had never seen before, his private chambers. They were opulent beyond belief, marble floors, chandeliers, plush Persian carpets, everything decorated in rich dark colors. He had several sitting rooms, an office, a library, and of course a bedroom. He then took her to another set of chambers that were a brighter, mostly gray and white, with splotches of color, pale pink and blue.

"This will be your room," he said softly. "If you wish to redecorate differently, you are certainly free to do so. We can set up a meeting with my decorator."

Bella looked around dumbfounded. Never in her life had she thought she would live in a palace. It almost seemed unreal. Spotting two stained glass doors, she stepped inside and discovered a Roman style conservatory, bursting with flowering plants and a water pound. It was breathtaking.

Aro came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "Ah sweet Isabella, I hope you like it here."

"It's beautiful."

"You don't know how I long for you. I can almost taste it. I want to take you in my arms."

Bella wanted that too, leaning back into his chest. Just having him hold her did things to her. She felt like she falling into an abyss of sensual pleasures.

This made Aro tighten his grip. "I must admit, this has been quite a shock for me," he said softly. "Here I thought my life was over, but now I've found it's just begun."

Bella turned around to face him and kissed his lips. His skin was so cold, yet smooth. She wanted to touch everything, feel his body, hear his voice, look into his eyes. She studied his fingers, how elegant they were, yet powerful. Yet she knew so little about him.

Aro watched her, amused. "What are you thinking, my love. You look puzzled."

"I'm scared."

Aro caressed her cheek. "Don't be. I shall take care of you."

"You're married."

"I know."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, but we have changed. I'm not the same man I was, and now, since she made me a cuckold, I want nothing to do with her. She needs to put some distance between us because I might just wring her pretty little neck."

"I haven't seen her since that first night."

"That's because I had her moved. She's staying with Athenodora. I told her not to enter the east wing."

"I see."

"Come, my darling, no more talk of Sulpicia. I'll walk you back to your room."

They walked slowly, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes.

When they got to her door, she invited him inside, but Aro declined.

"We don't have to do anything," Bella pleaded. "We could just talk."

Aro shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "If I take one step into that room, I will lose control. You don't know how I badly I want you. So we will wait until tomorrow."

Bella nodded, her fingers clinging to his coat.

"Goodnight, cara mia," gently he kissed her, cupping her face with his hands. In his eyes, she could see his desire. It seemed to be taking all his willpower just to pull away.

Bella didn't want him to go, but she said goodnight, giving him a kiss.

When he left, she closed the door and started getting ready for bed.

..

Outside, Edward watched her. He had been watching and waiting outside the village for days. He could never get close because of Demetri's keen sense, and Felix was too diligent, walking the property continuously. But now Demetri and Felix were gone. The guard that was watching the east wing was a slouch, staring out at the street, ogling girls, listening to music.

Edward knew this was only chance to save Bella, so he decided to go inside.

Edward knew where her room was. He had seen her sitting out on the terrace. Silently, he jumped the fence.

Vampires could hear everything, so Edward had paid some teenagers to drive around, blasting their music. He had a box of cats that he let loose on the property, all of them with tiny beating hearts that seemed to patter melodically as they ran about the place, crunching over leaves, climbing through the trees. And the final part of his plan was a small explosive that he had set to detonate on the west side of the castle.

Nobody would be able to ignore it. Even Aro would go check it out because that's the way vampires were. It was so boring living day to day, that anything unusual always caught their eye, like a dog chasing a squirrel.

Pressing the button on the detonator, the explosion went off. It was a little bigger than Edward thought it would be, and it created a plume of smoke that seemed to descend upon the castle.

This was good, he thought. The gunpower smell would mask his scent.

Through the windows, he could see Bella stand up. Aro raced to her room to see if she was all right and then left, giving her kiss, telling her to stay put.

Just seeing the vampire king laying his hands on Bella infuriated Edward, his hands curling into fists. He wanted to kill Aro. Rip his head off. But he waited, patiently making sure everyone was on the other side.

He then jumped up on the terrace, opening the doors.

Bella was about to speak, but he stopped her, picking her up in his arms, covering her mouth.

Bella shook her head as if trying to tell him not to do this, but he ignored it. Obviously, they had brainwashed her.

Quickly, he carried her out the door and jumped down from the terrace, running out of the village as fast as he could.

.

 **I will warn you, the next few chapters will probably not show Edward in a very good light. Sorry about that. This is when things start to go sour for Bella.**


	19. Descent into Darkness

_**Descent Into Darkness**_ \- by Rupert Park

 _What substance is this  
That makes up absence of Light  
Unfathomable_

 _I plunge into it_  
 _Not knowing what to expect_  
 _As it engulfs me_

 _Absolute silence_  
 _Menacingly takes my eyes_  
 _Overwhelming Dark_

.

.

 **Chapter 19 – Descent Into Darkness**

 **.**

At first, Edward carried Bella, running for miles and miles.

Bella couldn't take it though. It was so disorienting. His movements were too fast. "I'm going to be sick," she'd cry, so he'd stop and let her vomit, holding her head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish there was some other way we could travel, but we have to keep moving. Keep your eyes closed," he told her.

But she couldn't do that. Who in their right mind would want to keep their eyes closed for hours? She wanted to see where they were going.

She had no idea where they were. Edward kept far from the roads, running through trees and fields. He brought water with him, so she could rinse out her mouth.

No matter how many times she asked him to return her to the Volturi, he shook his head, his mouth pursed. "Bella, don't you understand. They're evil."

"I don't care. I want to go back."

"You don't know what you're saying."

This infuriated her. He treated her like a child. "Won't Demetri be able to track us?"

"Don't worry," he assured her, looking away. "I've got this under control."

Bella didn't believe him, but talking to him seemed to be a waste of time.

Later on, when Bella became dehydrated and was only dry heaving, she finally had enough. "I can't do this anymore, Edward. Everything is just spinning."

"All right. I'll get us a car," he said reluctantly, setting her down, disappearing.

She sat there for almost an hour, too weak to move.

When Edward came back, he carried her to a blue Ford Fiesta.

Bella didn't even ask where he got it. She half suspected he stole it. Inside the car was a case of bottled water, a hunk of cheese, and a box crackers.

"Is this dinner," she asked, twisting off a bottle cap, taking a big gulp.

"I'll get you some more food. I promise."

Bella nodded. She really didn't care anymore. She was just happy the world had stopped moving, and she could drink without it coming back up.

They drove for hours. Edward had fake passports which got them into Slovenia, then Croatia, and then finally Hungary. In Budapest, Edward bought some supplies: sheets, towels, shampoo, more food.

What was he planning? Were they going to camp out somewhere? Whenever she asked, he always mumbled the same response.

"I think it's best if I don't tell you right now. I think you're still under Aro's influence."

Bella groaned. The way he talked about Aro, it was like he was Svengali or something.

 _Edward, I can think for myself you know._ _I'm not Trilby._

Traveling farther up, they headed into the Carpathian Mountains, finally crossing the border into Romania.

Bella felt like she was on a treadmill of endless roads, small towns, and pine trees, the scent of sap and pine needles heavy in the air. She had never been able to sleep in a car very well, so she hardly slept a wink, exhaustion weighing her down.

"Talk to me, Edward, please," she pleaded. "How are you going to stop Demetri from tracking us?"

Finally, he told her. He had a pendant that the Romanian coven had given him, which he wore around his neck. It was very old, made of polished steel and encrusted with a black obsidian stone. There was a carving of a lizard-like creature with Dacian writing, which Edward told her was the seal of the _Order of the Dragon_.

Supposedly, the pendant was made from a special metal alloy that could change the wearer's telepathic imprint. This in effect would throw off Demetri, because what Demetri used to track people were the tenors of their mind, which now would be scrambled.

Unfortunately, this pendant also seemed to mess with Edward's head. He'd get headaches that would last for hours. His telepathic skills seemed to diminish, and he started to become more _vampiric_ , if that was even a word. His skin was now white as chalk, his eyes sunken, and at night his irises seemed to glow yellow in the dark. He looked very gaunt as if dehydrated, his skin pressed closely to his bones.

Bella decided he no longer looked human.

He was still beautiful though. Vampires never lost that.

"Do you see what's happening to you?" she asked.

"Bella, will you stop worrying. I've got this under control."

"No, you don't."

Edward just shook his head. "I don't know what Aro did to you, but I promise, I'm going to make it right."

Bella just turned away. He was so patronizing. She was starting to despise him. But then she would berate herself for feeling this way. Didn't she still love him? If only she could stop thinking about Aro.

Finally, they made it to their destination late in the afternoon. Bella looked up and saw a dark, imposing castle on the top of a high plateau overlooking a steep ravine. They couldn't drive up to it. There was no road, only stairs, very steep and crumbling, some of them washed away.

There was no way Bella could climb that before dark, so Edward carried her, wrapping her up in one of the blankets like a child. He made it a point to go slower this time, which Bella was grateful for.

"I've joined the Romanian coven," he told her.

"Why," Bella asked. "I thought you loved the Cullens."

"I do, but Carlisle refused to help. He thought this was a mistake. He wanted to try to reason with Aro." Edward shook his head. "But I knew. I read Aro's mind. He had no intention of ever letting you go."

"But who are these people…the Romanian Coven? Aren't they dangerous?" Bella already knew the answer. Wasn't the man who had seduced Renata from the Romanian Coven?

"They're friends of mine," Edward said simply.

"Really?" She knew he was lying, which irritated her, but she decided not to say anything. Talking to Edward now was like talking to a brick wall.

The castle was a ruin, the interior courtyard engulfed in weeds and ruddy colored vines. The walls were made of heavy limestone with spikes on the top.

The inside wasn't much better. Dark corridors curled around like a maze, the floor littered with dried rushes, dead leaves and dirt. On the walls were moth eaten tapestries. The antique furniture covered in dust.

"We're not staying here, are we?" Bella asked, looking around horrified. "This place is like a crypt."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

"I was safe back in Volterra," she argued.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "No, you weren't. Do you know what they planned to do to you?"

"Yes. Aro told me. They were going to make me into a vampire."

"Yeah, make you one of _them_. You would have hated it."

"How do you know? You haven't been around me for months. Maybe I've changed."

"No, Bella. You haven't changed yet. Not completely. There's still goodness in you. I feel it. You are virtuous and pure. What Aro wanted to do to you was profane."

Bella rolled her eyes. _God, he was annoying._ "I'm not virtuous or pure."

"Compared to them you are."

"Whatever."

Edward carried her up the stairs and set her down in a dusty bedroom with peeling plaster and moth-eaten bed curtains. The books in the shelves were rotting.

Bella was aghast. "You expect me to sleep in here?"

"You'll be fine. I brought some clean sheets and blankets," he explained. "They're down in the car. I'll go get them."

"What about the mattress. It smells like something died in there."

"All right, all right, I'll get you a new mattress," he said grumpily. "I don't understand you. I did all this for you, and all you do is complain." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Bella shrieked, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave me alone in here."

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." He disappeared before she had a chance to say anything else.

Furious, she ran to the windows in the hopes of calling him back. Unfortunately, there was no way to open them, and the latticed glass was so dirty she couldn't see out. However, she could tell the sky was getting dark.

"You are such an asshole," she hissed, banging her fist against the wall.

"Are you in distress?" a voice said behind her.

Bella whipped around, her heart pounding.

A dark figure stood in the door way. _When did he show up?_ For some reason he reminded her of Renata because his red eyes had the same pale red hue, contrasting with his dark hair.

He smiled, his red eyes studying her. "Please excuse me for my intrusion. We're all just so curious about you. Edward is right. You are quite lovely."

"Who are you?"

"I am Scorinis Basarab of the Romanian Coven, but please call me Stefan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madame Bella." Elegantly, he placed his hand on his heart and bowed.

Bella was taken aback, unsure if she was supposed to bow or curtsey. She decided to shake his hand, extending her arm. "It's nice to meet you."

In a blur, he swept into the room, taking her hand in his, lightly kissing her fingertips. "No lovely lady, the pleasure is all mine,"

Bella blushed, untangling her hand away from his icy grip.

If Stefan was insulted, he didn't show it. "So how can I be of assistance?"

"Well, actually," Bella said awkwardly. "Could you tell me where the restroom is?"

"Ah yes, let me show you." Going to the table, he lit three creamy candles in a candelabra and then led her up three flights of stairs to an overhang, which stretched out over the ravine.

Through the castle's slotted windows, Bella could see the river down below.

"This is the only _restroom_ we have I'm afraid," Stefan said with a chuckle as if amused by her use of the word _restroom_.

"Thank you," Bella said, stepping inside.

The room was like a little cubby hole with open windows and a commode that had two holes in a plank of wood, which allowed the waste to drop down into the river below.

"I suppose you don't have any toilet paper."

"No, I'm sorry. Nothing like that," Stefan said. "Years ago, the Romans used to use sponges that were on the end of a stick, which they kept in a pale of water by the toilet."

Bella grimaced. "Everyone had their own sponge I hope."

Stefan laughed. "No, I'm afraid not. Let me see if I can find you something."

Handing her the candelabra, Stefan quickly disappeared and then came back with a box of tissues. "Hopefully this will work. I apologize we don't have more. Humans do not usually stay with us."

"Thank you, this will work," Bella said, closing the door.

Sitting down on the wooden plank, she peeked through one of the windows. The sun was setting over the mountains, dark clouds hovering in the horizon. There was a cool wind which made the flames on her candles flicker.

This was so primitive. She felt like she had stepped back in time. This made her think of Aro. Life must have been so different for him when he was human.

When she finished, she opened the door to find Stefan was gone. She was all alone. This made her feel uneasy. By herself, she was supremely vulnerable and this castle was so eerie.

Haphazardly making her way back down to the bedroom, she heard a voice. A female voice that seemed to sing to her.

"Isabella…dressed in yellow."

"Who's there?" Bella whispered.

The voice just laughed, and then a figure dressed in white dress darted across the hall, disappearing.

Bella had to blink to make sure what she was seeing was real. How many vampires were in the Romanian Coven? It couldn't be just Stefan.

Racing back to her room, Bella closed the door, her fists clenched furiously. _Damn it, Edward. How could you just leave me here like this?_ Unable to relax, she just sat there, picking at her fingernails, her back ramrod straight in the heavy wooden chair. Darkness started to flood room as night approached.

Darkness started to flood room as night approached.

It was almost three hours when Edward returned, lugging in a mattress and some blankets.

They barely spoke as they made up the bed, putting pillow cases on brand new pillows, laying out the comforter.

Edward brought her a sandwich, but Bella wasn't hungry. She was too exhausted and angry.

Edward seemed to be angry too, his shoulders slumped in a moody pout.

Bella didn't care, ignoring him, pulling back the covers, crawling into bed. She didn't even bother to get undressed and only kicked off her shoes, lying back against the pillow. Above her was an antique canopy that she decided was a good thing because, without it, crap from the ceiling would fall on her.

Edward sat in the shadows, surrounded by cobwebs. "I promise I will make it better," he said softly.

"Okay," Bella replied, feeling defeated.

"I think if I lost your love, I would kill myself."

This made Bella furious, but she also felt guilty. Gritting her teeth, she turned to him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just tired. Once I get some sleep we can talk."

"Okay," he whispered.

Turning away, Bella closed her eyes and dreamed of Aro.

.

.

 **Thank you as always for all your reviews, likes and follows. They really mean a lot to me. Hopefully, I was able to fix the last chapter a little bit. I really do appreciate everyone's feedback.**

 **I had some reviewers who were concerned that Edward would rape Bella, but I wanted to say, I would never have Edward do that. I just don't see his character as a rapist. However, I think every character should have its shadow. Anyway, thanks again!**


	20. Evgeniya and Ilona

**Hi, everybody! As always thank you for your reviews, likes and follows. It really means a lot to me, and helps motivate me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20 - Evgeniya and Ilona**

.

The next morning, Bella awoke late.

She had dreamed that she was back with Aro, his smooth tapered fingers caressing her check. "Where are you, _cara mia_?" he whispered. "Edward has carted you off and we cannot find you."

Bella tried to speak, but then she blinked and opened her eyes, only to find she was back in the decaying bedroom where time had stopped.

Groggily, she looked over and saw that Edward was still in the same position he was when she fell asleep.

 _At least he's watching over me._ She had begun to doubt him last night.

The silence of the castle was unnerving. She was so used to the sounds of electricity, but what also was troubling was the lack of sound that came from outside. There were no birds, no mice, just silence. It almost felt like she had fallen off the end of Earth.

"Good morning," Edward said softly.

"Good morning," she said, stretching her arms, sitting up.

Looking around, she thought the bedroom was even more disturbing in the daylight. There were so many things she hadn't noticed before, like the strange ribbed pattern that rippled across the walls and the ceiling in the far corner of the room behind the antique mirror.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing her finger. "I didn't notice it last night. It was too dark."

Edward stiffened, his lips pursed. "It's just roots that have misplaced the stones. This castle is very old."

"Like a tree?"

"Kind of…it's hard to explain," Edward said, shrugging it off. Standing up, he walked to the table. "I brought you some breakfast. It's just fruit and cheese. I'll get you something better later on."

"Thank you," she said, slipping on her shoes, taking a seat at the table. With a paring knife, she cut off a chunk of apple and twisted off the bottle cap for a drink of water.

Edward leaned forward, his voice very low. "I know you're not going to like this, but I don't think you should leave this room."

Bella stiffened. "Why?"

"It's the Romanians. I don't think they're used to being around humans."

Immediately, Bella was angry. The last thing she wanted was to be a prisoner in this decrepit room. "I thought you said the Romanians were your friends?"

"Actually, they are more like allies. We have the same enemy. Unfortunately, they haven't spent much time around humans."

"I met Stefan last night. He seemed okay."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You did? When?"

His accusatory tone infuriated her.

"I met him last night when you left me here all alone," she snapped. "He showed me where the bathroom was, and speaking of bathrooms, when am I going to be able to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

"I can bring up one of the copper tubs and fill it will water," Edward suggested.

"Oh goody, that sounds fun," she said coolly.

Edward gave a low hiss, running his fingers through his hair. "Come on, Bella, can't you work with me a little bit. You know how dangerous this is. We have the Volturi after us, and they're very hard to escape from. We may have to rough it for a little while."

"How long is a 'while'?"

"I don't know. A few weeks…a month. I'm still just learning how to evade them. Fortunately, the Romanians are experts at this. They've been hiding from the Volturi for centuries. That's why I joined them."

"Let me guess, you were so busy thinking about how to get me away from the Volturi, you never even thought about what we'd do next."

"I thought about it," he argued, his eyes imploring her. "I brought you here. I had to move quickly. I knew they were probably going to change you in the next few days."

"What if I wanted to be changed?"

Edward shook his head. "You can't mean that. I don't believe it. I saw your face when they took you away. You made this sacrifice for me…this horrible sacrifice." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "Don't you know there was no way I could let that happen? I couldn't live with myself knowing you were being held, prisoner. I love you too much."

His words crushed her because she knew they were true. However, she wasn't sure she loved him back. With everything that happened, especially with Jacob, she was starting to realize a part of her love for him had died. She just hadn't realized it because she had idealized so much. If only she could go back and change things.

"Edward, it's not your fault that I joined the Volturi. It's mine. And I'm willing to live with that decision."

Edward gave a low grumble. "I'm not. I'm not going to give up."

Standing up, he grabbed his wallet and his keys. "I need to go get some more supplies. Is there something special I can pick up for you?"

"Yeah, my freedom."

'Whatever," he said, shrugging her off. "I'll be back later."

"No wait," Bella cried, starting to panic. But he was already out the door. She could hear him putting the key in the lock. "Don't leave me in here!" Jumping up, her fingers clasped the door handle, only to find it wouldn't budge. "God damn it, Edward, let me out of here," she hollered, banging her fist on the door.

He was already gone though.

"Asshole!"

 _What did I ever see in him?_

Now fuming, she paced the room. He didn't even leave her a pot to piss in, did he? Nor did he leave her a book to read or anything to do. He just locked her in like some kind of pet or dog. He'd probably be gone for hours. She was about half tempted to throw something through that window she couldn't open last night.

But then she spotted something. The window had hinges. Therefore, there had to be a way to open it. Maybe it was just painted shut.

Frantic, she started looking around the room for something that might work as a screwdriver, riffling through the desk. To her delight, she found an old antique letter opener and wedged it in-between the frame and the window, forcing it through, using the base of the candelabra that Stephan handed her last night as a hammer.

The window finally came open, and Bella jumped up on the desk and stuck her head out. The castle was surrounded by wilderness. All Bella could see below her was a stonewall that was flush with the cliff leading down to the ravine and the river below.

She could never get out this way.

However, there was something odd. Something Bella had thought last night was just discoloration in stone, but now she could see it wasn't. Thick rose vines were embedded into the wall. Hundreds of them with jagged thorns and big blossoming roses, the petals so dark and red they reminded her of coagulated blood.

But how did these roses survive? Most of the wall was steeped in shade and never saw the sun. Not to mention there were no insects or bees. And they were perfect. There wasn't even a wilting leaf.

Still kneeling on the desk, Bella heard a key in the lock and jumped.

 _He came back_ , she told herself, racing to the door to catch him.

However, the person that opened the door was not Edward.

It was a vampire. A young girl with pale blonde hair that came to her shoulders, her back ramrod straight. Dressed in a black sweater and faded blue jeans, she looked strangely modern, like a hippie, her eyes the color of amber.

"Hello Bella," she said simply, her steady gaze studying her. She had a voice that was low and husky, which made her seem older than what she looked, and she spoke English with an American accent.

"Wow, you're a veggie-vampire." Bella murmured, looking at her eyes.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked. "You do realize that vampires can't eat vegetables."

Bella laughed. "Yes, of course, what I meant is you drink animal blood."

"Yes…sometimes," she said, choosing not to elaborate. "I thought Edward was a jerk for locking you in here like this, so I decided to set you free."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"I think Edward is under the impression that we'll devour you or something, but that is simply untrue. Our coven always keeps our promises, and we promised not to harm you in any way."

Bella let out a nervous laugh. "That's good to know."

"Would you like me to show you around?"

Bella wasn't sure she did, the castle was so unsettling, but anything was better than being cooped up in that room. "Yes, that would be nice."

The girl nodded and led her down the hall. "By the way, my name is Jean," she said, holding out her hand.

Awkwardly, Bella shook hands, amused by Jean's professional demeanor. "Nice to meet you. May I ask you something?"

Jean nodded. "Sure why not."

"How old are you?"

"I believe I'm sixteen hundred and forty-three years old. However, I was fourteen when I was changed."

"Really?" Somehow that was not the answer Bella expected. Jean seemed so modern. "I'm sorry if I seem surprised. It's just you speak like an American, and your name, it's not that old."

"I actually learned how to speak English in San Francisco. I spent almost a century there and that's when I became Jean. Americans always seemed to have trouble pronouncing my real name, which is Evgeniya."

"Oh, I see. Do you know Carlisle by any chance?"

"I know of him. I've never met him though. He's loyal to Aro."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Don't be fooled," Jean said with confidence. "He's loyal. Most vampires are."

"Do you know Aro well?"

"Not really. When I met him eons ago, he struck me as a typical imperious Roman. I told Charnabon not to trust him, but Aro has this knack for appearing like a fool. Consequently, Charnabon underestimated him, It was his downfall."

"Was Charnabon your coven leader?"

Jean shook her head. "He was my husband."

The way she said 'husband' surprised her. _Why didn't she call him her mate?_

As they traveled through the maze of corridors, Bella started to notice the walls were starting to look more ribbed, like the corner of the bedroom. It was so eerie. She kept thinking of Giger paintings and cadavers. "What is this?" she asked, running her fingers over the stone.

Jean hesitated. "It's kind of complicated."

Bella sighed. "That's what Edward said. Is it a big secret?"

Jean chuckled as almost embarrassed. "No, it's just I did something very foolish once. You see, the weather here sucks. It's cold and damp, even in the summer. I was frustrated because I couldn't get my rose bushes to grow. They kept dying from this powdery fungus I couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard I tried. So in a moment of colossal stupidity, I gave them some of my blood…my venom."

Bella shuddered, immediately withdrawing her hand.

Jean laughed. "Yeah, it's creepy. I admit it. Even to me. What's even worse is they grow. You figure vampire plants would stay frozen in time, like we do, but they don't. They keep growing and growing, and they get really big with stalks as big as trees. They've got these nasty thorns too that can prick you and infect you. When I left this castle years ago, I had Vladimir and Stefan burn the rose bush down. They didn't get it all though, and when we came back, it had taken over the castle. You should have seen it. It was like something out of _Sleeping Beauty_. There were dead animal bones and a couple of human skeletons trapped inside the vines. We burned it all to the ground again, and of course, they came back. Fortunately, I've learned how to control it now."

"How's that?"

"Well, whenever you change someone. You have a connection with them. You share blood. This makes you kindred spirits. The same is true with plants."

'Are you saying you can read the rosebush's mind?"

Jean laughed. "No, I wouldn't say that. I mean, after all, what is there to know? It's a plant. I know what it wants though."

"How does it survive?"

"It kills animals, birds, rodents, even insects. You won't find a living creature anywhere in the castle."

Bella shuddered. No wonder Edward hadn't wanted to tell her. "What about me? I'm alive."

Jean turned to her. "Like I said, no harm will come to you. I promise." But then somebody laughed.

A figure in white flittered past Bella ruffling her hair, slipping down the corridor, her movements a blur, but slow enough to see a trace.

" _Jeanie…you lie, you lie_ ," whispered a sing-songy voice.

It was the same female voice Bella had heard the night before.

" _Rosaceae won't devour you, Isabella. That's because you belong to us_ ," the voice said, still giggling

"That's Ilona," Jean explained. "You'll have to excuse her. She's a little touched."

" _Oh, no I'm not, Evgeniya. At least not yet,_ " Ilona cried.

"She's getting close though," Jean told Bella. "It's the Bisquri metal she wears. It causes mental dysphoria."

"Is this like the metal in the pendant that Edward is wearing around his neck?" Bella asked, now becoming increasingly concerned.

"Yes."

"What does it do exactly?"

"It causes schizophrenia."

Bella gasped. "What?"

Jean held up her hand. "Don't worry, it's not permanent. Once he takes it off, he will recover. However, as long as he wears it, he will start to become delusional. Usually, it takes months, even years. However, I've noticed with Edward, it may be affecting him a little sooner. Maybe it's because he's a telepath, he's more sensitive. I'm concerned about him though. Do tell me if he starts to see things that aren't really there."

Bella could feel her fingers clasping into fists. "Believe me, Jean, you'll be the first to know."

.

.

 **As you can see,** **I decided to add more members to the Romanian Coven. Not too many, just two,** **Evgeniya and Ilona** **. I have a thing for dangerous female characters.**


	21. Masquerade

**_We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin. –_ André Berthiaume**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21 - Masquerade**

"So do _you_ wear a pendant?" Bella asked, ducking her head to go through another archway. Up above she could see rose vines interwoven through the medieval frieze of saints that decorated the wall and shuddered. _This whole place was crawling with blood sucking plants._

Jean didn't even notice or care. "No, I don't have to wear the metal," she said, pulling out a large ring of keys, unlocking a heavy wooden door. "By a strange coincidence, I've never met Demetri. He doesn't have anything to follow."

"Is it worth it though…I mean for the others. Schizophrenia is so debilitating, isn't it?"

"They only wear them when we're camped out, staying put. Otherwise, if we're on the run, those things come off."

"I'm surprised you would even risk it."

"You can't be on the move all the time. It's too draining, not physically, but psychologically. Life becomes a blur. Sometimes you just have to stop." Jean bowed her head as if even the thought of running again depressed her.

Bella understood this. She felt like she spent her whole childhood on the move. "What's in the pendants that causes the problem?"

"Actually, the metal alloy is a complete mystery. I even had a laboratory analyze it to see what was in it, but they had no clue. One thing is for sure though, the metal is toxic. Both thallium, uranium, and even some cadmium was detected. You should have seen the Geiger counter light up when they ran the wand over it. So definitely, don't touch it. It can make you sick."

"How did you find them?"

"All Charnabon could tell me was that a human by the name of Bisquri made them years ago. It was a gift from the townspeople. I think Bisquri was trying to destroy the Romanian Coven. Pretty clever, eh?"

"Not if it didn't work."

"The thing is…humans are very intelligent. They will eventually find a way to destroy us. The Volturi were right to insist we stay hidden."

Jean led Bella into a spacious, well-lit hall with massive cathedral shaped windows and multitudes of dark red roses draped on iron trellises. The floors were covered with throw rugs, and the bohemian furniture was layered in pillows. A gaudy, torchiere lamp in the shape of mermaid stood by an antique television cabinet and there was an elaborate hookah sitting on the coffee table, the scent of tobacco and patchouli heavy and the air.

"You have a generator?" Bella asked, looking around.

Jean nodded. "We're out of petrol right now though. I may have to go to town and get some. Ilona and I want to watch "True Blood."

This made Bella laugh, but then she glanced over at an easel and spotted a painting of a vampire woman draped in bridal veils, her dress spotted with blood.

The thing is, she had seen this artist's work before. The Volturi Castle had dozens of paintings like these decorating their walls. "Do you paint?"

"No, Ilona does. It's funny, I would have never thought vampire art would be so popular, but the minute she releases one of these it sells immediately, and they sell for like $3000 to $5000 a piece. That's one of the reasons we come back here, so Ilona can earn us some money." Jean kicked off her shoes and took a seat on the sofa, then began crushing leaves, stuffing them into the glass bowl of her hookah, pulling out her lighter. "Do you smoke?"

Bella shook her head, gazing at the collection of pipes on the shelf.

"Don't worry, it's just tobacco. I save my opium for special occasions."

"I'm not worried," Bella replied, turning back to the painting. "You know, I've seen her work before."

"Oh really, where?"

"The Volturi Castle.

Jean started laughing. "Aro's buying Ilona's paintings? That's too funny. I wonder if he knows. I may have to ask him."

"You talk to Aro?"

"I wouldn't say talk. We do exchange letters though."

Bella took a seat across from her. The seat cushion practically sunk to the bottom, the smell of smoke permeating the upholstery. "You write Aro?"

Jean laughed. "I do. I know it sounds crazy. But you see, when I first met Aro, we used to talk a lot about Vampire politics. He was very vocal about it too, complaining to Charnabon about how the vampire world was in _chaos_." Her eyes widened as she said 'chaos' is if she found it amusing.

"You were friends?"

"I wouldn't say we were friends, really. The Volturi wanted to join us and they were negotiating for position. Of course, Charnabon and Vladimir thought Aro was a fool, but that's another story," Jean said regretfully, leaning back, placing her lips on the mouth piece of the hookah, inhaling the smoke.

Bella leaned forward. As always, she wanted to know more about Aro. "What were his concerns?"

"One of the things he wanted to do was end coven warfare. I think someone close to him was murdered or something like that, I don't remember. However, since the Volturi have been in power, they haven't done jack shit about coven disputes. So I wrote him and told him he was a worthless crap leader." Jean chuckled. "I criticized the Volturi because now there were more coven wars than ever, especially in North America. What good is it to have rulers if all they were going to do is sit on their asses all day and hide out in their castle? I even taunted him, saying, 'What are you afraid of, Aro?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't imagine anyone saying that to Aro's face.

"Anyway, I put the letter in the mailbox and preceded to forget about it. However, ten years later I went back to the boarding house I was staying at, and the landlady told me some foreign gentlemen came by and dropped off a letter addressed to me. It was Aro's reply. I never laughed so hard in my life."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he basically told me in a very long, elegant, and superfluous way, that he didn't give a rat's ass about North American squabbles and he didn't have the manpower to police the world. His main concern was that vampires keep their true identity a secret. Although, rounding up insurrectionists and rebels like myself was also a 'top' priority, and if I would be so kind to turn myself in, maybe he could start addressing the other issues I mentioned."

Bella chuckled. "At least he has a sense of humor."

"Yeah, that's not all he has," Jean said with a grumble, taking another puff. "Of course, I had to write him back. I have to have the last word, you see," she teased. "I forget what I wrote, but it was something rude. Somehow though, we've been writing each other ever since."

"Was Aro angry that the Romanian Coven didn't let the Volturi join?"

Jean shook her head. "Actually, looking back, I don't think Aro ever had any intention of joining us. He was just trying to find our weaknesses. He's quite insidious you know. He never told us he was a telepath, and I remember when he kissed my hand, a little smile came to his face. It was kind of a smirk, an all knowing smirk, which I didn't understand at the time, but I do now, and it pisses me off. You see, I never really loved Charnabon. All those years we were together, he told me I was his mate. He said there was a pull between us that was stronger than the stars. However, I never felt the same. I never told him that though. That's because while I wasn't in love with him, I did care about him, so this was a secret I was going to carry to my grave. However, Aro pulled it out of me. That's why he smiled. He was laughing at Charnabon. I hated him for that."

Bella could tell by the look on her face, she truly did despise Aro, and it wasn't the kind of hatred that would just wash away with time. This made Bella sad. She didn't like being caught in-between.

"Ah but Jean, you liked him at first," Ilona teased, stepping into the room. "I remember when you met him, you thought he was quite droll."

"I don't know about that," Jean muttered.

Bella turned around, curious. She actually hadn't really seen Ilona yet.

She was a beautiful creature, slender, regal. Not an inch of humanism marred her beauty. Adorned with thick, brown hair that hung down to her waist, she had big, hollowed eyes that gazed about the room like a gazelle. Dressed only in a thin, white chemise, her feet were bare and they were dirty like she had been running in the mud.

As beautiful as she was though, Bella thought she was the most disturbing vampire she had ever seen. An air of malevolence seemed to hover around her, worse than Jane. Even worse than James, and her amber colored eyes didn't help.

"Ah, _Isabella_ , how lovely it is you came to see us," Ilona murmured, giggling, taking a seat on the sofa.

She sat very close to Bella. Almost too close, like a lover _._ She even put her arm around her. "You know, sweetness, you smell quite delicious. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Bella scooted away. "Yes."

"Oh, do I frighten you?" Ilona gave a pouty look.

If Bella was hoping Jean might help her, she was mistaken. Jean was too busy smoking her hookah.

"Don't worry. I won't eat you," Ilona taunted. "At least not yet."

Bella stiffened. "That's good to know."

"You're starting to get weird again, Ilona," Jean said. "We should get on the road."

"I'm not crazy yet," Ilona snapped, glancing down at her metal bracelet, fiddling with it. "I just want to finish my painting. And now that I have Isabella, I want to paint her. You're so pretty, sweetness," she whispered, reaching out, touching Bella's hair.

Bella wanted to get as far away from this woman as she could. "I probably should get back to the room," she said, preparing to stand.

But Ilona pounced on her. "Oh, don't leave," she pleaded. "I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore. I promise. It gets so boring just talking to Jean all the time. She's always so serious. No fun at all. She looks like a child, but really she's a grumpy old woman." Ilona icy hand touched Bella's palm. "Stay there."

In a blur, Ilona jumped up and grabbed a sketch pad, then sat back down on the couch. "Let me sketch you." She started scribbling furiously and in seconds she had her first sketch, which she showed to Bella.

It was a perfect likeness. Yet it was also disturbing. Ilona had made her beautiful. _Too beautiful._ But she also put fear in her eyes and sadness.

 _Is that what I really look like?_

Ilona began another, moving to another spot to get a different angle. "So is Edward in love with you?" she teased.

 _Interesting question. Did he?_

Bella thought about how Edward left her in the forest, and then how he brought her here against her will. "No," she said simply.

"Do you love Edward?"

"I used to."

"Oh how sad. What about Aro. Does he love you?"

Bella was about to say, _I don't know_. But then she realized that gave too much away. "No."

Ilona laughed. "You're lying. I can tell. Your body doesn't sing with your words."

"How would I know what Aro thinks?"

"Oh, you'd know." Ilona threw down another sketch, equally as beautiful, but now there was such a profound look of sadness and truth in the figure's eyes, it almost hurt.

These pictures were too revealing. Bella hated them.

"I really should get back to my room," Bella announced, standing up. She didn't even try to hide her discomfort. Ilona seemed to be able to see into her soul. She had to get out of there.

However, Ilona refused to let her leave, grabbing her hand. "Just one more sketch. Please, I beg of you. No more questions. You can even ask me something? How about that? Would you like to know if Aro and I were lovers?" She walked Bella over by the window, next to the roses. "Yes, I like you in the light."

Bella complied, her fingers clenched.

"So ask me a question," Ilona insisted, kneeling down, holding up her sketch pad. "Anything."

"Were you and Aro lovers?"

"No, but he is quite the coquet."

"How come you're drinking animal blood?"

Ilona made a face. "Because Jean doesn't want to cause any suspicion."

Jean nodded in agreement. "It's the practical choice."

"So why don't you drink animal blood all the time?" Bella asked Jean. "You wouldn't have to kill so many people."

"Animal blood is disgusting," Ilona spat, putting her finger to her mouth as if she were going to gag.

However, Bella didn't care about what Ilona thought. She wanted to hear Jean's response. Jean thought about her choices, yet right now she was disturbingly silent.

"Drink too much animal blood and you'll turn into a ghoul," Ilona hissed. "And stop moving your head around so much."

"A ghoul?" Bella rolled her eyes and continued to gaze at Jean. "Carlisle has been drinking animal blood for three-hundred years and he's not a ghoul."

Finally Jean spoke. "That's actually not that long a time in vampire years. You don't know what a ghoul is, do you?"

"No."

"There used to be thousands of them."

"Yes, and they were ghastly," Ilona piped in. "They'd even attack us. Can you imagine?"

"The Paris sewer used to be crawling with them," Jean said.

"But what are they?" Bella asked.

"They're a lower form of vampire," Jean explained. "They don't just drink human blood, they eat human flesh."

"What happened to them?"

"The Volturi wiped them out years ago. Aro thought they were a menace. The Volturi poured barrels of lamp oil down into the sewers and then set them on fire. I heard their screams were ear piercing."

"So why would drinking animal blood turn you into a ghoul?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I've heard of it happening," Jean said. "Maybe it's all those years of starving your hunger for what it truly wants. Finally, you just can't take it anymore, and when you taste real blood, you just become ferocious, devouring everything in sight."

Bella couldn't imagine that ever happening to Carlisle. "This has to be an old wive's tale."

"I don't think so." Jean turned to her with a level gaze. "You see, a vampire who only drinks animal blood is not fulfilling their true purpose."

"And what is that?"

Jean stiffened. "I think we vampires have been put on the Earth to keep humans in check. You see, humans have no natural predators. They procreate with abandon. They level forests, destroy wildlife and they poison the ocean. They kill each other without mercy. We're here to keep them from destroying themselves."

"So you're the judge, jury, and executioner."

Jean shook her head. "I'm no judge. I'm just a killer."

Bella couldn't be sure, but there was a sadness in Jean's eyes. She apparently wasn't entirely comfortable with what she was, but she seemed to have accepted it.

"There, I'm done." Ilona squealed, throwing down the last sketch.

This picture showed Bella with her face half cast in shadow and the other half in the light. In truth, this was probably the most illuminating likeness. That's because Bella knew she had a dark side. A side she wasn't sure she wanted to embrace. "I should be going," she said, standing up. This time she was going to make it out that door.

.

.

 **Thank you, everyone, for your reviews, likes and follows. I really appreciate it.**


	22. The Gingerbread Girl

**Chapter 22 - The Gingerbread Girl**

 **.**

Bella left the hall as quickly as she could, her heart pounding. She wasn't even sure she could find her way back to her room, but she was determined to try, wandering through the maze of passages, trying to steer clear of the rose vines. After a few minutes, she realized she was lost, heading down a corridor she didn't recognize.

 _Shit._

Stopping, she opened a door, hoping it might lead to some stairs, but instead found a strange corner bedroom with circular walls and olive green décor.

What was even odder, the room was not in ruins like most of the castle. It was actually quite elegant.

Curious, she looked around. A huge fireplace took up one whole wall. Lush throw rugs covered the floor and a velvet and silk duvet with gold trim was laid over the bed. Heavy damask curtains hung from the windows.

"Are you looking for something," a voice said.

Bella turned around to find an imperious looking vampire sitting in a chair, setting down his book. Dressed in a long black leather coat and boots, he looked like some kind of ancient aristo, his pale blond hair pushed out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for my room."

"Oh yes," he said, softly chuckling. "Edward insisted we put you in the east wing. At first, I objected. How can you bring your _most beloved_ to such a hovel? The east wing is in ruins. Edward seemed to prefer it though. I think he's a little bit afraid of Jean's rose garden."

Elegantly, he stood up and offered his hand. "I am Prince Vladimir Coiso, at your service. It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said, holding out her hand.

Vladimir kissed her fingertips with his icy lips. "This castle is very old and dangerous. Would you like me to walk you to your room so you don't get lost again?"

At first, Bella was going to decline, but then she realized that she might never find her way back, so she nodded gratefully.

Vladimir gave a slight bow and offered his arm, which Bella took.

"So you're a prince?" she asked.

"When I was human, I ruled the mountains between Banat and Oltenia."

"I have no idea where that is."

"It's pretty much modern day Romania."

"Was this your castle?"

"No, the Volturi burned that to the ground," he said bitterly.

"I see."

"My family grew up around vampires. We served them. In gratitude, when I reached my twenty-fifth year, I was granted the gift of immortality."

"I see."

"I must say, young Edward puzzles me. Why does he not change you? Surely he knows you will not be able to outrun the Volturi as long as you're human."

"Edward thinks vampires are monsters."

Vladimir laughed. "He is right, you know. But isn't it better to be the predator than the prey? Somehow your love sounds ill-fated to me. A vampire and a human are somewhat like the fox and the gingerbread man."

"I don't understand."

"What, you've never heard the story of the gingerbread man?'

Bella laughed. "No."

"It's a children's story about a gingerbread man who was being chased by some farmers. He's rather arrogant too, taunting his pursuers, ' _Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbread Man!_ ' That is until he comes to a river."

"So they caught him."

"No, a kindly fox helps him get across, after promising he won't eat him. However, when they get to the other side, the fox promptly eats him."

Bella laughed. "What? That's the end?"

"Oh yes, and while the gingerbread man is being devoured, he cries, ' _but you promised!_ '" Vladimir bowed his head, holding his hand to his chest as if in feigned despair. "The Fox, of course, apologized. He's a polite fox after all, but he explains, ' _I couldn't help it. It's my nature_.'"

"Oh great, what a lovely children's story," Bella said sarcastically.

"Most children's stories used to be like that. Children love the macabre. People just don't accept that anymore. They always act surprised. _Little Jimmy would never think up something like that_ , but it's in their nature, you see." The way Vladimir was looking at her, made her think he was the fox.

"I see," Bella said, inching away from him.

"Oh my dear, putting distance between us won't save you. You're a delicious morsel…a very tantalizing morsel." Teasingly, he touched her cheek.

Bella cringed. Being around creatures that wanted to devour her was starting to unnerve her.

Finally, they got to her room.

"My beloved Ilona wishes to paint you, you know," Vladimir murmured, somewhat amused. "She's very talented."

"Yes, I've seen her paintings."

"You will sit for her, won't you? You must say _yes_ ," he pressed, clasping her hand. "I will accept nothing else."

Bella grimaced. "Of course, I'll see what I can do."

"I would be eternally grateful." Vladimir released her hand and gave a slight bow. "Goodnight, my beauty." Like a wisp of smoke, he disappeared.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, opening the door.

"Where were you?" Edward hissed, the minute she stepped back into the bedroom. "Don't you know it's dangerous out there? I told you to stay in the room."

Immediately Bella was pissed. "No Edward, you locked me in this room."

"Yes, I did," he said, his tone aggravatingly patronizing. "I knew you'd do something stupid like this."

"So I'm a prisoner."

"No, you're not a prisoner." Edward stood up and started pacing, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Jean said no harm would come to me."

Edward whipped around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Jean is the most dangerous vampire here. Can't you see that?"

"Really? Why is that?" Bella would've thought Ilona was a lot more deadly than Jean. "I thought you said the Romanians were your friends."

"Will you stop saying that," he snapped, clearly frustrated. Sitting down, he put his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes. "Bella, please, I need your help for this to succeed."

Somehow seeing Edward so agitated, drained Bella of her anger. She couldn't help it. She felt sympathy for him, even after everything he had done. Biting her tongue, she sat down on the bed across from him and placed her hand on his knee. "Edward I'm worried about you. That pendant is doing things to your head. You need to take it off."

Edward held up his hand. "Not yet. I just need a little bit more time so I can figure this out."

"Jean thinks it might be affecting you quicker because you're a telepath."

Edward threw up his hands. "I can't believe you're listening to Jean. What else did she tell you?"

"She said that drinking animal blood will turn you into a ghoul."

"You've got to be kidding." Edward gave a derisive laugh, shaking his head. "And you believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe. This is your world, Edward, not mine. I'm just a human."

"Vampires cannot turn into ghouls. They're completely different creatures. They don't even resemble humans."

"What are they then?"

"Let me describe them for you," he said, his tone somewhat condescending. "They're about five feet tall, hairless with really white skin, rubbery hands, clawed fingers, huge eyes, and razor sharp teeth."

"Ewww." She didn't even want to think about running into something like that. "Have you ever seen one?"

"No, they were destroyed before I was even born. Carlisle told me they were described as savages, very vicious, and they'd scream when they attacked you. So no, Carlisle is not going to turn into a ghoul. Why are you even listening to crap like that?"

"Okay, whatever," Bella said softly. "That doesn't change the fact that the metal is messing with your head."

"I'm fine," he snarled. "Just stay away from the Romanians, especially Jean."

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Edward disliked Jean so much. "Edward, I refuse to stay cooped up in this room."

Furious, Edward jumped up and went to the door and locked it. "Yes, you will stay here and you will do as you're told."

"Or what?"

"Bella, don't force me to do something we'll both regret."

 _Was he threatening her?_

"Oh my God, you're such an asshole!" Bella could barely stand to even look at him, turning to the window, her hands curled into fists. If she could have, she would have decked him.

"I thought you loved me," he said accusingly.

"Well I don't, not anymore."

"Cause you're in love with Aro?" he denounced. "I saw you with him. You let him kiss you."

"Edward, just take me back to Volterra, please."

Bella continued to stare out the window. But then she noticed something far out on the other side of the ravine. A figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared again. "There's somebody out there."

Edward jumped up. "Where? What did you see?"

"I just saw a figure. I don't know who it was."

Edward looked out toward the horizon, his body deadly still. "It's Alice."

"What," Bella cried. "How did she find you?"

Edward ignored her question. "Wait here," he commanded, "and don't leave this room. I mean it, Bella. Do what I say for once."

Bella watched in frustration as he disappeared.

In minutes, Edward came back with Alice. She was dressed in jeans and boots like she was ready for a hike.

Edward was very agitated, berating her for tracking him down. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you talking with Vladimir and Stephan in a vision, and I then I saw this castle," Alice explained. "So all I had to do was make some enquires and I found you."

"Alice, you shouldn't have come."

"Edward, I don't think you understand the trouble you're in. All the Volturi are out looking for you. You've got to return Bella." Alice glanced over at Bella, a look of regret in her eyes.

"Yes, you should return me," Bella insisted. "I want to go back. I don't mind being-" But then she stopped. Outside the window, she could see figures gathering in the distance. Running to the window, she looked out.

In front of the castle she could a figure that looked like Demetri, than Jane and Alex. Finally Aro appeared, along with Renata. _They must have been tracking Alice._

As happy as Bella was to see Aro, she had a sick feeling in her stomach. _They're going to kill Edward._

Edward saw them too. "I know the Romanians are prepared for this. They've been running from the Volturi for years."

Grabbing Bella's arm, Edward ushered Bella out the door and Alice followed closely behind.

Quickly, Edward led them back to the hall, bursting through the doors.

Stefan and Ilona were standing by the window watching the Volturi assemble. Vladimir was pushing a table out of the way, pulling up the carpet. Underneath was a trap door that led to some stairs.

Jean turned around and faced Edward, her expression deadly cold. "They found us," she said furiously. "They found us because of you!"

.

.

 **Thanks everyone for your reviews, likes and follows. I'm been anxious to write about Aro again, so he will definitely be back in the next chapter.**


	23. Blood and Roses

**Oh my gosh, I'm almost afraid to post this, but here it goes. Please don't hate me.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself -**_ **Douglas Horton**

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 23 – Blood and Roses**

 _Jean turned around and faced Edward, her expression deadly cold. "They found us," she said furiously. "They found us because of you!"_

Edward was flustered, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, they must have tracked Alice."

"Of course, they tracked Alice," Jean said. "What do think, the Volturi are stupid?"

Alice stepped forward. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize they were following me."

Jean didn't even look at her. She just continued to glare at Edward. Apparently, she wasn't one of these people who'd get furious and start yelling. No, she had a cold anger that seemed to fester inside of her, standing deathly still, her voice soft and quiet.

Vladimir chuckled. "Evgeniya, don't get so upset. After all, this was part of the plan."

"Yes, but I wasn't ready for them yet," Jean grumbled, clenching her fingers. "I don't have everything in place. Damn it, I want Aro and Caius _dead_."

"We all do," Stefan agreed, grabbing a set of flashlights that had been stashed just inside the trap door. "But I think some of the plans can still be salvaged."

"We might be able to at least get Aro," Ilona suggested, eyeing Bella. "After all, he adores this one. You can tell. He came right away."

Vladimir nodded. "It doesn't hurt to try."

Jean looked around, studying the room. "Fine, let's do it," she hissed, opening a closet, pulling out a gas can.

Edward's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You still don't get it do you?" Jean said scathingly.

Bella started backing away. "I thought you said you were out of gas."

Jean shrugged. "I lied."

 _This was not good. This was not good at all._ They needed to get out of there now.

Alice obviously agreed, looking over at the door.

Jean seemed to sense Alice was about to bolt. "You're not going anywhere, Alice."

With a slight wave of her hand, Jean motioned to her roses and they started to move, and they moved really fast; so fast, in fact, Bella couldn't really see them. All she saw were vines wrapping around Alice's neck, feet and hands, entangling her like a thousand snakes. The vines entrapped Edward too, engulfing his head and body in thorny bands.

"Nooo," Bella howled, trying to stop Jean, but Vladimir grabbed her around the waist.

"My dear, you must know you're the bait, or at least you should," Vladimir said in her ear, roughly holding her while Ilona tied Bella's hands and her feet. He then dragged her out to the terrace.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella could see Jean and Stefan pouring gasoline all over the floor and the sofa, the fumes making her queasy.

Vladimir pushed Bella up to the railing, so the Volturi could see them. "Hello Aro," he taunted, grabbing Bella by the back of her neck. "Is this what you came for? I must say, she doesn't look like your type. I thought you liked leggy blondes."

Aro stepped forward, his body taut, his gaze fierce. He wasn't dressed like he normally was in a black suit. No, this time he was wearing jeans and a long coat as if ready to do battle. He was speaking, but Bella couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Did you hear that, Ilona?" Vladimir teased. "Aro says he will let us go if we promise not to harm Miss Bella here. Do you think we should believe him?"

Ilona shook her head. "It's not part of the plan."

"No, it's certainly not," Vladimir agreed.

"I'm sure I can talk to Aro," Bella said, trying to reason with them. "Maybe we could work something out. Aren't you tired of always running?"

"I don't think so," Vladimir said, grabbing her brutally by her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You see, Aro is a treacherous cunt, and he's not going to leave here without losing some skin. Neither are you, I'm afraid."

"Wait, you don't have to do this," Bella cried.

But Vladimir ignored her. "Are we ready, Evgeniya?"

"Yeah, everything's packed and put in place."

"Good."

Down below, Alec released a black mist that wisped around like gossamer, creeping up to the terrace.

Jane stepped forward, her gaze focused on Vladimir. Bella could see her lips moving. _Pain._

Vladimir cried out in agony, his body tensing up, and he let Bella go, falling to the ground, his body writhing.

Bella fell too, unable to get her balance with her feet tied, her chin smacking against the hard stone.

"Evgeni, I need you," Vladimir gasped.

Jean stepped out on the balcony, her back ramrod straight, her hands and fingers splayed like antennae.

Suddenly, the rose vines came to life everywhere, twisting and slithering about, uprooting out of the ground like a forest. Blossoming dark buds popped up everywhere, like little mouths, dotting the landscape in red.

Bella watched it all through the balusters, unable to get up, trying to loosen the rope tied around her hands.

First Jean attacked Renata and Alec, catching them by surprise. The vines wrapped around Renata's throat like a garrote, instantly ripping off her head. Santiago and Aro rushed to her rescue.

"No," Bella screamed, tears flooding her eyes. She never felt more helpless in her life.

Alec managed to stop the vines from decapitating him, but now he was covered in them, his fingers trying to shred them as they completely engulfed his body. His black mist dissipated like smoke blowing in the wind.

The vines then moved to Jane, who tried to use her power to stop them, but obviously, plants didn't feel pain, knocking her to the ground, piercing her skin, wrapping around her head.

The Volturi must have guessed what they were up against, for they had flamethrowers, which they used to set the vines on fire. Bushes withered and wilted all around them in a dance of death, but then new ones sprang up.

However, they couldn't use the flames on Jane or Alec, because they didn't want to burn them, so Felix, and Demetri were trying to pull the vines off by hand, cutting the stalks with their nails. Still, the vines fought back, grabbing for their throats, pricking and slicing them with its thorns.

Vladimir, who was now no longer being attacked by Jane, got up and dragged Bella to her feet, grabbing her by the hair. "Miss Bella, you must now play your part. Smile and wave goodbye to your lover."

Bella wasn't quite sure what he meant, her body trembling. "I don't understand."

"What? No smile?" Vladimir mocked, his eyes narrowing. "But isn't Aro your lover? That's no way to say goodbye. You should at least smile."

Pulling out a long, shiny black switchblade adorned with rubies, he placed the knife edge between Bella's lips. "Yes, I think you should smile."

Bella shook her head, pleading with him, but there was no mercy.

With a flick of his wrist, he cut the corner of her mouth and sliced a deep gouge upward into her cheek. "Yes, that's better." He then did same to the other side. "It's a Glasgow smile."

Bella cried in agony, warm blood flooding her mouth, tears running down her face. A wave of nausea rushed to her head, like a thousand pinpricks and her hands and extremities started to feel cold.

"Now wave goodbye to your lover," Vladimir sneered, lifting her tied hands, waving them up and down.

Bella could barely see Aro through the haze of pain, but what she did see made her weep. Aro's gaze was ferocious, his lips pursed, his hand clenched, but he looked sad like he had been beaten.

Vladimir smiled as if pleased with himself. "Come and get her, Aro," he whispered, picking Bella up, carrying her back into the hall.

Jean stayed out on the terrace, her fingers still outstretched, still fighting.

"Don't stay too long," Vladimir warned her.

Jean nodded. "I won't."

Once inside, Vladimir set Bella down on a chair, and then tied her feet to the chair legs, and wrapped a cord around her chest. The stench of sickeningly sweet roses and gasoline permeated the room.

 _I'm gonna be sick_ , Bella thought, her cheeks and mouth throbbing, her face swelling. Sticky blood coated her neck and shoulders, causing her hair to stick to her skin.

There was so much gasoline, she could see the vapors rising from the floor by the window. One match and the place would go up in flames. There were even boxes of fireworks and explosives sitting by the television and the lamp, along with bottles of hydrogen peroxide and sulfuric acid.

 _The Romanians thought of everything._

"I hope you know this isn't personal," Vladimir said softly.

"It's just your nature," Bella mumbled, eluding to the story he told her earlier. However, her words came out garbled. She could no longer open her mouth without searing pain.

Vladimir seemed to understand her though. "Oh no, it's more than that. The Volturi slaughtered my whole family… my brother, my sister. I must have my revenge. If only we had met under different circumstances, my beauty. You're just a casualty of war." Gently, he kissed her forehead.

If Bella could have, she'd have spat in his face.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," he said, pulling out the switchblade again.

Bella flinched.

"I apologize, my dear, but I have to sweeten the bait." Lifting her hands, he cut the rope that held them together and then slashed her wrists with an even, horizontal cut, until her blood bubbled up, dripping on the floor. He let go of her hands and let them dangle down. "Goodbye, Miss Bella."

The rose vines perked up around her, their crimson blossoms turning their heads as if they could smell the blood, giving off a quiet rustling sound, like a thousand whispers.

Grabbing two suitcases that were laying on the sofa, Vladimir started to walk down into the trap door, but first, he hollered to Jean. "It's time to go."

Jean nodded, clearly reluctant to leave, but she finally came in and grabbed her bag. "Goodbye Bella," she whispered, gazing at Bella with sad eyes, before disappearing down the trapdoor, closing the top.

Bella tried fumbling with the ropes that held her, but her hands had gone numb, blood dripping onto her lap.

All around her rose vines were squirming and slithering over every inch of the walls and ceiling. Bella looked over to where she last saw Edward and Alice and saw only their imprints, like two mummified bodies trapped in vegetative sarcophagi.

And now the rose vines were slowly inching toward her, congregating around the puddle of blood on the floor. They moved much slower now without Jean to direct them. It didn't matter though. Her fate was sealed.

 _I'm going to die._

.

.

 **Please don't be too angry with me. I know this chapter is grim. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to _N_** ** _itro Heist_ by Ramin Djawadi** **as I wrote this. Anyway, as always, thank you for your reviews, likes and follows.**


	24. Almost

**Whew, I'm glad the last chapter worked out all right. Thank everyone for all your reviews and comments. I really appreciate it. Due to some reviews and feedback, I did make some minor changes to the last chapter, but nothing big. Here is the next chapter.**

.

" _ **The hardest word to swallow is almost."**_ **―** **R. YS Perez**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24 - Almost**

Bella heard Aro before she saw him.

There was a crash and the sound of scuffling on the stairs, and then she heard him spewing obscenities in Italian.

Just hearing his voice made her eyes well up. _Don't try to save me._ This whole trap was just for him. "The place is rigged to blow," she cried, but her words came out like non-sensible mumbles.

There was a crunching sound and then Aro pulled the door off by its hinges.

Still facing the terrace, Bella turned her head to look at him and pain shot up across her face, making her vision blurry. She had to close her eyes for a minute, before opening them again. But when she did, she started to cry. _You shouldn't have come._

Standing in the door, Aro gave her a half-hearted, sad smile.

He was a mess. His hair was disheveled, scratches and little red pot marks covered his hands and face, and his coat had gashes all over. "Oh my darling Isabella, don't move," he said, holding up his hand. "Your little heart is beating so fast…so very very fast. You must be in horrible pain. I must get you to a hospital. Just give me a minute and I will get you out of here."

"Don't," she warned.

But Aro just shook his head. He must have sensed something was up, because he carefully scanned the room, moving with deliberate caution. He had a flamethrower, but obviously, there was no way he could use it, stepping over creeping vines very delicately. "This detestable plant," he said. "There's nothing like it. If you move too fast or do anything to upset her, she goes absolutely berserk and then tries to rip your head off. So just hold on." '

Slowly, he knelt down, pulling a bag of blood from his satchel, pouring the contents onto the floor away from him. The vines started creeping toward it, backing away from Bella. "There you go, you little monstrosity," he said, before standing up again. "Now let's see, what's the best way over there?"

Bella pointed to the trip wire.

"Yes, cara, I see it. Don't try to talk. I'm very familiar with Stefan's love of explosives and booby traps. We go back a long way, _unfortunately_. Speaking of Stefan, I take it the Romanians have fled."

Bella nodded, pointing to the trap door in the floor.

"Yes of course...I'm sure they've left some nice surprises down there for us as well."

Carefully, he made his way over to the television cabinet, deactivating the trigger for the explosives, still talking calmly. "I see they have sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide. Vladimir's brother, Armand, was an avid alchemist and he used to make piranha solution, which he used to pour over vampires' faces and burn their skin off. Of course, they didn't call it piranha solution back then."

Bella shuddered.

"Yes, Armand was a piece of work, very unpleasant. Evgeniya, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. She is a prize far above rubies," he said distractedly. "To think she learned how to master this beast of a plant. _What a clever girl_."

It occurred to Bella that Aro actually coveted Jean like he coveted Alice. It didn't matter that Jean just decapitated his faithful guard Renata. He still coveted her.

But then again, maybe she was being unfair. Maybe he was just talking to talk. His voice was so smooth and melodious, never changing tone, like he was trying to soothe her, calm her down and to Bella's surprise, it was working. He even tried to smile, but his eyes didn't smile.

Aro now slowly made his way over to Bella, making sure not to disturb the vines. "Now my dear, we're going to have to make a run for it," he told her. "Miss Monstrosity here is calm right now. But that's only because she thinks she's about to have a nice plump meal. That meal being _you_. The minute I try to take you out of here, she's not going to like it all, and will most likely have the biggest conniption fit you will ever see. So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to take this last bag of blood I have, open it and throw it over there. Hopefully, this will distract her for a minute. Then we run."

Bella shook her head. _Don't risk it, Aro._ "Just leave me."

"No, no, don't fret. Everything will be fine," Aro assured her, slowly kneeling down. "Let me remove these ropes around your feet. Leave it to Vladimir to use these irritating constrictor knots. Everything he does is so infuriating." Grumpily, he broke the ropes in half. "Now I want you to hold your hands upward. Yes like that. I'm going to wrap this cloth around your wrists, and I want you to press these handkerchiefs to your wounds. Yes, like that. Oh, my dear...you're losing so much blood."

Bella obeyed him, trying to hold her arms up. She was getting very sleepy though. Reaching out, she touched Aro's hand. Awkwardly, she pointed at the bodies of Edward and Alice still mummified against the wall

Aro glanced back and his body stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

He then turned back to Bella, his face the perfect mask of tranquility. "The only person I'm concerned about right now is you. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded, a sliver of sadness spreading over her.

"Okay, now, I'm going to put my jacket over your face and hands. I don't want you to get pricked by Miss Monstrosity now," he soothed, wrapping her in his coat.

To Bella's surprise, the jacket was lined with heavy padding, like the kind you might find in a bullet proof vest. Obviously, Aro knew what he was up against. This made her smile. _You cannot fool him, Vladimir, he knows what you are._

"Okay, are you ready, my darling? I'm going to pick you up and away we go."

Bella nodded her head underneath the jacket. She could feel his hand slipping under her thighs, the other touching her back. A feeling of calm and trust filled her soul. Never in her life had she felt so cared for.

Then whoosh, they were off.

To Bella, it was very disorientating. Unable to see, she had no idea where they were going. Aro kept stopping and moving in jerky movements, pushing against the vines, trying to break through, always shielding her, always taking the brunt of the damage himself.

Finally, she could see cracks of light down by Aro's feet and smell the fresh air. They were outside, and from the noise of his footsteps, it sounded like he was walking on wood, like a plank of some kind. Then it dawned on her. He was up by that old medieval privy that Stefan showed her the other night.

Aro leaned close to her ear. "I'm sorry, my dear. This was the only way out I could find. We are about to go swimming. You may need to hold your breath. Do not panic. I've got you."

Bella was too tired to panic. But what did he mean by swimming? _He wasn't going to jump down into the ravine, was he?_

A second later, she found out that was exactly what he meant. Her stomach lurched upward and she felt herself falling, bile rising to her throat.

Aro never let go of her though. They crashed into the river with a hard splash. She half suspected Aro hit the ground. Cold swampy water rushed in all around her, as Aro carried her to the surface, pulling his coat away. "Isabella, are you all right?"

Bella nodded.

"Thank God."

Quickly, he carried her to the shore, setting her down and unwrapped her wrists.

Demetri came running up, carrying strips of cloth, handing them to Aro so he could make her a bandage. "Master Aro, you should have let me go after her. You could have been killed."

Aro didn't even bother to respond, standing up, cradling Bella in his arms. "I'm taking her to the hospital. See if you can neutralize that plant? Yank it up by the roots. I will be back later."

Demetri nodded.

But before Aro left, he stopped. "Hand me your cloak. I want to put it over her face."

Demetri complied, and Aro draped it carefully over Bella. "I think this will be less disorienting to you if you cannot see."

Bella nodded, remembering her awful run with Edward.

Aro kissed her forehead, covering her up, and began to run.

Bella didn't remember much after that. At one point she even lost cautiousness. All she could feel was Aro's arms holding her, running.

When they got to the hospital, the nurse in the emergency room directed them to the back room.

"She must have blood," he told the nurse heatedly. "Look at her lips and fingernails. They've turned blue. She's in hypovolemic shock."

The nurse tried to calm him down, checking Bella's vitals and then started talking to Aro in rapid Romanian.

Bella was a little lost after that.

She could see the nurse trying to shoo Aro away, but Bella wouldn't let go of his hand, so they let him stay. When the doctor came in, the nurse started fussing over Aro, concerned about his facial injuries, but Aro just motioned her away. "Stop worrying about me, Madame. I'm fine. Please, just tend to Isabella."

The hospital attendants set up a blood transfusion. Aro even knew her blood type, which made her smile. She was then rushed into surgery.

Aro's held her hand all the way down the hall until he could no longer follow.

When she woke up, he was right there by her side. There was nasty, jagged gash cut diagonally across his face. How had she missed it? No wonder the nurse had fussed over him. _And when did he put in contacts?_ He looked different with brown eyes.

Groggily, she lifted her heavily bandaged hand and tried to reach out to him.

Aro clasped her palm and kissed her fingers. "My dear, you do not know how relieved I am that you are still alive."

"Thank you," she mumbled, groaning because she still couldn't talk without it sounding like a garbled mess.

The bandages on her hands felt like boxing gloves. Her face was so swollen, it felt humungous, the bandages on her cheeks obstructing her peripheral vision. She knew she had to look disfigured. She almost wanted to cover her face, so Aro wouldn't see her like this.

But there was no revulsion in Aro's eyes, just admiration. It almost made her want to cry.

"I know you're sleepy, my dear," he said, "So get some rest. I will be back later to check up on you."

Bella nodded, somewhat relieved. She wanted to sleep so badly.

"Goodnight, tesoro mio," he murmured, bending down, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Bella reached out for his hand.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Renata."

Aro's shoulders slumped, his expression grave. "She will be all right. However, it will take a while for her to recover. I have people already attending her."

Bella nodded in relief.

"Anything else, you look like you want to ask me something?"

Bella hesitated. "Please, try to save Alice….and Edward."

Aro flinched when he heard Edward's name, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly, he pulled away. "I will see what I can do," he said curtly. "Now get some rest." Gently, he patted her hand and then left the room.

Bella was now starting to feel a sense of dread. _Please, Aro_ , _please understand._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Thanks again!_**


	25. Disharmony

**Eeek…** **Okay, I have reposted this. I did make some changes. I apologize for having to take it down to fix it. Hopefully, my next chapter will be up soon. Thank you, everyone, for your feedback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25 - Disharmony**

Aro didn't come back to the hospital that night.

No, instead he sent Jane, wearing brown contacts, who checked in on Bella the next morning.

"The nurses tell me you'll live," Jane said in a deadpan voice, walking over to Bella's bed. "Do you require anything?" Like Aro, Jane's face was mottled with scratches and puncture marks, along with cuts on her pale white hands that were clasped together in front of her plain black dress.

Grabbing for the control panel, Bella turned down the television. "Why isn't your face healing?" she asked.

Jane grimaced. "The venom in the plant is the not the same as the venom inside our bodies. Therefore, there is a chemical reaction. The two venoms fight against each other, which causes abrasions in the skin. It stings too," she added disgustingly, touching her face. "It can take up to two months for it to go away, and if you haven't fed, it can take even longer."

"Sorry," Bella said softly. "So you've come across this before?"

"Oh yes, Evgeniya's rose bush has been around for centuries. The only way to truly kill it would be to kill the roots, which would mean we would have to tear down the castle and bulldoze the ground underneath it. However, the annoying Romanian Historical Society will not let us do that. They seem to think the castle is a treasured historical site."

"I see. So that means in a few years you will have to go back and cut it down again."

"Yes," Jane grumbled.

'So where's Aro?"

"He's still back at the castle working with the guard trying to destroy as many roots as he can."

"Oh." Bella tried to hide the hurt she felt at him not coming himself, but she knew Jane could tell. "The nurse told me that the doctor wants to keep me here another day."

"That's not going to happen. Later on today, we're going to take you out of here. The police are anxious to question you about your attack, and we cannot let that happen. While we can silence some authorities, this one may be a little tricky."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Aro will come and take you outside for some fresh air. He will then walk you through the courtyard to the east side. So be ready." Jane pulled out a canvas bag. "Here are some clothes."

"Thank you." All of Bella's clothes had been cut off in the emergency room, so she was glad to have these.

"Do not tell the police anything. If they come in here, just tell them you can't remember the attack."

"All right."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No," Bella said simply. What she really needed was to talk to Aro. She knew she shouldn't be so upset he didn't come. After all, Aro had a lot on his plate right now. He didn't need to come visit her every little second. Somehow though, she couldn't help but think that he would find the time for her if he really wanted to see her.

"We will be back later to collect you," Jane said, walking toward the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

When the door closed, Bella got up out of bed and walked to the window looking out across the street. She knew he wasn't out there, but a tiny part inside of her wished that he was.

She had thought of asking Jane about Alice and Edward, but she knew if she did, it would get back to Aro. She didn't want him to think she still loved Edward. She didn't. But that didn't mean she wasn't concerned about him. Just the thought of Edward and Alice being burned up with the rosebush made her ill.

 _Please, Aro, come talk to me._

 _.._

Around noon, Aro showed up, just as Jane said. "How are you, Isabella," he said cheerfully, stepping into the hospital room.

Bella smiled, relieved to see him. "I'm doing better."

"Ah, very good. I'm been very worried about you. Today we're going to get you out of here. The police are quite diligent, I'm afraid. They're demanding to question you. They want to catch the perpetrator of this heinous act. However, we cannot allow that."

"I understand."

While Aro seemed quite friendly and cordial, there was something different about him. Something that seemed to be praying on his mind. "The nursing staff tell me that it's all right for you to walk around. In fact, they are encouraging it, so I think we should go take a walk. What do you say?"

"Are we making our escape?"

"Yes."

"Should I get dressed?"

"No, no," Aro said, extending his hand. "Not yet, that will cause suspicion. Just put on your hospital robe."

Bella did as she was told, putting on her robe, walking over to the closet to get her shoes. "How are Alice _a_ nd Edward," she asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

Aro hesitated. "We pulled up most of the roots and destroyed them. This in effect neutralized the vines in the castle, so they became… how should I say it, _ineffectual_ , so it was easy to pull them away from Alice and Edward."

Bella turned to him. "Are they alive?"

"Yes, but they're in a sort of dormant state. They've lost consciousness. Plant venom is toxic to us, and they were exposed to it for quite a long time, so it may be awhile before they fully recover and gain consciousness again."

"That's great news," Bella cried, racing toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Aro put his hands on her waist and pulled away, his body stiff. "Do not thank me yet, Isabella. I didn't want to tell you this, but I feel I must. Edward has committed a serious crime. He collaborated with known fugitives. He penetrated our fortress and abducted a member of our guard, putting her in great peril. These are capital offenses. He will have to stand trial."

"But you could grant him a reprieve, couldn't you?"

Aro shook his head.

Bella reached out for his arm. "You could if you wanted to."

"Not on my own I can't. I'm not the sole leader of the Volturi, and to be honest, I'm not sure I would want to even try."

"It's not his fault though. He was wearing a metal that was messing with his head. He wasn't thinking clearly. He-."

Aro put up his hand. "Isabella, please, that's no excuse. The Bisquri metal can't make you do things you don't want to do, and he certainly wasn't wearing the metal when he sought out the Romanian Coven for help."

"But you have to admit, it impaired his judgment."

"I don't have to admit anything."

"But I don't think he realized the full extent of what he was doing. The Romanians lied to him."

"That's no excuse." Furiously, Aro grabbed her shoulders. "Isabella, don't you understand? That stupid boy almost got you killed. Do you honestly think I don't despise him with every fiber of my being?"

"But I'm all right. Everything is all right."

"Having your face sliced up and disfigured is all right? I don't think so. Regardless, he still committed a crime, and the law must be obeyed." The look in Aro's eyes showed he was deadly serious. He had saved Edward only to execute him.

Bella felt ill. All she could think about was how the Cullens would react when they found out. "Isn't Carlisle your friend?"

"Carlisle is very well acquainted with the law."

"There must be something I can do."

"Right now, all I want you to do is get some rest and recuperate. You're still not out of danger. You could develop a serious infection. So I insist you take it easy. That's an order."

The coldness she felt from him was almost unbearable. He was no longer the man who so lovingly brought her to the hospital the night before. Somehow, while she was having romantic thoughts about him, she had forgotten that he was a grim and powerful leader who ruthlessly put vampires to death all the time. The realization gutted her.

"Come, we must get going." Aro picked up the bag of clothes Jane brought her earlier, and then held out his arm for her.

Bella didn't take it. She just stood there. She was so angry. Why wouldn't he listen? All he wanted was Edward's death.

Aro's expression softened and he reached out, tenderly caressing her cheek, lifting her chin. "Please, my darling, don't do this. We must follow the law. You must know that. After all, your father is a sheriff. If Edward robbed a bank, wouldn't he have arrested him?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have put Edward to death," Bella grumbled. "Edward was just trying to save me."

"That may be true, but I have no sympathy for him. Edward has brought all this on himself."

Bella turned away. She knew everything Aro said was true, but it still pissed her off. Would it be so hard for him to show some mercy?

Aro held out his hand. "Please, my dear, we must go. Take my arm, so we can get you out of here."

Reluctantly, Bella did as she was told, placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

Protectively, Aro led her out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

In minutes, she found herself boarding a fancy, brand new recreational vehicle.

Inside were two beds. One of them was obviously for her. The other one held Renata with an elaborate brace around her neck with bars and straps that held her head securely on her shoulders.

Renata gave her a sad smile and waved.

Just seeing Renata like this broke her heart. Bella wanted to run up and give her a giant hug, but with that contraption around her neck, she was almost afraid to touch her. "Oh Renata, your neck. How awful."

Renata gave an exaggerated pouty face and pointed to her mouth.

"You can't speak?"

"No," Aro answered. "Not until her vocal cords reconnect. Now come, Isabella, lay down like a good child." Invitingly, he went to the bed and pulled down the covers for her.

Irritably, Bella laid down, letting Aro tuck her in, fluffing up her pillows.

"I still have much work to do, but I will return to Volterra as soon as I can," he told her softly. "Please take care of yourself." His eyes had an intense gaze that almost seemed to be pleading with her.

Aro then looked over at Renata and clasped her hand. "How are you doing, little one?"

Renata held up her hand and teetered it back and forth as if to say, _meh_.

"Hopefully, you'll get your voice back soon, and we can remove this horrible contraption. I know this must be uncomfortable for you."

Renata blinked her eyes in response.

Aro turned to the driver. "Afton, this is my most precious cargo you're transporting. Guard them with your life."

"I will, Master Aro, I promise," Afton said. "I will call you the minute I get back to Volterra."

"Very good." Aro looked at Bella and Renata one last time, before stepping out of the RV. "Goodbye, my darlings."

Renata waived goodbye.

Bella just turned away.

As soon as the RV pulled out of the parking lot, Bella turned to Renata. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Of course, Renata couldn't look back with her neck so firmly bound, but she reached out and grabbed Bella's hand, squeezing it.

"We're a mess, aren't we?"

Renata squeezed her hand again as if to say, _everything will be all right._

But Bella didn't believe her.

.

.


	26. Life in Mono

**Hi everybody here's my next chapter. I did make some changes to the last chapter. They weren't huge though. Most of it had to do with character development and with Bella going too far to help Edward. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

.

.

 **Chapter 26 – Life in Mono**

A week went by and Aro still hadn't returned to Volterra.

While Bella wanted him to come back, she also dreaded it. Her life had become a waiting game, one that kept her awake at night.

Caius was also gone, having left two days prior to her return to help with the cleanup and track down the Romanian Coven taking most of the guard with him. In fact, the only ones left in Aro's wing were Chelsea and Afton, but they kept mostly to themselves, so Bella hardly saw them. Supposedly, Marcus was in charge, but he was nowhere to be found. Thus the castle was practically empty, and it felt like a tomb.

Bella often found herself wandering the halls, looking at all the antiques and artifacts. One day on the stairs she spotted one of Ilona's paintings, and it was a portrait of Jean. It showed Jean sitting in a dark room by a window with the winter sunlight casting shadows on the floor. However, Jean sat in darkness, her straw-like blonde hair hanging flat on her shoulders. She looked like a vagabond, dressed in Victorian, tartan skirts with a pea coat, and heavy, black boots. Funny, how Ilona always seemed to capture her subjects perfectly.

Bella realized then that Jean was the true leader of the Romanian Coven. This whole attack was her idea, which infuriated Bella beyond words.

 _Bitch._

Still recovering from her injuries, Bella spent most of the time caring for Renata. Her poor friend was practically an invalid. While Renata could move her hands and feet, and her body, for the most part, she had a hard time getting everything to work together.

Vampires it seemed, could move severed body parts with their mind. However, Renata's spinal cord was severed, so she had to move everything with her mind, which was very difficult to do. Just operating both hands at the same time took deep concentration. There was no way she could walk, and she couldn't feed because her esophagus wasn't attached, so she had an IV attached to her arm which fed her blood intravenously. To make matters worse, the plant venom was so toxic, her neck wasn't healing as fast as it should have been. Consequently, Renata was confined to her bed, her neck and spine bound up in an uncomfortable brace that encased her like a cage.

As always, Renata carried her affliction with grace, but Bella could tell it was starting to wear on her. There were dark circles around her eyes and she was so thin. She was also in pain. Bella could see it in her eyes. Piccola was even worried about her, faithfully lying next to her on the bed, constantly watching her with sad adoring eyes.

Not that Bella was doing any better. Removing the bandages around her mouth, she found a face she didn't recognize, swollen with scars. The surgeons had tried to fix her up the best they could. They even used surgical glue instead of stitches. However, she still looked like _The Joker_. Furious, she put sheets over the mirrors and refused to go outside.

" _The scars should fade when you change into a vampire_ ," Renata wrote on a piece of paper in teeny tiny cursive.

"I know," Bella said, but it still hurt. She had never considered herself a beauty, but now having a face that was disfigured, she felt hideous.

As the days went by, the two convalescents spent their days watching movies together, sitting on the bed.

Renata loved old musicals, especially the ones with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, her fingers swaying to the music.

"You know we could watch a modern movie sometime," Bella suggested

Renata waved her hand, writing on her pad, _"Modern movies are too violent, and they always have so much sex in them._ " She drew a little frowny face. " _I get embarrassed watching them._ "

"Okay, fine," Bella said with a sigh. "You win. We can watch _An American in Paris_."

Putting the movie in the DVD player, Bella took a seat on the bed next to Renata and grabbed her popcorn. This was becoming a routine with them.

The movie was just getting started when somebody knocked on the door. Of course, Piccola went nuts like she always did, jumping off the bed, barking, and growling.

Bella jumped up and grabbed her, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Piccola. I'm sure an evil intruder wouldn't knock." She opened the door.

To her surprise, it was none other than Carlisle.

Bella almost cried when she saw him, giving him a big hug, trying not to crush Piccola. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"Aro called me," Carlisle said grimly. "He told me that Edward and Alice were in a trance-like state and that their condition wasn't improving. He said he was transporting their bodies back to Volterra, so I asked if I could come examine them to see if there was anything I could do. Aro consented, but he asked if I could look in on you two."

"Oh, yes, come in," Bella said, handing Piccola back to Renata. "I'm glad you came."

"Jasper and Esme came as well. They are back at the hotel. Poor Jasper is very distraught. He didn't even know Alice had decided to track Edward down."

"Neither did Edward, unfortunately," Bella said softly. "Anyway, I'm very worried about Renata. The plant venom won't allow her neck to reattach."

"That doesn't surprise me. Rose venom is quite noxious." Smiling warmly at Renata, Carlisle walked over to the foot of the bed. "How are you, Micia?"

His words made Bella do a double take. He was using Marcus's nickname.

Renata pointed to her neck and gave him her best sad, pouty look.

"It's definitely not healing, is it? Here, let me take a look." Carlisle sat down on the edge of the bed and unhooked two straps of Renata's brace, so he could examine her wounds closer. "I see you're being fed intravenously. That's making you weak, isn't it?" He checked the IV drip chamber.

Renata motioned yes.

"Carlisle, I'm really worried about her," Bella said hovering over them. "If Renata tries to drink blood through her mouth, it starts leaking out of her neck. And as I'm sure you probably know, venom just eats everything...the needles, the tubing. I have to put in a new IV every few hours."

Carlisle turned to her, touching her arm. "You're becoming quite the nursemaid,"

Bella blushed. "Not really. Renata's just my friend."

"I glad to hear it." Turning back to Renata, Carlisle examined her face and hands. "You're very malnourished. I'm sure it's because you're not able to feed properly, and unfortunately you're just going to keep getting weaker, which will hinder your recovery. I believe I might have a solution though. I'd like to add venom to your IV," he explained. "I also want to add some to your neck, using a syringe."

Renata motioned a _yes_. She was starting to look hopeful, clasping Carlisle's hand to say _thank you_.

"Do you want me to see if Chelsea can donate," Bella asked.

"There's no need. I will donate my own venom," Carlisle said, pulling out a needle and syringe, rolling up his sleeve.

This actually touched Bella. Carlisle had no reason to give his own venom to Renata, but he did it anyway.

When he was done, Bella asked him if there was any way to elevate Renata's pain.

"The only way I know is opioids in the blood. However, since Renata is feeding intravenously, I'm not sure that would work."

Renata nixed the idea anyway, writing down on her notepad that she wanted to keep her wits about her.

Carlisle then examined Bella, checking her face, removing the bandages from her wrists. "You're lucky you still have full movement of your hands."

"I know," Bella said sadly. Again she was struck by Carlisle's kindness and professionalism. She knew her face looked repulsive, but he never batted an eye, treating her exactly the same as he did before. She was grateful for that.

Later on, she and Carlisle took a walk.

"Aro plans to prosecute Edward," she told him.

"Yes, I know. That's another reason I came…to plead his case."

"Do you think he has a chance?"

"I don't know. Aro has been known to show mercy."

"Somehow I don't think he's going to do that in this case."

"What happened between you two?"

Bella was just about to answer when she heard a commotion at the bottom of the stairs, so she and Carlisle went down to check it out.

Two coffin-sized boxes were being delivered by two workmen, supervised by Santiago.

Valentina was signing the paperwork, somewhat flustered, signaling the movers to take the boxes into one of the side rooms. As the workers carried the boxes down the hall, Bella and Carlisle followed close behind.

Santiago turned to Bella. "How is Renata," he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"She's all right. She's upstairs watching a movie," Bella said, then lowered her voice to a whisper so the movers wouldn't hear. "Her neck still isn't attached, but I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you."

Santiago nodded, his mouth pursed.

Walking inside, Bella decided this room once must have been an old dining hall. There were tapestries hanging from the walls and two big wooden tables. However, now it looked like it was used for something else, an infirmary perhaps. It was hard to tell.

"Just set the boxes down here," Valentina told the movers, signing the ticket.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Renata," Santiago said.

"Sure, of course," Bella said distractedly, watching the boxes closely. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that something was terribly wrong.

When the workmen left, Carlisle pried open one of the boxes with his hands, opening the lid.

Inside laid Alice.

She looked ghastly. Her skin was pot marked and had turned a decided green color. There were little sprouts popping up all over her face and arms with little buds and leaves. The worse though was her eyes. Wide open and lifeless, they didn't even look like Alice's eyes anymore. The irises had turned a dull, olive-colored green and the whites were a mustard yellow.

"Oh my God," Bella said. "What's happening to her?

"From what it looks like the rose venom is taking over her body." Quickly, Carlisle picked her up and set her on the table. "I've never seen anything like this before. If we don't do something quick, the plant venom may very well take over completely."

"What do we do?"

"She needs a venom transfusion, and she needs it now." Carlisle pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Esme and Jasper and have them come over so they can donate."

"Sure, I'll go get Afton and Santiago and see if they're willing to donate too."

"Yes, do that, please."

Running up the stairs, Bella headed back to the east wing. On the way up, she spotted Jean's portrait again high above on the second landing. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Bella said, glaring at the painting. "You knew what rose venom could do, and you wanted to do this to this to Aro."

 _Bitch._

.

.

 **As always thank you for your reviews, likes and follows. They really mean a lot.**


	27. Worse Than Death

.

.

 **Chapter 27 - Worse than Death**

Bella felt a little ill, standing off to the side, watching Carlisle work. Just seeing Edward and Alice like this gave her the willies. They didn't even look like people anymore. She kept thinking of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ ,

Carlisle had managed to get everyone to donate venom, even Marcus, who was last.

"Thank you, Marcus. I don't know what we would have done if the Volturi hadn't contributed." Carlisle said, pulling out one of his special titanium alloy needles that he used just for vampires.

Sprawled out in a chair with his long legs stretched out on the table, Marcus looked at the syringe skeptically but rolled up his sleeve. "I suppose it's the least I can do. God knows what would become of them if we just let them be," he drawled, before flinching. "Good lord, what did you just stick me with, an icepick?"

"Sorry, it will only sting for a moment," Carlisle said, drawing Marcus' venom into the syringe, trying to keep it from gumming up.

"I think you're enjoying this, Cullen. Admit it, you have a bit of a latent sadistic streak. I remember those boring sermons you used to give us on that religious text you used to read all the time, what was it called?"

Carlisle gave him a sideways look. "The Bible."

Marcus snapped his fingers and pointed. "Yes, that's the one. I remember reading it myself one time. Such a tedious book…all these long dreary passages about genealogy and Hebrew doctrine, punctuated by the occasional bloodbath. It's the perfect bedtime story. The little ones will love it."

"Seriously, Marcus, that's all you took away from the bible?"

"Oh, don't start. I have neither the stamina nor the energy for one of your sleep-inducing theological discussions right now. You're torturing me enough as it is," he grumbled, but then he stopped, looking off in the distance. "So what was I talking about?"

"I have no idea," Carlisle said, suppressing a grin.

"Oh, you're no help...but wait, I remember now. It was about venom. You know venom has some very powerful metamorphic abilities. It can change and adapt itself to whatever lifeform it comes in contact with. Consequently, while poor Alice here is changing into a houseplant, she's also quite humanoid. I must say, the thought of Evgeniya's rosebush walking around on legs is not a comforting thought."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't think that's going to happen. I will admit though, I'm puzzled as to why the plant venom became dominant. This doesn't happen with vampire animal bites."

Marcus shrugged. "Who knows? It's a plant. Maybe it's got little blood sucking spores that embed themselves into its victims. After all, that's how plants mate, isn't it?"

"Not quite."

Bella couldn't help but chuckle. Marcus just loved to mess with Carlisle, and Carlisle knew it, taking it all in stride. She had to admit though, what Marcus was saying about the spores sort of creeped her out. At least Alice was starting to look better, Edward too. They weren't so green and the sprouts on their skin had started to wilt.

Jasper seemed to notice it too, the fury in his eyes dying down. Sitting at the end of the table, he was hunched over, holding Alice's hand. He almost looked like he was praying. If Alice didn't recover, Jean better hide.

Esme was there too, taking care of Edward, trying to make him comfortable, placing a pillow under his head as he laid on the table.

"I blame Jean for this," Bella said quietly.

"Do you?" Marcus chuckled. "I'm sure Aro does too. You know for years we let her go. We knew where she was, but since she was being so good, keeping a low profile, playing house with her young girlfriend, Adele, in San Francisco, we decided to let it go. Of course, this infuriated Caius. He hates the idea of his enemies lurking about, plotting his downfall. However, Aro considered Evgeniya a prize. He wanted her to join us."

"Jean would never do that," Bella said bitterly. "She despises the Volturi."

"Yes…well, Aro does have a way of overestimating his appeal. He's always shocked when he reads people's minds and fins out they absolutely loathe him, but speaking of Evgeniya, I wonder, was Adele with her at the castle?"

Bella shook her head. "At least I don't think she was there. I never saw her."

"Hmmm…maybe they broke up. But then again, maybe they didn't. If I was young Evgeniya, I wouldn't want to introduce my paramour to Vladimir and Stefan either. So maybe she just left Adele in San Francisco for safekeeping. If so, we should go fetch Adele and bring her back with us. That way we might be able to lure in Evgeniya as well."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think Jean would fall for that."

"Ah but, Isabella, you don't know her," Marcus explained, leaning forward. "Evgeniya never forgets her friends. When Charnabon brought her back with him years ago, we all thought he was a fool, falling madly in love with a girl he found in a brothel. In those days, brothel owners would give their problem girls to the Romanian Coven to feed on. Evgeniya was a Goth, and her parents were slaughtered in the Goth war when she was only seven. She was then taken to Rome and turned into a sex slave for the rich and depraved. Of course, when she got older she had a bit of an attitude, making her less marketable. So they cut off her long blonde hair to make a wig for some senator's wife, and then they offered her as dinner to Charnabon."

Bella winced. Just hearing about Jean's grim childhood made her realize she knew nothing about her. "So Charnabon rescued her."

"Yes, he was besotted with her. His plan, of course, was to change her when she turned eighteen. However, a year after he found her, she came down with the pox, so he changed her much sooner. She was such a serious little thing. I always figured she would stab him in the back, but actually, she was quite loyal to him… loyal to the bone. And since loyalty is somewhat rare in the vampire world, that's one of the reasons Aro covets her so much."

"So she hates the Volturi for killing Charnabon."

"Actually, Aro killed Charnabon."

"So the one she really wants is Aro."

"Absolutely, you should see the scathing letters she writes him. They're wildly amusing. In fact, she just sent him one yesterday, along with a little gift." Marcus said, eyeing her. "I should show it to you sometime. Although I should warn you. You won't like it."

"Can I see it now?"

"No...maybe later, and only if you promise not to tell Aro."

..

Later on that evening, Marcus did show it to her. However, he was quick to remind her not to share this with the others. "I don't want Aro to see this, and since he's a telepath, it's very difficult to keep secrets from him. I must say though, it's rather nice having someone who's immune to his useful, but obnoxious gift."

"Won't he be able to see it in your memories?" Bella asked.

"Oh no, Aro hates poking around in my brain. My memories disturb him. He doesn't like seeing me debauch his lovely daughter. She was my mate, you know. Aro hated that we were together."

"But, aren't you friends?"

"Yes, but you must understand, being a friend does not necessarily mean said 'friend' wants you cozying up with his sweet, angelic daughter. Aro has always considered me as a bit of a reprobate. He didn't think I was good enough for her." For a moment, Marcus' eyes looked sad. "In retrospect, he was probably right."

"Aro obviously accepted it though."

"Not at first he didn't. In fact, he tried to kill me, and damn near would have succeeded if it wasn't for Caius and Didyme pulling him off me." Marcus laughed. "It's rather amusing. Up until that time, I had always considered Aro to be a bit of milksop, but don't be fooled. He's very dangerous, has a nasty temper, and he fights dirty."

Leading her to a back office filled with books, Marcus walked over to a painting that was sitting on the floor, facing the wall. "Before I show this to you, I want to tell you this painting was made to elicit a specific response. The Romanians are trying to manipulate us. Keep that in mind when you look at it."

Picking the painting up, Marcus turned it around and set it on the table.

Bella had to grab the back of the chair, a rush of fury running through her.

Ilona had painted a portrait of her, tied to a chair, dressed in a sacrificial white dress that was ripped to shreds and splattered with blood. One side of her face was in shadow, the other in light, her wrists slit and dripping with blood. Rose vines were crawling all around her, coiled around her ankles and her throat, another draped on her head like a thorny crown.

The part that really ticked her off though was her face. Ilona had given her a freshly cut Glasglow Grin.

"That bitch," she snarled. "Wait til I'm a vampire, Marcus. I'm going to go after her."

"No, Isabella, you will do nothing of the kind," a voice said softly behind her, the voice so low, at first she didn't recognize it.

Marcus raised his eyebrows.

Whipping around, Bella turned to find Aro standing in the doorway. Partially obscured by darkness, he had a dark bundle clasped in his hands, his body strangely still.

A part of Bella thought she should run and greet him, but the cold rage radiating from him made her stop.

Slowly, Aro walked in, his gaze focused on the painting.

"I didn't expect you back until Tuesday," Marcus complained. "You could have at least warned us about your impending return."

"I needed to come back," Aro explained, walking over, setting his bundle on the table. "I have something I want to add to my collection."

Bella started to back away, the hairs on her arms beginning to rise.

Carefully, Aro pulled the black velvet cover away.

Inside was Vladimir's living head, his left eye gouged out, the other open and blinking, looking around.

Bella gasped, backing away even further.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Aro remarked, picking the head up by the hair, glaring at it, his eyes narrowing. "You thought it was great fun carving up my precious Isabella, didn't you, Vladimir? But now you shall spend an eternity with me."

.

.

 **I realized I hadn't really shown Aro's dark side yet, so here it is.**

 **As always, thank you for your reviews, likes and follows. They really mean a lot to me.**


	28. Adrift

**Hey, everybody, thank you so much for all your reviews, likes and follows. I know it seems like Aro has gone off the deep end, but I'm hoping this chapter explains it a little.**

.

 _"Isn't it wonderful?" Aro remarked, picking the head up by the hair, glaring at it, his eyes narrowing. "You thought it was great fun carving up my precious Isabella, didn't you, Vladimir? But now you shall spend an eternity with me."_

 _._

 **Chapter 28 - Adrift**

Bella thought she was going to be sick, slowly edging toward the door. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Marcus' gaze went from Aro to Bella and then back again. He shook his head. "Aro, if your intention is to keep Vladimir on your bedroom shelf, I guarantee you that your sex life will dwindle considerably."

Aro glared at him, but then turned around to look at Bella. "Are you going somewhere, my dear?"

Bella felt like a child with her hand in the cookie jar, only this time her hand was on the doorknob. She kept thinking, maybe if I run to Carlisle, ask him for help. Maybe he could get her out of here.

However, right now Aro's gaze was directly on her. "Is something wrong? I thought you would feel much more secure knowing that Vladimir was no longer a threat to you."

Bella didn't quite know what to say to that, shaking her head, her hands clamped together.

"Good Lord, Aro, she's not Salome. People today are much more removed when it comes to death. She's probably never even seen a dead body before, and here you come in lugging a decapitated head. One that's still moving."

"That's true," Aro said distractedly. "She was scared of the morgue. And she's such a kind and gentle soul." His face softened. "Come, my dear, let's talk."

Gliding over to her, he took her hand and placed his arm around her, guiding her out the door. "We shall leave this unpleasantness."

But before they could leave, Marcus called out to him. "Is Vladimir going to bite me if I try to move him?"

Aro shook his head. "Don't worry, he's been properly defanged."

"Well, that's somewhat of a relief," Marcus grumbled, picking the head up gingerly, setting it on the bookshelf propping it up between two horsehead bookends. "I must admit Vladimir, I've seen you look better." Marcus turned to Aro. "So dear brother, do you have any more gory surprises for us?"

"No, he's the only one. The others are still at large… _unfortunately_." Aro ushered Bella out the door.

Once out in the hall, Aro led her down a narrow passage and then turned Bella to face him, his expression sincere. "You know I would never do anything like that to you."

No, she didn't know that. That's what scared her. "How did you catch him?"

"Vladimir has a Swiss bank account in Geneva, which he never touches. I've had operatives diligently watching the place for years. However, yesterday he foolishly decided to make a withdrawal. I'm a firm believer that if you follow the money, eventually you will find what you're looking for."

"Are you really going to keep him like that forever?"

Aro sighed. "I don't know… possibly." He pulled her into his arms. "I suppose if my lovely, soft-hearted Isabella asked me to throw his head in the fire, I would most likely do that."

"Throw his head into the fire," Bella said, her body trembling. "Please."

"If you wish. I'm not going to do it just yet though. I want Vladimir to stew a bit. He has been a thorn in my side for a very long time. But let's talk no more about it. I'd rather talk about you. How are you? You're looking better. Your face seems to be healing. There are no infections I hope."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ah, cara mia, I'm very much relieved." Aro leaned forward to give her a kiss, but Bella backed away.

A look of shock and hurt spread over his face. "Are you still angry with me about Edward?"

"I just want to know, are you planning to do _that_ to Edward as well," Bella asked, pointing back toward the office. She was trembling so hard, she barely could get the words out.

"You mean remove his head and keep it?"

"Yes," Bella said, lifting her chin, standing her ground. She was still shaking though.

"I hadn't planned on it," Aro said simply, his body stiffening.

"Please don't." Bella took a step back. She could barely stand to be next to him.

Aro continued to gaze at her, somewhat despondent now, his lips pursed. "You seem to have lost your unshakable faith in monsters, my dear. What shall you do?"

"May I please go to my room, Signore?"

Aro hesitated, but then waved her away. "Yes go," he said quietly, before walking away.

Bella practically sprinted down the hall. While she hated Vladimir, the idea of Aro keeping his head so he could torture him forever seemed too cruel. _What kind of person did that?_

Making her way to the east wing, she stopped by Renata's bedroom and was about to knock, when she heard Santiago say something in Spanish. _They were spending time together._ How could she interrupt?

Now feeling quite alone, Bella locked herself in her room and went to bed.

She couldn't sleep though. She kept thinking about the look of horror on Vladimir's face. What Aro had done to him really bothered her. So she got up and took a couple of Benadryl

However, that didn't help either. Her dreams were restless, and they kept bringing her back to that awful day at Newport Beach when she and her inflatable flamingo drifted out to sea. She was only nine at the time, and it took her almost all day to find her way back to the beach. Badly sunburned, overheated and horribly thirsty, she went to look for her mom, only to find her chatting with the bartender. Her mother hadn't even noticed she was gone.

"I think you're on your own, kid," the bartender said, getting her a glass of ice water.

 _I've always been on my own._ And from the look of it, she always would be.

..

The next day, Bella went down to see Carlisle, only to discover Alice and Edward had been moved.

However, Caius was back, and he had brought the guard with him, so the place wasn't empty. Running into Demetri, Bella asked him where they went.

"Alice has been moved upstairs to the green room on the east wing," Demetri told her. "And I'm pretty sure Carlisle is with her. He said he was going to check up on her,"

"What about Edward?"

"He's been moved to one of the holding cells down in the basement."

Bella thanked him and headed back up the stairs.

On her way there, she saw Heidi, who laughed at her when she passed by. "Nice smile," she said with a smirk.

Bella clenched her fists.

Finally, she found Carlisle in Alice's room, like Demetri said. He seemed happy to see her.

"Good news, Bella. I think Alice is going to recover. The chlorophyllous film that covered her eyes has faded, and her overall color is better too. I think any day now she should regain consciousness."

Bella moved to the bed and looked down at the sleeping Alice, touching her cold hand. "Yes, that's great news," she said softly.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

Just seeing Carlisle with his brow furrowed with concern, broke her. All the stress, pain, and heartbreak came bubbling to the surface and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Bella, what's wrong. Come talk to me." Gently he led her over to the table, sitting her down in the chair, handing her a box of tissues, and took the seat next to her.

Bella just let everything pour out, telling Carlisle about what happened with the Romanians, Edward's strange behavior, and her relationship with Aro. When she got to the part about Vladimir's head, she almost started crying again.

Carlisle sat and listened patiently.

Bella asked him. "Do you think there is any way you could get me out of here?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella, I cannot release you from your pledge. Only Aro can do that. You should talk to him."

"I can't do that. I don't even want to be in the same room with him."

"But this is what you have to do if you wish to be released. If I were you, I would wait a bit. Wait until you're changed, and when things settle down, go and ask Aro if he will release you. If he cares about you, like I think he does, he'll let you go."

Bella shook her head. "You didn't see it. You didn't see what he did to Vladimir."

"That's true, I didn't," Carlisle said. "But I will say it doesn't surprise me. You see, that's what the Romanians used to do with their enemies. They'd keep their heads up on display in their main hall for everyone to see. They wanted to send a message - _this is what happens when you cross the Romanian coven._ "

"That's horrible."

"It is, but you have to understand, things were different back then. This was medieval justice."

"Justice?"

"Yes, as bad as that seems. Let me tell you something. I don't remember that much about my human life, but I do remember this. When I was seven years old, my mother took me to a public hanging. It was a big event. People were everywhere selling their goods, like cutlery and bolts of cloth. My mother bought me a lardy cake for one farthing. I thought it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I looked at that event as a holiday." Carlisle stared out into space for a moment as if shocked at how much the world had changed. "While I don't agree with what Aro did, it doesn't surprise me, and in many ways, Vladimir deserves this fate."

"I'm not sure I have the stomach for medieval justice."

"Well, if Aro's worldview confounds you. You can be sure, Aro is equally confounded by yours."

Bella had never really looked at it that way before. Aro really did come from an alien world that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, and probably never would. They were so different. They'd probably never see eye to eye. Yet Carlisle came from that world, and he wasn't like that.

"To be honest," Carlisle said. "I think you'd be good for Aro. He needs to be reminded about the power of compassion. But I don't know how good he'd be for you."

"Aro's going to execute Edward."

Carlisle sighed. "Edward broke their law. I told him this would happen, but he wouldn't listen to me. Of course, I'm still going to do everything I can to save his life."

Bella nodded, wiping away the tears. She hated it when she cried. "How can I help?" she said, straightening her back, lifting her chin. "I want to help."

"Well first, I think you should go sweet talk Marcus. Aro is not the only judge. In fact, I was going to go talk to him myself today, but actually, I think you might have more influence. Marcus has always been partial to pretty girls,"

"I'm not that pretty anymore," Bella said, thinking of her scars.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. You're beautiful inside. Marcus sees that. He likes you. I can tell."

"To be honest, I can't imagine talking Marcus into anything."

"Well, try," Carlisle said, patting her hand. "It can't hurt."

Bella nodded, and for the next two days, she wracked her brain trying to think of something nice she could do for Marcus. Then it dawned on her.

Running down to the front desk, she found Valentina and asked her to go to the store for her. She then wrapped her gift, put a scarf over her face, and brought it to the shop.

As usual, the shop was closed. Marcus rarely opened unless Renata was there, but fortunately, she still had her key.

Walking up the stairs, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"What do you want, Isabella," Marcus grumbled.

Bella flinched. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes, could you please come out?"

"You know I hate to be disturbed."

"Yes, I know. I was just so excited to give this to you."

At first, she thought he was going to ignore her. But then she heard him rustling around in his room, the floorboards creaking. Finally he unlooked the door.

"So what is it?" Dressed in an old bathrobe, a wrinkly t-shirt, plaid pajama bottoms and slippers that didn't match, he looked like a mental hospital patient.

"You'll have to come down so I can show you," Bella said, giving him her best smile.

"Oh good grief," he muttered, but then he followed her down the stairs. "If you're trying to butter me up, this is not the way to do it."

"Oh come on now, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Well to be honest….yes. No one gives me gifts anymore. Of course, I don't really like gifts."

"How can you not like gifts?"

"Because they usually come with some obligation…like I have to do something nice for somebody, and I hate doing nice things."

"Oh stop," Bella said, pulling out a chair. "Gifts are fun. Now sit down."

"If you insist." Marcus took a seat and glared at her.

Bella handed him a package.

"Oh what lovely wrapping paper. I've always wanted something pink with little sheep on it. Where did you get this, the little girl department?"

"Oh, stop complaining. Just open it," Bella commanded.

"My goodness, so bossy. I didn't think you had it in you." Marcus opened the package with a look of complete bewilderment. "What is it?"

"It's an Ipod."

Marcus handed the package back to her. "I hate newfangled gadgets."

"You'll like this one. It has to do with one of your favorite things."

"And what might that be?"

"Music."

"You know I have a record player."

"Yes, and you never use it. This is better than a record player."

Bella had already programmed the iPod before she brought it over. She even downloaded music she knew Marcus would love, so it would be ready to go. "Here, just put these earphones on," she instructed, showing him how it worked. She then selected a piece of music she knew he would love, _Beethoven's Sonata in C Major_.

Marcus sat back and listened, a look of serenity coming to his face. His fingers ran over the iPod, sorting through the pieces she downloaded. "Clever girl, you even downloaded Saint-Saëns and Rachmaninoff. How did you know what music I preferred?"

"I saw your record collection down in the basement."

"How very perceptive of you," he said, removing the earphones, setting the iPod on the table. "I say that because I actually do like this gift."

Bella was elated. "I knew you would," she said, bringing her hands together.

"So what do you want in return?"

"Who says I want anything? I just wanted to bring you a gift."

"Oh no you didn't," Marcus retorted. "You might as well tell me now because if you come in here two days from now asking for favors, I shall throw you out."

Bella sighed and sat down. "Okay, I do have a request."

"Is it about that halfwit suitor of yours, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why are you concerning yourself with him? The boy is a muttonhead. You really should forget him. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what you see in him."

Bella nodded. "Believe me, I know he's muttonhead. In fact, I'm still angry with him. I just don't want to see him executed."

"So you want me to put in a good word for him."

"Yes."

"You know I'm not the only judge."

"Yes, but, I'm hoping that you will show some leniency."

Marcus studied her for a minute, his eyes narrowing. "I will consider it. How's that?"

"That's better than nothing."

"I'll tell you now, its most likely nothing. Caius and Aro outvote me all time. In fact, the person you really should be talking to is Aro."

"I realize that."

"But you're not going too."

"I might."

Marcus looked at her and then started to laugh. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

.

.


	29. The Trial

**Yikes! As you probably can see, I've had quite a few reviews complaining about Bella, and a part of me thinks maybe I should change it. In fact, I've done this in the past, and I'm quite happy with the changes, so I always appreciate the feedback. However, in this instance, I don't really want to change this. I just don't look at being too compassionate as a vice. However, I do see the other point of view. Bella needs to learn to be more hard-hearted if she wants to make it in the Volturi world.**

 **I look at Bella as having gone through a lot. She's lost her parents, her identity has been erased, she's been viciously attacked, her face disfigured, and now the one person she was sort of leaning on, Aro, has shown he's got a cruel streak, which kind of ripped the rug out from under her. Should she have known that? Probably. Yet Aro has always been kind to her. Does she have it in her to be a vampire? Maybe not right at this moment, but that could change. Is Bella foolish and out of line trying to help Edward? Maybe? Personally, I think the death penalty is pretty brutal, so I think it's kind of admirable that she tries to help him, even though she no longer loves him. It's much easier to just let things go and try to fit in than to try to help somebody. Anyway, nobody's perfect, characters grow and change and Bella will too.**

 **So that being said, I do appreciate the feedback.**

 **Here is my next chapter. I have a strange trepidation that this chapter may be just as controversial.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29 - The Trial**

After several days, Renata's neck finely reattached. It just happened, just like that.

She was so happy, dancing around the room, wrapping her arms around Bella. "Oh, this is glorious. I finally have my voice back, and my legs, and my hands. I can go feed again. It's like a dream."

"I'm so happy you're in one piece," Bella said.

"Oh, believe me, so am I. However, Carlisle thinks I will always have a scar," Renata said, looking in the mirror at the thin red line around her throat. "I think I shall have to wear a ribbon to hide it." Pensively, she grabbed a black velvet band from her dresser and placed it around her neck. "I do have a gold buckle to wear with it along with a ruby pendant. I'm not sure I want to wear it all the time though." She sighed. "Oh well, what is it you humans say, 'scars remind us that the past is real _?'"_

"It's not that noticeable," Bella told her.

"Oh, yes it is, but I shouldn't be complaining, especially after what Vladimir did to you. And poor Alice. She looks frightful. I'm glad she regained consciousness."

"Yeah, I saw Alice this morning," Bella said, remembering their talk at breakfast. She had never seen Alice so depressed, and it wasn't just her looks. Yes, she was still a little green, and she kept pulling out dead sprouts out of her skin, grumbling that she looked like a potato. But there was something else that was bothering her. Edward's trial. It was today.

Obviously, the Volturi didn't waste any time. The minute Edward regained consciousness, they set up a time. Renata explained they had to do that because keeping prisoners was simply not possible.

Bella felt so unprepared. She wasn't quite ready to watch Edward be killed.

Renata took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I've heard that Vladimir has been killed."

"Not quite," Bella said bitterly. "Aro kept his living head."

"Oh no, didn't Master Marcus tell you? Right after Master Aro spoke with you, he came back into the office and tossed Vladimir's head into the fire."

"He did that?"

"Yes. Master Aro rarely indulges in torture. He probably kept the head simply because he was so furious that Vladimir hurt you."

"Well, I'm glad he threw it into the fire at least."

Renata reached over and grabbed her arm. "Bella, you do realize that Master Aro is in love with you?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, but he is. You should have seen him after Edward abducted you. He was so furious. He told the guard that we were not to stop looking until we found you. Poor Sulpicia said something unkind, and Master Aro just turned on her. Indeed, he dragged her into his office and wrote up a divorce decree, which he made her sign. He then had her unceremoniously escorted out the door. I had to pack her things. Believe me, it wasn't pretty."

"He divorced his wife?"

"Yes, Mistress Athenodora was livid. She called Master Aro a slew of rude names and then stormed up into the tower, bolting all the doors, and refused to come out. Master Caius had to plead with her to get her to open the door. For a while there, I almost thought she was going to leave with Sulpicia, which would have made Master Caius crazy."

"Oh great, another person who probably hates me."

"No, no, the Mistress is not angry with you. She's angry with Master Aro. However, Master Aro simply didn't care. He was bound and determined to get Sulpicia out of the castle, and you must know why."

"Because of me?" Bella said glumly.

"Yes, absolutely. He did it for you. He cares for you deeply."

Bella wasn't too sure of that. She hadn't seen Aro since she spoke with him in the hall. She even sent him several messages, pleading with him to talk to her, but he never replied. "You know, Renata, I don't think I'm cut out to be a vampire. It's funny, at first, this was all I wanted to be. Especially when I met Edward and the Cullins. They had such a loving family, and they were so beautiful and strong, but now…everything seems so dark."

"Yes, there's a price you pay for immortality," Renata said. "I promise it will get easier. Believe me, I wasn't quite ready for being a vampire either. Of course, you don't have much choice."

"Actually, I do have a choice. I could choose death."

Renata's eyes grew wide and she was suddenly angry. "Don't even talk like that. Death is not the answer. In fact, death is nothing. It's the end."

"You don't believe in God?"

Renata leaned back, clearly unsure about this question. "I try not to think about it because if that's the case, I'm damned." She looked down at her hands, still holding the velvet ribbon in her hands. "Please don't choose death. I shall miss you horribly."

Bella gave a bitter chuckle. "Don't worry. I don't want to die. I'm just not sure that I can be as cold-blooded as everyone thinks I should be."

Renata smiled. "Not all vampires are cold blooded. Well, actually we are, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

..

Around noon, Renata came to fetch Bella, telling her to get ready, the trial was about to start.

Bella put on her uniform with a feeling of trepidation. On the way down, she saw Aro and raced to catch up with him. "Signore, may I please speak with you?"

Aro glared at her. "Is it about Edward?"

"Well, yes, I-"

Aro held up his hand. "You're too late. We've already reached a decision. I shall hear no more about it."

"But you haven't heard what I have to say."

"Actually you were quite vocal back in Romania. I've also read Edward's mind and Vladimir's. I know exactly what happened. The case is closed."

"But-"

Aro turned to her, his body stiff. "Isabella, when I say I will hear no more about it. That means the matter is closed."

Coldly he walked away.

Bella felt sick. She knew Edward was going to be executed. Clenching her fingers, she followed Aro into the hall.

Renata came up behind her and placed her hand on her back.

"At least I tried," Bella whispered solemnly.

"You cannot do more than that," Renata assured her.

Inside everyone was gathering around, standing back against the wall. Bella could see Carlisle and Esme, along with Alice and Jasper. All of them looked miserable.

Marcus was there, leaning back in the chair. For once though, he didn't look like he was about to fall asleep.

Caius was there too, and he did not look pleased, a scowl, permanently fused on his face.

Aro took his seat in the middle chair. He had his judge robes on.

Slowly everyone took their place.

"Bring forth the prisoner," Aro commanded.

The double doors opened and Edward was dragged into the hall, flanked by Felix and Demetri. He looked awful. Slouched over and very thin, his clothes were filthy and torn. His skin looked sallow and green, little dead sprouts popping up all over on his face and arms. He glanced over at her, and Bella looked away.

She couldn't look at him.

"The prisoner will kneel," Aro commanded.

Edward just stood there, his eyes filled contempt. "What's the point? We both know you're going to kill me anyway."

Aro's eyes filled with fury. Standing up, he walked down from the platform, and brutally smacked Edward right upside the head, knocking him off his feet. He then pressed his boot to Edward's temple and pinned him the floor. "Listen here, little man. I could crush you like a bug. So if were you, I would be very careful with what I say and how I say it. You are in my court and what I say goes. So if I tell you to kneel, _you will kneel_. Otherwise, I might just decide to smash your head into little pieces. Dear Carlisle will have to sweep your brains up with a dustpan, and then maybe in a decade or so you might have the wits about you to say your own name. So I suggest you wipe that look of contempt from your face and do as you are told. Do you understand?"

Edward looked dazed and shocked. If he was thinking of fighting back, Felix and Demetri made it a point to show he wasn't going to do anything.

Bella had never seen Aro this angry. Marcus was right. He did have a nasty temper.

"Answer me," Aro commanded.

Edward seemed to have problems speaking with Aro's boot digging into his skull, but he answered. "Yes, Signore."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand."

Aro released him. "Now get up."

Edward moved to a kneeling position, his unblinking gaze focused on the floor, his head bowed.

Aro circled around him, glancing over at Jane. "If he's in contempt of court again, make sure he pays for it."

Jane bowed her head. "Yes, Master."

"Edward Masen, you have brought here because you willingly conspired with our enemies and abducted a future member of our guard. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward just shook his head. He looked so pathetic, his body hunched over as if he had given up.

"So you have nothing to say?"

"No Signore."

"Well, then we shall pass judgment."

Both Marcus and Caius nodded.

Aro brought his hands together in front of him. "We have discussed at length what should be done with you, and believe me, it wasn't an easy decision. You have committed a capital offense and should be put to death. However," Aro waved his arm toward the Cullens. "We've had numerous requests asking for clemency. I have received letters from the Denali Coven, including Eleazar, who once served us, making entreaties to your good character.

"I also received a petition signed by the Cullens, assuring me that this behavior will never happen again, on pain of death."

Aro pointed toward Alice. "Miss Alice Brandon was so intent on saving you that she has agreed to join the _Guardia Interna_ and serve the Volturi for no less than one hundred years, starting on January 1st."

Bella gasped and looked over at her.

Edward looked over at her too, shaking his head.

Aro continued. "This is a very tempting offer. Her gift of clairvoyance would be extremely helpful to us. Her mate, Mr. Jasper Whitlock, wishes to join us as well so he can be close to her, and I think he will make a fine addition as well." Aro glanced over at both of them, and Alice and Jasper reluctantly nodded back.

"My good friend Carlisle has agreed has agreed to join the _Guardia Esterna_ , and act as a liaison and an operative in North America, which would be quite beneficial, because we simply do not have enough manpower there."

Carlisle indicated this was true, his expression grim.

Aro now turned to Bella, which made her cringe.

"The last request for leniency came from my guard member Isabella Swan, the one you abducted. She seems to still have an attachment to you which is quite regrettable." For a moment, a look of sadness passed over his face. "I will admit, I'm rather partial to her, and gave much consideration to her request. However, if I do this, it will be the last favor I will ever grant her."

Bella knew this shouldn't come as a shock. It shouldn't even bother her. She didn't want to be with Aro anymore. He was cruel. However, just hearing this broke her heart.

Aro now turned back to Edward. "So there you have it. You are guilty. You deserve death, but no law is absolute. I have more to gain from showing you clemency than carrying out your punishment. Therefore, you will not die today."

Edward looked up at him in shock.

Aro glared at him. "However, you are not to be let off the hook that easy. You have committed a grave offense to the Volturi Coven. One that cannot go unpunished. Therefore, I will show you what happens to vampires that steal from us and try to appropriate what is rightfully ours."

Aro nodded to Felix and Demetri.

Immediately, both guards grabbed Edward's arms, and with vicious tug ripped his hands off.

Bella had bit down to keep from crying out.

Edward let out a howl, screaming in pain, collapsing to the ground.

Felix placed the hands on a silver tray and then carried it to a table next to a wooden block.

Aro picked one up and studied it like it was an insect, the hand still squirming in his grasp. "This is what happens when you put you put your grubby hands on things that don't belong to you. You lose them. Tell me, Edward, should I throw this one in the fire?"

Edward was too shaken to answer, looking down his arms where his hands used to be.

"Such a shame. I've been told you are a gifted pianist."

Aro walked over to the fireplace.

This was the first time Bella even noticed they had lit a fire. She held her breath.

Aro watched the flames for several seconds. "Right now, I won't throw them into the fire. I will keep them, and maybe if you are very good, I will give them back. However, if you displease me," he said, walking back to the table, setting the hand on the block of wood. "You will know it. Let me demonstrate" Smoothly, he pulled out what looked like a nasty ice pick with a broad handle and a titanium steel tip, and then viciously drove it right into the center of Edward's hand, impaling it, the fingers flailing around.

Edward screamed in pain, his arm reflexively moving to his stubby wrist, staring at it with horror.

Caius gave a smirk.

"You may go," Aro said, waving them away.

Immediately, Carlisle and Esme rushed to Edward, helping him to his feet. "When might he have his hands back," Carlisle asked him.

"I haven't decided yet. Ask me in a year," Aro told him, waving him away.

People started making their way out the door.

Caius turned to Alice and Jasper. "I suggest that you arrive a few days before you start, so will not be late."

Alice nodded, her expression bleak as Jasper put his arms around her, and walked her out the door.

Caius then turned to Bella. "Miss Swan, you are to go your room and wait to be called."

Bella nodded, swallowing hard. Was she in trouble now? Probably. Aro wouldn't even look at her. If she was, she really didn't give a damn anymore. All she did was try to prevent an execution. If that was a crime, _then fuck em._ "I will wait, Signore," she said dully.

Renata moved to walk with her, but then Aro stopped her. "Renata, I would like you to stay."

"Yes, Master," she said with a bow. She looked over at Bella with a haunted look.

 _So I am to be denied my friends too_ , Bella thought. _You can all go to hell._

Felix held the door for her, as Bella walked out of the hall.

.

.

 **I want to thank everybody for your reviews, likes and follows.**


	30. Tossed

**Yikes, so many angry reviews. I'm starting to dread posting a chapter. This has definitely been a learning experience. Anyway, here is my next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30 - Tossed**

Bella went to her room and sat out on the terrace. She felt like a condemned woman. To think only a few weeks ago she was quite happy. Now she didn't even know if she was going to live or die.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long to find out what was being discussed.

Renata knocked on the door and then came inside. "Bella."

"I'm out here."

Renata came out and took a seat in the chair.

"That meeting didn't take too long."

"No, it was a short meeting."

"What's going on?"

Renata sighed. "It seems Master Aro no longer wants you to be a part of his guard."

"What?"

"Yes, he feels it would not be a good working relationship."

"God, he's such a dick."

"Bella, how can you say that? After everything, he's done for you. You do realize he spared Edward mostly for you?"

"Well, I'm not the only reason."

"But you are one of the reasons. He even said so during the trail. Don't you see that? Master Caius is furious. He feels like this whole thing is a sham. Actually, I was horribly worried about you, because if Master Aro is throwing you out, I knew Master Caius wouldn't want you either. He thinks you're a troublemaker."

Bella swallowed hard. "So what does this mean? Am I going to be diner?"

"No, thank goodness. Something very surprising happened. Master Marcus has decided to make you his personal guard."

"What?" Bella just started laughing. She was so relieved, not to mention grateful. "But he doesn't have a guard."

"No he doesn't, but I guess he does now. Of course, both Master Aro and Master Caius were surprised by this, but they couldn't say no. So now you belong to Master Marcus. In fact, we're supposed to move you today."

"To his shop?"

"Yes, there's one spare bedroom up in the attic. You are to be moved there. In fact, Felix and Demetri will be here any minute." Renata looked at her watch. "So we need to start packing."

Jumping up, Renata started pulling out all of Bella's new clothes, laying them carefully on the bed. "I'm not sure what happened between you and Master Aro, but you've made things very unpleasant."

"I'm sorry, Renata. Aro shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Well, it's not the first time. When Sulpicia first ran off with her lover, Master Aro was in a foul mood for weeks. I just wish you two would get along."

Bella was about to say something when Demetri and Felix showed up with several boxes. They hardly said a word to her. They just started packing and they were very fast. In no time at all, Bella was ushered into a car, and driven over to the shop.

The room they moved her into was tiny compared to the one she just left, but Bela rather liked it. Situated up in the attic, it had a slanting roof, whitewashed walls, and a wooden floor.

Renata gave her a blue throw rug, which Felix helped roll out, and a quilted, white duvet with blue trim that fit perfectly on the antique wooden framed double bed. There was a standing wardrobe, two dressers, a vanity with a big oval mirror, and a bathroom with an old claw-footed bathtub.

"No shower?" Bella said, peeking inside.

"I'm afraid not," Renata said, hanging up her clothes. "In fact, you're lucky to have plumbing. This place is very old."

"I see. What will be my job requirements?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask Master Marcus. I should warn you, he's a very moody."

"Worse than Aro?"

"Oh yes, you'll see. You're going to have your hands full," Renata said, closing the bathroom door.

While Renata was always kind, Bella could tell she was a little put out. This whole situation had become so awkward.

"You know, Renata, that thing that Aro said during the trial…that I'm still attached to Edward. It's not true," Bella said, folding her clothes, putting them in the dresser.

"Obviously, Aro thinks you are, and he's a very proud man."

"Well, I would tell him if he would talk to me, but he refuses to see me," Bella said, trying to defend herself, but then she sighed. "It's probably good I'm not involved with him."

Renata shook her head. "But, Bella, you are involved with him, just not in a good way right now. Maybe you should write him a letter."

"What would I say?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she said curtly.

 _Yep, Renata was definitely put out._

Bella sighed, slumping her shoulders. _Why did this have to happen?_ She didn't want everyone angry with her. _This was all Aro's fault._

..

When everybody left, Bella found herself alone in the shop, looking around, pulling out books. Opening her bedroom window, she saw it led to the roof, so she crawled out on top and looked around at the town. It was definitely quiet here, the sun setting along the horizon.

With not much to do, she decided to go downstairs and turned on the computer to answer emails.

It was dark before Marcus strolled in, removing his coat, loosening his cravat. He took a seat, putting his feet up on the desk and leveled his gaze at her. "Well, if it isn't our problem child, Isabella," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Hello, Master Marcus. I want to thank you for taking me in," Bella said nervously.

"Don't bother, I didn't do it for you," he grumbled. "I did it for Aro. And don't call me Master Marcus, I hate that. It makes me sound like some kind of professor or something."

"Okay, I won't."

"Do you want me to tell you why I've brought you here?"

Bella stiffened. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Well, you see, Aro wants you gone. He considers you a liability, which in many ways you are. But of course, he's besotted with you, and that is the problem."

"How so?"

"Because now he's become a colossal pain in the ass, and you, my dear, are the reason. This is your fault."

"My fault?" Bella squawked. "If that's the case, then why didn't you just let them kill me? Then you'd no longer have a problem."

Marcus groaned, rolling his eyes. "Oh, do shut up. You are so very noble, aren't you, always sacrificing yourself? Well, that's not going to work with me. This is your problem, and I expect you to help me fix it. Yes, I admit, I am partly to blame. I've been wanting to knock that smug, satisfied look off of Aro's face for years now, but now that it's gone, he's a hundred times worse. That means it's up to us to get you two back together."

"What if I don't want to get back to together?"

"I hate to break this to you, but nobody cares what you think, except maybe Aro, and you alienated him."

"I just don't think we'd make a good match."

"And why's that? Because he brought you Vladimir's head?"

"Partly…I know now how cruel he can be."

"He's not cruel to you."

"But he has it in him."

"Good God, woman, we all do. What do you think we're running here, a nursery? Vampires are cruel. We're killers, and you might as well get used to it. You do know he threw the head into the fire…and he did that _for you_."

"I know, it's just-"

Marcus stopped her. "Oh no, you don't get to wax poetic about your ideal vampire lover. You're stuck with Aro, warts and all. I know you want him to be kind and compassionate like Carlisle, but believe me, Carlisle has several problems of his own that you don't want to deal with. He's not the saint you think he is."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not going to discuss Carlisle with you right now. What we need to do is work on is breaking down this wall that has built up between you and Aro. Even Caius wants you together."

"Really?"

"Yes, he told Aro he needed to haul you upstairs, bare that pert bottom of yours, and spank the snot out of you...then make sweet love to you for hours." Marcus chuckled. "I must say, I almost think that would work, but Aro is too stubborn."

Bella was indignant. "That would not work!"

"How do you know? You're just a baby. You've never even been with a man. I bet you've never even been spanked."

Bella threw up her hands. "I cannot believe I'm having this conversation."

"Well, you're having it," Marcus growled, pointing his finger at her. "And we are going to fix this. So you didn't like Aro's gift. What else bothers you about Aro? After all, he let muttonhead off. That's got to count for something, and I must say that was a complete surprise to me. Never in a million years did I think he would do that."

"Well, you helped."

"Oh please, I just told you that I would help. Aro and Caius never listen to me. They think I'm the epitome of sloth." Marcus smiled when he said this as if he was proud of it. "But what I don't understand is why you would even want to save that halfwit in the first place? I don't see a bond between you anymore."

"I just didn't want him to be killed. The Cullens would be heartbroken, and he abducted me to save me."

"Yes, and he almost got you killed."

"But he didn't know what the Romanians were up too."

"Actually he did." Marcus sat up, putting his feet down, his expression now serious. "Edward can read minds as you well know, and while the Bisquri metal hampered that ability somewhat, he certainly was not hampered when he sought the Romanians out. Edward had to have known they were setting a trap, and I'm sure Aro saw that too when he read Edward's mind. Yet Aro didn't say a word. That means that Aro has actually let someone go who plotted to kill him, and he did it because you asked him too."

Bella squirmed in her seat, grabbing the armrests. She didn't know what to say. No wonder Aro said this would be the last favor he would ever give her.

"You've got power, my dear, and you're not using it wisely."

"I didn't know I had power."

Marcus's gaze focused in on her. "Well, in truth, you don't have it anymore. Aro wants you out of his life. Having a woman who is actually working against your own best interests is not something you want to have around. However, I know what it's like to lose somebody you love, and as much as Aro irritates me, I wouldn't wish this on anybody."

For a second, Marcus had a haunted look, his expression bleak.

But then his eyes narrowed, and he leaned in closer, pointing his finger at her. "So listen up, my young miss. I plan to get you two back together, and if you try to stop this or interfere in any way, I will spank the snot out of you myself."

"Geez, thanks, Marcus," Bella grumbled.

She knew he was just messing with her. _At least he better be messing with her._ But he was definitely serious about getting her and Aro back together. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. In a strange way though she felt better. Just the thought of never seeing Aro again gutted her.

"Don't mention it, my dear. I'm always happy to be of service." Marcus then proceeded to laugh.

.

.


	31. The Wall

**Here's the next chapter. I know I've been posting a lot. However, I probably won't post again until next week. I've got to go back to work. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 31 - The Wall**

"Master Marcus actually said that to you?" Renata said heatedly the next day, while she was carrying some books up to the top shelf. "That's not right. He shouldn't force you into Master Aro's arms."

"I figured you would be happy. I mean, yesterday, you seemed kind of angry."

Renata's face fell. "Oh no, not really. I guess I was upset. I just don't like it when people speak ill of Master Aro," she said, coming back down from the ladder, taking a seat next to Bella by the computer. "You see, I feel like I'm in the middle, and it's very frustrating. I adore you. I adore Master Aro. I just wish things had worked out better for you two. I'm certainly not going to stop being your devoted friend. After all, you took care of me when I lost my head. I shall always be grateful for that."

Bella was so relieved. The last thing she wanted was to lose Renata.

"However, it's wrong for Master Marcus to just push you into this. Love doesn't work that way."

Bella sighed, clasping her head in her hands. A part of her had just given up. "Tell me, Renata, what would have done if the Volturi decided to keep Armand's head. I know he tricked you, but you did love him."

Renata frowned. "Oh Bella, that whole incident was so painful. But yes, I would have been devastated if Master Aro had done that. Thank goodness he didn't. I know what you're asking, but you didn't love Vladimir."

"That's true, but does it really make a difference?"

Renata slumped her shoulders. "I suppose not."

"Are you still whining about that, Isabella?" Marcus bellowed, walking into the shop. He looked very different today. He was actually wearing a somewhat modern black suit and a fedora hat, setting the latter on the table. "Vladimir is dead. I want the subject to die as well."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up," she grumbled.

But then Renata stood up and glared at Marcus, her hands on her hips. "I want to protest, Master Marcus. I think trying to push Bella into a relationship she doesn't want to pursue is completely wrong. We, women, are people, not chattel."

"Yes, of course," Marcus said, casting a side glance at Bella. "What have you been telling her?"

"I just told her what you told me."

"Some help you are," he quipped, turning back to Renata. "Micia, my love, you know these two are made for each other. We must try everything we can to get them back together."

"Yes, I agree, but you cannot force her."

"Am I forcing you, Isabella?"

Bella wasn't sure she wanted to answer this. "Well, actually….yes."

"Oh good lord, this is going to be harder than I thought," he grumbled, taking a seat. "It's for her own good, Micia, and for the good of Aro, so let's leave it at that. Now, Isabella, I've set the bait."

"What exactly does that mean?" Bella asked.

"It means, that Aro will definitely be coming by to check in on you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I baited him, he said with a grin. "You see, even though Aro has supposedly released you, he's very interested in everything you do. So I praised you up and down. I told him how beautiful you are and talented. I went on and on about what a what a valuable guard you shall become. In fact, I went on so much about your glorious attributes, I think I was probably quite nauseating. However, Aro did take the bait. You should have seen his face. He was so jealous. I almost thought for a second that he was going to rip my head off. So I expect to see him in the next couple of hours or so."

Bella stiffened. "What will he do?"

"Well, if he was a normal person, he might casually drive his car around, or maybe take Piccola on a walk and then peek inside."

Renata shook her head. "I can't imagine Master Aro ever taking Piccola for a walk."

"Will he really do that?" Bella asked Marcus.

"Oh, good heavens, no. I said if he was a normal person. No instead he shall make a colossal nuisance of himself and come over, saying there seems to be a discrepancy in my books, and instead of sending one of his numerous lackey accountants, he will do my bookkeeping for me."

"Aro is an accountant?"

"Oh yes, he's a very good accountant…very astute. I'm sure he'll see that I have quite a large slush fund that I have a habit of dipping into, which he will thoroughly disapprove of." Marcus' eyes narrowed. "I hope you know the sacrifices I'm making for you, Isabella. I'm going to get quite the lecture."

"I still can't get over Aro being an accountant."

"Oh, Aro has always had a way with money. He was a very wealthy merchant when he was human. He then preceded to acquire another fortune right after he was turned. I think it's the salesman in him. He has a knack for making people think they absolutely cannot live unless they buy some pot, or rug, or whatever. In fact, this was one of the reasons Caius wanted him so badly in our coven."

"You needed an accountant?" Bella teased.

Marcus glared at her. "No, we needed money. We were living in squalor. Caius was a princeling when he was human, and being a despotic aristo, he was used to living a life of wealth and luxury, however, he never worked a day in his life. Once he became a vampire, he was dead broke."

"So how did you meet Aro?"

"It was all quite by accident. We noticed some upstart had moved into our territory and was making himself at home, building a fancy house, dining on _our women._ Caius was furious, saying we needed to teach this young newborn a lesson. However, Aro is so good at talking his way out of things, instead of killing him, we ended up chatting with him the whole night. That's when Caius noticed his fine clothes, expensive weapons, and all these rings he had on his hands. 'We must have him in our coven,' he told me. And that's how the Volturi came to be. And we haven't been poor since."

"That sounds like a nice arrangement."

Marcus shook his head. "Not completely. Aro lords it over us. He is the minister of finance, so if we do something that displeases us, he takes away our money. Of course, I don't really give a damn anymore, but Caius gets quite perturbed."

Bella laughed. "I can imagine."

"Anyhow, when Aro gets here, I want you to smile, be attentive, and agree with him when he says I'm totally irresponsible. You might even want to fix yourself up a bit, although, I don't think it matters. He adores you. I'm going to go out. I definitely do not want to be here when Aro arrives."

Bella jumped up. "You're going to leave me?"

"Yes, my dear, three is a crowd. I think you two lovebirds need some time alone." With that, Marcus stood up and grabbed his hat. "Toodaloo…try not to get into trouble," he said, grabbing his keys, slipping out the door.

"Geez, thanks, Marcus," Bella grumped.

"I should be going as well," Renata said, grabbing her coat.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me too, are you?" Bella said, grabbing her arm. "I don't know what to say to Aro."

Renata turned to her. "Just be yourself, Bella. I'm sure everything will work out. You two need to talk things out."

"But I don't want to talk things out."

Renata smiled and then hugged her, before grabbing her coat. "Everything will be fine. I'll be back later."

When she closed the door, Bella started to pace the floor, his hands fluttering about her. She was so nervous, she didn't know what to do. She told herself she didn't want to see Aro, but then a part of her couldn't wait.

Finally, she decided the best thing to do was just get to work. Amazing how that had become a refuge.

 _Maybe he won't come by._

But just as Marcus said, around a quarter to four, Aro showed up holding a ledger. He looked very sharp in a dark gray suit and a black and red tie, his hair neatly pulled back with a clip. However, his face was missing his smile. There was a somberness about him that distressed her.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," he said stiffly. "I've come to go over Marcus' books. Is he here by any chance?"

Bella hesitated. "No, he left."

"Did he say when he would be back?"

"No, he didn't. He never tells me where he goes." Bella said awkwardly.

"I see." Aro hesitated for a moment, as if considering if he should stay, but then he made up his mind, coming inside, closing the door. "Would you mind if I use your computer."

"Of course, not," Bella said, letting him take her seat. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

He was so polite and so quiet. She was worried about him.

Unsure what to do, Bella went to work on the shelves. Renata had started a new organizational system, and it was kind of a slow process, moving books to one shelf, and then moving others to another shelf. She kept rolling the step ladder back and forth, the wheels squeaking with every movement, breaking the silence.

Aro sat quietly, going over Marcus' account. The whole time, she could feel Aro's gaze on her, but when she turned around, he was looking at the computer. Consequently, she was starting to wonder if it was maybe her imagination.

She wanted to tell him, _I'm not in love with Edward_. But for some reason, the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Instead, she said, "Is everything all right with the books?"

"No, it seems Marcus is misappropriating funds again, which he always does. He can be quite careless sometimes. I shall have to talk to him about it. Not that it will do any good I'm afraid."

"Oh," Bella said weakly. Her heart was pounding, her body trembling all over. Why was she so nervous? All they were doing was talking. She wasn't afraid, but she knew Aro could hear it, and it seemed to make him more morose.

"Has Marcus set a change date for you yet?" Aro asked politely.

"Not that I know of. I'm sure he will though."

"I doubt that. He's very irresponsible. I will take care of this. I'll have Renata make an appointment for you at the spa, and if you would you like to see a doctor to have your hymen removed that can be arranged as well."

The way he talked about this, so matter-of-fact, depressed her. Of course, this was her only option now. "Yes, that would be good, thank you."

"Very well." Aro stood up to leave, smoothing out his coat, fixing his cuffs.

Bella took a step forward. She had to tell him. "I want you to know, I'm not in love with Edward."

"I know," he said briskly, looking away. But then his gaze turned back to her, his eyes piercing her. "I want you to know that your life was never in danger. If Marcus hadn't taken you as his guard, I would have had you changed and then sent you to live with the Cullens. Indeed, if this is what you desire, I will talk to Marcus, and demand that he release you."

Bella was floored. He was being so nice to her. Here she thought he had abandoned her, but that wasn't the case at all. He was offering her a way out. Without thinking, she reached out for him. "Maybe we should talk," she said breathlessly.

Aro took a step back. "No, I think we're past that. We are much too different, you and I, Isabella. It would never work between us. I have come to the conclusion that love is a luxury that men like me, with power and responsibility, cannot afford." Gently he touched her cheek, running his finger delicately over the scar on her cheek. "What Vladimir did to you, still enrages me."

Grabbing his ledger and notebook from the desk, he bid her goodbye and then slipped out the door.

Bella stood there for a moment in shock, unable to process what he just said, but then ran after him. She wanted to stop him, hold him, and tell him she was sorry. She wanted to tell him that it could still work. But he was already gone.

.

.


	32. Kiss of Death

**Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

.

.

 **Chapter 32 – Kiss of Death**

The next morning, Bella didn't even want to get up. A bubble of gloom seemed to surround her.

Drinking mass amounts of coffee, she opened the shop, answered a few emails, talked with a funny old book dealer, who smelled like tobacco. She had only been working for maybe an hour or so when Marcus came down the stairs and immediately started berating her.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Isabella. Here I go to all this trouble to lure Aro over here, and all I get from him is that same somber, dismal, boring look that he's had for days. I can't even insult him anymore. What did you two talk about?"

"We didn't. He wouldn't talk to me," Bella said unhappily.

"Well, obviously you must have talked about something because last night he cornered me and demanded that I release you so you could live with the Cullens. Did you ask him to do that?" Marcus glared at her.

"No," Bella protested. "I didn't say anything at all. He just offered it to me."

"Oh, I see. So let me guess, when he asked you if you wanted to leave, you didn't say anything, but you did smile and nod, and told him about how mean, old Marcus is such a brute keeping you a prisoner here, crying, ' _Oh what shall I do_? _What shall I do?_ '" Marcus raised his voice an octave, and waved his hands, doing a very insulting impression of her.

"No," Bella snapped. "I didn't smile. I didn't nod. In fact, I didn't know what to say. I was surprised."

"Well, I'm going to tell you right here and now, put that thought right out of your head, because l have absolutely no intention of releasing you. You belong to me, my dear, so you might as well get used to it."

"All right, all right, are you done chewing my ass?"

"Absolutely not. Why on earth would you even want to go live with the Cullens anyway? They've got that God-awful diet of theirs. You'll have to deal with muttonhead, which I'm sure will be awkward, and not to mention _Rosalie_."

"What's wrong with Rosalie?"

"She's unpleasant. I suspect she doesn't like being a vampire very much. She obviously carries a chip on her shoulder."

"She's not that bad."

"Oh stop trying to defend her. You're so nauseatingly congenial, except when it comes to Aro. Did you know that when Rosalie wrote us, asking us to exonerate Edward, she also suggested that we should just kill you instead? Obviously, she isn't too fond of you, and in my opinion, if somebody loathes you, you should probably loathe them back."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Enough, already."

Bella knew if she didn't stop Marcus now, he would continue complaining for the next hour. So she decided to distract him, picking up the box the bookseller dropped off. "Henry Sorenson came by the shop this morning. He said he had a manuscript that you've been looking for a very long time." Bella read the description on the lid. "It's called, _Sanguine Mortuorum_?"

Marcus perked up. "Really, he found it? Let me see." He took the box from her and lifted the lid.

Just seeing Marcus actually interested in something, peaked Bella's curiosity. "What kind of manuscript is it?"

"It's a vampire book, very old, and very rare," he said. "But this is definitely not it." He closed the box, setting it back down.

"What?"

"If Sorenson paid for this, he was ripped off. It's a forgery," he said with disgust.

"You didn't even look at it. How do you know?"

Marcus pulled the lid off again and brought the box up to her nose. "What do you smell?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know…leather, dust…it smells old."

"You know what I smell?"

Bella shook her head.

"Ammonia. Old books have a lot of scents, but one thing they should never smell like is ammonia. You see, forgers use ammonia to age the ink and make it look brown." Taking the book out, he opened the first page and pointed to the brown lettering on the yellowed paper. "You can see it too. The letters will have kind of a speckled look like they've been worn away by acid. This manuscript is a forgery."

"I don't smell ammonia at all."

"You will, once you've been changed, and it's a dead giveaway. Speaking of being changed, Aro wants you to be changed tonight."

"What?" Bella whipped around to face him. "Tonight?"

"Yes, Renata should be here any minute. She's going to take you to the Spa in Pisa, and then I believe Aro set up a doctor's appointment for you. Aro certainly wastes no time, does he?"

Bella had to sit down. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. "Is Aro still going to change me?" she asked.

"Doubtful."

A stab of pain rushed through her and she looked down, staring at the scars on her wrists. She turned to Marcus. "Are you going to change me?"

"My dear, if I tried to change you, you'd be dead. I have absolutely no control, and Aro knows this. He's going to arrange to have someone else change you. I don't know who."

"I see," Bella said softly.

For so long, she thought it was going to be Aro, and now the thought of someone else doing it unnerved her. She kept thinking about what Jean had said that when someone changes you, you share blood. You have a connection with them.

Marcus looked at the clock. "You should get ready. Renata will be here any minute."

Bella nodded and headed upstairs to her attic room to get her coat. Now that it was fall, it was starting to get colder. She kept thinking about the last time she was going to be changed, how Aro kissed her goodnight before Edward abducted her. She knew she would never again be that naïve girl that she was, but a part of her wished for it anyway.

..

The trip to Pisa wasn't quite as fun as the last one she had. Felix drove them up there and he barely said a word. Renata waited for her in the lobby, reading her book.

The attendants at the Spa were stunned by her scars, a couple of them even asked Bella about it, wondering what happened. However, Bella wasn't in a very talkative mood, turning away, evading their questions. The doctor's visit was even more intrusive, but Bella managed to get through that too. On the way back, they stopped at _Pastamania Italia_ and picked her up a sandwich. It would be her last meal.

"Do you know who's going to change me?" Bella asked.

Renata nodded. "It's me."

Bella sighed in relief and smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried it might be Caius or somebody."

"Actually, I volunteered for the job. After all, this will create a bond. We will be sisters."

Bella's eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you, Renata," she whispered, reaching for her hand.

Renata hugged her. "Oh Bella, you seem so sad. Everything will be all right. I know it."

Bella didn't believe her, but at least it would be bearable.

When they got back to the shop, Bella called out for Marcus, but he wasn't there.

Renata told her she had to go get something from the castle, but assured her she would be right back.

Now alone, Bella gloomily made her way up the stairs.

Renata had told her to wear something comfortable with short sleeves, so Bella slipped into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt and sat on the bed.

Down below, she could hear Marcus come in, so she started to make her way down the stairs, but when she got to the second landing, she looked over the railing and discovered that Aro was with him. Quickly, she slunk back into the shadows.

Both Marcus and Aro were speaking in Italian, but while Bella had trouble speaking it herself, she did understand what they were saying.

"I must say I'm quite surprised that you're going to let Renata change her," Marcus told Aro, taking a seat, leaning back in the chair. "After all, she has never changed anyone before. She could kill her."

Aro picked up a book and casually ran his fingers over it. "Renata has the utmost control. I have complete faith in her."

Bella agreed with him. Renata had drunk her blood before when Piccola bit her and she didn't have any problems at all.

Marcus shook his head though. "Really? Well, I guess if she accidentally kills the girl, you won't be pining over her anymore."

Aro glared at him. " _Brother_ , you know what you are?"

"Oh do tell me, please? I cannot wait," Marcus teased, holding his arms out.

"You're an irritant. I should have killed you years ago."

"Yes, I agree. Why didn't you?"

"Didyme stopped me. For some unfathomable reason, she thought you were the love of her life."

Marcus chuckled. "Well there's no accounting for taste, is there?"

Before Aro could give his answer, Renata came in with a small leather satchel. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Master Aro, I didn't expect to see you here."

Aro stiffened. "Hello, my dear."

"It seems Aro has decided he's going to change Bella after all," Marcus announced.

Renata turned to him with a questioning glance.

Aro grumbled, clearly annoyed at what Marcus just said, but to Bella's surprise, he nodded his head. "I think it's for the best," he said, taking the satchel from her.

"Yes, of course." Renata took a step back and bowed her head.

"I would still like you to sit with her though," Aro added, before heading for the stairs.

"Yes, of course," Renata replied.

Realizing where Aro was headed, Bella raced back up to the attic, and then took a seat on the bed, trying to act nonchalant. However, her heart was pounding. Of course, he would hear it.

Aro knocked on the door.

Bella clenched her fingers. "Come in."

"Hello Isabella," Aro said quietly, stepping into the room. The light from the lamp, seemed to hit him from below, making his red eyes more luminous than usual.

"Hello, Signore."

"I'm sure you know _since you were spying on us_ , that I have decided to change you after all."

"Yes, Signore."

Aro started to slowly pace, his voice calm and methodical. "I feel I should explain to you what this entails. First, I'm going to bite into your jugular vein and drink about a liter and half of your blood. This will put you in class three hemorrhage. Your heart will start to beat very fast, trying to get oxygen to your organs. Your blood pressure will drop and your smaller blood vessels will start to constrict, trying to keep the body core circulation going. This will make you weak, cold, and disoriented."

Bella nodded.

Aro continued. "The venom will enter your body through your jugular and start to eat away at your flesh, like acid, and begin replacing your cells with itself, thus crystalizing your blood vessels and organs. I won't lie to you. Its excruciatingly painful I'm afraid. However." Aro opened the satchel and pulled out a syringe. "The heroin should help."

"All right," Bella said nervously. "How much heroin are you going to give me?"

"The first injection will be about 40 milligrams, with added dosages being given later on. This is not street heroin. It's a hundred percent pure. Consequently, we don't have to give you that much. There's always chance though with the blood loss, that your heart will stop simply due to respiratory failure. However, even if that happens, you will be reborn again as a vampire."

Bella nodded, swallowing hard. She couldn't believe she was talking so casually about her own death. "What should I do?"

"Lay back on the bed," Aro said, pulling out the glass bottle of heroin, laying it on the nightstand.

Bella watched him with fascination, staring at the syringe, the bottle, and Aro's elegant fingers. He really was quite beautiful. She has always believed that, ever since she met him. However, it was a sinister beauty. He was her dark and bloody seducer, and there was still part of her that wanted him to just take her, despite his cruel nature. Why was she trying so hard to hang onto to her compassion? What had it gotten her? If only she could get rid of this feeling that she had fallen into a black hole, and people were throwing dirt down on top of her.

Hesitantly, Aro sat down on the bed, his brow furrowed. "This is your last chance. Would you prefer that I kill you instead?" The way he said this was so cold and calculating, yet there was sadness in his eyes.

"No," she said simply.

"All right then." Leaning over her, he gently pushed her hair away from her neck, his face so close, she could have kissed him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, lifting her body toward him, his red gaze meeting hers.

Bella took a deep breath. "Yes, do it."

Aro bit her so fast and smooth, she didn't see it coming, his razor sharp teeth sliding into her, like shards of ice piercing her skin. Yet it didn't hurt. In fact, she didn't even feel it really, just the icy cold touch of his mouth, and the unsettling pressure of being exsanguinated.

Aro cradled her like a child, his fingers gently clasping her head in death's embrace.

Bella could hear him drinking, feel his hair spill around her. Warmblood seemed to be dribble down her throat to her shoulder.

Yet while she experienced this, she also watched it. That's because another part of her had floated out of her body, and was now dancing about the room. She could clearly see the diamond-encrusted clip he wore in his hair, and see him pinning her down, while he drank from her. The sweet scent of roses wafted in the air, yet there was also something dark and bitter, which she couldn't quite put her finger on.

But then it started to hurt. Venom seeped inside her like tendrils, pulsing through her veins, burning with an icy fire that crept up from her neck to her temple, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her body started trembling uncontrollably, and she started to panic, desperately trying to push Aro away, kicking her feet.

However, Aro held her in a vice grip, his body holding her down like lead weights, still drinking, while she writhed beneath him.

"No, please," she whispered.

But Aro shushed her, placing his fingers on her lips. After a few seconds, he finally pulled away, his lips red with blood.

Bella couldn't stop shaking. She felt like she was rotting, disintegrating as the icy venom crystalized through her body.

Aro moved quickly, tying a band around her upper arm, tapping on the vein in her arm, and then he grabbed the syringe from the nightstand, inserting the needle into her arm.

If Bella thought the heroin was going to give her a rush, she couldn't have been more mistaken. She didn't feel it at all. She just slowed down. Her body stopped trembling and there was no longer any pain except a dull tingling sensation in her neck and throat. Sleepily, she laid back, her body like jelly.

No longer frightened, she grabbed Aro's hand. It amazed her how this ancient vampire who just killed her, in fact, had killed many, could have such kind hands. "Please, stay with me. I don't want to die alone."

Aro clasped her palm with both hands. "I will stay. I swear it."

.

.


	33. Bloodlust

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Robber Bridegroom** _**by** **Allen Tate**

.

 _Turn back. Turn, young lady dear  
A murderer's house you enter here  
_

 _I was wooed and won little bird_

 _The stair is tall the cellar deep_  
 _The wind coughs in the halls_

 _I never wish to sleep_

 _From the ceiling the sky falls_  
 _It will press you and press you, dear._

 _It is my desire to fear_

 _The house is whirling night, the guests_  
 _Grains of dust from the northwest_

 _I do not come for rest_

 _There is no rest for the dead  
_

 _Ready for the couch of my groom  
In a long room beneath the dew  
_

 _Where the walls embrace and cling.  
I wear my wedding ring  
_

 _He will cut off your finger  
And the blood will linger_

 _Little bird!_

 _..._

.

.

 **Chapter 33 - Blood Lust**

Was it night or was it day?

Bella didn't even know anymore. She felt like she had been lying in this bed for weeks.

At first, she had been doing pretty good, _well, maybe not that good_. She had been alarmed, yes, but calm, watching her hands change, her skin turning black and blue with little red blotches, before being covered over with a smooth, white, icy sheen. No longer could she see the scar on her wrists, or the mark on the side of her hand when she wrecked her bike when she was twelve.

Her body's history was slowly being wiped away.

But then the venom seeped into her brain and everything changed. She could feel it; little wisps of sensation fluttering through her body like starbursts. And now with her new improved vampire hearing, she could hear it too, sizzling and crackling as her brain crystalized. She kept thinking of that old _Night Galley_ episode where an earwig crawls through a man's ear canal and starts eating through his brain. Her emotions became erratic. She'd laugh one minute and cry a second later, and her tears were real. She tried to talk and her words came out as gibberish. At one point she had a problem differentiating her body from the bedcovers. Afraid of losing herself, she attempted to concentrate, trying hard to hold onto her memories, her mother, her father, but they seemed like vague abstractions. However, when the venom reached the portion of her brain that gave her vision, she momentarily lost her sight and started to panic. Even Aro couldn't calm her, holding her in his arms, whispering sweet words. She ended up having to be constrained, and they moved her back to the castle.

Now chained to a heavy, ornate, steel-framed, four-poster bed with thick, velvet, red curtains, she felt like she was lost in an abyss. Where was this room anyway? She had never seen it before. There were no windows, only solid stone walls adorned with medieval tapestries, and it was dark. The only light coming from a fire they had lit in a massive fireplace that took up the whole wall.

Horribly thirsty, and drifting in and out of consciousness, she started talking to herself, in an effort to remember. "My name is Bella Swan. I was born on September 13, 1987. My father is Charlie Swan."

"Sweet Isabella, you will not forget that... I promise," Aro said, coming out of the darkness, holding her hand.

Funny, how his skin didn't feel cold anymore.

"I'm very worried about you, my dear. It's been four days now, and you still haven't improved. So we're going to feed you. Hopefully, this will help."

"I'm not hungry," Bella said.

"No, you're thirsty."

"Yes… very thirsty." Her throat burned.

In the background, she could hear attendants carrying something into the room, something bulky.

 _What was it?_

But then she knew.

She could hear the woman's heartbeat, the gentle release of her breath. The scent of her sweat, her skin, her perfume, her hairspray, even the dryer sheets she used on her clothes, filled Bella's nostrils. But most of all she could smell blood.

Bella started to salivate, only it wasn't saliva, it was venom, thick like syrup, tingling over her tongue, the taste rich and tangy.

Aro unlocked the chains on her wrists. "Now, my dear, I'm going to lift you up so you can drink, yes like that," he explained, cradling her upright against the headboard, propping her head up with pillows.

"So thirsty," Bella moaned

"I know, dear one. I will take care of you."

Vaguely, Bella could sense someone being laid on the bed next to her.

In the firelight, she could see Aro pull the woman's sleeve away as he bared her slender arm, slitting the woman's wrist with his sharp fingernail.

Bella got one whiff, and her eyes opened wide, watching intently as the blood bubbled up through the skin. Bella gave a low growl. A sound that surprised her, and she reached out and grabbed the woman's hand from Aro's grip and started to dig her teeth into the wound.

Aro hissed and brutally yanked her back by her hair. "Not so fast."

Infuriated, Bella snarled and snapped at him, raking her claws across his face and even managed to bite his hand.

Aro growled, staring down at his hand, and then delivered a stinging slap across her face, his voice low and menacing. "Don't you dare bite me, _little bird_. I have great patience, but I will not abide this kind of behavior."

Bella was stunned. He had never done that before, but then again, she had never bitten him before. She watched with relief as his face instantly recovered from the scratches.

"You _must_ learn restraint. It's imperative," Aro commanded.

Bella nodded, now somewhat hesitant. She didn't like having Aro angry with her.

"Maintain control, curb your hunger and bite gently. Our victims' sacrifice should never be taken lightly. They are giving you everything they have so that you can exist. They should be treated with the utmost respect." Aro sat next to her, his arm holding her, and brought the wrist up to her mouth. "Now drink like a good child."

Bella pressed her lips to the wound and started to drink, warm blood flooding her mouth. Her body started to hum, she even let out a tiny moan, something that would have normally embarrassed her, but right now she didn't care. The blood seemed to spread warmth wherever it went, in her chest, across her face and out to her limbs, the dark liquid intoxicating her.

She could hear the woman's heartbeat thumping in her ears, like she was inside her, listening to her blood rushing through her veins, feel the lungs gasping for air. It was like an ancient rhythm playing a forbidden melody and it called to her.

Aro caressed her back as she drank, encouraging her, praising her, calling her _il Mio Tesoro._

She loved his praise, her body leaning toward him, her hip resting against his side. She had to touch him, actually craved it. In fact, she wanted to be inside him as well.

As a human, she never understood the concept of _Master_. The whole idea had seemed so oppressive, but now she wanted him to subdue her, make her _His_. Make her obey. He was beautiful, wise, powerful, and strict. She needed someone strict. Someone who would save her from herself and her terrible hunger. Someone who would save her from ripping people to shreds to take their blood.

She wanted him to hold her, take her ferociously. Clear her mind of all the doubt, fear and bloodlust that filled her mind and whispered in her ears.

So while she drank, she clung to him.

But then the blood dried up. The woman's heart stopped beating, the influx of air became silent. A wild rush of energy rushed through her so profound she saw bursts of light, her body tingling all over.

"That was the life force," Aro explained, his hand still tenderly touching her back. "It's what we crave the most…unfortunately."

"We're not devouring their souls are we?"

"No, my dear, the soul is already long gone."

Bella lifted her head, the heavy fog that had permeated her brain for days, finally dissipating, and with it, the vicious predator was gone as well. She felt like herself again. However, this only brought her pain.

She looked down at the woman's arm. The wrist looked like a dog had mauled it down to the bone. There was blood on her hands and all down the front of her t-shirt.

 _My God, what have I done?_

A rush of shame fell over her.

She had planned to feed on animals, just like the Cullens, but now she had just killed somebody, a human being, and not only that, she had enjoyed it, even craved it.

Aro watched her darkly, his mouth pursed, and then motioned to Felix to take the body away.

Bella just sat there. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She no longer had tears.

She was a killer and she couldn't blame Aro. After all, she knew what the Volturi were before she even met them. Of course, they're going to feed her human blood. What was she thinking?

These past few weeks, she had just been so sure of herself…so supremely confident that she would be able to control it. That she would be able to be like Carlisle and never kill a human.

 _I'm such an ass._

Aro tenderly wiped the blood from her mouth with a handkerchief. "I know it takes a while to process all this, and unfortunately I cannot make this easier for you. Every vampire has to find their own way. Becoming one of the undead is a grim metamorphosis."

Bella nodded. "I should have let you kill me."

Aro sighed and stood up, smoothing out the creases in his jacket. "My dear, let me give you a piece of advice. Never look back. It will only depress you and drive you insane. You can only change the future. Decide what your course of action you want to take, and then do it."

"I have no idea what I want to do."

"I will tell you what the Volturi have planned for you. You will stay here another night to settle your thoughts, and then we will take you back to the shop to serve Marcus."

"You don't want me anymore," Bella said gloomily, looking up at him.

Aro stiffened, his expression pained. "Actually, my dear, I long for you. You must know that. After all," he said, caressing her cheek. "I couldn't bear to let even Renata change you. However, you are far too soft-hearted. A life with me would lead you to despair. Even now, you're horrified that you killed that girl. It doesn't matter that you were blind with thirst. You blame yourself. I can see it in your face. I, on the other hand, am not a nice man. Centuries of vampire wars and human carnage have blotted out any kindness I had. A Volturi ruler must be hard. I have too many people depending on me. If you stayed with me, you'd eventually despise me. I would rather let you go than have you truly hate me. We are incompatible."

"You're wrong," she said softly, reaching out for his hand. "I think we could work it out."

Aro's gaze focused in on her, and then he pulled her roughly into his arms, kissing her. No longer did he hold her like she was going to break. No, this time he truly kissed her, holding her tight, kissing her eyes, her nose, her neck, engulfing her in a passion that made her body burn.

Bella kissed him back, unwilling to let him go, pressing her body next to his. "I mean what I say."

"Oh my darling, I know you do." Aro pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. "But it's a hollow dream. I would desecrate and despoil you. Wipe that beautiful smile right off your face. I did it to Sulpicia. I will do it to you. You really should go back to the Cullens. They will at least give you peace of mind. Something I am unable to give." Awkwardly, he dislodged himself from her grasp and stepped away. "Take care, my love. You will always hold a place in my heart."

Sadly, he turned and walked toward the door, but before he left, he looked back at her. "I will send Renata to come fetch you tomorrow."

Bella nodded, her shoulders slumped. She felt like a dead thing. "Yes Master," she said dully.

She called him Master because she realized that's all she had left. She no longer wanted to be in the driver's seat. She had let go of the wheel and now was letting the current toss her where it may. Who was she fooling anyway? She had always been a passenger.

Aro blinked in surprise, but gave her a slight bow, before opening the door. "Goodnight, Isabella."

"Goodnight."

.

.

 **Eeeek, I must say, I'm very nervous about this chapter. The next chapter will be much lighter I promise**


	34. Beautiful Cadaver

_**Once one has kissed a cadaver's forehead, there always remains something of it on the lips, an infinite bitterness, an aftertaste of nothingness that nothing can erase.**_

 **Gustave Flaubert**

.

.

 **Chapter 34 - Beautiful Cadaver**

After Aro left, Bella was bereft.

She began to pace, padding back and forth on the cold stone floor in her bare feet.

She caught her reflection in an antique mirror and it startled her. No longer did she have her hideous Glasgow grin that made her shun mirrors. No instead she was breathtaking, and it was strangely unsettling. Funny how when you're growing up, the girl in the mirror becomes your friend, smiling at you when you're happy, crying with you when you are down. That friend was gone. She no longer existed and in her place was this startling facsimile… a dark beauty with blood red eyes.

Her body seemed foreign as well. Instead of short stubby fingers, she had long, slender, conic-shaped ones. Her lightly freckled skin was now like white porcelain and her teeth were perfectly straight and perfectly white. She looked like a supermodel that had been airbrushed.

She didn't recognize herself.

She had always wanted to be beautiful, but it wasn't quite the way she had imagined. It was almost grotesque.

Bitterly, she turned away.

This room was like a dungeon. She couldn't stay there, so she left.

In the blink of an eye, she was out on the street, her newfound speed making her do a double take.

She spotted Demetri watching her when she left the castle, but he didn't follow. After all, she wasn't a prisoner. She had been fed, so he must have known she wouldn't kill anybody. However, he probably alerted Aro.

Bella didn't care anymore. She ran out into the night with nowhere to go, sprinting through the fields and the trees, the full moon beaming down on her. No longer could she feel her heart pumping blood through her veins, or breathe the fresh, cool midnight air. She was an empty husk.

Yet there was myriad of new senses. She could smell and hear almost everything, from the mice and rabbits scampering through the brushes, to the clouds above her softly rumbling, making tiny sizzling sounds. And what was really fascinating was that she could distinguish it, break it down, categorize it, muffling out annoying sounds and smells so she could focus on something particular, deciphering if an animal was pregnant, or if it was sick and dying.

And of course, she could smell their blood, almost taste it.

When morning came, she found herself on a beach, looking out at the ocean. Without thinking, she waded out to the breakers. She wanted the water to wash her clean.

However, there was no way to wash the blood from her hands. She was tainted. She might as well accept it.

Numbly, she headed back to the shop.

..

"Oh good grief, Aro said that to you?" Marcus asked Bella when she got back. He was sitting in the chair with his feet up on the table, reading _The Da Vinci Code_. "He probably believes it too. He's so stubborn sometimes. I suppose this means we're going to have to take drastic measures."

Bella wasn't sure what he meant by that, and in truth, she didn't want to find out, so she tried to change the subject. "Are you enjoying your book?"

"No it's rubbish," Marcus said, tossing it in the trash. "So let's talk about you and Aro."

Bella cringed, shaking her head, taking a seat next to him. "Please, Marcus, don't push us together. It's just too painful. I don't even know why you're so insistent?"

"I would think that would be obvious."

"No."

"I see a very powerful bond between you and Aro."

"Are you saying we're soul mates?"

Marcus cocked his head. "Let me put it this way. I see both of you as potential mates."

"Edward told me I was his soulmate."

"Yes, and both of you had quite a strong bond. It's gone now though. You see, the mating pull is not an unstoppable destiny. You have free will, and you can bond with more than one person. However, it is a great gift that doesn't come often. You should grab it when it hits you. You must feel it, don't you?"

Bella did feel it. There wasn't anything else she'd rather do then go find Aro and fall into his arms. Unfortunately, there was a part of her that felt she didn't deserve happiness. "I don't know."

Marcus eyed her skeptically. "So how do you like being undead."

"It's unsettling."

"Yes, it is." He laughed. "Welcome to the party. You're now one of us. Dinner will be at noon, a week from Thursday. You might want to bring a towel because it's a grisly bloodbath."

"I don't think so," Bella said. "The next time I feed, I'm going to go hunt for animals."

"Suit yourself. It's very unsatisfying though, not to mention it tastes awful. But I must warn you, if you deny your true nature for too long, you'll turn into a ghoul."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I've heard that's bogus."

"From who, Carlisle?"

"Edward."

"Oh, so Muttonhead is now a cache of knowledge, is he? I hate to tell you this, but it's true. I've seen it."

"Yeah, but aren't ghouls like a totally different specious? Aren't they extinct?"

"Yes, true ghouls are. But we share the same venom. In fact, ghouls were the first carriers. They passed the venom onto us."

"So how could you turn into one?"

Marcus shook his head. "Oh Isabella, you're so naïve. I don't think you realize exactly what venom is."

"Then tell me."

"Venom is a lifeform of its own. Yes, it mimics and metamorphosizes into the host it inhabits, but it is a lifeform. A lifeform that needs blood and energy to survive."

"A parasite?"

"Yes and no. I mean, yes it feeds off you when it first takes over, and yes we definitely have a symbiotic connection. But what the venom really does is use the body like a shell or a house. The great Chinese biologist, Yi Xang, from the Manchu Coven, was the first to really investigate it. He determined that venom is a single cell lifeform that creates an immortal shell. Here let me show you."

Marcus jumped up and grabbed a teacup saucer from the shelf, and then rolled up his sleeve, baring his wrist. He then slit his vein, using his fingernail and let a few drops of venom drip onto the saucer. "Take a look at this."

Pulling out a lighter, he moved the flame close to the venom and in turn, the venom started to move away from it, actually quite rapidly, then jumped up on his hand and slithered up his sleeve. "You see, it knows where it's safe. Of course, it doesn't have any real intelligence, nor is it sentient by any means, but it lives and multiplies, and creates these environments from which it can survive. Have you ever wondered how vampire limbs can survive and move on their own? It's the venom."

Bella was flabbergasted. "So we're nothing but hosts for a diabolical parasite?"

"Absolutely." Marcus chuckled. "And because of this, we have to be very careful. Venom doesn't really care about us. We can do whatever we want as long as we feed it. However, if you deprive the venom of what it really wants, it will eventually attack the host. This is what I mean by a ghoul. A ghoul is someone whose brain has been taken over by the venom and now has become a mindless killing machine."

"But Carlisle-"

"Carlisle is starting to feel the effects. He's having memory lapses, which is one of the first symptoms."

"How do you know?"

"Aro told me after he read Carlisle's mind. Of course, Carlisle is trying to fight it. He's been drinking human blood from the hospital to see if he can stave it off, and fortunately, he's had some success. In fact, I believe if anyone can find a cure for this it will be Carlisle. He's been studying it for nearly two-hundred and fifty years."

"So do you think he'll be okay?"

"I doubt it. Carlisle's been able to slow it down, but not stop it completely, and of course, he'd rather die than kill a human life, so eventually, he may be lost to us. He promised Aro that when he starts to lose control, he will come back here so we can kill him."

Bella was horrified. "Does anyone else know?"

"Esme knows, and she's worried sick, but they don't want to worry the others."

"That's a little unfair isn't it?"

"Well, the other coven members have lots of time before this will affect them."

Bella was stunned. In fact, if she was still human she might have gotten teary-eyed, but instead, she just felt a deep sense of loss. A part of her loved Carlisle.

"So go ahead and drink animal blood if you can stomach it," Marcus told her. "However, keep in mind, you won't be able to do it forever."

"That's what you meant by Carlisle having problems of his own."

"Yes."

"I wish I had known," Bella said. But then, she did know. Jean had told her. "Why does it have to be human blood? I mean, Piccola doesn't have to drink dog blood, does she?"

"Actually, she does," Marcus said. "Renata brings her dogs from the pound that are going to be put to sleep."

"But Jean's rosebush-"

"Now that's a mystery," Marcus said, pointing his finger. "I've never seen venom inhabit a plant like that, and it's very odd. Carlisle was quite keen to study it. Of course, the original ghouls weren't just blood drinkers, they would also eat the hypothalamus from their victims, so venom does mutate."

Bella shuddered. "Ghouls ate brains?"

"Yes, they were just like zombies…ugly zombies. Thank God we no longer have to deal with that. But like I said, if anyone can find a cure, it will be Carlisle. Aro tells me you want to go live with the Cullens."

Bella shook her head. Just the thought of going back and having to deal with Edward made her cringe. She had considered traveling around and becoming a nomad. The urge was strong. However, after her long run last night, she decided to wait. "If you want me as your guard, I will stay, _Master_."

Marcus laughed. "Is that so? Well, I must say I rather like the company, and I think I will enjoy tormenting Aro a bit. You do know Caius will insist on training you."

Bella shrugged. "That's fine."

"Oh my dear, you have no idea, do you? Caius is a sadistic cunt. He will run you ragged and beat the shit out of you. But he knows how to train guards. I'll tell him you're ready to start tomorrow."

"Geeze, thanks, Marcus."

"Don't mention it, my dear. You know I have only your best interests at heart."

"Whatever."

.

.

 **I know, it seems like this story is going forever. However, we are heading to the conclusion. I want to thank the readers who have stuck with me this long.**


	35. Little Fava

**Hi everybody. I just want to thank you all for your very kind reviews. They really mean a lot to me, and they definitely inspire me to keep writing. This chapter will introduce you a little bit more to Caius and some of the other guard. Bella's training has begun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 35- Little Fava**

Marcus was right. Caius was a sadistic cunt

From the moment Bella walked into his office, he started berating her, telling her she was worthless and weak, complaining how she manipulated Aro into letting Edward go free.

Of course, Bella knew what she was in for. Marcus had spent the previous evening telling her gory stories of Caius when he was still human. How in battle, Caius would come back, bruised and bleeding, half dead, his sword so hacked up that the blade looked like it was serrated with chips and pieces missing. Yet Caius insisted on going back out there to kill some more.

"He never gives up," Marcus said. "He's tenacious as a rabid Pitbull. His troops didn't call him _The Butcher_ for nothing."

"They called him _The Butcher_?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, and a slew of other not-so-nice names. The Hittites absolutely despised him and considered him a warmonger."

"And you decided to join up with him because…why?"

Marcus chuckled. "My dear, it's always better to have someone like Caius working for you instead of against you. Not to mention, he's loyal, and thinks traitors are the scum of the Earth."

"Great," Bella muttered, inwardly cringing.

When she walked into Caius' office, she noted a stark difference between Aro's office and his. While Aro had books and paintings, Caius had ancient weapons adorning his walls, along with numerous maps. He also made her kneel for nearly two hours before speaking to her. He then preceded to chew her ass for another hour. He was like the drill sergeant from hell.

"I am not like Aro," Caius told her. "I have no intention of mollycoddling you and indulging your every whim. You are here to learn discipline and the art of combat. Punishments will be harsh. Since you are impervious to Jane's gift, we will have to use the punishment method that was used before we acquired her. You will be bent over the whipping bench and flogged." To emphasize this, he opened his cabinet and brought out what looked like a thin metal rod. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," Bella said, standing rigidly before him. There was no hiding it. Caius scared the crap out of her, but she found that he taught her a lot.

Her lessons took place in a spacious courtyard with a white marble floor, adorned with a black border and a black marble V embedded in the center, where Demetri and Felix pretty much beat the shit out of her.

Bella had never been much of a fighter. In fact, she had never been in a fight in her life, so she was way out of her league. Fortunately, she did have some advantages. Because she was a newborn, she was stronger and faster. However, Felix and Demetri knew how to get around that and they knocked her on her ass every chance they got.

Caius watched the proceedings from his chair in the shade under the balustrade, barking out orders, sometimes stepping in. He had one order that was particularly hard to follow and that was, 'Halt.' Halt meant everyone was supposed to stop what they were doing and stand at attention, and if they didn't, they would be punished.

Bella thought it was crazy. Here she would be in an intense fight, and Caius would yell out that command. Suddenly everything would come to a standstill and she would have to drag her cracked and broken body up from the floor.

One game, Caius liked to play was the hunt. Bella had ten minutes to run and hide, and then the guard would hunt her down and bring her back. To her relief, she actually had an advantage on this because Demetri couldn't track her, so she managed to evade capture for almost two days. Caius was mildly impressed.

The worst though was Heidi. That bitch fought dirty, taking chunks out of her, and one time she plucked out Bella's left eye.

Bella was furious, screaming, and flung herself on her, slamming the woman into a fountain, knocking over an Aphrodite statue. This infuriated Caius and he sent both of them to the hall for one whole day, bent over in a partial murga position. Caius was even nice enough to come by and put origami sculptures on their backs to make sure they didn't move.

"Thanks a lot," Heidi hissed. "Next time try not to throw me into a statue."

"You ripped out my eyeball. What did you expect me to do?" Bella grumbled back.

Funny though, Heidi didn't mess with her much after that and was actually almost nice to her. It seemed being miserable together had created a strange bond between them.

..

During the evenings, Bella would go back to the shop, where Marcus would laugh at her.

"Enjoying your training, Isabella dear?"

"No."

To make matters worse, Aro was working on a contract which took him away to St. Petersburg and he took Renata, Santiago, and the twins with him. This left Bella without her best friend...not to mention a little heartbroken.

To her surprise though, Bella started to get better. Caius even said something to that effect, which totally shocked her. "It's good to see some improvement, Isabella," he said curtly one afternoon.

After one training session, Bella clipped Felix in the jaw and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running upstairs to Caius' wing and threw her into the pool. Bella never laughed so hard in her life, and since the water felt great, she ended up putting on a swimsuit and joined them for a swim as they made fun of her fighting skills.

"Don't you look fetching, Fava, in a bikini," Felix teased.

That was nickname they had given her, _fava_. It meant _bean_ , meaning she was as stupid as a bean. They also called _fava gialla_ for _yellow bean_ since she now had gold-yellow eyes, which had suddenly appeared because she refused to drink human blood.

"So Fava, I have to ask you, what's this movement supposed to be?" Demetri taunted, flailing his fist about, falling backward in the pool. "You looked like you were fighting a pissed off cat?"

"Fuck off," Bella grumbled. "You guys have been kicking my ass for the last two weeks."

"She's getting better though. Don't you think, Demetri?" Felix said with big grin.

'Nah," Demetri said, and to prove it, he dunked her in the water.

Irritated, Bella dunked him right back.

This made him laugh, and he cocked his head. "I suppose she might be getting a little bit better." He emphasized 'a little bit' by holding up his thumb and his index finger. "You still suck though, Fava. We need to kick your ass some more."

Demetri always seemed amused by American slang, so Bella mouthed the words, _Fuck You._

She couldn't help but laugh though, figuring if they were teasing her, it was probably a good sign.

..

Finally, the day came the when Bella had to fight Caius.

Now Bella had never really seen Caius fight, and he was so thin and wiry and stiff, she was beginning to wonder if he was as dangerous as everybody said he was.

It turns out, he was.

No longer adorned in his stiff Volturi robes, Caius wore a simple black shirt and pants. This made him look younger and stronger, his blond hair hanging wildly about his face. Standing in the courtyard, ready to fight, he had a piercing red gaze that seemed intent on doing damage, and that gaze was now focused on her.

"Come for me," he commanded, his arms outstretched.

Bella lunged forward and threw a kick to his head, which he dodged, berating her while she tried to get her footing.

"That was sloppy."

Bella went for him again and threw a punch to his chest, which he avoided, grabbing her around the throat.

"You're dead," he chided, mockingly wringing her neck. "You need to anticipate my moves. No one is just going to just stand there and let you hit them."

For an hour they went like this. Bella trying to kill him, while Caius moved out of the way. He was so fast and agile, she maybe hit him once or twice, which barely fazed him. She even knocked him on the ground, but he jumped right back up and grabbed her by the throat. "You're dead again."

It was so frustrating fighting him. He was like the wind, always just out of reach, always grabbing her by the throat.

Toward the end, Caius knocked her to the ground and dug his knee into her throat. He then preceded to break all of her fingers on her right hand, saying "This is for the time when you let me come up behind you." _crack_. "And this is for the time you lunged for me and missed." _crack._ "I'm not impressed, Isabella." _crack._

 _God, he was an asshole._

Bella was able to crack all her fingers back into place, but it still stung like hell.

"Obviously, you need more practice. We'll try this again tomorrow," Caius ordered, before leaving her.

That's when Bella realized Felix and Demetri had been going easy on her. "I want you to fight me for real this time," she told them.

"Little Fava, wants to fight now, does she?" Demetri teased.

"Yes," she hissed.

This is when things got nasty. However, it's also when she really learned how to fight dirty. Demetri taught her things she had never even dreamed of. He was also kind enough to point out Caius's weaknesses, so she could battle him better.

All in all, her training turned out to be a long and painful process.

It was also lonely. The whole time, all she could think about was Aro. If only she could show him what she was learning. She wanted to talk to him so badly.

A month and a half later, she was no longer the same person.

..

It was toward the end of November when Aro finally returned from Russia, and he came with an entourage. There were three of them, Katya, Valeriya, and Illya. They were the Volga Coven.

Illya was the vampire Aro wanted for the Volturi. He had the gift of pyro telekinesis. He could start fires with his mind. He liked to show off, lighting all the candles in a room at once. He had only been fourteen when he was changed, so this made him kind of a smartass. He was likable enough though. Jane had a crush on him, which he definitely reciprocated, and Alec liked him too. The three of them were inseparable.

However, Illya had no intention of joining the Volturi without his older sisters, Katya and Valeriya.

Now Valeriya was a shy girl, very blonde, very beautiful, and very submissive. She hardly said a word. She was actually quite sweet.

Katya though was a completely different story.

Very slender and statuesque, Katya was stunningly beautiful. Her most striking feature was her long, silver-white hair that came down to her waist. She wore a dark red velvet gown to offset it, and a necklace made of garnets and obsidian. Somewhat imperious, she walked into the castle like she owned the place, her hawk-like gaze scanning the room.

Aro called everyone into the hall to make an announcement and took Katya's hand. "I'm very pleased to announce that the Volga Coven will be joining the Volturi. I have asked Katya here to be my wife, and she has graciously consented."

Elegantly, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Katya's lips.

Bella thought she was going to be sick. Renata reached out for her hand, but Bella brushed it off, edging to the back of the room. She then slipped out the door and just started running, her hands clenched into fists.

..


	36. The Killing Kind

**Oh, my gosh...yikes. I have never had a response like this to a chapter ever. I mean, I'm like totally flabbergasted. Wow! Thank you! I hate to say it, but this might not be the update you're looking for, but hopefully, I'll be updating again soon. I do promise to fix this. Aro and Bella will be together. There is some time before the wedding takes place. I'm just going to torment them a little bit first. After all, that's what we authors do. lol**

.

.

 **Chapter 36 – The Killing Kind**

Never in her life had Bella felt such rage.

Like a boundless energy, it crackled and burned through her, big was enough to fill a canyon and wipe it clean. Big enough to fill an ocean. Clenching her fingers into fists, she let out a furious scream.

Running as fast as she could through open fields, and endless roads, she had visions of ripping Katya's beautiful head off and keeping it on _her_ bedroom shelf. Aro too. _Asshole._ He told her he loved her. _What a bunch of crap. H_ e told her he longed for her. _He's a fucking liar._ So yes, she would keep both heads. Then she would taunt them, waving a butane torch in front of their noses.

 _See…this is what happens when you fuck with me!_

 _This is what happens when you piss me off!_

But then she stopped.

 _What am I thinking?_ _I've turned into_ _a damn psycho._

Frustrated and depressed, she collapsed to her knees and pounded on the ground.

"I hate you, Aro. I hate you. I hate you!"

Slowly, her rage started to dissipate.

Glancing over at a billboard, she noticed it was written in German.

 _Am I in Austria?_

 _When the hell did I leave Italy?_

Holy crap, she moved fast. Sometimes she felt like her speed was like a teleporter.

For a while, she just sat there. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She couldn't even cry anymore.

When it got dark, she started heading back to Volterra.

..

Marcus was waiting for her when she got back to the shop. In fact, he was sitting on the front counter listening to his ipod, watching the door. "Goodness gracious, you came back. I wasn't sure if you would."

"I don't want to talk right now, Marcus," Bella grumbled, walking right past him toward the stairs.

"Oh like that's ever stopped me before. You might as well talk to me. I'll just follow you upstairs. I may be a sloth, but I do move…occasionally."

Furious, Bella whipped around to face him. "Why did you insist on pushing us together? Why couldn't you just leave it alone? You got my hopes up. I could have just left. I could have…" She couldn't think of anything else to say, so instead just let out an angry growl.

Marcus's eyebrows lifted. Obviously, surprised by her outburst. "I did it because you have a bond."

"So what? I mean, I can't believe our bond is very strong right now, and if it is, I'll tell you, Marcus, I ain't feeling it."

Marcus chuckled. "Your bond with Aro is as strong as ever…although it's a bright red and orange color, meaning you despise Aro with everything in your being."

Bella stiffened. "I don't despise Aro. I hate him. I don't understand how there can still a bond?"

"Love and hate are two sides of the same coin."

"Oh, that's original. Where'd you get that? The book of moldy old clichés?"

"I'll have you know, I wrote that book, and when I did, it was new and vibrant. It's not easy being the oldest person in the room."

"Poor ancient vampire. You've got it so rough," Bella muttered derisively. "How do you get along?"

"You know, I can still spank the snot out of you, so if I were you, I'd be a little bit more polite," Marcus warned, wagging his finger.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be nice."

"You know, the ancient Keftui believed there were five different kinds of love and they had names for each and every one of them. The one between you and Aro is killing kind. A love so powerful it changes everything you are and everything you believe in, thus killing the person you were."

"So does this mean I get to kill Aro?"

"Listen to you...kill, kill, kill. You've been hanging out with Caius too much."

"Whatever, Marcus, I don't want to talk about it." Bella turned away again and started heading for the stairs."

"This love has changed you, my dear. You cannot go back. Didyme was the sweetest, loveliest girl there ever was. There wasn't a mean bone her body. However, I made her so angry one time, she trashed my bedroom, set fire to all my clothes, and viciously attacked me." Marcus laughed as if the memory amused him, but then as always, the humor faded and his eyes became haunted. "Change is painful."

"This is more than change," Bella hissed, facing him again. "Tell me… why would Aro do this? He told me he loved me. He told me that I was…" Bella's voice caught, the pain of Aro's loss and betrayal almost burying her. "Why would he ask another woman to be his wife?"

Marcus jumped down from the counter, walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He was almost a head taller than her, gently smoothing back her hair. "Ah, my little fava bean. It's obvious your heart is breaking. If it helps any, Aro is equally as miserable. In fact, I think he regrets this decision."

"Good, I hope he's miserable."

"I'm sure you do," Marcus murmured, guiding her to one of the swivel chairs, taking a seat next to her. "But you asked me why Aro asked Katya to be his wife, and I will tell you. It was a business transaction."

"A business transaction?"

"Absolutely," Marcus said. "You see, Illya is a ridiculously powerful vampire. He can set vampires on fire with a single thought. He can incinerate a human body in minutes. He's a game changer. Now the Volga coven is not very large, and normally they wouldn't be very important, but because of Illya, an alliance with them is almost essential. I say that because it's not just the Volturi who are interested in Volga Coven. The powerful Caucasus Coven wants Illya as well and if they get him, they will be in some ways more powerful than us. If the Romanian Coven gets him, we're in serious danger. Evgeniya and Illya are the same age. She could easily seduce him. She grew up in a brothel after all."

"So why doesn't Aro just ask the Volga coven to join the Volturi?"

"Believe me, Aro has asked, several times. He's made generous offers. Katya has always declined. She doesn't want her brother to be just a guard. She wants him to be a prince. She's very ambitious."

"So she's a gold-digger."

"Well, it's more than that. You see, Katya had a horrific human life. She grew up during the First World War, lived in squalor, and went through a desperate famine. This has made her…how do you say it?"

"A bitch."

Marcus laughed. "Well she's definitely that, but this is something else. You see, Katya has the mindset of a deprived child. She grew up in a bad place, and now as an adult, she is determined to never go back, never be cold, and never be hungry again. She is one of those people who needs wealth and security to feel safe. So just an alliance wasn't good enough. She wanted to be a part of the coven. Aro knew this. He read her mind, so the only way to create a true alliance with the Volga was for one of us to marry Katya."

"And it had to be Aro? Why couldn't it be someone else-"

"Oh, no, don't look at me like that." Marcus wagged his finger. "Aro has been hounding me for years to marry that haughty, viper-tongued bitch. I told him to go to straight to hell. I said, 'You marry her.' Of course, Aro was married at the time, so he couldn't, but if he had been allowed to take two wives, he would have done it. I'm sure Sulpicia and Katya would have gotten along swimmingly."

"Here I thought Aro divorced Sulpicia for me."

"He did," Marcus assured her. "It was all for you. Sulpicia made it a point to let him know she was going to drain every last drop of your blood from your scrawny little hide, and Aro didn't like that one bit. He wrote up a divorce creed, paid her an exorbitant amount of money and then tossed her out the door."

"He never had any intentions of marrying me though."

"To be honest, my dear, I think he probably did. But he's very pragmatic person. At one time, he was hoping that you would be able to extend your shield to other people, because if that were the case, Illya would no longer be as big a threat. Have you tried doing that?"

"Caius talked to me about it, but he wanted to wait. I don't know why."

"Well, if you could do that, this would make the Volga alliance a little less essential."

Bella shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care anymore."

"Now look who's lying."

"All right, I admit it, I'm hurt. But I'll be damned if I'm going to try to win Aro back after this. He could have warned me about Katya."

"I don't think he knew. This was obviously a last minute decision."

"Oh don't give me that. This had to be in the back of his mind when he went to St. Petersburg."

"Possibly, but take a look at it from Aro's point of view. He had set you free. Something, I know was excruciatingly hard for him to do. Aro hates to part with anything, let alone someone he adores, but he did it because he loved you."

"Whatever."

"He fully expected that you would leave and go live with the Cullens. He told me that you begged Carlisle to help you back during the trial."

Bella flinched, thinking how Aro would have taken that when he read Carlisle's memories. "I did ask Carlise that, but I changed my mind. Aro must have known I was staying? I had started training with Caius."

"Yes, but he didn't expect you to stick it out. Caius' training class is notoriously grueling and he looked at you as this sweet, fluffy, little bunny who can barely cross the street by herself."

Bella let out a grunt. "Oh please, he's such a chauvinist. I'm not a fucking, fluffy bunny."

"Well, to be honest, I thought that too about you. It's rather gratifying to see I was wrong. You've surprised us all."

"So what am I now?"

Marcus chuckled. "A bunny with an attitude."

Bella threw the notepad on the desk at him. "Hey, you do realize I managed to kick out Caius's teeth."

"Oh did you?" Marcus let out a big laugh. "I'm sure that annoyed him. Caius is notoriously vain. But that means Caius has taught you well. You've become a guard. That's not easy. You should be proud."

"I was," Bella said bitterly. "I couldn't wait to tell Aro. Now there's a laugh."

"Tomorrow, we should go to Caius and find out if you can extend your shield. If you can, that's a game changer."

Bella threw up her hands. "No, I'm outa here."

"Isabella, you can't just leave. Caius has an invested interest in you now. He will consider you leaving without permission as desertion, and that is a punishable offense. He'll have the guard hunt you down."

"I'm not worried. I know how to hide from Demetri."

"That may be true, and I'm sure the Demetri won't try that hard. You've become almost one of them, and the guard tends to look after their own. However, you will have to run for the rest of your immortal life. Do you really want to do that?"

No, she didn't. "So what you're saying is I'm stuck here. This is so unfair." In a burst of rage, Bella stood up and pushed her swivel chair away. She misread her strength though and the chair flew across the room and slammed into the bookcase, knocking the chair over, putting a dent in the wall.

"Poor chair. You killed it. We really must discuss these violent tendencies you're displaying."

"I'm going upstairs."

"I'll talk to Caius about developing your shield."

"Whatever."

"And then I think I'll call Aro and ask him to come over so he can cuddle with you a while. I'll tell him you're not yourself and you need a little tender loving care."

Bella whipped around, her hands curled into fists. "Don't you dare," she growled. "You know, Marcus, you're starting to get on my last nerve."

"Oh very good. There's no place I would rather be."

.

.

 **The title for this chapter comes from the song, _Killin' Kind_ by Shelby Lynne. **


	37. Games People Play

**Oh my gosh, you all are so wonderful. All these reviews are making me write even faster. Thank you! Thank you! Here's a new chapter!**

.

.

 **Chapter 37 - Games People Play**

The next day, Renata came by the shop and Bella was finally able to sit down and talk with her again. Bella was so happy to see her, she practically picked her up, and gave her a big hug.

"Ah, Ren, I missed you _so_ bad. I'm sorry about yesterday when I pushed you away. I was just so upset."

"I know. I missed you too, Bella. It's not the same without you around."

Of course, Renata was brimming with news. She told Bella about their trip to St Petersburg and their meeting with the Caucasus Coven, which recently added two new gifted members to their stronghold. This made them a much more powerful coven. In fact, the Caucasus Coven leader, Yuri, kept bragging about it, slapping Aro on the back, telling him in a big gruff voice that soon the Caucasus Coven would be in charge. This is what led Aro to take a trip to Volgograd, to seek out the Volga Coven.

"I'm so sorry you had to find about Aro's impending marriage the way you did," Renata said sadly. "I should have warned you."

"It's okay. It would have upset me either way. You know how it is."

Renata nodded. She did have some good news to tell her though. It seemed she and Santiago were definitely now a couple.

"I know this is going to sound like we're moving awful fast, but Santiago asked me to be his mate?" Renata said, her face beaming. "I couldn't believe it."

"Oh my God, what did you say?"

"I said, yes, of course," she said with a big grin.

"That's awesome!" Bella jumped up and hugged her. "Do you have a ring?"

"I do." Renata held out her hand.

The ring was gorgeous, a platinum setting, with a cascade of little diamonds piled on top of each other like bunches of grapes.

"I'm so excited," Renata cried. "However, we haven't set a date yet or anything like that. I would love it if you would be my maid of honor."

"Of course, I would be honored."

"And I still want us to take our motorcycle road trip through Europe this summer. So I'm thinking Santiago and I will get married sometime next fall."

"What, you can't travel after you're married?"

"Oh I could, but then Santiago would want to come, and that wouldn't leave us much time for girl talk. I want this trip to be just us."

"Well, I'm ready to go whenever you are," Bella said. In fact, she would go right now if she could.

Next, Renata told Bella about Katya. "The new Mistress is very direct. I suppose it can be a little off-putting at first. However, she isn't cruel to the staff or anything, she's just very particular about how she wants things to be done. In truth, she's been rather kind. She likes the way I do her hair."

"She makes you do her hair?" Bella grumbled. "But you're not a hairdresser. Your job is much more important than that."

"Oh but I like doing hair. Don't you remember? I used to do yours."

Yes, Bella remembered. But now it felt like Katya was stealing Renata from her as well as Aro, her fingers clenching.

"Katya has decided on a May wedding for her and Aro," Renata told her. "It seems she has this idea of getting married under the cherry blossoms that grow in the east garden along the promenade. Doesn't that sound pretty?"

"Yeah, I guess. What if there's a late snow?"

"Oh, that doesn't happen much here."

Renata then went on to explain that Katya wanted a white dress with an embroidered bodice that had a swan design, and her sister Valeriya and her _new_ beloved sister, Athenodora (as Katya called her) would be her bride's maids, dressed in pale pink and grey.

"It gorgeous gown. You should see the sketches. Tailors are coming in from Paris just to make them. All the gowns are adorned with gossamer silk, leaver's lace, pearl buttons and silver thread."

Now Bella wanted to puke. "She certainly wastes no time spending Aro's money."

"Well, Master Aro did say she could have anything she desired."

This just pissed off Bella even more. She knew she was just being jealous, but it still didn't stop her from hating Katya. "Damn it, Ren, you're not supposed to be so cheerful and nice. You're supposed to support me."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I hope their wedding gets rained on, and Katya is a heinous bitch." Renata looked over at her. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much."

..

In following days, Bella avoided Aro. When he tried to talk to her, she'd slip down a hall, or when he called the shop, she wouldn't pick up. She even threw his letter into the fire.

One day Aro came by the shop demanding to see her.

Bella crawled out on the roof from her attic bedroom and was prepared to jump down, but she decided to eavesdrop.

"I would like to talk to Isabella," Aro told Marcus.

"She just slipped out of the window so you've missed her."

"This is ridiculous. I've been trying to talk to her for days and she keeps avoiding my calls."

"Can you blame her?"

"She has to talk to me. I'm still her master."

"Actually, Aro, you're not. I'm her master and I gave her full permission to ignore you, or as Isabella says it in her irreverent American accent, I gave her permission to _blow you off_."

"That almost sounds sexual."

"Only you would think that. But then we all know, under all those fine clothes and bourgeoisie manners, you're quite the Perv."

Bella giggled at that, imaging Aro's look of irritation.

"Like you have any room to talk, _dear brother_ ," Aro huffed, "You forget, I've read your mind, and those few dwindling brain cells that you have left are firmly entrenched in the gutter. But I must say, thank you for being the absolute waste of time you undoubtedly always are. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Isabella and make her see reason."

"Suit yourself, _dear_ _brother_. I feel I should warn you though, she kicked out Caius' teeth."

"You're joking."

"No, Caius tells me she fights dirty. He's quite impressed with her. Not to mention, she has all that newborn strength and speed. She also hates you with an all-encompassing passion."

Bella could hear Aro shuffle around and then take a seat. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I miss her horribly and she won't even talk to me."

"I hate to say this, but I don't think that's going to change. You broke her heart."

"I suppose I did," Aro said sadly. "You told her this marriage is simply a business arrangement, did you not?"

"I did…but she's young, headstrong, and American. Arranged marriages are a little bit out of her experience I'm afraid."

"If only I could hold her in my arms."

Just hearing Aro say that made Bella want to rush down there, but then a vision of Katya's smug face, appeared before her and she stayed put.

"Well, you were the halfwit who didn't want to despoil her," Marcus quipped. "To be honest, I don't know why it bothered you. It certainly has never bothered you in the past."

"Oh do shut up, Marcus."

..

The next morning at practice, Caius announced that Bella would have her _Coming of the Guard_ Ceremony this Friday.

This actually made Bella very proud. She would finally get to wear the Volturi V crest and be an official guard.

The other guards seemed happy for her too, Felix whispering in her ear that there would be a party after the ceremony, and they were going to get her _shitfaced_.

"How do you do that?" Bella asked. She didn't think vampires could drink.

"We'll show you," Demetri told her with a wink.

Bella wasn't too sure about that, but she loved this. Finally, she was accepted.

However, Caius wanted to see if she could extend her shield first. He had postponed this training because he wanted her to have the right motivation.

This motivation turned out to be none other than Renata.

Suddenly a feeling of dread filled Bella's chest.

"I won't do it," Jane protested.

"You'll do as you're told," Caius ordered. He wanted Jane to use her gift on Renata to see if Bella could protect her.

Santiago protested as well, standing before Caius. "Master, please. Renata does not deserve this. She has followed you faithfully for years."

Bella didn't want to do it either. Just the thought of poor Renata getting tortured in the hopes that she might be able to protect her seemed too cruel.

Caius was getting so much resistance, he finally gave in. "Fine, I will be the one that takes the punishment," he grumbled.

Bella was shocked. Never in a million years did she think Caius would subject himself to this kind of pain. However, if there was one thing about Caius, it was that while he dished it out, he could take it too. In fact, Bella found out later that Caius used to have Jane torture him in small doses every day. He did this with the hopes of building up a resistance. He called it _Pain-Mithridatism_ , and it actually kind of worked. Caius was one of the few people who could actually keep moving while still being tortured by Jane's painful gift.

So now Caius sat before her, his red gaze staring straight at her. "All right, Isabella, you won't have much time. Jane is going set me on fire. If you don't stop it, I'm going to make my way over there and then break every bone in your body. So you better extend your shield, or you will be the one in pain. Are you ready?"

Hell no, Bella wasn't ready. She understood the concept and she had been practicing for days with Marcus, imaging the outline of her shield, trying to find the edge and the curve. But being put on the spot like this was unnerving. "Can we talk about this, Master Caius?"

"No, we can't. It's now or never. Let's begin. Jane…"

Jane turned to Caius. "Pain," she whispered.

Caius' face turned to a mask of misery, but he stood up and started moving toward Bella.

Bella was amazed he could stand it. She started panicking, trying to expand her shield, make it bigger, but she couldn't seem to get it to move.

Caius was in front of her in seconds, and he slapped Bella hard in the face. "Halt," he said, thus putting a stop to Jane's pain. He then grabbed Bella's hand and snapped two of her fingers.

"God, that fucking hurts soo bad," Bella cried out. _Caius was such an asshole._

"Again," Caius ordered, moving back to the chair.

Bella steeled herself. She really didn't want to go through this again.

However, Renata couldn't stand it. It seemed watching Bella get punished was too much for her. "Master Caius, Bella's gift is a protection spell. It's not going to work with someone who doesn't need protecting. Please, let me try."

"Renata, no" Jane said.

Bella agreed. "Yes, don't do it."

"No, I want to do this," Renata said, taking Caius' seat. "I have complete faith in you, Bella." She held up her hands, palm side up and smiled at her. "Protect me, my dear friend. I know you can do it."

Renata nodded to Jane.

Bella just shook her head. She hated this.

Caius watched skeptically and then gave the command. "Now."

"Pain," Jane said sorrowfully.

Renata crumbled in a shriek of agony, falling out of the chair, her body quivering in spasms, her cries pitiful.

Bella couldn't stand it. _Please, please stop this._ She had to save her, her hands trembling. With everything inside her, Bella expanded her shield, blowing it up like a blowfish, and then let it envelop Renata, coating it, covering it in layers.

To her shock, it worked. Renata stood up, a little shaken, but then she smiled.

"You aren't going easy on her, are you, Jane?" Caius asked.

"No Master. Bella did it," Jane said with a smile.

Renata walked over and embraced Bella in a hug. "I knew you could do it, Bella. I knew it. Together, we're unstoppable. No one can ever harm either one of us…ever again."

Bella nodded, overcome with emotion. "Yes, I swear it. I will always have your back."

"And I shall always have yours," Renata replied.

"Enough of this," Caius grumbled, pulling Bella away. "All right, let's try this again with me."

This time though it was easy protecting Caius. He never even felt Jane's gift at all. Bella had now mastered the art of expanding her shield. She felt like a new woman.

Felix gave her a slap on the back.

Santiago eyed her gratefully.

Bella never felt more proud in her life.

..

Elated, Caius brought Bella into the castle, through the hall into a sitting room.

Bella had never seen this room before. The walls were covered in rich stained oak. There were books and paintings and numerous comfy chairs made of leather, each one with its own reading lamp.

Katya and Aro were sitting by the bookshelf, and Illya was in there too reading a book, along with his sister Valeriya.

Athenodora sat in the corner by the window. Bella realized she never really had seen her before. She was a beautiful woman. She looked like a Gibson girl with a white, lacy, high-necked blouse and black velvet vest. Her thick, light brown hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun, and she had these big, dark eyes outlined in kohl.

Caius went to her first, of course, and bent over to give his wife a kiss. "How are you, my darling?"

"I am well, my husband," she said with adoring eyes, her voice heavily accented.

Caius then turned to the others.

"My newest guard, Isabella, is blessed with a great gift. I would like to test it out if you don't mind."

Aro perked up, his gaze now focused on Bella. "Yes, please. I would like to see this as well," he said, standing up.

Bella stepped into the middle of the room, following Caius' direction.

"Illya, I would like for you to light a fire in the hearth, and Isabella, I would like you to stop him."

Illya stood up, somewhat amused and wildly curious, starring Bella up and down. "Sure, why not?"

Bella focused on the fireplace, expanding her shield all around it.

Illya focused too, however, he started to get frustrated, because nothing was happening. "This is so strange. I can't seem to get it to light."

"Throw down your shield, Isabella," Caius commanded.

The minute she did so, a roaring fire lit up in the hearth, the yellow flames casting beams of light on the stone floor.

"Magnifico," Aro murmured, staring at Bella. His eyes had nothing but admiration.

But Aro wasn't the only one who stared at her. Katya was looking at her too, and if looks could kill, Bella knew she'd be dead.

.

.


	38. Coming of the Guard

**Oh my gosh, this is awesome. Thank you, everyone, for all your lovely reviews. You guys are best! I would also like to give a big thanks to my new beta SVLC1220, who was kind enough to give this a look through so I wouldn't have as many irritating errors. However, if you still see errors, they are all mine, because I am a compulsive editor and I change things all the time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 38 - Coming of the Guard**

If Bella had hoped that Aro would immediately cast Katya aside and tell her he didn't need her anymore, her hopes were crushed.

If anything, her new power made Aro more distant. Now instead of trying to talk to her, he spent hours closeted in his office. Renata didn't even see him.

However, he did attend Bella's _Coming of the Guard_ ceremony.

Bella was surprised. It was a much bigger affair than she originally expected.

Renata came by the shop bright and early at seven o'clock to do her hair. She also brought Bella several new uniforms, all of them tailored with matching coats, vests, skirts and Punjabi pants. One coat was gorgeous. It was soft black, double-breasted, lined in silk, made of leather, and it fit her like a glove. There were sleek leather pants to go with it, with a diamond cut design on both sides, plus matching leather boots. There were also numerous black and red sweaters and blouses to go with it.

Bella sorted through them somewhat amazed. At least if she had to wear a uniform, she would look sharp in it. Of course, for the ceremony, she had to wear a black, silk, button-down blouse with puffy sleeves and an open collar This, Renata explained, was because they were going to drape a tabard over her head with the Volturi colors along with her necklace. Bella was able to wear her leather pants though and her new boots.

The main hall was sumptuously decorated with red and black banners lined in gold, all of them with the Volturi seals. Tables were laid out with old green wine bottles, crystal wine glasses, gold tankards, and a bejeweled dagger with a curving blade.

In the background, strange hypnotic music was being played by a quartet with Chelsea playing the lyre, Corin playing the panpipes, and Afton playing the Sumerian lute. There was also another vampire Bella didn't know very well by the name of Ælswith who played the cithara.

The music made Bella feel like she had stepped into another time.

All the guards were standing at attention in neat files, dressed to the hilt in their best black with leather gloves, and polished boots, everyone wearing their Volturi pendants.

At front of the room sat Marcus, Aro, and Caius who regally watched over the proceedings.

Aro looked particularly sharp, dressed in a long black coat and vest with a cravat. White lace spilled out from under his sleeves, displaying a ring on every finger, and he even wore a ruby earring. His hair though was sort of wild, hanging loosely about his shoulders in waves.

Athenodora and Katya sat up in the balcony area, dressed in black, watching from a distance. Katya's red gaze followed Bella wherever she went.

Bella stood in the center of the hall, her back ramrod straight, while everyone gathered around. While she vaguely knew what to expect, the ceremony was a little confusing, because everyone was speaking in Latin, of all things, which everyone seemed to understand except her.

Several speeches were given, and then Corin sang some ancient ceremonial song.

Once the song was over, the other guard members moved in to adorn her. Felix and Demetri placed a black velvet and red brocade tabard over Bella's head, draping it over her shoulders. Santiago gave her a jeweled dagger with a gold encrusted sheath. Heidi gave her a black-etched, gold and silver armband that coiled around her bicep like a snake. Alec and Jane adorned each of Bella's hands with intricately woven finger armor that was attached to a bracelet with chains, each fingernail fitted with a retractable, razor-sharp titanium blade. Renata gave Bella a ceremonial chalice with her name on it, _Isabella of the Volturi._

The last adornment though was the Volturi pendant, which Aro imperiously held in his hand.

Bella knew what she was supposed to say. She had rehearsed it. It was the same pledge she gave when she first came to Volterra.

"I Isabella, do hereby pledge that I will do my best to protect, serve and obey the Volturi Coven. To make my dwelling Volterra, Italy. To travel far and wide to render this service in any capacity they request and to live by this oath. I swear my blood and my venom to my Masters."

The last part was new because when she first said those words, she was still human. Now she was a vampire, thus giving her blood had a whole new meaning. One that implied an unbreakable bond.

Aro placed the pendant around her neck. He then gently grabbed her by the shoulders, his body stiff as if he were at attention, and then gently bit her neck, drinking her venom.

She had been warned that this would happen. It was part of the ceremony. However, Aro did something else. Something so subtle, Bella was sure no one saw it.

He kissed her wound, whispering, "You're exquisite, Isabella. The most beautiful woman in the world."

His words make her go weak.

He then pulled away, and lifted his hand, signaling for his brothers to partake as well.

First came Marcus, who was chuckling the whole time, whispering, "Do you think this makes Aro jealous?"

Then came Caius, who scared her at first. He looked so austere, grabbing her shoulders like they were in combat, but then he gently bit her. "Well done," he whispered.

After it was over, Renata and Heidi started opening the wine bottles and filling wine glasses with what looked like blood. However, when Bella sniffed it, she could definitely smell alcohol in it.

"What is this?" she asked Demetri.

"It's blood ale."

"What do you do, mix blood with alcohol."

"No, that doesn't work. What we do is take blood and separate out the serum. Then we ferment the serum into an ale. Once that's done, we add back in the red blood cells."

"This will get you drunk?"

Demetri chuckled. "My dear Isabella, this stuff will get you shitfaced. Not to mention it's a bit of an aphrodisiac," he said with a wink.

Bella pushed it away. "I don't drink human blood."

Demetri handed it back to her. "If it makes you feel better, nobody was killed making this. We get the blood from the blood bank, already separated. Heidi's got them convinced she works for the hospital."

Standing up on the podium, Aro tapped on his wine glass with a knife and then raised it up. "I would like to make a toast to our dear Isabella. I know it's been somewhat of an arduous journey becoming a guard. But you have passed with flying colors, and I know you will make a valuable asset to our Coven."

Everyone yelled, "Here, here!" looking over at her.

They were waiting for her to take a sip from her goblet, which Bella was a little hesitant to do. However, how could she refuse?

"Thank you," Bella said softly, somewhat embarrassed. The blood ale went down smooth, almost too smooth, and it actually tasted quite good. She ended up drinking it all, which got her hoots and calls from the crowd.

"Time to celebrate," Aro announced.

Next thing Bella knew, she was being blindfolded, picked up, and shuffled into a limousine where they drove her to a country estate somewhere up in the mountains.

The place was very secluded and very old, with white Corinthian columns, marble floors, ancient frescos and Klinai style sofas. There was no electricity, so fires were lit in the hearth and the place was illuminated with hundreds of candles and golden lanterns.

Goblets and tankards were filled with blood ale and were being passed around. Santiago sat down on a chair and started playing guitar.

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked Demetri.

"Well, this is when we offer a human sacrifice to Lucifer and have a giant orgy."

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Demetri laughed. "Of course not, Caius would have a fit. This is his ancestral home and nothing irritates him worse than having his house ransacked. Basically, we just drink, dance a little and listen to music. Nothing outrageous. Relax." Leaning forward, he poured more blood ale into her glass. "You need to start drinking heavily."

Felix also filled her glass, teasing her, "Drink up. Don't worry, vampires don't suffer from hangovers."

Renata came up behind her and gave her a hug. "Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you are one of us, now," she said, lightly tapping her glass with her own, murmuring 'Cheers.' She had changed into a sleeveless red gown with a flouncy skirt, her long hair pulled up in a Spanish comb.

"You changed."

"Yes."

"Does this mean I can take off this annoying tabard?"

"Of course, this is your party."

So Bella shed some of her Guard gear, placing it in a back room, letting her shirttails hang out. She felt wonderfully light, swaying to the music, the blood ale rushing to her head.

Everybody was there, laughing and talking, including the Volga coven, and there were some vampires she didn't know. Felix's girlfriend from Pisa was there. Santiago had some vampire friends who played music with him.

At one point, Renata came out and did a flamenco dance, her red skirts whirling around as her feet tapped on the floor and fingers played castanets. She was an amazing dancer, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

"And she says she's not very good," Bella mumbled, shaking her head.

Then came Caius, who walked out with a violin, which seemed to generate a lot of excitement in the crowd.

"Ah, very good, brother," Aro said warmly. "It's so rare for you play for us."

"What would you like to hear?" Caius asked the crowd.

Athenodora said a tango, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we must have dancers," Caius argued.

Aro turned to Renata and clasped her hand. "You'll dance with me won't you?"

"Of course, Master Aro," she said shyly.

Aro led Renata out to the middle of the floor, his hand lightly touching her back. They looked perfect together. Aro all dressed up in black except for his snowy white cravat. Renata stunning as usual in her crimson red dress.

Caius began to play _Por Una Cabeza_ , and he was masterful at it. Bella felt like the music was seeping into her soul.

But what really moved her was Aro's dancing. He was like a dark prince, guiding Renata skillfully across the floor, spinning her around, gracefully dipping her so lightly, she was like a feather.

It made Bella realize how beautiful Renata was. Especially now that she was in love, and she was dancing, smiling at Aro, placing her hand gracefully on his shoulder.

And Aro, he was a true master, holding Renata like a lover, their movements perfectly in sync.

It made Bella jealous, even though she knew Aro didn't feel that way about her, nor did Renata feel that way about him. They were just dancing. It was a performance. Yet it made Bella long for Aro. She wanted to be the one twirling in his arms, his hands dipping her backward ever so seductively.

Suddenly, the party didn't seem so fun anymore to Bella, and the alcohol was making her dizzy.

"Isabella, I have a question for you," a woman said behind her with a faint accent.

Bella turned around and found Katya standing before her.

This close-up, Katya was truly striking. Still dressed in black velvet, her silvery hair piled on her head like a waterfall, she looked quite formidable. Yet there was something vulnerable about her, at least tonight. Her usual icy expression had been replaced with a haunted look that almost made Bella feel sorry for her.

"How can I assist you, Mistress," Bella said softly.

"I want to know if you are sleeping with my fiancé," Katya asked. She was very direct, gazing straight into Bella's eyes.

"No," Bella said. "No, I'm not."

"Were you lovers?"

Bella hesitated. She wasn't quite sure how to answer this because technically the only thing she and Aro had ever done was kiss. "No."

"I see." Katya paused for a moment, her body stiffening. "I'm curious, does your shield block fire completely, or are you just able to stop Illya."

Bella wasn't quite sure she wanted to answer this. In truth, she couldn't block fire. Caius has made sure of that, but she didn't want to tell Katya this. "I'm not sure. I will have to check it out."

Katya eyed her skeptically but nodded. "Thank you for your time," she said, glancing over at the table where Illya was animatedly telling a story to Jane. She then walked away.

Bella watched her go. Somehow Katya reminded her of a caged tiger pacing back and forth.

Setting her goblet down, Bella decided she had to get out of there. But where was Marcus? She had seen him earlier, but now he had disappeared. She decided to go look for him, grabbing a candle, wandering the halls.

Caius' home was actually quite simple, but beautiful. It obviously was a Roman villa, but it had been updated. There were windows everywhere with silvery moonlight shining in through the gauzy curtain sheers.

Unsure where Marcus could be, Bella just started opening doors, peeking inside. In one of the upstairs bedrooms she walked in on Chelsea and Afton making love on the bed, their bodies bathed in moonlight.

"Sorry…sorry, wrong room," Bella said, quickly closing the door. She half suspected they didn't even notice.

She then opened another door and woke up Piccola who immediately started barking at her. "Okay, okay, I'll get you a mouse."

Realizing Marcus wasn't to be found, Bella stepped outside.

The weather was kind of cold and rainy. In fact, the rain had turned into snow, and there was a heavy mist that dampened the air.

Bella walked around through the garden with all its wilted flowers and leaf-strewn paths. She could hear music and laughter in the distance.

Finally, she spotted Marcus on the other side of the property sitting out on a park bench in front of a lake staring up at the moon. He had his back to her, his shoulders slumped. She also spotted two bottles of blood ale.

She ran up to him. "Marcus, what are you doing out here? You should come inside."

The man who turned to her was not the one she was used to seeing. It was like every drop of happiness has been leeched away, his expression wary. Renata has warned Bella about Marcus' black moods, but she had never seen it.

"Go back inside, Isabella. I don't want you here. That's an order." His voice was cold and austere. He seemed so distant.

Bella actually was a little scared of him. "All right," she said. She really didn't want to leave him out here alone. She was worried about him. But how could she disobey?

Reluctantly, she headed back up to the house, slipping in through the old library. Once she stepped inside though, she knew immediately she was not alone. "Who's there?"

"Just me, Isabella," Aro said, stepping out from the shadows and into the moonlight. His face was like a mask, darkly beautiful, half covered in shadow. Even now, he had to power to take her breath away, even though she had no breath.

She had to fight the urge not to rush into his arms. It probably didn't help either that she was a little drunk. "Hello Master," she said awkwardly. "I'm worried about Master Marcus. He's sitting out there all by himself."

"He shouldn't drink," Aro said simply.

"Maybe you should go get him. He won't listen to me."

"And what makes you think he'll listen to me," Aro said, taking two steps toward her.

"Well…you're his friend and his brother," Bella said. "Here, I'll even go with you."

Aro shook his head. "There's no helping him, my dear. He always gets like this at this time of year." For a moment Aro glanced out the window, a look of profound sadness on his face. " _La luna piena nel mese di dicembre_."

Bella understood what he said, _the full moon in December_ , but she didn't know what it meant. Unsure what to say, she stood in awkward silence. "Well…I probably should get back to the party.'

"Yes…after all, the party is for you."

Bella nodded, walking toward the door. Unfortunately, she had to walk past Aro, which for some crazy reason was extremely hard. He was like a magnet pulling her toward him. She was almost afraid to look at him, but she managed to walk by.

However, Aro reached out to her, grabbing her arm. "Please forgive me, Isabella. I miss you so."

When she turned to him, she could no longer hide it. She wanted him so badly.

Aro enveloped her in his arms and kissed her.

Without thinking, Bella kissed him back.

.

.

 **Just a little side note. I know it seems like Bella just gave into Aro, but she hasn't. She's just a little tipsy and was caught off guard. Wait till next chapter. I also want to say, I imagine Caius playing _Por Una Cabeza_ on the violin as wonderfully as the amazingly talented Carlos Gardel.**


	39. Thrown Away

_There's a sun, there's a ground under my feet_ _  
 _There is almost nothing in between_  
 _Now I'm left like a flag atop a moon_  
 _Precious one, you have abandoned me__

 _Thrown Away_ by Vast

.

.

 **Chapter 39 – Thrown Away**

When Aro kissed Bella, it was like the room stopped. Everything shifted and the she-demon took over.

Bella knew there was a she-demon inside her. Ever since that night, she was changed. When Aro brought her the human woman to feed on, and she became a vicious creature that slashed Aro's face.

This creature inside her had no filter. She had a furious rage and an uncontrollable desire. Bella was actually terrified of her. This she-demon did whatever she wanted, killed without hesitation, and destroyed anything that got in her way. She was hedonism on steroids, and Bella had spent the last few weeks trying to keep her chained down. It was a full-time job.

But now she was released. Just like that, with one kiss. Nothing else mattered. All of Bella's doubts and fears just faded away in a murky haze of wantonness and alcohol-induced impiety. Pressing her body up next to Aro's, her fingers gripped his silky hair. She could smell the scent of his shampoo, taste the blood ale on his mouth, licking her lips. She even noticed he had a small amount of whisker stubble on his face, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to him.

Aro whispered words into her ear in a language she didn't understand, his voice low and mellifluous, kissing her tenderly at first and then kissing her again, bending her body backward. But then his kisses became more ardent, more aggressive, as he nipped and caressed her cheek, her temple, and her throat. Obviously, there was a demon inside him too, which thrilled her.

She felt like she was falling backward, sinking into darkness, her limbs malleable, floating, while surges of warmth spread through her body, leaving her limp. Vaguely, she could feel herself being lifted up as he carried her into another room.

Aro laid her on a fur rug in front of a fire, flecks of golden light reflecting off his face, making his eyes glow red. He was so disquietly beautiful, like a fallen angel.

Swiftly he removed his cravat and jacket, while Bella fumbled with the gold buttons, practically ripping off his vest.

All she wanted was Aro. She didn't care what he had done, pulling him down on top of her. She even bit his lip, to mark her as his. Let that bitch Katya try to take him from her now. She'd tear her apart.

Aro growled, nuzzling her neck, while his hands caressed her body and unbuttoned her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders. "I thought I could let you go, Isabella, but I can't," he said, unclipping her bra. "You're mine. I'll never let you go." Bending over her breast, he placed his mouth on her nipple.

Bella writhed beneath him, running her fingers through his hair. "I want you to get rid of Katya," she said, her voice low and guttural.

Aro stiffened, and lifted his head to look at her, "I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"No." Awkwardly he pulled away, his body deathly still. He had a pained expression on his face, but his eyes told her he was resolute.

Bella could almost feel the demon leaving him.

"I can't send her away," he said simply.

"Why not," she cried, the pain slicing through her. "Why not?"

"I must take care of the Volturi. It's imperative."

Furiously, she pushed him away. "How could you do it," she cried. "How could you become engaged to someone else?"

Aro's expression darkened. "I thought I lost you."

"Well, you have now," Bella said, trying to untangle herself from his grip.

But Aro wouldn't let her go. "You were willing to be my mistress before."

"Not anymore. I'm a different person now. You should know. You changed me." Furiously, she pushed him off, and he let her go this time, his shoulders slumped.

Stumbling to her feet, she quickly clipped her bra, buttoning up her blouse and fixed her hair. "You're such an asshole. You broke my heart. Stay away from me. Never again!"

Aro just sat there, his gaze studying her. While he was infinitely calm, there was stillness about him that unsettled her. Like a raging inferno was just barely being contained. "Goodbye, Isabella. I meant what I said though. You belong to me," he said softly.

Bella looked over at him. _Was the demon still in there?_ She didn't even want to know. Unsure where he had taken her, she looked for the door. The room looked like some kind of office, but she managed to find her way out and left without looking back. Once out in the hall, she wanted to cry, but couldn't, her whole world shattering to the floor.

Walking back to the party, Bella ran into Caius. He looked somewhat annoyed, his mouth pursed. "Is Aro back there?"

Bella nodded, and he rushed past her, opening the door.

Curious, Bella lingered, slipping into one of the side rooms, watching them through an old-fashioned keyhole.

"There's a problem," Caius said. "Jane, Alec, and Illya have taken one of the cars. They've disappeared."

"I'll be right out," Aro said, fixing his cravat.

Aro barely had time to put on his coat, before Katya came running back, and the woman was livid, getting into his face.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she accused Aro. "You've taken my brother. He's just a boy, and you took him. You're such a bastard."

Aro reached out and grabbed her hands. "Calm yourself, Katya. I'm sure they're just out joyriding. They're teenagers, and teenagers do these kinds of things."

"I don't believe you. You ordered that bitch, Jane, to seduce him and take him away, and once they get him alone, they'll kill him." Her voice cracked. Clearly, she believed everything she was saying.

Aro gently cupped her face in his hands, his voice soothing her, "Jane would never do that. She's enamored with the boy. She will not hurt him. I promise."

Katya pushed him away. "I don't believe you. I'm such a fool. You lured me here with sweet words and false promises, and I believed you. Now my brother is in danger."

"Please, Katya, you're being unreasonable. Illya is not in danger. He's one of the most dangerous vampires there is," Aro said calmly, taking her into his arms, embracing her gently. "He's just out joyriding. You're much too overprotective of the boy. He's fourteen, clearly not a child and he has a mind of his own."

"You need to find him, now."

"Caius has already sent out Demetri to look for them."

"And he'll bring him back?"

Aro hesitated. "Possibly, but it may not happen right away. We cannot force them to return."

"Yes, you can. You have that new guard. The one with the shield. The one you keep undressing with your eyes."

This seemed to irritate Aro, his eyes narrowing. "My dear, I have no desire to force them into anything. They must come back on their own volition. Otherwise, they will be forever discontented. However, I don't think this will take that long. They have no money, and while they can pilfer and steal, it would only be a small amount, and they must stay discreet. Jane and Alec know this. Therefore, I do believe they will get tired of living on the road and they will come home to enjoy the comforts and the loving embrace of their family."

Katya just kept shaking her head. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you have an untrusting nature," Aro said curtly, pulling away from her.

Katya looked him up and down. She seemed to believe that Aro was fucking with her, and Bella wasn't completely sure that wasn't true. After all, he was the master manipulator. What did Vladimir call him, _a manipulative cunt_?

Aro stiffened, his voice now hard. "I'm going to have Felix drive you back to the castle. I will join you shortly."

Clearly frustrated, Katya swept out of the room. She was so distraught, Bella almost felt sorry for her.

The minute she was gone through, Caius walked right over to her hiding place and threw open the door. "Do you always eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Isabella?" he said furiously.

"I'm sorry, Master Caius. I'm leaving right now."

"Yes, do that, and when we get back to the castle, I want you to come by my office."

Bella swallowed hard. Was he going to whip her?

Aro shook his head and waved his hand. "Let her go, Caius. Her reason for being here is party my doing."

Caius glared at him. "You indulge her far too much, Aro."

"That may be true, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take a whip to her." Aro turned to her. "Go back to the shop, Isabella, and do not eavesdrop again."

"Yes, Master." Bella couldn't get out of there fast enough, racing through the halls. However, when she stepped out the front door, she realized she had no idea how to get back.

Slipping back inside, she found Renata, who was talking quietly with Santiago, their heads bent together.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ren, but I don't know how to get back to the castle," Bella said awkwardly.

"We can drive you back," Santiago said.

"Yes, I guess the party has been kind of ruined with Jane and Alec, running off with Illya like that. I didn't even see them go. Did you, my darling," Renata asked Santiago.

"No. I had my eyes on only one thing," he said smiling at her.

Bella envied them. If only she had a true love like Renata did.

..

Riding in the back seat, Bella leaned her head against the window, watching the snow come down. When she was human, she used to fog up the window with her breath, but now she had none, and she was as cold as the glass. _It was so weird._

Santiago and Renata sat in the front, talking quietly with each other. At first, Renata had attempted to include her in their conversation, but Bella didn't feel much like talking. She wanted to ask Renata a question though.

"Katya was really upset," Bella said, leaning forward against Renata's seat. "She even accused Jane of purposely luring Illya away so she and Alec could kill him. Do you think Jane would do that?"

Renata shook her head. "Jane adores Illya."

"It wouldn't surprise me though if Aro had something to do with this," Santiago said with a chuckle. "He certainly has no qualms about messing with that woman's head."

"Oh no, Santi, you really think so?" Renata asked.

Santiago nodded. "Katya has been agitated ever since she saw Bella's new gift. You've seen her. She's practically pulling her hair out. Personally, I thought she was ready to bolt. Aro must have seen it too. He may have wanted to pull the rug out from under her for a while to keep her pinned down. Neutralize her as they say."

"But that's not good," Renata said. "Poor Katya worries enough as it is. That's not very nice of Master Aro if he did that."

"That may be true, but you know Aro. He'll do anything to protect his girl Bella." Santiago eyed Bella in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, he does care for Bella," Renata agreed, turning around to face her. "He loves you very much. You know that, don't you?"

Bella gritted her teeth. No, she didn't know that. "Then why doesn't he just call off his engagement and let Katya go," she demanded.

This made Santiago laugh. "Are you serious? Aro never lets anyone go."

 _But he let me go._

"Yes, Bella, he cannot do that," Renata explained. "Even if he wanted to. Illya is too powerful. Illya could cause so much damage. He could set our businesses on fire, kill our operatives. It would be very messy."

Santiago agreed. "Yeah, he'd have to eliminate them. All of them."

"And that would look very bad," Renata said. "The Volturi are supposed to be upholding the law. They can't be luring vampires into their Coven just to slaughter them. We would have a horrible backlash."

"That is unless Illya was to break the law," Bella said softly. She was starting to realize how Aro thinks. He truly was devious.

"Oh, I don't think he'd do that," Renata argued.

Santiago shook his head. "You never know with Aro. He still does things that surprise me. Even after all these years."

..

When Bella got back to the shop, the place was dark and empty, and deathly silent. Was Marcus still sitting out on that park bench staring up at the moon? She wanted him to come home. She missed him. If there was one person who could put her at ease, it was Marcus.

Feeling lost and alone, she went upstairs to her room and crawled out on the roof. Around her, snow was falling in big flakes, floating silently to the ground. Funny how the snow made everything silent, brightening the midnight sky.

Even now, she wanted to go find Aro and let him take her in his arms.

.

 **Thank you, everyone, for all your reviews. They really do mean a lot.**


	40. An Empty Vessel

**Hi there. Sorry, it took me so long to update. I really had a hard time with this chapter. I hope it turned out okay. And I did change the beginning of my last chapter so it wouldn't seem so choppy. Anway, thank you, everyone, for all your wonderful reviews. They really keep me going.**

.

.

 _ **Death ends nothing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **but the body's role**_ _ **  
**_ _ **as a vessel.**_

 _ **The soul tirelessly lives on.**_

 **\- Noor Shirazie**

.

.

 **Chapter 40 – An Empty Vessel**

The next morning, Marcus still hadn't returned. In fact, he didn't come back to the shop until the late the next day. Bella didn't even see him. He went to his room without saying a word and locked the door.

Bella felt like she was living in an empty house, cleaning shelves, moving things around, and trying to tidy up. If it weren't for the internet, she would have lost it.

However, while dusting Marcus' desk, she found an antique tin full of old black and white photos. There were really kind of interesting, reminding Bella how old everyone was. One photo showed Renata in a white lace, Edwardian dress with her black hair puffed up and piled on top of her head. Another showed Caius in a top hat.

The one that Bella couldn't stop looking at though was of Aro standing out next to the street. Dressed to the hilt in a black Homburg hat and tie, he carried a fancy walking cane and wore these little round sunglasses to hide his red eyes. Everyone around him seemed to be moving or walking somewhere, milkmaids, policemen, a workman with an apron. There was a horse cart along with an old truck. Yet Aro stood completely still, never changing, while the world left him behind.

Sadly, Bella stuffed the picture in her daybook for safekeeping.

Since Bella never drank human blood, she wasn't ordered to sleep like the others, but she wanted to. It felt so weird always being awake, never stopping to rest. So Renata came over and showed her how to switch her brain off. It was very odd. There were only two stages of sleep for vampires, nothingness, and REM. And vampire dreams were nothing like her human dreams. They were visceral and disturbing, mixing her current life with her past. In one dream she was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for Charlie, and then all of a sudden, she ripped out his throat, drinking his blood.

Clearly, she could never go home.

However, Bella still wanted to leave the Volturi. She had to get away from Aro and decided once Marcus was talking to her again, she was going to ask him to release her.

..

Getting ready Monday morning for the weekly meeting, Bella knocked on Marcus' door to see if he was coming.

"Go Away," he grumbled.

"Does this mean you won't be coming to the meeting today?" she asked timidly.

"Good Lord, Bella, sometimes you can be so unbelievably dim. What do you think?"

"No, you won't be coming."

"What a brilliant deduction."

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"And you don't have to be so obtuse. Go away," he growled throwing his shoe at the door.

"Fine, whatever."

 _What an ass._

Of course, she didn't tell him that. He was still her Master, after all. But if he didn't snap out of this black mood real soon, she was just going to leave without asking.

..

Outside the weather was still wet and slushy, so she wore her boots and coat, grabbing her a notepad. Not that she needed a coat. She just didn't want to stick out.

Walking in just before the meeting started, Bella noticed Santiago was now sitting next to Renata in her usual chair, so Bella sat in the back by herself. As always she could feel Aro's gaze on her, and she couldn't help but gaze at him back. He was the center of the room. Everything revolved around him.

The main topic of discussion, of course, was Jane, Alec, and Illya.

According to the report, they got from Demetri, the threesome was in Lyon France, seeing the sites and robbing people blind. Illya it seemed was quite a good con-artist, scamming tourists and picking their pockets.

Aro just brushed that off. "I still believe they will return on their own volition," he argued. "After all, most people today use credit cards and traveler's checks. They can't be stealing enough money to live in the luxury that Alec and Jane are used to. They will get tired of living in their car."

Caius scoffed at this. "They left without permission. We should go get them up and bring them back here at once. Their blatant disobedience is totally unacceptable."

"Brother." Aro always called Caius that when he was irritated with him. "I understand what you're saying, but I want to give them a little bit more time. After all, they are teenagers. They need to roam a little before they settle down."

"Rubbish," Caius growled. "I have no idea why you're stalling on this, but those three need to be made to toe the line. Otherwise, they will just do whatever the hell they want."

"Give them a couple weeks," Aro asserted, his eyes narrowing. "That's all I ask. Hopefully, they will come to their senses and come home."

Caius gave a gruff snort and shook his head. Clearly, he did not agree with Aro, but he let it go for now.

The rest of the meeting was the usual. Caius talked about a werewolf attack. Aro talked about some new business ventures he was starting, including a new chain of hotels that would be opened next year. Aro even did a PowerPoint presentation which shocked Bella, with charts and graphs and a few photos. The meeting ended with Chelsea talking about the yearly Christmas and Saturnalia celebrations, which she was very enthusiastic about.

Bella was surprised the Volturi even celebrated Christmas, let alone had a big affair, but apparently, there were several parties and events planned, plus many powerful covens would be coming this year to celebrate the holidays with them. This was also when all the _Guardia Esterna_ would all return to Volterra.

Did this mean that Carlisle and Esme would come too, Bella wondered? She'd like to talk to Carlisle and almost considered staying just a little bit longer.

But then she'd look Aro and her heart would start to ache again. There was no way she could stay. She needed to leave as soon as possible.

 _.._

When Bella got home, Marcus was still locked up in his room, so she opened the shop, worked on some emails, talked to a couple of book dealers. She kept hoping Marcus would come down, but he didn't. When it got dark, she closed up and went down into the basement, turning on Marcus' old cabinet style television set and watched a movie, sitting in his musty green armchair.

Around eight o'clock, she heard the floorboards creaking, and realized Marcus must have come downstairs. But when she got upstairs, he was already gone. This sort of pissed her off. Where the hell was he going? Curious, she decided to follow him.

Slipping out into the night, she followed his scent. It was easy to do. He had such a distinctive scent, which was now mixed with blood ale. She found him at the edge of the city, running out into the darkness. He looked sort of sinister, dressed in boots, a long dark coat, and a broad hat. He almost made her think of _Vampire Hunter D_ , with his long hair hanging loosely down his shoulders.

Obviously, he had a mission, but she had no idea what that could be. If he noticed she was following, he didn't pay her any mind.

Trying to keep her distance, Bella followed him, running across the countryside through wet brambles and dead leaves. Her pant legs got soaked and there a wet mist in the air, that seemed to settle near the ground. Above her the waning moon was overcast, so it was dark, and there a cold wind that made the tree branches sway back and forth. Being out in the woods like this alone seemed so desolate and lonely.

 _Was Marcus feeling this too?_

After several minutes, Marcus led Bella into Florence, which she wasn't really familiar with. However, Marcus knew the city well, slipping down back roads and alleyways, leading her deep into the bowels of the city. He seemed intent on going to the seediest part of town, a place filled with drunks and prostitutes. And he seemed to be looking for someone in particular, but Bella had no idea who that could be.

Finally, he stopped and talked to a prostitute, an older woman with tinted hair. Bella couldn't see her too well, but she looked like was in a bad way. Agitated and frantic, she kept scratching her arms and bending over as if she had stomach cramps. Her hair was greasy, her clothes ragged, and she smelled like a trash dumpster.

Marcus spoke to her in Italian, his voice low. "I have what you want, Signora," he said, pulling out a small glass bottle.

Bella recognized the bottle immediately. It was the heroin Aro had brought into the shop when she was changed.

"This is a hundred percent pure," Marcus said. "The finest quality. It's all yours on one condition."

The woman's eyes widened, and she feebly reached out to touch the bottle, but Marcus snatched it from her grasp. "What are you willing to do for it?"

"Anything," she said. "I'll do anything." She almost looked like she was going to cry.

Marcus studied her for a moment, his expression grim. It occurred to Bella that he was looking at the woman with the same amount of longing as she was looking at the heroin bottle.

"Come," he said. "We can find oblivion together."

"We should go somewhere private. I have a room."

"There's no need. I know a place."

The woman nodded, her hands fluttering around her and she grabbed his coat as if afraid he might disappear. "I don't know why you're doing this, but thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Marcus said gravely. "This much heroin will kill you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The woman hesitated, as if trying to grasp his full meaning, but then she nodded.

Marcus cocked his head. "Really?"

The woman nodded again, her shoulders slumped. "Even at its best, my life is misery."

"Come then." Marcus offered his hand, and she took it. Then in one swift graceful movement, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms and then disappeared.

Bella followed close behind. Deep down, she was horrified. Was he really going to do this? Apparently, he was.

Marcus carried her to an abandoned building and then set her on her feet, holding her hand so she could get her footing. Easily, he broke the chain that was wrapped around the fence.

The woman's eyes were wide, looking around. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Does it matter?"

The woman shrugged. She seemed to know she was walking to her death, but she didn't fight him or protest in any way. In fact, she was mesmerized by him.

Bella could see why. While Marcus wasn't as beautiful as Aro or Caius, he had dark handsomeness to him, an almost brilliant look of cunning that was very compelling.

Climbing up the stairs to the big glass doors, Marcus led her inside. "What's your name, Signora?"

"Lucia."

"How did you become a heroin addict?"

"I was in a car accident and messed up my back. The doctor prescribed pain medication… opioids, but then they just cut me off. Just like that."

"What a shame."

"And you, dark stranger?" she asked. "Why do you seek oblivion?"

Marcus hesitated for a moment as if unsure how to answer. "Even at its best, my life is misery."

Bella watched them go inside and waited a few minutes, before following them up the stairs, peeking in through the dirty window panes. The place was an abandoned hotel with a black and blue checkerboard floor, blue mirrored panels and numerous skylights. There was a massive check-in desk and some poofy furniture, plus a wide circular staircase. The words, _l'isola Bella Hotel_ was written in gold above the desk.

This place belonged to the Volturi. In fact, Aro was just talking about today, saying he was planning on having it renovated.

Following them inside, Bella padded up the stairs, following their scent.

Marcus had taken the woman to one of the suites. He didn't even bother to close the door. Bella could see the woman sitting down on the bed. The veins in her arms and feet had collapsed so Marcus had to give her the injection in her neck.

She just smiled and laid back on the bed like she was floating, her eyes glassy.

When it was clear, the woman was in an oblivious haze, Marcus turned toward the door. "I know your there, Isabella. You need to leave, now. I don't want you here."

Bella stepped into the doorway. "Please, Marcus, don't do this?"

Marcus's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched, his internal rage so apparent, Bella was almost afraid of him.

"Fine…stay." Gently, he pulled her woman toward him, cupping her head, and dug his teeth into her throat, the scent of blood flooding the room.

She was dead in seconds.

Marcus however, was now clearly doped up, laying back on the bed with the dead woman, his glassy red eyes staring up at the ceiling. He crossed his fingers over his chest and then became deathly still. He almost looked like he was dead.

Bella rushed over to him and touched his arm. "Master, you shouldn't stay here."

Marcus didn't respond. He just laid there like a dead body.

Bella started to pace. She didn't quite know what to do. Yes, she could carry Marcus back to the shop, but what about the dead body?

Pulling out her phone, she tried to call Renata, but her phone was turned off. Bella considered calling Caius, but she was almost afraid. He could be such an ass sometimes.

Finally, Bella called the only person she knew who would help. _Aro._

She dialed his number.

"Hello... Isabella?" Aro asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it's me. Somehow Marcus got a hold of one of the heroin bottles and now-"

"Where are you?" Aro interrupted.

"We're at the _l'isola Bella Hotel_ in Florence."

"Do we need to do a pick-up?"

"Yes, I think we should get him out of here."

"No, what I mean is. Is there somebody else who needs to be picked up?"

Bella realized he was talking about the body, but he didn't want to say it over the phone. "Yes."

"I'll be right there." Aro hung up.

Bella was so relieved. Funny how, even now, just the thought of seeing Aro gave her a tiny thrill.

Unsure what to do, Bella sat down on the bed next to Marcus and placed her hand on his. "Marcus, don't you know?" she said, tenderly kissing his forehead. "Don't you know we love you?"

.

.


	41. Intimità

**Hi everybody. As always I want to thank you all for your reviews. They really mean a lot. We are getting closer to the ending. I'll just warn you now, this chaper is lemony.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 41 - Intimità**

"Did anyone see you come in?" Aro asked Bella when he arrived at the hotel.

Bella noticed he seemed highly perturbed like it was _her_ fault. He wasn't even dressed properly, which was definitely not like him, wearing a long coat, a t-shirt and a pair of flannel plaid pajama bottoms, his hair hanging loosely about his shoulders. He must have come right over when she called. He had two guards with him who loaded the dead body quickly into the back of a van and drove away.

"No I don't think so," Bella said.

"Isabella, that's a yes or no question. Either you know for sure no one saw you or you don't."

Good grief, she felt like she was being interrogated. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

Aro gave a disgusted look and glanced down at Marcus who was still lying on the bed, his red eyes staring motionless at the ceiling. "Sometimes he can be so careless." Furious, Aro signaled to Felix to take Marcus away and then turned, stepping out into the hall walking away.

Bella ran after him. Outside she could see the moon had come out from behind the clouds bathing the hotel lobby and stairs in moonlight, giving the place a sort of eerie blue ambiance.

Swiftly, Felix carried Marcus down the stairs and placed him in the back of a limousine, before driving away.

"What are you going to do about Marcus?" Bella asked Aro

"We'll take him back to the shop. Not that it will do any good. He always does this. We probably should have put him out of his misery years ago."

"Surely you don't mean that."

"Yes, Isabella, I do mean that. He's been asking for us to kill him for years. Now, he's become a liability."

"What are you saying? Isn't he your friend, your brother?"

"Yes, he's my friend and my brother, but I can't help but think we're not doing him any favors. He's been miserable for centuries. Sometimes as a leader, you have to make hard decisions."

Bella grabbed Aro's arm. "Wait a second, what are planning to do?"

Aro glared at her. "Nothing. I'm just thinking out loud. Just because I say we should terminate him, doesn't mean that I _will._ I'm not without feeling. So don't look at me like that."

"You also need his gift, don't you? That's why you've kept him alive for so long," Bella said heatedly.

"Yes, that too."

"You disgust me," Bella said, turning away

However, Aro had no intention of letting go. Reaching out to grab her, he swung her around to face him, his hands clasping her shoulders. "You're always so sanctimoniously disapproving of me, aren't you? What am I… too cruel, too ruthless, too pragmatic? I told you what I was. Yet you _still_ stayed. I let you go and _you_ _stayed_. Why did you do this? Are you trying to drive me mad? You know how I feel about you."

"Actually, I was going to ask Marcus if he would release me."

"Oh, so that's how it is? Isn't that convenient? First, you want to be with me, then you want to leave, then you stay, and now you're leaving again. Why am I not surprised?"

Bella shook her head. "Maybe I was unfair. But I told you before you left that I thought we could work it out. That we could be together. I even waited for you to return, but then you brought back Katya. How can you say that care for me when you're marrying someone else?"

"I did it for the coven. You know that."

Bella pulled herself from his grip. "Yes, I do, but does Katya know that? I bet she doesn't. I bet you sweet talked her into marrying you, didn't you? You use people, Aro. How do I know you're not just using me?"

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Because, _my dear_ , if I was just going to _use_ _you_ , as you say, I'd have done it already. As you're so fond of pointing out, I'm not a nice man. If you want me to be a beast, I can be a beast." To prove it, he pushed her back into the wall and kissed her. It was not a nice sweet kiss either. It was a demanding, brutal kiss that seemed to awaken the she-demon inside of her.

Bella had no intention though of letting the she-demon take over. With one fierce push, she shoved Aro across the hall, knocking him into a landscape painting, causing it to fall. She then hauled back and punched him hard, right in the nose.

Aro fell back and lost his footing, landing on his ass. For a moment, he just sat there, while his face repaired itself, his eyes blinking, a look of shock on his face. He then started to laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh either. It was this crazy maniacal laugh that Bella wasn't quite prepared for. "All right, my dear. Let's do this." Jumping up, he lunged at her and threw her over his shoulder, running with her down the hall.

Bella was stunned, beating on his back. "Aro, what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

Aro just laughed, opening one of the suites, and hauled her in inside, tossing her down on the bed. He then fell on top of her, straddling her with his legs, still chuckling.

His laughter was so ridiculous, Bella couldn't help but laugh a little too. "Get off me, you oaf."

"I don't think so," he teased, sitting up on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. "I must say I'm surprised, Isabella. Obviously, you're not so civilized after all. You hit a defenseless man. That was a pretty mean punch."

"Aro, you are far from defenseless."

"That's not true. I'm quite averse to manhandling the fairer sex."

"What do you call hauling me in here?"

"Foreplay."

Bella let out a snort. "That is so much bullshit."

"Would you like to hit me again?" Aro said with a grin, leaning forward, his voice seductive. "Go for it."

"I'm stronger than you. I'm still a newborn."

"Yes, you are, but you're not using your strength to get away, are you?"

He had her there. She wasn't trying to get away, nor did she really want to. Annoyed, she yanked her hands free from his grip.

Aro just sat back, still straddling her, and pulled off his coat, tossing it to the side. "I should spank you. Teach you a lesson," he mused, raising his eyebrows.

"You really do want me to hit you again, don't you?"

"You can try."

Just for the hell of it, Bella tried to punch him again, but he swerved out of the way.

"Oh you'll have to do better than that," he taunted.

"You're such an ass."

"Yes, I am," he said with a grin, but then the grin faded. "But I can also be kind." Tenderly, he bent down and kissed her forehead, then her eyelid, her nose, his touch so light it tickled. He was almost teasing her. "You just never give me a chance." Finally, he kissed her mouth, softly, sweetly, tugging at her lips with his, which made her body tingle all over.

To her embarrassment, she kissed him back. She couldn't help it. It felt so good. "I'm not going to be your mistress."

"Yes, I know," he muttered, nuzzling her throat. His hand gently pulled up her blouse and he started to caress her abdomen. "Do not fret, I will take care of Katya."

"I don't _fret_."

"Oh yes, you do. You fret over everything… _poor Edward_ , _poor Marcus."_ He began to unbutton her blouse. "What about poor Aro."

"Poor Aro, my ass," she scoffed, slapping his hands away.

However, this didn't deter him. He just started unbuttoning her blouse again.

"What are you doing?"

"As you see." Gingerly, he reached around her and unclipped her bra. As her breasts fell out, he bent over and kissed one, lightly teasing the nipple with his tongue.

Bella let out a tiny moan, her hands fluttering. She kept asking herself, why was she letting him do this? He broke her heart. _He was an ass!_ But she was having trouble thinking. She found herself being lifted up, while he pulled her blouse from her shoulders. She was helping him too, which confused her. "Wait I-"

Aro silenced her with another kiss, his hand tangled in her hair, while the other hand grabbed her around the waist.

She felt like the room was spinning. "Aro?"

"Yes," he whispered, moving to her throat, lightly nipping her earlobe.

"I don't think we should-"

"Hush," he whispered. "I'm claiming what is _mine_. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you act now." Deftly his hands moved to her jeans, unbuttoning her fly, and he slid his hand between her legs, pushing her silky underwear out of the way.

Bella gasped, now a little wet, her scent flooding the room. Mortified, she looked away. She felt like she was being overrun, his hands and mouth slipping inside her. It scared her, yet it excited her too. "You promise you won't marry Katya."

"I promise," he said, lifting up her pelvis, sliding her pants off, along with her underwear, tossing her shoes and socks to the side.

Bella was trembling. She had never been undressed before by a man. And Aro was definitely a man, not a boy, like Edward, with a man's wants and needs. He intimidated her, but she refused to be pushed around. "Did you sleep with Katya?"

Aro shook his head. "Katya and I have not been intimate."

"So how are you going to fix this?"

"Leave everything to me," he soothed, kissing her belly.

"I just don't understand how you're going to work this out?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." For a moment, he pulled back and studied her naked body bathed in moonlight, his eyes filled with admiration. "Sei bellissima."

Bella reached out to him. She needed to touch him, get some reassurance. There was no she-demon inside her now, or blood ale to blur her thoughts. There was only her and Aro. She felt so exposed.

Lovingly, he took her hand. "Have no fear, my love. I will be very gentle. I promise." Pulling off his t-shirt, he slipped out of his pajama pants.

Bella couldn't stop looking at him, her dark angel. He was so beautiful, his body slender, but muscular, his pale skin reflecting in the moonlight, making him look like he was carved out of stone. His red eyes gazed at her, his dark hair hanging down. "Do you honestly think I would ever let you go now?"

"I don't trust you."

Aro smiled. "I guess that means you'll just have to take a leap of faith."

Effortlessly, he laid down on top of her and began to kiss her in earnest now, no longer playing. His hand moved up and down her body like silk and then slipped between her legs, caressing the sensitive skin on her inner thighs, finally moving up between her legs to her core.

Bella writhed against his hand, his fingers now inside her, a little uncomfortable at first, but then his thumb found her sweet spot and she lost it, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Ah, so perfect," he whispered, now warmly sliding himself inside her, invading her, all the while kissing her lips, caressing her breasts.

Bella gasped and jerked as he entered, her mind reeling. She realized now she was truly pinned to the bed. He had taken her, made her his.

She loved it.

Aro could tell too. She could see it on his face with the way he looked at her, while he slowly made love to her, gliding back and forth, their eyes never leaving each other. The intimacy between them humbled her.

Wrapping her legs around him, Bella started to feel a pulsing wave building inside her. Something intangible. Something she couldn't quite grasp. She reached, pushing against him to feel more, the sensation staggering.

Aro moved faster now, his trusts more powerful, going deep inside her.

Now she was so close. She started to claw at him, scratching his back, biting his neck, which only made him fiercer in this thrusts. If he stopped, she'd cry _._

 _Please don't stop. Don't ever stop._

Then it hit, like a dust storm, sending thousands of tiny scatterings of pleasure rippling all over her body. She cried out, her muscles constricting, but then they released, like a gentle warm pulse leaving her body boneless.

Aro came soon after, with a low moan, his body stiffening as his skin rippled underneath her fingertips. Expelling a deep breath, he collapsed on top of her.

For a moment they just laid there, looking at each other as if in a daze.

Bella was giddy with happiness. "Can we do that again?"

Aro just laughed, his hand gently smoothing back her hair. "Oh my sweet Isabella, I have so much to teach you. You have no idea."

.

.


	42. Tales of Woe

**Hi everybody. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 42 - Tales of Woe**

"I want you to regale me with stories," Aro said, running his finger through Bella's hair, over her temple down to her jaw. He had such a delicate touch. "While I love the fact that every time I touch your skin, I'm not flooded with memories, I feel I know so little about you."

He and Bella had been making love for hours, kissing and caressing each other, trying every position. He was so attentive to her. His eyes filled with admiration, while he teasingly kissed her breasts and her belly, holding her hand, whispering, "Sei più bella di un angelo."

 _You are more beautiful than an angel._

His words made Bella's heart melt. She never thought she could be this happy. It almost scared her, like a bubble would burst and everything would come crashing down around her. "I don't know that many stories, really," she said. "My life was boring until I met you."

"Nonsense," Aro insisted. "Entertain me. Amuse me."

"Okay, let's see. What would be a good story? My friend told me a spider once laid eggs in her grandmother's bouffant."

Aro shook his head. "Oh please, that's a silly story. I only want to hear true stories, about you, not urban legends."

"But I don't know any," Bella complained, wracking her brain. Finally, she came up with one, although it wasn't the best. "Okay, this is sort of funny story."

"A true story."

"Yes."

"Very good. I love it already."

Bella giggled. "You're easy to please."

"No, I'm not. I want only the best, and that is you. So tell me your story."

"Okay, when I was about thirteen-"

"Ah, such a young miss. I bet you were adorable too."

"I don't know about that. But anyway, my mother and I lived in a rental house that she shared with her best friend Lisa. We lived downstairs, and Lisa and her boyfriend Dave lived upstairs."

"I see." Aro settled back with rapt attention, smiling at her.

"Anyway, my mom had gone to Vegas for the weekend with some friends, and she asked Lisa to keep an eye on me. However, for some reason or another, I don't know, Lisa and Dave had to move out right away _that weekend_. They were in a big hurry too."

"Legal problems, perhaps?"

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, Dave had these four pet snakes."

"Snakes?" Aro grimaced. "Whatever for? Who keeps reptiles like that?" His hands kept caressing her, moving down her leg.

"I don't know. He liked snakes I guess," Bella said, smacking his hand. "Now stop interrupting."

"Very well, I shall desist in making commentary."

"Good. So anyway, he had these four snakes. One of them was really big too. Fresca was her name. I'll never forget that snake. She ate the neighbor's cat. I liked that cat too. It was so creepy. There was this big bubble in the middle of her body where the cat was." Bella shuddered. Just thinking about snakes gave her the willies. "And it just really creeped me out."

" _Creeped you out?_ What an odd expression."

"It means snakes scare the crap out of me. How's that?"

Aro frowned. "I see."

"Anyway, when Lisa and Dave were packing up, they couldn't find one of their snakes. It was the mean one, a bull snake that was blind. At least that's what Dave thought, because the snake was…how do you say?"

"Dangerous?"

"Well, no, not dangerous really, but you know, _sensitive_."

"So it was an easily offended snake?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, and they left me alone in this house with this snake, and while I know it's silly, I was really scared."

"That must have been frightening for you." So far, Aro didn't seem to be finding this story very funny.

Bella continued though, laughing awkwardly. "Anyway, I couldn't sleep, knowing he was in the house with me. I think I spent almost the whole night walking around with this broom _._ Finally, I found him at the foot of the stairs inside the carpet, and he jumped at me." Bella jerked as if reliving the memory. "And I hit him with the broom. This of course just pissed him off, and he hissed at me, tried to bite me, and then slithered away. I was so scared, I ended up sleeping on the back porch in this beat up old chaise lounge chair, wrapped in my sleeping bag." She laughed. "I know, I'm a dork. There were probably more dangerous things outside. I wasn't about to go back in that house though."

Aro didn't smile nor laugh, he just clasped her hand. "Your mother is horrible for leaving you alone."

"Well, no, she was a good mom. She thought Lisa was going to be there."

"And she had no idea her friend was irresponsible?"

Bella shrugged. "Well, you know."

"Actually, I do know," he said, holding her hand. "I wish I could go back in time. I would walk straight into that house, find that pesky snake and kill it. Then I would carry my sweet, little Isabella up to her room, tuck her into bed all warm and cozy, and give her a goodnight kiss. You were neglected, my dear."

"Oh no, it wasn't that bad," Bella argued. "I could take care of myself."

Aro shook his head, looking deep into her eyes. "I will make sure that you never have to face anything alone ever again."

While it annoyed Bella that he was dissing her mom, she was strangely touched by this. "So tell me stories about you?"

"I'm afraid I don't remember my human life very well," he said, brushing her hair back out of her face.

"I bet you were a good father."

"I don't know about that. I probably should have prevented Alec and Jane from running off with Illya."

"But you didn't know."

"Actually I did know. Illya forgets that I can read his mind with just one touch. I let them go. I wanted Illya to bond with Jane. I also figured it would be easier to deal with Katya if Illya was away. I was afraid she might hurt you."

"And here I thought you were planning on Jane and Alec killing Illya?"

Aro lifted his eyebrows. "Oh no. Is that what you thought?"

"It did cross my mind."

Aro shook his head. "You sound like Katya. Jane would never do that. She's besotted with Illya." His eyes narrowed and looked at her. "You think I'm that devious, eh?"

"Well to be honest…yes."

Aro smiled. "It's true I can be. But no, I don't want Illya dead. I want him for the Volturi."

"Aren't you scared of him?"

"No, not at all. Illya is deep down a kind person. In fact, one of the first things he said to me was that he did not want to be an assassin or an executioner. He only uses his gift for defense and for show."

"So what are going to do about Katya?"

"At this time, I cannot say."

"Oh come on."

Aro shook his head. "I'm sorry. It is simply not possible. Managing Katya is a full-time job. I'm having to work twice as hard just to keep ahead of her. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

Bella pulled away. It frustrated her that Aro wouldn't confide in her. "You ask me to trust you, but you don't trust me."

"My dear Isabella, it has nothing to do with trust and everything to do with deception. You are an open book. Even with your mind closed to me, I know exactly what you're thinking. It is for the best that you don't know what's about to transpire."

"It sounds ominous."

"Let's just say it's a very delicate matter. Everything must be timed just right. My only concern is our careless threesome. While Alec, Jane, and Illya are all quite clever, they have no emotional maturity. I'm worried they will do something foolish. In fact, I'm positive that this is what they will do. If I was a good father, I would go fetch them now and be damned with Katya. I need a little bit more time though. Caius is furious with me, and he has a right to be."

"You didn't tell him."

"No, but he knows. We've lived together long enough."

"So none of this is a sure thing. You just told me we'd be together to get me into bed."

Aro pulled her into his arms. "Oh no, my dear. Our being together is most definitely a sure thing. Yes, I want you in my bed," he said, running his hand over her hip. "But I also want you in my life. You belong to me. I have no intention of giving you up, nor do I have any intention of failing. I always get what I want… _always_."

"But you haven't even asked me yet if I even _want_ to belong to you?" Bella said flippantly.

Aro chuckled, grabbing her up in his arms, rolling on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "My dear Miss Swan, will you be mine?"

Bella laughed. "No."

Aro rolled his eyes, murmuring a few expletives in Italian. "You are so frustrating. I suppose I shall just have to convince you," he murmured, giving her a kiss. "Make love to your three or four more times, which I know you enjoy."

"Yes, you're right, I do enjoy it," Bella said. "But I have no intention though of giving in until I know for sure that you equally belong to me too."

"But darling, I am yours, wholehearted and completely. I love and adore you, and only you."

Bella frowned. "I want to believe you."

"Believe it." To prove it, he gave her one of his long lingering kisses that made her toes curl, before moving down between her legs.

Bella couldn't think straight when he did this. "You're just so devious, Aro," she grumbled, wishing that she could read _his_ mind.

"And you, my lovely Isabella, are more beautiful than an angel."

..

Later on, after making love again, Aro slipped out of bed and started to put his clothes on. Bella couldn't help but watch. She loved everything about him, from the way he gracefully bent over to grab his coat, to the way he combed his hair.

"Come back to bed," she teased.

"That's a tempting thought, my love, but we must get going. It's almost dawn," Aro said. "Come, I shall escort you back to the shop."

"You're not taking me to the castle?"

Aro shook his head. "I cannot. At least not right now."

Bella frowned. "You don't want Katya to know we're together."

"No I don't. At least not yet."

Bella turned away disgusted. "Whatever."

Aro walked over to the bed and sat down, turning her to face him. "Isabella, please, don't do this. I love you. Just give me a few weeks."

Bell shook her head. A few weeks seemed like a lifetime. She had to give it to him though. She loved him too much to let him go now. Gloomily, she slipped out of bed and put on her jeans, buttoning her top.

Glancing about the room, she realized they had totally trashed the bed. "How long has this hotel been closed?"

"Ten years."

"I'm surprised it's so clean."

"I have a staff come in once a month and clean the place," Aro grumbled. "It's costing me a fortune."

"Why did you close it?"

"Because it's not in a very good neighborhood. Originally, I was going to sell it at a loss, but then I found out the city had started a renovation project. They came to me with a proposition. However, like most government programs, it's taking them forever."

"So you're going open it again."

"Yes, I want to renovate it. Get rid of all this 1980s décor. I don't really like postmodern architecture very much. The skylights are lovely, but the outside of the building is so bland. It has no character. I wish I hadn't let the designers talk me into it."

"I'm surprised people haven't vandalized the place."

"Well, there are cameras situated outside the building. In fact, that reminds me, I need to go through the footage to see if anyone spotted Marcus."

"Have you had any break-ins?"

"No."

"You're lucky."

"Not really. People here consider the Volturi to be the mafia. No one would dare vandalize our properties. I wish I could say the same about our hotels in the United States." Clasping her hand, he led her down the stairs and out the door.

Outside, Bella could see a thin blue line of light along the horizon. It was almost sunrise. Quickly they ran back to Volterra, and Bella unlocked the front door of the shop.

Stepping inside, Aro came up behind her and kissed her neck. "I shall come tonight and make love to you again."

Bella turned around to face him. "Okay," she said softly.

"Marcus might very well be awake," he told her. "But he'll still be drugged. So try to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish. It takes a while for opioids to flush out of our system. That's one of the reasons it took you so long to recover when we changed you. I gave you too much heroin."

"Too much? How come?"

Aro's arms tightened around her. "I didn't want to see you in pain. It breaks my heart."

Again, Bella was touched by his concern over her. "I'm curious, Aro. What was Marcus like before Didyme?"

Aro paused as if trying to remember. "He was a scoundrel, a gambler, and a libertine. He used to hang out in brothels and gaming houses. When I first met him, he flipped a coin to decide if he was going to kill me or not."

Bella laughed. "He said you talked them out of killing you."

"I suppose I did," Aro said with a chuckle.

"Do you know what Marcus was before he was turned?"

"He was a mercenary."

"So he's wasn't a saint?"

"Most definitely not."

"Was he happy?"

Aro shook his head. "Happiness, my dear, is not a place where you live. It's a fleeting thing, a cloak you wear once in a while. And if you make it your only goal, you'll go nowhere." Leaning forward he kissed her. "I must go, but I'll see you tonight. Go take a bath. You smell like sex."

"So do you."

Aro just laughed and then slipped out the door.

When he was gone, Bella turned out the light and went upstairs. She stopped by Marcus's room. She was still worried about him, so she cracked the door open and peeked inside.

Marcus laid like a corpse on top of the bed still dressed in his clothes.

"Master?" Bella said softly.

"Yes, Isabella," he grumbled.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

"Good God, woman, I'm dead. What is there to be worried about?"

"I just care about you."

"Well, don't. You know you smell like Aro. Did you let him fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Well, stay away from Katya. You know she came here tonight looking for him. She was not happy."

"Really? Did you talk to her?"

"No, it was more like she talked to me, and she's a very good talker. She found that painting that Ilona did of you. The one with the rose bush. I had it stashed in the basement. She's going to hang it up in her room."

"Oh great," Bella said with a chuckle. Funny, at one time that painting made her furious, but now it didn't bother her at all. Hesitantly, she stepped into the room. "Marcus, you once told me that vampires can bond with more than one person. That there was more than just one potential mate. Don't you think there might be someone out there for you?"

Marcus was silent, still looking up at the ceiling. "Love is not the only reason I miss Didyme," he said softly. "It was her gift. She made me so incredibly happy. It was like a gift from the Gods. Any women I found now could never compare. In the old days, they believed there were Goblin markets, where sprites and faeries would try to ply you with magic fruit, and any fool who took a bite would be forever lost in an abyss, always dreaming, always longing for another bite. That's what Didyme did to me. She made me insatiable, always dreaming, always longing for another kiss."

Bella didn't want to say.

Marcus gave a gruff snort and turned to the window, staring out at the waning moon. "Didyme's love was too full, like the full moon in December. White as the light of my sorrow. White as the light of death."

.

.

 **Author Note: I was somewhat inspired by the song** _ **Plein lune en décembre**_ **by Zachary Richard. So I sort of had Marcus quote it at the end. The song is so sad, it just seemed to fit for Marcus's unhappiness.** **This is kind of a quiet chapter. I wanted a chapter where Bella and Aro got to talk a little.**


	43. The Runaways

**Hi everybody. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Finishing stories is so hard for me. I added a small section from Jane's point of view, which may be jarring. I think Illya and Jane's romance is kind of sweet, so I wanted to add it. I just recently watched "Let the Right One In" and it made me think about the love child vampires might share.**

 _._

 _._

 _Long afloat on shipless oceans_ _  
_ _I did all my best to smile_ _  
_ _'Til your singing eyes and fingers_ _  
_ _Drew me loving to your isle_ _  
_ _And you sang_ _  
_ _Sail to me_ _  
_ _Sail to me_ _  
_ _Let me enfold you_ _  
_ _Here I am_ _  
_ _Here I am_ _  
_ _Waiting to hold you_

 _Song to the Siren_ by Tim Buckley

.

.

Chapter 43 – The Runaways

Jane had always hated the snow. Maybe it was the silence of it. It was so relentless, continually floating to the ground like burning ash, burying towns and roads in ethereal white, smothering people like a winding sheet.

Centuries ago, the villagers in her enclave turned on her and Alec and threw them into a pit. All night long they huddled together, freezing, waiting to be burned alive the next day. All the while, silent white flakes coated the dirt floor.

Just thinking about it made her shudder.

Yet right now, all she could think about was how beautiful everything was.

Illya had taken her up to Serre-Ponçon reservoir in the French Alps. They were surrounded by hazy mountains, sweet-smelling pine trees, and fields of snow. The air was crisp and damp. Sheets of ice covered the water, and the night sky was almost white from the cloud cover.

"We should go down and check out Ubaye," Illya told her. He was always doing this, wanting to explore. The minute he read the village of Ubaye was a submerged under the ice, he had been bugging her to go see it.

"There's nothing down there," Jane argued, yanking the flyer from his hand. "Will you stop reading that brochure."

"Oh come on, Jane, you know there is. The dam was constructed only sixty years ago. They flooded three villages." He held up three fingers to emphasize. "Three…there's got to be all kinds of cool shit down there."

"I don't want to get wet."

"Are you serious?" Illya rolled his eyes. "We can do anything. You can do anything. You're much too serious. Don't you ever do anything just for the hell of it?"

Illya always smiled when he was pleading with her and his voice would get a slight lilt. He called it, _sladkiy razgovor_ , which was Russian for 'sweet talk'. _Jane, go sweet talk the attendant, distract him, or Jane, you need to sweet talk the police, that way they'll leave you alone._

However, Illya was the real sweet talker.

Gazing at him now with his ash blond hair covered in snowflakes and frost crystals on his eyebrows, she thought he looked adorable. Truly, he could talk her into anything, even leaving the Volturi. Something she would have thought impossible.

Although she really hadn't left. Aro would come find her. He always did, and she found comfort in that. She loved Aro after all. She wasn't looking forward to her punishment though. It had been years since the last time Aro punished her. However, the punishment was never as bad as having Aro angry at her.

Yet, she would risk it to be with Illya.

"Okay, I'll go with you, but on one condition."

Illya laughed. "What's that?"

"Tell me what happened to your hands?" Jane said, running her finger over the deep gnashes that slashed up and down and across his palm.

The smile disappeared from his face. He always tried to hide his scars, but she couldn't help but notice them. They were so unusual, like deep grooves cut in marble. She never asked him about it, thinking it would be rude _._ But now with Alec having gone to town, they were alone, and she wanted to know. Vampires didn't have scars. So what did he do to slice up his hands like that?

Illya closed his palm as if embarrassed. "I did something stupid."

"I don't believe that," Jane said, looking into his eyes. "You're one of the cleverest vampires I know."

Illya shook his head, placing his hands on his legs palm down. "Let's just say, when you have a gift like mine, other vampires will try to kill you. And one of them almost succeeded."

Jane could see the pain in his eyes, so she decided to let it drop. What good was it to dredge up bad memories, and with the way he answered, she figured it had to have something to do with Katya, otherwise he would tell her. Illya was very close-mouthed when it came to his sisters, and she respected that. She would never give Alec away, so why should Illya be any different. It was just another reason she admired him.

She was also in love with him.

She knew that now, even though she tried to deny it. It was such strange feeling. Sometimes she was so happy, she felt like she was floating. Yet there was also this awful fear that burrowed in her chest. Never in all her years did she think this would happen. Especially with someone who had a gift that embodied her greatest fear, _fire_. But then again, maybe that's why she was so drawn to him. He could kill her with a single thought, bring on her worst nightmare. But he would never do that. She knew that now.

"Let's go check out Ubaye," Illya said, standing up, dragging her to her feet, taking off his coat.

Jane brushed off the snow and removed her bulky sweater, stripping down to her t-shirt. She wore her blonde hair down now, letting it hang low on her back because Illya liked it. She also wore blue jeans so she would look more modern, like Illya. Kicking off her shoes, she followed him to the lake.

The ice was thin and broke easily when they both jumped in, air bubbles and dead reeds floating around them. At first, Jane couldn't see, but then the water stilled and her eyes adjusted. She could see Illya swimming toward her through the dark liquid green, his baggy blue t-shirt and jeans swaying around his slender frame.

Taking her hand, he led her to bottom of the lake.

The water grew darker as they descended, but she could still make out large shapes below with floating debris. But then to her surprise, she found the shapes were the ruins of the village. There was an old steel frame of a church covered in algae, and several stone structures that looked like they were once buildings. There was even an old sailboat tipped on its side.

Sorting through the silt and sand, she picked up a piece of green bottle glass. Funny, how glass used to be valuable. but was now worthless. Illya found a rusty shovel and Jane found an old ceramic casserole dish. Nothing of value really, but Jane was happy he talked her into it. She was starting to see the world in a whole new light.

When they swam back to the surface, it was dawn, so sunlight was shining through the ice, lighting the water to a murky blue-green. She grabbed onto Illya's hand, so they broke through the ice together.

Looking around, she could see they were ridiculously far from the shore, bobbing in the middle of the lake. But Jane didn't care. She just kept gazing at Illya who had his arms around her, his hair freezing into icicles.

Maybe it was the beauty of dawn or the way the snow fell all around them, but a feeling of joy burst from inside her. "I love you, Illya," she cried, but then immediately regretted it, embarrassed, wanting to take the words back. Why did she say that? She felt like a fool.

But then what Illya said next made her want to cry.

"I love you too, Jane," he said sheepishly, looking away, before turning back, gazing into her eyes.

At first, they just stared at each other, treading the water.

"Should we kiss?" she asked.

"Yeah," Illya said with a grin, his body stiffening.

Pressing their lips together, Jane didn't quite know what to do. Neither did Illya it seemed. But when they pulled away, the look they shared said it all. Jane realized then they had made a silent covenant. Her life would never be the same.

...

"Oh good, I'm glad I caught you," Renata told Bella when she came into the shop that afternoon. She had a bright red coat on with matching poinsettia earrings, which made her look very festive. "We have a high priority meeting today."

"What?" Bella cringed. "Again? We just had one yesterday."

"There's some urgent news about Illya and the twins."

"What happened?"

Renata came over and sat by her next to the computer. She typed in the words, ' _43 car pile-up on A43_ ,' into Google. "Let me show you. Demetri sent this link to Santiago."

Instantly, several images popped up of a massive car crash with several vehicles crunched together in a nasty pileup.

"Holy crap."

Renata nodded. "News sources say this pileup was caused by a strange weather anomaly. They think it was fog, but Demetri says Alec did this."

"Whoa, that's a lot of damage"

"Tell me about it. Demetri is coming back to Volturi to explain it all." Renata glanced at her watch "He'll be here in about an hour. It seems Illya and the twins have gotten into all kinds of mischief. Master Caius is furious."

"I'll start getting ready," Bella said, jumping up, grabbing her purse.

Renata grabbed her arm. "See if you can get Master Marcus to come."

Bella shook her head. "I don't think I can. He's been out of it since last night. He won't even come out of his room."

Renata's brows furrowed. "What happened?"

"Aro didn't tell you?"

"No, not at all."

Quickly, Bella explained what happened last night with Marcus. However, she decided to leave out the part about her and Aro.

Renata's shoulders slumped and she shook her head, placing her hand on Bella's arm. "Try at least to talk him into it. Sometimes, Master Marcus is the only peacemaker in the coven."

Bella nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." Renata stood up and prepared to leave. "By the way, how are things going between you and Aro?"

Bella hesitated. She knew eventually she would tell Renata everything. But right now, she just couldn't. "I'll tell you later, Ren. I promise."

Renata gave her a puzzled look, but she let the subject drop.

Bella watched her go and closed up the shop.

To her surprise, getting Marcus to come with her wasn't that difficult. He still had a sort of dazed look, but he seemed to be curious about what the twins were up to. Since he was still a little wobbly on his feet, Bella decided to drive him over, parking the car in the underground garage.

Everyone watched them as they came into the meeting room. Aro had a grim expression on his face. However, he did manage to smile at her when she took her seat.

"All right, everyone is here," Aro said, turning to Demetri. "What do you have to report?"

Demetri shook his head and took a seat. "I hate to say this, but I don't think Illya and the twins are planning on coming home anytime soon."

Aro cocked his head. "Aren't they running short of funds?"

"No, believe me, money is not a problem for them."

Aro cocked his head. "Really?"

"Yes." Demetri looked like he didn't know where to begin, his fingers pushing back his hair. Shaking his head, he laughed. "What can I say? Illya is a charlatan. It's that simple. Seriously, the kid has no problems acquiring money. He picks pockets, steals cars. In fact, when they found out I was following them, the little shit stole my wallet. He's that smooth, and to top that off, he hardly ever pays for anything, even petrol. He just parks his car next to other cars, pulls out a hose and siphons the petrol right into his own tank. And he's so quick at it, nobody sees him. No one ever suspects him either, because he's _so nice and friendly._ He's got this pair of a nerdy glasses that he wears and he flattens out his hair, which makes him look like he's twelve. He's also a master at language, just like Jane and Alec. All of them pick up local slang very quickly."

Aro's body stiffened, and he glanced over at Caius who was glaring at him. "And here I thought they'd be living in their car."

Demetri shook his head. "Oh, no, they're living quite comfortably. In fact, Illya has this little business venture going. First, he finds a house, preferably an expensive house that's been closed up for the winter. He then starts hanging out around schoolyards, handing out fliers to all the little teenagers they can find, ages ranging from twelve to fifteen, and then invites them to a party. Jane's really good at this too, moseying up to the boys, smiling at them wearing her fancy sunglasses. Illya then pays a bum to go buy them one or two kegs of beer, Alec and Jane steal a shitload of chips and dip, and then when the kids arrive, they charge ten euros per person as a cover charge to their party. And let me tell you, these parties are huge. I think at one I saw almost three hundred teenagers there. Of course, these parties always get out of hand and are usually raided by the police, but by that time, Illya and the twins are long gone, counting their money. They were actually able to pull off three parties in one night in three different parts of town."

Marcus laughed at this. "So basically what you're telling us is young Illya is a budding entrepreneur, much like Aro."

"Oh please," Aro protested, giving Marcus a dirty look. "I've never been a swindler."

"So tell us about this accident on the motorway," Caius grumbled.

"Well, it's pretty simple really. Illya and the twins stole a car and were driving up in the French Alps when the police started chasing them. To get them off their back, Alec released a mist and created a God-awful, massive pile-up on the motorway. You should have seen it. Cars were everywhere, and it took me hours to steal the film that was recorded by the helicopter cam. It didn't help either, that Illya purposely drove the car into the ravine and then blew it up. Now the police are all mystified as to why there were no dead bodies in the vehicle."

Caius clenched his fist. "This is absolutely unacceptable. I want them brought back immediately, and I expect you to punish them, Aro. We can't have this kind of behavior in the coven."

Aro sighed. "Yes, I suppose we shall have to do that," he said reluctantly. "Where did you last see them, Demetri?"

"When I left them, Alec had gone to go steal another car, while Illya and Jane dallied together by the reservoir. To be honest, I have no idea what they were doing," Demetri said, shaking his head. "For some odd reason, they went for a swim. But it's pretty obvious they're enamored with each other."

"They're not having carnal relations I hope?" Aro said.

"No, nothing like that. But they do kiss and they give each other these long lingering looks."

Aro sighed. "That's a relief. We should leave immediately. Renata if you could distract Katya, I would be very grateful. I want you two to come with us," he said, pointing toward Felix and Santiago. "And Isabella, of course. We may need her shield."

"What do you mean by 'we _'_?" Caius complained. "Why are _you_ going?"

Aro looked at him offended. "Alec and Jane are like my children. It is my duty to go get them."

"Fine," Caius barked, waving his hand. "Get out of here then, and try not to take forever."

"Thank you for your permission, _Brother_ ," Aro snapped, walking over to Bella, offering her his hand. He glanced over at Marcus. "Do stay out of trouble while we're gone."

Marcus just looked at him. For some reason, he seemed highly irritated, which wasn't like him at all. Leaning over, he whispered in Aro's ear.

Bella was so close, she actually heard what he said.

"I know you're up to something, Aro. And I don't like it one bit," Marcus muttered.

Aro just smiled at him. "Dear Marcus, you know I only have everyone's best interest at heart."

"Sure you do," Marcus said sarcastically.

Aro just smiled and led Bella out of the meeting room and down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Aro pulled her into the corner and kissed her. "My darling, you don't know how difficult this is for me. I cannot wait until I can tell the whole world that you belong me to me."

Bella untangled herself from his grip. "Aro, I haven't agreed to anything yet. In fact, I don't think we should do this. I've been thinking about it, and all this sneaking around makes me feel like a mistress. I don't want to be a mistress."

Aro groaned. "Good heavens, you're on that again. My dear, once I get you safely tucked away into my quarters, we're going to have to have a long conversation about this rebellious streak of yours. It's very unladylike and totally unacceptable."

"Is that so? Aro, you're just going to have to get over the fact that you're not always going to get your way."

Aro chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"I see." Teasingly he kissed her and then pretended to ring her neck. "Che cavolo! You're so frustrating. Why could I have not fallen for a more agreeable woman?"

"Oh please, you think _I'm_ frustrating?" she said incredulously.

"Absolutely," he said with a grin. "But I suppose if you were entirely agreeable that would bore me. However, we will have this discussion later."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Lovingly, he took her hand. "Come, we must get out of here before Katya finds out."

Bella just shook her head. If only she knew what he was up to.

.

.

 **Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. They really mean a lot. I was hoping to get to the big Christmas Party by Christmas day, but I don't think I'm going to make it. Sorry about that.**

 **Note: _Priyatnyy razgovor_ , of course, isn't Russian. It's just the phonetic spelling for Приятный разговор.**

 **Also, the town of Ubaye was most likely bulldozed down before the reservoir was put in place, but I thought it might be cool for Jane and Illya to find something.**

Рене Май


	44. Retrieval

**Hey everybody, I hope you had a Merry Christmas. I was hoping to post this chapter before Christmas came, but I had so many problems with chapter 43 that just didn't happen. But anyway, the Christmas party will be the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews, likes and follows. They really mean a lot!**

 _Christmas Eve will find me_ _  
_ _Where the lovelight gleams_ _  
_ _I'll be home for Christmas_ _  
_ _If only in my dreams_ _._

 _._

 **Chapter 44 - Retrieval**

.

Demetri had no problem tracking Illya and the twins down again, and he called Aro to let him know. From what it sounded like, the threesome were headed toward Annecy France, but it was hard to tell since they were taking backroads to avoid the police. They were in a stolen car, so clearly they were worried about being spotted again after their disastrous wreck. This actually relieved Aro, because he felt it would make it easier to pick them up if the road was deserted.

So Bella put on her hiking boots and followed Aro and Santiago to France. They ran the whole way, but when they got to Annecy, one of the Volturi operatives provided them with a minivan.

Now they were sitting by the side of a deserted mountain road, waiting for the threesome to drive by. According to Demetri, they most likely would be driving by in fifteen minutes. However, it was now thirty minutes, and Aro was starting to get antsy, sitting in the front passenger seat, tapping his fingers on the armrest.

Bella sat in the back, staring out at the falling snow. Santiago had turned on the radio, so Christmas songs in French were playing in the background. Recently, Bella had been getting quite gloomy about the approaching holiday. It started with Thanksgiving, which, of course, they didn't celebrate in Italy, but she knew what day it was. All she could think about was Charlie in his house eating dinner all alone, and now with Christmas coming, it was even worse. On the radio, she heard the French version of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" and if she could have, tears would have come to her eyes. She was starting to realize the pain of never seeing her family again would never go away.

Aro must have seen her look of sadness because he reached back and touched her hand. "Ah, Isabella, you look so melancholy. How can I make you smile?"

Bella turned to him. "I don't think you can. At least, not right at this moment."

"Are you thinking about Christmas with your family?"

Bella gave a sad smile. "Yeah."

"Ah, my poor dear. Yes, the holidays are always bittersweet when you're a vampire. Isn't that right, Santiago?"

Santiago, who was sitting in the driver's seat, turned to look at her and nodded.

"You'll see though," Aro assured her, tenderly squeezing her hand. "We have a grand celebration planned for Christmas, which I hope will cheer you up."

Bella nodded, although in some ways it just made her feel guilty. "I have to ask, Aro," she said, changing the subject. "What are you going to do if Illya and the twins don't want to come back?"

"Oh, I don't think they'll give us any problems."

"Are you sure about that?"

Aro chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. They're children, Isabella. They're very easily intimidated, and they actually want adults in their life to protect them. Have no fear. Illya is not dangerous. In fact, Katya is the greater threat, believe me."

Aro's phone rang and he went to answer it. It always made Bella laugh that his ringtone was Debussy's First Arabesque by Isao Tomita on the synthesizer. She even asked him about it one time, figuring he would have never selected that ringtone for himself. But actually, he did. There were so many things about Aro that still surprised her.

"Yes," Aro said, listening to the receiver. He then nodded. "All right, I shall prepare for their arrival." Switching off his phone, he grabbed his coat and turned to Bella. "Wait here in the car, my dear."

"Master, would you like me to come with you," Santiago asked.

"No, I think I shall be fine," he said, but before he closed the door, he turned to Bella. "Just to be safe, you might want to put your shield on me. I don't think Illya will do anything, but it never hurts to be careful."

Bella nodded, her gaze never leaving him.

Aro stood in the middle of the road and waited for the car to come around the corner. Dressed in a long black coat and gloves, he looked quite imperious standing there, snow falling around him.

"Aro is going to stop them all by himself?" Bella asked Santiago.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll see. Alec and Jane always do what the Masters say. Sometimes they rebel, but they always give in. They look at him as a father."

"Illya doesn't look at Aro that way."

"Yeah, Illya's the wildcard, but if Aro thinks he will stop, he probably will. After all, Aro has read his mind."

Bella continued to look down the road. She heard the car before she saw it, and it whipped around the corner so fast, she was sure Illya would crash right into Aro. But no, they slowed down and actually came to stop.

Now it was like a standoff, Aro on one end and the car on another. Aro looked immovable, his expression quite stern. "All right, children, playtime is over. It's time to come home."

Illya seemed to consider his next move. Jane leaned over and whispered something in his ear, but Illya shook his head. He then hit the gas and tried to swerve around Aro, but he didn't get far.

Aro reached out and grabbed the bumper lifting the car up, causing the tires to spin. There was a loud crunch, and the bumper came off and the car headed up the road.

Aro whipped around as if he was going to chase them, but the car stopped.

Bella could see Jane leaning over Illya like she had just hit the break.

Aro walked over to the car and opened the door. "All right, everybody out. I'll have you know I'm very disappointed with all of you."

Illya stepped out first, and then Jane, and finally Alec. All of them looked dejected, standing there with their shoulders slumped.

Demetri and Felix came running around the corner, and Aro ordered them to get rid of the car. Demetri hopped into the driver's seat and drove away.

"Come, we're going home now," Aro ordered, and all three of children walked over and jumped into the back of the minivan.

They didn't talk much. Clearly, they knew they were in trouble. In fact, Jane and Alec looked absolutely mortified. Illya, on the other hand, seemed more pensive, looking over at Jane.

When Aro got back to the car, he jumped in the front seat and then turned around to face them. "I hope you're all pleased with yourself. You created quite a mess on the motorway the other day."

"The police were chasing us?" Alec complained. "We had to get away from them."

"Maybe if you don't steal other people's vehicles, you won't be chased by the police," Aro snapped. He then turned his attention to Illya. "I must say, young man, I'm not impressed. From what I've been told, you seem to think the human world is yours for the taking. Anything that is not bolted down, you steal. This is unacceptable. You are part of the Volturi now, and common thievery should be beneath you."

Illya just glared at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Is this all you have to say for yourself?"

Illya gave a tiny smile and leaned forward. "Tell me, Aro. What would you have done if I had just run you over with the car?"

Aro didn't even hesitate. "I would have tipped the car on its side. Dragged you out by your ear and then thrashed you within an inch of your life. Any other questions?" His gaze bore into him.

Illya shrunk back in his seat. He didn't seem all that anxious to challenge him. "No, that's about it."

"Very good. I must say, Illya, I think you should have more care for your sisters. Katya has been worried sick. She thought we had nefarious plans for you."

Illya frowned and shifted in his seat. "She worries too much."

"I might agree with you if you hadn't created such a colossal mess," Aro chided. "In fact, I'm very disappointed in all of you. Especially you, Jane. What were you thinking? For years your behavior has been exemplary. Now it seems I'm going to have to keep a better eye on you."

"It wasn't her fault," Illya blurted out, grabbing Jane's hand. "I talked her into it."

"I'm sure you did," Aro said sternly. "But's that's no excuse. Evidently, I've been far too lenient with all of you. From now on I shall have to exercise stricter control. When we get back to the castle, we will discuss your punishment."

Alec grimaced, sinking back into his seat and Jane leaned against Illya, her expression crestfallen.

Aro turned to Santiago and told him to start heading home.

As the car pulled away, Bella glanced over at Aro and then back at the twins. She was actually kind of flabbergasted. Never in a million years did she think it would be that easy to retrieve Illya and twins. She had to admit though, Aro was really good at playing the outraged father, and apparently he considered Illya one of his children, just like the twins. Illya seemed strangely accepting of it too, his gaze never leaving Jane.

It took them nearly six hours to drive back to Volterra, and when they got back, Aro ordered all three of them to go to their rooms, saying he would be up later to discuss their punishment.

After they left, and Bella and Aro were alone, she turned to him. "You're not going to be too harsh on them, are you?"

"I don't enjoy punishing them, but they must learn they are not to do this again."

"Even though you let them go."

"I did not make them leave. They did that completely on their accord."

"But you could have stopped them."

"Yes, but don't you think that's a little heavy-handed?"

"I suppose, but didn't you say the other night that you felt guilty for not stopping them?"

"In some ways yes, I do feel guilty, but I have to let them rebel every once in a while. If I try to keep too tight a leash, they will seethe with resentment."

"Is it just me, or are you always changing the rules?"

"I'm not changing the rules," Aro protested. "They knew the consequences. I cannot go around lecturing people on what they think they might do. People find my telepathic abilities unnerving enough as it is. Should I really go around browbeating everyone?"

"What?" Bella said heatedly, rolling her eyes. "What are you talking about? You browbeat everyone. I swear you're so annoying."

Aro chuckled. "And you, my dear are wonderfully vexing," he murmured, pulling her into his arms.

"You think us arguing is wonderful?"

"Yes, I love that you question my motives. It keeps me in check," he said sweetly. "No man wants a sycophant for a mate."

"Oh really? Wasn't I being _too rebellious_ for you earlier?" she quipped.

Aro let out a big laugh. "Oh my goodness, that annoyed you, eh?"

"Yes, that annoyed me."

Aro continued to laugh.

"I'm glad I amuse you," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, yes you do amuse me a great deal. You do know I was teasing you earlier?"

"What?"

"Yes, and I shall continue to do so. You get ruffled so easy. You get this cute little pouty look like you want to hit me again, and it's so very diverting. So yes, when I get you all situated in my bed, we shall have a long talk about your rebellious nature. I may have to resort to drastic measures," he teased, trying to look stern before laughing. He then leaned over to kiss her. "I'm sure it will be great fun."

Bella shook her head but kissed him back. "You're driving me crazy, Aro."

"Ah, good, at least we're even then, as it should be. Are you sure, my love, you don't want me to come by and visit you later?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, I'm not going to be with you as long as you're with Katya."

"Ah, so stubborn."

"And you're annoying."

"Fine, I shall leave you then," he said, reluctantly pulling away. "But I want you to remember, my dear, you belong to me. Do not smile and talk with other men. Do not go out looking for companionship," he warned, his eyes narrowing. "You are mine."

"No, I'm not yours. Not until you get rid of Katya."

.

.


	45. Preparations

**Hi everybody! I had hoped that I would be to the Christmas party by now, but I realized I needed to write some preparations for it. I don't want to rush the ending. So the party will be next chapter. Thank you, everyone, for all your reviews. likes, and follows. I think it's so wonderful that so many readers stuck with me. It really means a lot. Thank you!**

.

.

 **Chapter 45 - Preparations**

.

Bella found herself quite busy the next three weeks, helping Renata and Heidi plan for the holiday festivities. Unlike Christmas season in the United States, which pretty much kicked off right after Thanksgiving, Tuscany started the holiday on December 8th. That's when people started hanging lights and putting up Christmas trees.

The castle looked absolutely breathtaking with the halls and stairs strung with garland, red bows, holly, and fairy lights. Giant wreaths were placed on the doors. The fireplace was cleaned out in preparation for the yule log, and there was a giant Christmas tree decorated in white and gold erected in the main hall.

Everything was so pretty and festive, Bella couldn't help but get excited, wearing the poinsettia earrings that Renata gave her.

This year the Volturi were planning to have a Grand Ball on Christmas Eve for Saturnalia. This meant the Volturi's massive ballroom had to be cleaned and aired out. The parquet floors were polished and the floor to ceiling, cathedral style windows were all professionally cleaned. Swathes, garlands, and wreaths were hung over windows and doors, and fairy lights and gold ornaments were placed in the trees and bushes inside the atrium, depicting sun symbols, stars, and faces of the God Janus.

This was all very new to Bella. She hadn't even heard of this holiday. One day while Renata was teaching her how to waltz, she asked about it. "I know it's a Roman holiday and everything, but what exactly is Saturnalia? Are we celebrating the God Saturn?"

Renata cocked her head. "Not really. I mean, yes, originally Saturnalia was to celebrate the Temple of Saturn, but of course, nobody believes in Saturn anymore. It's just a fun holiday with the Lord of Misrule. I mean, if we were serious, we'd be celebrating it on the 23rd, instead of having the ball on Christmas Eve."

Bella cast a glance out at the atrium with its glittering trees. "Did the Romans decorate trees?"

"No, but they would decorate plants in the house. Aro told me they used to erect a statue of Saturn, and it was hollow and they filled it with olive oil as a symbol of the harvest. The statue's feet were bound with woolen strips and then the feet would be unbound on Saturnalia. Of course, we're not going to do that."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Oh, you'll love it. This is when the Masters became the Servants and they serve _you_."

"Serve me?" Bella laughed. "You mean Marcus is supposed to be at my beck and call?"

"Yes, he is. I already told him he had to come. Most of the time he tries to skip out on the Saturnalia celebrations, saying he doesn't have a staff, but now he has to come."

"And Caius does this too?"

"Of course, it's a lot of fun. You'll see. Now stop looking at your feet when you dance. Your eyes are supposed to always be on your partner."

"But Ren, if I do that I'll step on your feet again. Can we just dance the foxtrot, that's easier than the waltz."

"Nonsense, we're going to keeping working on this until you're perfect."

"Hate to say it, but that's not going to happen."

"Yes it will," Renata insisted, gliding Bella across the floor. "You'll see."

..

Of course, now that Bella was helping with the decorating, she didn't have much time for the shop, so Aro sent Illya over to help as part of his punishment.

"We need to keep Illya busy," Aro explained. "He doesn't have enough to do, and I think this is partly why he gets into trouble."

"You weren't too hard on him were you?" Bella asked.

"Of course, I was. He's a young man and he needs discipline, and Katya agreed. Although, like Jane and Alec, he has to _agree_ to his punishment, which sometimes takes a while. We had a long discussion, and I explained what was expected of him."

"And what's that?"

Aro glared at her. "Loyalty to the Volturi, of course, what else? So yes, I'll be sending him over to help you."

"Okay fine, just keep Katya away."

"That was my plan," Aro said sweetly, pulling her into his arms. "I must say, I've been very worried about you, sleeping all alone. You must be terribly lonely."

In truth, she was. She thought of Aro every night. But she'd be damned if she told him that. "Oh no, I'm not lonely. I have Marcus to keep me company," Bella quipped, untangling herself from his arms. "We stay up late and play Parcheesi. Sometimes I even let him win."

"Ah, so stubborn," Aro grumbled, waving his hand.

Bella just waved her hand back. "Ah so annoying."

However, while Bella agreed to let Illya come over, she wasn't too thrilled with the idea. To her surprise though, Illya actually turned out to be a big help. One of the things Illya excelled at was arguing with bookdealers. Something Bella had grown to despise, especially arguing with old and gruff Signor Alfonsi. The man just wouldn't go away, making demands, eating up all her time. Now she let Illya deal with him.

"No I'm not going to let you take a look at it," Illya told Alfonsi. "You have to set up a special appointment."

"This is ridiculous," Alfonsi argued. "I should be allowed to see it."

"No way, it's one of the first Gutenberg Bibles to be printed with movable type. One just like it sold at Christie's in New York for 4.9 million dollars, and you want me to drag it out of the safe so you can put your grubby hands all over it? No, you have to set up a special appointment."

"Excuse me, Signorina," Alfonsi complained, trying to get Bella's attention before she escaped to the backroom. "I would like to talk Marcus Volturi about this instead of this very rude boy."

"I'm sorry, Signor Alfonsi, but you have to set up an appointment," Bella said, trying not to giggle. "We don't have the bible here in the shop,"

"In other words, forget it," Illya said waving his hands like the Italians did, shooing him away.

Furious, the bookdealer stomped out of the shop.

Illya turned around to face her. "I can't believe that. What does he think we are?"

Bella shrugged. "Perhaps you could have been a little bit more polite."

"But then he'll never go away. You're always polite, and he just keeps talking."

Bella had to admit he was right. She and Illya had become sort of friends these last few days working together. She rather liked him. He was funny, always making jokes, and he was really interested in the United States, asking her all kinds of questions.

One thing was clear though, he missed Jane. Aro had forbidden them to see each other, and every day when Aro came by, Illya would ask him. "When can I see Jane?"

Aro would just look at him sternly. "When you have completed your punishment."

Which of course, just made Illya roll his eyes. Illya often did impersonations of Aro, which Bella had to admit were spot on.

Now grumbling, Illya pulled out his notebook and started writing. One of his punishments was that he had to copy the Volturi's 'Book of Law' five hundred times. He hated it, complaining about how tedious it was. "You know, Aro was only going to make me copy this three hundred times, but then Katya made him up the amount to five hundred. She's such a pain in the ass, my sister. I love her, but she's a pain in the ass."

Bella laughed. "At least you're almost done."

"Not really. I've got eighty-seven more copies to go, and I bet you when I hand all these over to Aro, he'll just throw them straight in the trash without even looking at them."

"At least you're now familiar with all the Volturi laws," Bella noted, which was something that she wasn't quite familiar with herself.

"Yeah, and you know what I've found out. The Volturi break their own laws all the time. Like for instance Piccola. Don't get me wrong, she's a cute dog. In fact, I like dogs. I would like to have one of my own, but the law says there can be no vampire animals."

"Well, Piccola is a special exception."

"But it's against the law," Illya complained, holding up the Volturi Law Code. "The Volturi just do whatever they want, don't they?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"No I guess not," Illya said with shrug. "They're typical imperial dogs, but they're better than the stinking Bolsheviks."

Bella turned to him curious. Illya hardly ever talked about his past. She was so curious about the scars on his hands. "What did the Bolsheviks do?

Illya frowned. "When I twelve, the Bolsheviks came to our farm and they took all our grain. Just like that." He snapped his fingers. "They said it belonged to the people now, which meant it belonged to the army. My father though hid some sacks of grain in a pit on our property, which of course, no longer belonged to us because it belonged to the people. Anyway, he had saved this grain for us to get through the winter. However, after the whites were run out of Tsaritsyn, and the Bolsheviks took back the town, the red army came back to us and tore up our house and property to find the rest of the grain. They told us it was a crime to withhold grain from the army like this. My father argued and pleaded with them, telling them that we would starve if they took it all…" Illya paused, his expression now dark. "So they shot him in the head."

Bella was stunned. "My God, I'm so sorry, Illya. Losing your father like that… I can't imagine. What happened?"

"We starved," Illya said simply. "We ate squirrels, rats, and bugs, anything we could find. I remember my mom cooking up pieces of shoe leather for us to eat. My mom even killed my dog. Viski was his name. I loved that dog." The pain in his eyes showed that this loss still hurt. "I used to go out in the fields looking for cow dung, and I'd break the curds into pieces to see if there were any whole grains left in them, and if I found one, I'd eat it. It was bad."

"I had no idea."

Illya's shoulder slumped, his eyes glassy. "You know, when you're starving, all you think about is food. Day and night, nothing else matters. You even dream about food. Your body does weird things too. I remember I'd get real dizzy if I moved too fast, and my gums got all mushy, and a couple of my teeth fell out. Katya used to have hair color just like mine, but then she started to go gray."

"Is that why her hair is white?"

"Well, kind of. Her hair turned white when she became a vampire. I guess it happens sometimes when you've got grey hair. Your hair either goes back to its original color or it turns completely white. Her hair turned white. She hated it at first. She kind of likes it now though."

Bella wanted to ask more. She was so curious about the Volga Coven. Yet she didn't want to pry. "That's horrible that your family went through that."

Illya nodded. "You know, most people never have to face the fact that at the right time and the right place, they're capable of _anything._ And I mean _anything_. _"_

Bella was a little shocked at this. Illya looked so innocent and young. In fact, if it weren't for his red eyes, he would have looked like a normal teenager. But now she was looking at him in an entirely new light. On the surface, he seemed like a happy kid, but there was another side that was much darker.

..

A week before the party, Jasper and Alice showed up.

They were actually given very nice quarters in Aro's wing with a sitting room, a bedroom, and a bath. The terrace looked out on the north side of the castle, which meant Alice would have a stunning view of the city.

Bella was so excited to see Alice, she immediately ran over and found her sitting out on her terrace in the cold, snowflakes falling all around her. She looked pretty gloomy.

"Hi there," Bella said, waving her hand.

Alice immediately jumped up and hugged her. "Bella, it's so good to see you."

"What are you doing out here?"

Alice shrugged and she sat back down. "I just thought it was pretty out here with the snow falling. So I decided to come out. I bet its real pretty in the summer too."

"I'm surprised you didn't stay in the States for Christmas."

"Well, I've been dreading this for so long, I guess I just wanted to get it over with. Besides, Carlisle and Esme will be coming to the ball."

Bella brushed the snow off a patio chair and sat down across from her. "It's not as bad as you think. I mean, being in the Volturi is not that bad. I actually like being a guard."

Alice gave her a cheerless smile. "I know. I've had visions. It's just a hundred years is a long time."

"I hope Edward appreciates what you did for him."

Alice shook her head. "Not really. He's very depressed and frustrated about his hands. He says he doesn't want to live without you. He keeps saying we should have let the Volturi kill him."

Immediately, Bella was irritated. Yes, she felt bad for Edward losing his hands, but Alice made such a big sacrifice for him. And if Edward was still pining for her, he needed to stop.

"I'm so glad you're here," Bella said, reaching out for Alice's hand.

"I'm glad you're here too. You make a beautiful vampire. I knew you would. I'm glad the scars on your face disappeared."

"So am I. I'm glad the sprouts are gone."

"Oh my God, tell me about it. I felt like I was picking those damn things out forever." Alice said, patting her face, laughing. "There was one sprout on my forehead that just would not go away." She pointed to a spot above her eyebrow. "Every morning, I'd see it, just sticking out with its annoying little leaves. I hated it. Finally, I just took a penknife and gouged the stupid thing out. Carlisle says he wants to go to Romania so he can get a clipping of that rosebush, and I'll be honest, I don't even want to be in the same country as that damn thing."

Bella nodded and smiled. Obviously, Alice still had no idea about what was happening with Carlisle. Otherwise, she probably would have gone to Romania herself.

"So what's it like here," Alice asked, looking around. "Evidently, Jasper and I are supposed to go through a grueling training regimen after the New Year with Caius."

"Grueling is right," Bella said with a laugh and then proceeded to tell her all about her own training experience.

Alice grimaced. "I bet you that Jasper will love it. He thrives on things like that. In fact, he could probably train that class himself."

"I bet he could too," Bella agreed.

"So what else has been going on?"

Bella hesitated on this one. Should she tell Alice about Aro? Why not, she decided. Alice was so easy to talk to, and she ended up telling her everything.

At first, she thought Alice would be horrified to find out she was in love with Aro, but she actually wasn't. Instead, Alice was more annoyed that Aro was still engaged to Katya.

"I can't believe he did that to you. Do you love him?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do. I tried not to, but just the thought of not being with him hurts so badly. I'm so frustrated that he won't dump Katya."

"Well, I've got an idea. Come on," Alice said with a grin, grabbing her hand. "I think we need to set a little fire under Aro's imperious butt."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just ordered by Heidi to get a proper full-length ball gown for Christmas Eve. They even gave me a credit card," Alice said, holding the card up. "So I think we need to go shopping."

"We?"

"Yes, we!"

"But, I already have a dress. It was given to me with my uniforms. It's blue."

"No, no, no," Alice said, waving her hand. "That doesn't cut it. We need a dress that will make you stick out from the crowd. I'm thinking white, yes white, with a red bow. That's Christmassy isn't it?"

"But isn't it a fashion faux pas to wear white after Labor Day."

"Bella, as I'm sure you've noticed, Italy doesn't have a labor day, so just throw that fashion tip out the door. Not to mention the fact, because nobody else will be wearing white, is preciously why I want you to wear it. So I'm taking you to Florence."

"Wait a second, it's all right. I'll just wear the blue dress."

"No, you won't. I am going to get you so decked out that Aro won't be able to help but notice you. On top of that, there are going to be all kinds of single male vampires at this ball, and I want you to flirt with every single one of them."

Bella shook her head, but she couldn't stop laughing. Just the thought of making Aro jealous amused her greatly. So like a ragdoll, she let Alice drag her down to the car garage.

.

..


	46. The Saturnalia Ball -- Part I

**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry this took so long. This chapter is turning out to be much longer than I thought, so I decided to break it up. Thanks again for sticking with me. Thanks as always for all your likes, follows and reviews. They really keep me going.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 46 – The Saturnalia Ball Part I**

To Alice's disappointment, they were not able to find a white ball gown with a red bow. They had gone to every high-end shop in Florence, every tailor, every boutique. There was nothing, and unfortunately, they didn't have time to have one made up. So that's when Alice started looking at wedding dresses.

"Alice, I can't wear a wedding dress. The blue dress I have is fine. It's actually quite pretty."

"No, no, I don't want you to go in that. Believe me, a wedding dress will work…trust me."

Bella was inwardly cringing, but she decided to let Alice take over. In fact, Alice did find one of the most beautiful wedding dresses Bella had ever seen.

Like her blue ball gown, the dress had to be worn with a six hoop petticoat and was very formal looking. It wasn't completely white either. It was gray with white lace, which gave the dress some gravity. Alice liked the gray too, saying it made the dress look more wintery, despite the fact that it was sleeveless. The ornamented bodice was encrusted with jewels, and the skirt was covered in rich baroque lace that fell in layers to the floor.

Bella tried it on and she felt a giant poofy thing. "Great, all I need now is a magic wand," she said dubiously.

"Will you stop it," Alice chided. "You know everyone will be wearing dresses like this. Didn't you say your other dress needed a petticoat?"

"Yeah, but it's a nice dark blue, meaning I'd blend in somewhat."

"I don't want you blending in," Alice argued, fussing with the skirts. "I want you to stick out. I want every man at the ball to notice you, and I think this dress will do it. I wish it had some red though." For a moment, she stopped and then snapped her fingers. "Hey, I bet the Volturi have some beautiful ruby necklaces in their vault. I'll see what I can dig up. Just a touch of red will give this a more Christmassy look."

Bella just shook her head. She was becoming more and more unsettled. There was a tiny voice in the back of her mind saying, _don't do this. It will upset Aro_. But then she'd think _so what_? He deserves to be upset.

..

Of course, the day of the ball, Bella was starting to lose her nerve. She really hated being the center of attention, and she was half tempted to change into her blue dress.

"Your gown is stunning," Renata told her, fixing Bella's hair, back-combing it, piling it on top of her head. "Signora Whitlock obviously has wonderful taste. Do you think she might help _me_ find a wedding dress?"

Bella nodded. "Alice loves doing things like that, so yes, I think she would be happy to help you. In fact, she'd probably even help you plan your wedding."

"Oh, I'd like that." Renata curled a few strands of hair with a curling iron and sprayed everything into place. Once she was done, she turned Bella toward the mirror. "There, what do you think?"

Bella gazed at her reflection. As always, her new found beauty unnerved her. She was getting used to it though. "Thank you, Ren, it looks perfect."

"Here, let me add the finishing touch." Renata opened the black velvet box that Alice brought over, and pulled out an elaborate diamond choker, with a giant, blood red ruby right in the center. The necklace had to be worth millions, and the platinum, antique setting was actually quite lovely.

"You look very nice, Bella," Illya said, watching her through the mirror. He was sitting in the bedroom chair behind her with his feet on the dresser. Dressed in a black tux, he looked a little uncomfortable, pulling at his tie.

"You look nice too, Illya."

Illya laughed. "I do, don't I?" he boasted, running his fingers down his lapels. "I've been told Jane will be there."

"Oh yes," Renata assured him, turning around. "Wait till you see her dress. It's absolutely lovely. Speaking of dresses, I must go get ready myself," she said, kissing Bella on the cheek, grabbing her purse. "I will see you at the ball."

"Bye, Ren, thank you," Bella said, watching her leave.

Illya waved goodbye as well, sitting back in the chair. Once she was gone, he turned to Bella. "You really do look nice. My sister will be highly annoyed."

"What kind of dress is Katya wearing?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen her much since I came over here."

Bella turned to face him. "You do know I have no ill feelings toward her, don't you?"

Illya cocked his head. "Really? None at all? What if I told you that she and Aro were going at it like bunnies every night?"

Bella stiffened, her fingers clenching into fists "Really?"

"No." Illya laughed. "I'm just fucking with you. You're so gullible, Bella. It's cute."

Bella groaned and threw a cushion at him, which made him laugh even harder. Was she really that easy to read as Aro said? "I suppose Katya must hate me."

Illya shook his head. "Hate is a very strong word. Especially with Katya. When she hates someone, it's all-encompassing, believe me. So no, she doesn't hate you, and she isn't plotting your demise if that's what you're thinking. But if I were you, I would keep my distance."

"Does she love Aro?"

"You mean the boss man?" That's what Illya always called Aro, 'boss man' or 'padrone.' "Nah, I don't think so. I think mostly she married him to get away from Yuri."

"Yuri, from the Caucasus Coven?"

"Yeah, the same. Yuri is crazy in love with my sister. He used to send her flowers and gifts, little music boxes. He even gave her a Fabergé egg. However, Katya thinks he's an ass. She's very cold to him and throws most of his gifts in the trash. Yuri never gives up though. I bet he's furious. He really hates Aro, and now my sister is marrying him."

"Do you think Yuri will try something?"

Illya hesitated. "I don't know, maybe." His eyes narrowed. "If he does, I'll set his clothes on fire. That will get him running. I once told him I'd torch him if he tried to hurt my sister. He knows that I'd do it too. Vampires in the North, they don't' mess with me."

"I'm sure they don't," Bella said softly.

..

Marcus actually looked quite imposing when he came to escort Bella to the ball. Dressed all in black in an elegant Volturi uniform, he had a snowy white cravat and his hair was pulled back in a queue. Gracefully, he opened the car door for her. "After you, madam."

"Thank you for escorting me to the ball, Marcus," Bella said with a with a chuckle, taking a seat.

"Well, don't get too excited about it. As a servant, I'm half-assed at best, and. I intend to get absolutely shit faced tonight, so if you have any requests, I suggest you ask for them now."

Bella laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Ah, you know me well. You look very nice, by the way."

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile, taking a seat. She had to grab the edges of her red velvet cloak so it wouldn't get caught in the door. All these fancy dress items were kind of cumbersome, including the long white gloves she was wearing. Never in her life had she ever been so decked out and dressed up.

Illya, of course, heard their exchange, and he laughed. Sitting in the driver's seat, he had his hands clasped around the steering wheel. He had told Marcus he wanted to drive, so Marcus let him and took a seat in the back, where he stretched out his long legs across the seat.

The car was a 1950s Cadillac, very shiny, black, and in mint condition. Marcus told Illya if he wrecked it, he was going to rip off Illya's head and then play fetch with it with Piccola. "Your face will look like a chew toy," he warned.

Illya just laughed and started up the car. "Don't worry, old man. Your car is in good hands."

"Sure it is," Marcus grumbled.

In minutes they were at the castle.

The place looked beautiful. All of the trees were lit up with tiny white lights and the whole front entrance was decorated with bows and boughs of holly.

The human staff were there, taking people's coats and hats, handing out little gift bags filled with Christmas ornaments. There were long tables filled with festive foods, like _bruschetta,_ _ricciolina_ pie, and c _avalluccio_ and _befannini_ Christmas cookies. In fact, if Bella had still been human, that's exactly where she would have gravitated too, but now food didn't interest her at all.

Marcus said a few kind words to the staff and then offered his arm to Bella, which she took before they walked down the hall into the ballroom. It was very formal. Two stiff looking attendants even held open the double doors.

The ballroom was magnificent. Bella had, of course, helped decorate, but seeing the place now with all the lights and chandeliers lit up, along with the bows and garland and the floors all polished like a mirror, the place was a vision of white, gold and black.

On the podium was a small orchestra playing Christmas music, and Aro and Caius were dressed all in black, handing out gold goblets of blood ale to the guests.

There were vampires from all walks of life, from the Manchu coven from China to the Djurdjura coven from Algeria, all dressed in fine clothes and expensive jewelry. All of them polished with impeccable manners.

Bella spotted Alice and waved to her. As usual, Alice looked stunning, dressed in a gown of royal purple velvet with gold thread. Immediately, she smiled and started walking over.

Jane started walking over as well, decked out in a high-necked, black velvet gown with fancy gold embroidery. She looked like a Russian princess, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Here, let me take your cloak," Marcus said softly, lifting the red velvet garment off of Bella's shoulders.

For a minute, Bella almost didn't want him to do it because Alice was right, she was going to stick out. With all the colorful gowns and dresses, there was not one single woman who was wearing white, and the minute he removed her cloak, several curious glances turned her way.

Aro noticed her too, his eyes gazing directly at her. In fact, he walked over, his gaze never leaving her. "It's good to see you, Marcus. You can help pass out refreshments."

"Oh joy," Marcus grumbled, grabbing one of the goblets off of Aro's tray, taking a drink.

Aro whispered in Bella's ear. "My darling, you look absolutely breathtaking, but you really didn't need to go to so much trouble. I already know you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

Bella gave a sideways look at him. "Who says I was dressing up just for you?"

Aro's eyes narrowed, and he glared at her, before ushering Marcus away to get him a tray.

Alice came up to Bella and hugged her. "Oh Bella, you look perfect. What did I tell you?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, you were right."

"Aro looked a little ticked. He is, isn't he?"

"Yeah, a little."

Alice laughed. "That's great. Take it from me, he will be watching everything you do tonight." She then pulled a little booklet from her purse. "Now I went ahead and filled out your dance card for you."

"You what?"

"Your dance card. Now don't worry, I only found the best partners. I've been to a couple of these balls in the past, so I know who to stay away from."

Bella opened up the little booklet and saw the list of names. "I didn't know people even used these anymore."

"Well, humans don't, but the Volturi are always at least a century behind everybody else."

"Oh." Bella was about to say something else, but then the music stopped.

Aro walked majestically to the middle of the floor, his arm outstretched. Katya was with him, dressed in a pale pink gown adorned with little seed pearls and white snowflake lace, her white hair piled on top. The color suited her. She was so pale, it made her skin look like alabaster, and the pink brought out the depth in her pale red eyes.

She was stunning, and with Aro standing beside her all dressed in black, they looked like the perfect couple.

Bella clenched her fists in rage, overcome with jealousy. _Katya had outdone her._

"Welcome my friends," Aro announced in Italian, lifting his goblet. "A toast to our dearest friends. We are very much honored that everyone was able to come celebrate with us this year."

Everyone clapped and raised their goblets.

Aro set his goblet down and picked up, what looked like a present wrapped in gold tissue paper and gracefully turned to Katya.

Katya smiled and pulled the paper away, revealing a large, glass, snow globe, which had a little miniature of the castle inside it. She then turned it, making the snow float all around, but when she did, snow white confetti started falling from the ceiling.

It was quite an effect. Everyone started clapping. Aro smiled and raised his goblet again. "Let the ball begin," he announced, which generated numerous cheers.

The orchestra started to play Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers_ , and Caius led Athenodora out to the dance floor. They bowed and curtsied to each other before they began to gracefully dance around the floor, Athenodora's red velvet skirts swaying with the music, all the while, snowflake confetti fell around them. They must have danced two rounds before Santiago and Renata joined them, then another couple and another.

Alice tapped Bella on the shoulder. "Bella, I want you to meet somebody. This is Étienne da la Martine. He's the first name on your dance card."

Étienne smiled and gave a slight bow. "It's an honor to meet you, Mademoiselle Isabella."

"Oh wow, you're French. It's so nice to meet you too. _Bonjour,_ " Bella said, suddenly a little giddy. She couldn't help herself. That's because Étienne had to be the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had a kind of a rakish look about him, slender but muscular, his dark hair carelessly tussled, his coat very chic. In fact, everything about him exuded style, from the way he dressed to the way he moved, his smile startlingly suggestive.

"Bonjour, the pleasure is all mine," he said, holding out his hand.

Bella clasped his palm and let him lead her out on the floor. Smoothly, he placed his arm seductively around her waist, holding her close and they began to dance.

He was an excellent dancer, guiding her effortlessly across the floor out to through the atrium floors and then back again. Bella was so happy that Renata insisted on teaching her the waltz.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella could see Aro watching her, and she turned away, focusing her attention back to Étienne, smiling. "So which coven do you belong to?" she asked.

"Le Coven Cévennes. We are an old Frankish coven from the South of France and longtime allies of the Volturi. I actually used to be part of the _Guardia Esterna_."

"Oh really. Why did you leave?"

Étienne chuckled. "Let's just say, Aro and I had a falling out?"

"I'm sorry."

"No loss really. Are you part of the Olympian coven?"

"No, but they're friends of mine."

"I see. I think I saw Carlisle around here earlier somewhere," Étienne said, looking around. "But he seems to have disappeared. He does that often at parties."

"I hope he comes back," Bella murmured looking around herself.

Étienne was such a smooth dancer, Bella sort of lost track of time, and didn't realize it was over before she was dancing with someone else, and then someone else, all of her partners elegant and beautiful, like most vampires. It seems Alice had good taste. Alice even waved to her from across the floor, dancing with Jasper.

Of course, Aro and Katya were dancing as well, both smiling, both looking at each other. It irritated Bella more than she wanted to admit and she scowled. Marcus caught her look and he shook his head.

When everyone lined up to do the country dance, which was somewhat like the Virginia reel, Bella ended up standing almost crosswise from Aro, while her partner, Illya, of all people, stood across from her, smirking at Jane, who was dancing with her brother. Everyone was turning circles and switching partners, and Bella ended up doing one circle with Aro. Just touching his hand made her long for him, and he watched her intensely. Still, Bella didn't want to look at him, glancing away. Just the thought of him being with Katya made her so angry. Consequently, when the dance ended and Étienne came up to sweep her out on the floor again, she smiled and took his hand, watching Aro glare at her as she stepped out on the floor.

In fact, Bella was starting to have fun, dancing and talking to other guests, listening to gossip, flirting with Étienne. That is until the orchestra played _Carol of the Bells._ It was a beautiful rendition, her mother would have loved it. Indeed, it was her mother's favorite Christmas song.

Immediately, Bella was overcome with sadness, thinking of Charlie and her Mom spending Christmas without her. Alice had told her that Charlie was spending Christmas with Sue Clearwater, but it still depressed her. Distraught, she headed outside to get some air and stood out on the terrace alone.

Outside, the air was brisk, and there was a layer of freshly fallen snow, yet it wasn't snowing. In fact, the sky was clear, and there was a full moon shining a silver light over the garden.

Bella bowed her head, wishing she could cry like she used to. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her parents. "I wish I could be with you."

Suddenly, a hand clasped her shoulder. "My darling, you look so sad. I'm so sorry you could not spend the holidays with your family," Aro said, kissing her neck. "I know you're in pain. I wish I could take your pain away."

Bella stiffened in his arms. "Don't you need to go back inside so you can fawn over Katya?" she snapped.

Aro pulled away. "You're angry."

Bella whipped around to face him. "Yes, I am."

He looked hurt, but she could tell he was also angry. "Well, if you must know, so am I. You've been spending all night long with that worthless libertine Étienne. You are to stay away from him."

"Oh, so now you're telling me who I can dance with? I don't think so. I'm a free woman, and I will dance with whoever the fuck I want."

"Listen to you, spewing obscenities. Do you plan to kiss Étienne with that mouth?"

"Yes I do," Bella said heatedly, heading back into the ballroom.

Aro stopped her, grabbing her arm, turning her to face him. His demeanor now was infinitely cold and every inch the imperious autocrat. "Isabella, I feel I should warn you. I do not share. See that you remember that."

"Neither do I," Bella spat as she pulled away from his grip. "Leave me alone."

Furiously, she walked back inside.

..

..

 **By the way, if you'd like to see Bella's gown, I put it in my profile.**


	47. The Saturnalia Ball -- Part II

**Hi everybody. Here's the second half of the Saturnalia Ball. Before you read, I just want to say that jealousy is horrible. It makes you crazy, and I suspect with vampires and their heightened emotions it would be ten times worse.**

.

.

" _One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too_."  
― Friedrich Nietzsche

.

 **Chapter 47 -** **The Saturnalia Ball Part II**

Bella was still fuming when she walked back into the darkened ballroom. The orchestra had taken a break, so several of the men were in back room smoking cigars.

Bella didn't even know vampires smoked cigars.

The women, however, were clustered around Katya, presumably asking her about her wedding.

Just seeing Katya all decked out and smiling, infuriated her. Bella couldn't help it. Katya was so beautiful, and Bella was so jealous. It was eating her up instead. She didn't even feel like the same person anymore.

Pipped music was coming through the speakers and they were playing _Bianco Natale_ , which was the Italian version of _White Christmas_. Illya and Jane were slow dancing to it all alone in the middle of the floor, Jane's head resting on his shoulder, Illya's arms wrapped around her waist. They looked like they were so much in love. It made Bella realize what she had lost, and a feeling of despair filled her chest.

Without thinking, Bella grabbed one of the goblets of blood ale that was sitting on a tray, and guzzled it down, before picking up another one. Looking around, she tried to see where Alice was, but her friend was nowhere in sight.

Étienne walked up to her somewhat cautiously, giving her a tiny smile. "I wondered where you had disappeared too. Is everything all right? You look a little melancholy." Gently, he brushed a stray hair from her cheek.

Bella smiled, grateful for the kind words. "Yeah, I miss my family," she said wistfully. "I wish I could have spent Christmas with them."

"It's hard saying goodbye to your family when you've been changed," he said, the smile disappearing from his face. Turning toward the dance floor, he eyed Illya and Jane. "They seem to be somewhat enamored with each other. I must say I'm surprised. I didn't think anyone could be enamored with Jane."

Bella chuckled. "I guess they are kind of an odd pair, aren't they?"

"Not really, they both have similar backgrounds."

Bella turned to him. "But Jane is so much older than Illya."

"Yes, but they both grew up as peasants. In fact, back in the Middle Ages, they'd probably be married by now, still living with their parents until they were able to move out. Jane would have continued to work on her trousseau. Illya would start clearing a small tract of land, maybe build a one-room house."

Bella was strangely struck by that. Just the thought of two people working hard together to make a home and a family sounded quite sweet somehow. "That actually sounds like a good life," she said sadly.

Étienne raised his eyebrows. "Really? You think so?" He laughed. "I suppose it might sound nice," he said distractedly, before turning to gaze at her. "I was wondering, would you like to go for a walk?"

Bella was going to say no, but then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Aro coming in, and he went over to speak to Katya. The women were teasing him and Katya about their upcoming marriage, and he smiled. Katya smiled too, giving him a small kiss.

Just seeing that, had Bella reeling, a cold rage burning through her. But she managed to hide her pain. "Yes, that would be nice," she said with a smile. "I'd love to go for a walk."

Étienne offered her his arm and guided her outside to the gardens.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella could see Renata trying to flag her down from the other side of the ballroom, but Bella ignored her. She just wasn't in the mood to talk to Renata right now. Renata always defended Aro, no matter what, and she just didn't want to hear it.

Outside all the trees were lit up with fairy lights and there were red and gold, glass bowls lite up with candles illuminating the snow-covered path. It looked actually quite pretty, but Bella barely noticed it. She felt like everything she cared about was seeping away, slowly being replaced with something cold and empty. To dull the pain, she took another drink of blood ale.

Étienne was telling her a story, something about the constellations and early seafaring navigation, but Bella barely heard him. His words were like little rumblings in her ear, his smooth French accent soothing her, while the ground beneath her slowly disappeared.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Étienne asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm so sorry, Étienne. I don't mean to be rude. I just have a lot on my mind," she said, turning toward him, placing her hand on his arm. "Thanks for taking me out of there. I needed to get away."

Étienne laughed. "That's usually how I feel about the Volturi. I can only take them in small doses."

Bella wasn't sure she agreed, but she laughed. Back on the terrace, she heard somebody call her name. It was Renata.

Bella sighed. Whatever Renata wanted to tell her, she didn't want to hear it. Grabbing Étienne's hand, she laughed and swiftly led him down a dark path toward the greenhouse.

"Where are we going?" Étienne said, laughing.

"I want to hide."

"Is that so?"

Dragging him into the greenhouse, she quickly closed the door.

Inside it was dark, the only light coming from the moon, which shown through the glass panels. There were numerous tables piled high with empty planter boxes and clay pots, the scent of dirt and soil permeating the room.

Bella teasingly put her finger to her lips, urging him to keep quiet.

But Étienne just smiled. "Are you safe now?" he teased, his voice very soft.

"I think so."

"Actually you're not," he said slyly, taking a few steps toward her.

"And why is that?" she giggled, backing up, her backside touching the table.

"Because you're in here with me." He had a devilish grin, and he placed his hands on her waist.

Bella leaned into him. He really was incredibly handsome, she thought. He had these eyes that always seemed to be laughing, and he was so smooth. What did Aro call him, a _libertine_? Yes, he was definitely that, and to be honest, that was exactly what she wanted.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she let him and kissed him back. He was a very good kisser too. He knew just how to touch a woman, his hand lightly caressing her back. He then playfully picked her up and set her on the table, his hand smoothly slipping up under the folds of her dress, caressing her thigh.

"So tell me, Isabella, how did you come to be in the Volturi?"

"Just luck I guess."

"Certainly not good luck," he teased.

"No, it wasn't," Bella murmured soberly, before leaning forward to kiss him again. The blood ale was making her sort of tipsy, and she smiled. At this moment, she didn't care what happened. Let the current take her where it may.

But then all of sudden from out of nowhere, a hand wrapped around Étienne face and viciously ripped his head off.

Bella cried out, stunned, and jumped back, only to find Aro holding Étienne's head in his hands. He looked very different too. His body was rigid, almost like stone, his fingers spread apart like claws around the decapitated head, his eyes completely black.

Bella knew what was wrong with him. She had seen it in herself. The demon inside him had taken over. "My God, Aro, what have you done?"

"You really need to ask?" he quipped, ruthlessly tossing the head aside like it was nothing, brushing his hands.

His movements were so precise, his head tilted slightly as he calmly studied her. Yet he wasn't calm. He was furious. She could feel it, his whole presence reminding her of a dangerous predator that was ready to pounce. "My darling Isabella, you may be thinking of leaving me, but you will not be leaving _with him_ ," he said softly.

"Aro, have you lost your fucking mind?"

An unsettling smile came to his lips. "Yes, I believe I have," he said, meticulously removing a piece of lint from his jacket. "I suggest you run along. I'm very displeased with you right now. However, I have no wish to harm you, so you should go."

Not needing to be told twice, Bella jumped up and moved toward the door. She needed to find Marcus, or maybe Caius. _Right now_. She had never seen Aro like this, and it scared her. But then she saw what Aro had in mind.

Pulling out a can of lighter fluid, Aro began pouring it all over Étienne's decapitated body.

"What are you doing?"

"As you see."

"You can't do this."

Coldly, he gazed at her. "Are you seriously telling me what I can and cannot do? I hate to break this to you, but I can do whatever the hell I want."

"No!" Bella ran over and ripped the can of lighter fluid out of his hand and shoved him back. "No, I won't let you kill him. This is _my_ fault, Aro. You're angry with _me_ , not Étienne."

"Actually, _dear one_ , not everything is _about you_. Two years ago, Étienne had the audacity to run off with my wife. I should have killed him then."

Bella sucked in her breath. God, how could she have forgotten? Renata had told her about Étienne months ago. That was probably why Renata was trying to flag her down. "Aro, come on, let's go talk," she pleaded. "You're angry with me I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played this game. It was dumb."

Aro shook his head. His black eyes were so disturbing. They looked like nothing was behind them. He tilted his head and studied her "I wonder, how come you never do what I ask?"

"Look, Aro, I-"

"No." Aro shushed her with hand. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to count to three, and if you are still here after that, I'm going to grab you by the hair and throw you out."

He was so poised and still.

In fact, she would have preferred it if he was yelling at her. But then she realized that was never Aro's way. He was always in control, even when the demon had taken over.

This was kind of a shock because she had always considered the wild she-demon inside her as something alien. Something that wasn't truly her. But it was her. It was part of her. Just like this ruthlessly cold Aro standing in front of her was part of Aro too.

"Please, let's talk."

"One." He said simply.

"Don't do this."

"Two."

"Aro, would you please just listen to me for once?" she pleaded, throwing up her hands.

."Three."

"I can't believe you-" Bella didn't get a chance to finish. Aro was on her in seconds, picking her up, grabbing her by the hair. Brutishly, he opened the door to push her out.

But Bella had no intention of going out. Lifting her legs, she placed both her feet on the door jamb, fighting him. "God damn it, I'm not going to let you kill Étienne just for kissing me. Don't you know I was just trying to make you jealous?"

"Well you certainly succeeded, _Madame_ ," he said, yanking her body back so her feet would fall off the frame, before shoving her outside.

But then Bella grabbed the door jamb with her hand, refusing to let go. He tried prying her fingers off, but she clutched it so tight, the wood started to splinter and she ended up tearing out the whole frame. "God damn it!"

Frantically, she tried grabbing something else, but he pulled her hand away. With a grunt, she elbowed him in the side, but he just shrugged it off, dragging her outside. He then unceremoniously tossed her in the snow, and she fell flat on her ass.

"Do as you're told, Madame. Go back inside," Aro growled imperiously.

"The hell I will!" Bella jumped up and tackled him. Only he didn't fall the way she expected. In fact, Aro didn't fight like Felix and Demetri, who usually tried to dodge out of her way, letting her fall on her face. No Aro caught her and held her, locking her in his unyielding grip as they rolled around in the snow.

Yes, she had the advantage of newborn strength, but Aro was in full demon mode. His grip was like steel. She couldn't get away. Every time she yanked her hand free, he grabbed her again.

One of the tricks Bella had learned from Demetri was to bite, so she bit his hand, removing a piece of flesh.

This turned out to be a mistake. Incensed, Aro let out a growl and furiously bit her back and buried his teeth in her throat, tearing her flesh, his jaws locked onto her jugular like pincers. Pinning her down into the snow, he started to drink her venom.

Ferociously, Bella tried to fight him off, clawing at his back, but he was like a pit-bull, his teeth clamped to her neck.

The loss of venom started to make her dizzy and she started to lose sensation in hands. It almost made her immobile. She realized he could completely incapacitate her this way. Funny how Felix and Demetri had never taught her this trick.

Now with her vision starting to go dark, her eyes fluttering, she reached out and touched Aro's cheek. "Aro, please."

Her words and her touch seemed to jar him, and he immediately pulled away, his eyes now red. Finally, the demon was gone. It was just Aro now, looking at her with concern.

"Oh my darling Isabella," he whispered. "What have I done?" Gently he picked her up and carried her back to the castle, up the stairs.

Bella was so dizzy, she had no idea where he was taking her until he laid her on his bed.

Immediately, he started tending to her wound, turning on the light so he could examine her. He then sat down on the bed and slit his wrist with his fingernail, letting the venom bubble to the surface, placing his open wound on her neck.

"My darling, I'm so sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I'm so so sorry."

After about a minute, he shifted positions, placing her head in his lap, and brought his wrist to her lips. "Drink, my darling."

Bella shook her head, not wanting to drink, but Aro insisted, and she was too weak to fight him anymore. Placing her mouth over the wound, she started drinking his sweet venom.

It had a strange effect. His blood seemed to fill her soul, warming her, rejuvenating her.

Aro caressed her forehead, cradling her head. "Yes, drink like a good child."

His eyes were filled with love and regret, his shoulders slumped. "I don't know what came over me. I shall never forgive myself."

Bella pulled his wrist away and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry too."

Aro shook his head.

Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight in a loving embrace. "I'm sorry."

"I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Yes, you do."

Gently, he embraced her, his hand moving down her spine. "I don't think I've ever been so jealous in my life. It's very odd. I'm usually not like this. I'm usually more reserved. In fact, Sulpicia used to complain all the time saying I had no passion. But tonight, just the thought of Étienne stealing you from me was more than I could stand. I lost control." Sadly he looked away. "You should hate me."

Bella gently moved his face so he would look at her, and then gazed into his eyes. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous. It was childish and immature. I'm just so jealous of Katya."

Aro chuckled. "Oh my dear, you have no need to be jealous of Katya, believe me."

"But I am."

"Very well, I will end my engagement tonight. And if I do this, will you stay with me?" He was pleading with her, and it shocked her a little because Aro never pleaded with anybody. At least not like this.

Bella nodded. "I will stay with you." She said these words with sadness though. Yes, this is what she had wanted, but somehow it didn't feel like a victory.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Aro smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Ah, my darling, you must promise me, you will never play games like that again. I cannot promise what I will do."

"I promise. You are the only man I want to be with," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

They were still sitting on the bed like that when Caius, Athenodora, and Katya burst through the door.

Katya was livid, her eyes like daggers, her hands on her hips. "Really, Aro, you can't stand to be away from her for even one night, can you? You're such an ass. I refuse to be humiliated like this anymore. Our engagement is over."

Aro turned to her and bowed his head. "I'm truly sorry, Katya. It really wasn't my intention to mislead you. Please forgive me."

"Oh stick it up your ass," Katya snarled and then walked out the door.

Caius was livid. "I just found Étienne in the greenhouse with his head ripped off."

"Yes that was me," Aro said sadly.

"Of course it was you. What the hell am I going to tell his sister Josephine? You assured me that you would take no vengeance upon him. I gave Josephine my word. The Cévennes coven is going to be furious."

Aro shrugged. "I'm sorry, Caius. I lost my head."

"You certainly did," he snapped.

Marcus, who must have been out in the hall, stepped into the room and laughed. "Well, well, well, isn't this a fine mess. You've certainly outdone yourself this time, Aro." He then turned to Caius. "Now don't get too worked up, brother. I'm sure Carlisle will be only too happy to glue Étienne's severed head back on for him."

Caius furiously turned to Marcus. "What are you laughing at? I don't see anything funny about this at all. The Cévennes coven will be out for blood. Katya just stormed out of here and is probably packing her bags this very minute. Which of course, means Illya will be leaving with her, and with our luck, Jane will probably want to go with him. Not to mention, we might lose Corin because she and Valeriya are now ' _in love_.' All this, because dunderhead here," Caius pointed at Aro, "decided it would be a good idea to lose his head over a woman. And as usual, Marcus, you are absolutely worthless."

Marcus just chuckled. "Well, at least I'm consistent."

Caius just shook his head. "Both of you need to find a way to fix this. I'm calling an emergency meeting right now!" he barked, before storming out the door, Athenodora following close behind.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Oh God, not another emergency meeting. I need to go dig up another bottle of blood ale or I'll never get through it," he grumbled, leaving the room.

This left Aro and Bella alone.

Aro still looked gloomy. "I probably should go," he said reluctantly, squeezing her hand. "Please wait for me."

Bella leaned forward and hugged him. "I will wait. I promise."

"You truly are the most exquisite woman," he said, kissing her forehead. "Nothing else matters as long as I have you. I love you."

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile, tightening her grip. "I'm never letting you go."

.

.

 **All right, we are almost done. Yay! As always I want to thank everybody for all your lovely reviews!**


	48. Aro and Bella

.

 **Chapter 48 – Aro and Bella**

.

Bella waited two hours for Aro to return from his meeting, pacing the floor, checking the clock. Bored she started looking through his books, studying his paintings, marveling at his large collection of V-shaped cufflinks. That is until she found a fresco of Didyme.

So this was the woman that broke Marcus' heart.

Dark haired and doe-eyed, Didyme looked a lot like Aro, but there was something else. A look of sadness that seemed to pool in her eyes. A look that displayed a deep sense of knowingness that was in some ways unsettling.

Did she know her gift was a drug?

Bella was standing in front of the painting when she heard a voice behind her.

"That was my daughter," Aro said softly.

Bella whipped around. "You're back." Immediately, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a kiss.

Aro seemed genuinely touched, smiling at her. "Ah this is my reward," he murmured. "I'm a lucky man."

Yet while he said that, there was something different about him, something almost humble. She had never really seen him like this, and then she noticed the bejeweled Volturi necklace that he always wore was gone.

"What happened," Bella asked, now concerned.

Aro's shoulders slumped a little as he wrapped her in his arms. "I have been thrown out of the Volturi."

"What?" Bella was shocked. "Wait, I don't understand."

"Caius has thrown me out. He told me I was an embarrassment to the coven and no longer an asset."

"What the hell is he talking about? You're the only telepath in the Coven. He can't throw you out."

"Actually he can. The original members of the Volturi were Marcus, Caius, and Athenodora."

"Yeah, but you're one of the reasons the Volturi is so successful."

"That's true," Aro said, chuckling. "However, Caius wants to placate the Cévennes coven. They're very powerful. Not to mention, you should have seen Josephine." He rolled his eyes upward. "She was livid when she heard I had decapitated Étienne. In fact, she was already running around plotting against us. She's quite the troublemaker. I should have killed her years ago, and Katya is on the warpath as well. I suppose I can't blame her."

"I still can't believe Caius is doing this." Bella was getting more and more angry the more she thought about it.

"I can. It's a good move. Josephine will feel vindicated, and calm down somewhat. Caius can also show the world he's a man of his word."

"So you'll be leaving?" Bella asked sadly.

"Oh no, Caius doesn't want me to go. He still needs me for my telepathic skills. He just demoted me to Finance Minister." Again, Aro chuckled as if amused by the whole ordeal.

"Aren't you angry at being demoted?"

"Actually, I'm not. Isn't that odd? I would have never guessed, but I actually feel like a huge burden has been lifted from my shoulders. I mean, if all I have to do is make money, that's easy," he said with a wave of his hand. "All these endless years of being judge, jury, and executioner were actually somewhat grim for me. Now it is no longer my concern. I believe power is like a drug. You love it at first, even crave it. But like all narcotics, it starts to wear thin after awhile, and is not quite as satisfying as it was originally."

"So are you now part of the guard, like me?"

"Not quite, I'm consiglieri. But I'm definitely no longer a master. Lovely Renata was quite upset, insisting that she still wished to be my protector. She's such a sweet girl. I not quite sure what I did to instill such devotion, but I definitely don't deserve it."

"How does Marcus feel about all this?"

"He thought it was all hilariously funny at first. He told me he's been waiting a very long time for me to be taken down a peg or two."

Bella gave a low grumble. "Sometimes Marcus can be a jerk."

Aro laughed. "Oh, my dear, believe me, Marcus isn't laughing anymore. But you must come down with me. There is a trial of sorts, and you must be a witness."

"Who's trial?"

"Mine."

"But I thought this was already settled."

Aro tilted his head, giving her a sideways look. "Well technically it is, but we have to keep up appearances for the Cévennes Coven. Don't worry, I have taken all the blame, so nothing will happen to you. All you need to do is tell your side of the story. Tell them I'm a jealous fiend. Josephine will like that," he teased.

"But Aro, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't, my dear. Although, Caius expects me to pay Étienne's wergild, which I think is ridiculous since he is obviously not dead," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Wergild?"

"Yes, it's an old medieval custom. You have to pay the 'man price.' Of course, I personally do not wish to give one cent for that worthless libertine Étienne, but Caius insisted."

"As long as you won't be harmed."

"Well, Caius might bring in Jane, but we'll see."

Bella shook head. "This isn't right. He shouldn't do this. It's-"

Aro placed his finger on her lips. "My sweet Isabella, don't worry. Have no fear. I can deal with Jane." Lovingly, he kissed her hand. "As long as I have you, my darling, nothing else matters. Truly, I am at peace."

Bella didn't like this at all, but she followed Aro down to the throne room. She noticed with distaste that there were now only two chairs. The Volturi certainly moved quickly. Caius was in full autocrat mode, ordering everyone to stand, while Aro guided her to the middle of the floor.

All the _guardia interna_ were there, along with Alice and Jasper. The Cévennes Coven stood to the side. There was one dark-haired, imperious-looking woman dressed in a black lace, Grecian gown, who glared at her, which Bella assumed must be Josephine

"So tell us what happened?" Caius demanded.

Bella hesitated.

"Don't be nervous, Isabella," Marcus said soberly, leaning forward in his chair. "This is just a formality." For the first time, Marcus actually seemed truly interested in the proceedings, and he seemed to be under duress.

Bella nodded and told her story as quickly as she could. Aro had told her to tell the truth, the absolute truth, but she couldn't help trying to make it sound more like a fight instead of an ambush.

Caius then ordered Aro to stand in the center of the floor for judgment and gave him a brusque dressing down. He then made his proclamation, throwing Aro officially out of the Volturi, demoting him to a clerk.

Most of the guards were horrorstruck, especially Alice. Renata could barely even look at Caius, her eyes filled with fury.

Josephine didn't look too happy either. She seemed to want Aro's head, but Caius assured her they were going to pay the wergild, and the amount would be discussed tomorrow. After that, Caius dismissed everybody, all except Aro and Marcus.

However, Bella didn't want to leave Aro, and stayed, still clutching Aro's hand, while both of them stood in the middle of the floor.

Caius turned to her and looked like he was about to throw her out, but Aro stopped him.

"Isabella is my mate and companion. I would like her to stay if that is permitted." Aro said quietly.

"Fine, let her stay," Caius said, waving his hand, sitting back in his chair. "Now we have to discuss _Katya_. What should we do about her?"

"Let her go," Marcus grumbled.

"We can't let her go, and you know it, and clearly we can't just eliminate her without causing a stir." Caius turned to Marcus. "How strong is the bond between Jane and Illya?"

"Very strong, at least right now," Marcus replied. "In fact, their bond to each other is more powerful than the bond they have with their siblings."

Caius scowled and turned to Aro. "Any chance Illya might stay for Jane."

"I suppose anything is possible," Aro said. "However, Illya feels duty bound to protect his sister. She has many enemies."

"What about Corin and Valeriya. What kind of bond do they have?"

"It's getting stronger," Marcus told Caius. "They're both so reserved though, that I think they're somewhat hesitant to open their hearts to each other."

Aro took a step forward. "Have no fear, Corin will not leave. She is devoted to Athenodora."

"That may be so," Caius snapped. "But it won't stop her from pining for Valeriya. Hell, she'll probably be mopping around for years, which I will definitely hear about from Athenodora." Grimly, he pressed his fingers together. "This is such a fiasco. I'm very cross with you Aro, and seeing you now, standing there looking all serene and content, cozying up to your new lover is not helping. I still think I should have Jane work on you for an hour or two. What do you think, Marcus? Should we torture Aro."

"Yes."

"No," Bella cried, and Aro hushed her shaking his head.

Aro then gave a courtly bow. "Forgive me, my lords. I truly did not mean to create such chaos" he said sweetly.

In fact, it was almost too sweet.

This made Bella somewhat suspicious. _Did he plan this?_

"As I'm sure you know, this leaves only one solution," Caius said, turning to Marcus.

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Don't even suggest it."

"Of course, I'm going to suggest it," Caius grumbled. "What other solution do we have?"

"To be honest, I don't give a damn. Do whatever you like. Just don't involve me."

Caius brought down his fist. "But I have no choice but to involve you."

Abruptly, Marcus stood up and turned to face him. It was almost like an act of violence, his movements so unexpected, they made Bella jump.

"Listen, Caius," Marcus said in a low menacing voice. "I am not marrying Katya if that's what your thinking?"

"Yes you will," Caius argued. "Because it needs to be done, and your first duty is to the Volturi."

"To hell with the Volturi."

Now Caius was angry, standing up to face him. "Come now, you knew this was coming. You've been glaring at Aro for weeks."

"Yes, our lovely little finance Minister," Marcus turned to him, eyeing him with disgust. "You planned this, didn't you? Right from the beginning. You never had any intention of marrying Katya yourself. Here you courted her, brought her back from Russia with you, all with the plan of marrying her to me. You're such a little toad."

Aro courteously shook his head. "Actually I had something else in mind, but I needed more time."

"And we've run out of time." Caius grabbed Marcus by the shoulder, turning him to face him. "Now we've got no choice. You've got to do this."

Marcus knocked away his hand. "Actually _dear brother_ , I don't have to do a damned thing."

There was such fury in his eyes. Bella was actually a little scared of him. She had never seen Marcus this way.

"But you do," Caius insisted. "You owe us. All these years, three millennia, I've let you off the hook. I let you mope around, a pathetic excuse for a man, pining for a woman who has been dead for centuries."

In a rage, Marcus grabbed Caius by the throat. "You better watch your tongue."

"Or what," Caius hissed, glaring at him. "What are you going to do? I've been fighting and training Volturi guards for years now, and what have you been doing? Nothing? Drinking yourself into a stupor. You're not the fighter you used to be. You've grown soft."

"You think so." While still grabbing his brother's throat, Marcus brought his hand up under Caius' chin and delivered a vicious cut.

Bella knew the position well. She had been taught it by Demetri. He was trying to decapitate Caius. But Caius knew exactly how to get out of it. He brought his boot down on Marcus' knee, shattering it, which caused Marcus to fall to the ground.

Instantly, Bella jumped up to try to help Marcus, but Aro grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "Don't," he whispered.

Now Caius was furious, pacing about the room, while Marcus sat on the floor, waiting for his knee to repair.

"That was sloppy. You can't even fight anymore, can you? Where's the man that nearly destroyed the Zagros Coven single-handedly? He's gone, wasted away. Truly I've had it with you. For years, you've been telling me that you would like me to kill you, well here I am," Caius bellowed, pointing his finger. "Just say the word and I'll do it. I'll rip off your head and throw it in the fire."

"No," Bella cried again, but Aro hushed her, placing two fingers on her lips, shaking his head. "Do not get involved," he commanded

Bella wasn't sure she could do that. She would be damned if she was just going to stand there and watch Caius kill Marcus.

Marcus just sat on the floor, staring out into space, his eyes black. "You shouldn't test me. I just might say yes."

"Marcus, you've been dead for years, what's difference would it make. There was a time when you fought for the Volturi. When you were truly one of us, but obviously not anymore. You can't even do this one thing."

"What makes you think she would even have me?" Marcus said bitterly.

"Because that is what she truly wants," Aro said softly. "She wants to be part of the Volturi."

Caius bent down in front of him. "You could win her over. I know you. I've seen you in action. There was a time when you could win any woman you wanted, and you know it. Before Didyme, you were a better libertine than Étienne ever could be."

Marcus continued to sit, his eyes looking out into space. Bella almost thought he was considering letting Caius kill him, and she was prepared to stop it if it came to that.

"Fine, I'll do it," Marcus snarled, standing gruffly to his feet, brushing off his coat. "I'll marry the great bitch. I'll do it for the Volturi. But you can be sure that I will make you pay for this."

Menacingly he eyed both Caius and Aro, pointing his finger at hem. "You're not my brothers! We're not connected! I deny you, and I wish you both to hell."

Turning away, Marcus stomped out of the room.

Caius was so angry he brought his fist down on the hard oak table and cracked it in two. "Aro, I suggest you get out of my sight."

"Of course, Signore. We're leaving." Aro grabbed Bella's hand and escorted her from the room.

Bella was horrified, shaking her head as they went up the stairs. "This is terrible."

"Don't worry, everything will blow over in a few months."

"I've never seen Marcus so angry before."

"I have, but it's been a while." Aro smiled at her.

Bella didn't smile back.

"My darling Isabella, do not worry. Look at me," Gently, he touched her cheek. "I'm serious. Everything will work out, I promise."

"But Marcus and Caius were so angry."

"Yes, they were, but believe me, this has to happen every few centuries or so. If anything just to clear the air."

"Were you planning this all along?"

Aro eyed her. "You really do think I'm devious, don't you?"

"Yes, you are devious."

"Actually, this wasn't my original plan, I knew that Marcus would put up a great deal of resistance, so I really didn't want to resort to this. However, I always kept it in the back of my mind as a backup."

"A backup?"

"Yes, with any maneuver, there's always at least a hundred chances of failure, so you have to come up with multiple alternatives."

"I don't' think this is fair to Marcus."

"My dear, life is never fair. But on a more serious note, I think Marcus needs a wife."

"Katya?"

"Yes, Katya. He needs a wife who is the opposite of Didyme, and one who will stand up to him. And that's Katya."

"The great bitch?"

Aro shook his head. "She's not that bad, seriously. I've read her mind. She's a haunted creature, and so is he. To be honest, I think I brought out the worst in her I'm afraid." Gracefully, he opened the door and guided Bella into his bedroom.

Bella heard the clock chime and saw it three in morning. "I guess it's Christmas," she said ironically.

"Yes, Merry Christmas. I got you a gift, but you'll have to wait until later to open it."

"I got you one too. It's back at the shop. I'm almost afraid to go retrieve it."

"No matter," he said with a smile. "The greatest gift I could have ever received was you." Gently, he pulled her into his arms and brushed her hair away from her face. "Now, let's forget about all this unpleasantness." Teasingly he kissed her cheek, then her nose, her eye, and then her lips. "Come to bed with me my darling. I long for you."

Bella longed for him too. So she kissed him, which turned into another kiss and another. Next, she began to undress him, removing his coat, unbuttoning his shirt, while he unzipped the back of her dress. In seconds they in his big bed, the blankets kicked to the floor.

He ran his finger down her cheek. "My dear, you might as well make yourself at home, because I will never let you go now."

Bella pressed her lips to his and then smiled. " I have no intention of going anywhere."

..

The next morning, they were still lying in bed, talking, making love, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who calls?" Aro asked.

Abruptly, Katya walked into the room. Dressed in a plain black dress, she looked paler than usual, her white hair pulled back with a clip. "Don't you two look sweet," she taunted.

Aro sat up, somewhat baffled, his hair falling loosely about his shoulders. "What are doing here?"

"I'm here to kick you out," Katya said, standing there with her hands on her hips. "I am to marry Marcus, and since you are now just a lowly _Finance Minister,_ he told me I could have the whole east wing. So pack up your books, and your clothes, and your paintings, and whatever other pieces of junk you got in here and get the hell out. You're being moved to the offices downstairs."

Aro laughed. "Is that so? You certainly don't waste any time, do you, Katya?"

"No, I don't. And if you don't mind, I'd rather not have to see your smug, annoying face anymore, so once you get your shit out of here, don't come back."

This just made Aro just laugh harder and he fell back against the pillows giggling.

"God, Aro, you're annoying," Katya grumbled, before walking out.

Aro just pulled Bella into his arms. "Oh my goodness, she's so very droll, isn't she?"

"Not really, Aro, she's kicking us out."

"Yes, she is. Truly, she is the perfect woman for Marcus."

..

The End

..

However, I do have one epilogue chapter.

And yes, I know, I have a lot of loose ends.

I'm planning on writing a sequel with Marcus and Katya. I know a lot of people don't like Katya, but I'm hoping to change things around a little bit by writing this story in her point of view. You'll get to meet more of the Volturi family, and see another side of everyone. I really want to thank everyone for all your reviews. This story has been a definite learning experience. I've had lots of angry reviews as well as wonderful reviews. And of course, I love the wonderful reviews. Next time, I'll try not to piss off my readers too much. Anyway though, _Thank you!_ _Thank you!_ I'm very grateful that so many stuck with me to the end, and I hope you decide to check out my sequel.


	49. The Epilogue

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 49 - The Epilogue**

"What did you get?" Bella asked, climbing out of bed, walking behind Aro to put her arms around his waist. She was completely naked and he was in his robe, but she didn't care, pressing her body up next to his back.

It had been a week since the Saturnalia Ball and Aro was still getting Christmas gifts from business associates.

"It's the Fruit of the Month club," Aro said, tossing the letter on the dresser. "Humans always send me food. I wonder why?"

"They do it to torment you," Bella teased, kissing his neck.

Aro laughed. "Yes, humans are very devious. So are young ladies," he mused turning around to kiss her back.

All week they had been like this, lying in bed, talking, telling stories, and making love. She never got tired of it either. Aro could ravish her every day of the week as far as she was concerned. She was so in love with him, it almost made her feel like she was floating.

However, she was starting to get a little concerned about Katya. So far, Aro hadn't done a damn thing about moving his quarters to the offices down below. In fact, he seemed to be under the impression he wouldn't be moving at all, which made her suspicious. There were also various organizational changes that had occurred, which had thrown the castle in chaos. Several guards were not happy.

One of them was Alice, who was absolutely furious, saying she would never have agreed to join the Volturi if she knew she was going to be working directly under Caius. "He's is a colossal douchebag," she grumbled. "We've got to get Aro back in charge."

"But I'm not sure Aro wants to be back in charge," Bella argued.

"Well, you're his lover. Make him want it," Alice demanded. "Because I swear, if I have to spend the next hundred years serving Caius, I'm going kill him. It's just going happen. I've had a vision. So talk to Aro."

"All right, all right, I'll talk to him," Bella said, throwing up her hands.

Renata was furious too. In fact, Bella had never seen her so angry. When Bella went to visit her, she found her friend packing her bags.

"What's going on here?"

"Santiago and I are going to leave the Volturi," Renata explained. "We're going to go to Malta and join my Uncle Luca."

"Renata, you can't go," Bella pleaded.

"Actually I can. I joined the Volturi voluntarily. I have no desire to just serve Master Caius."

Obviously, things were getting out of control.

Of course, Aro just brushed these problems away, telling her not to worry.

Now kissing her, he lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed.

"Do you think we have time?" Bella asked, glancing over at the clock. "We have a meeting in less than an hour."

"Sure, why not," Aro said happily, removing his robe, crawling into the bed next to her. "I'm no longer a presenter, so now all I have to do is show up. How easy is that?"

"I suppose that's true. This will be Caius' first meeting without you."

"Yes, it is," Aro said with an evil chuckle, bending over to kiss her breast.

"You know, I went down and checked out our new living quarters yesterday and I have no idea how you're going get all your stuff into those small four rooms. It's not going to fit."

Aro waived his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"But I am worried about it. Illya says Katya want's us out by the end of the week."

"Yes, I know."

"So don't we need to start packing?"

Aro moaned in frustration. "Why do you always bring these things up right before we're about to make love."

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you about it, and I was afraid I would forget."

Aro eyed her. "So you decide to bring it up now?"

"Yes, is that wrong?" Bella said, giving him her best 'innocent bunny' look.

"Yes, my love, it's very wrong. You should keep your mind on the task at hand."

"Oh, I see." Chuckling, she pulled him down on top of her and gave him a kiss. "All right, you have my full attention."

"Very good," Aro said with a smile, pulling her into his arms. "However, if you must know. We're not moving, so don't worry about it."

"What do you mean we're not moving?"

"Exactly what I said. We're not moving."

"But Katya-"

"-is a harpy. Yes, I know. But to be honest, I don't care if she complains. In fact, I told her yesterday that it would take us at least six months to move out of here."

"Was she okay with that?"

"Not really. She threw a ceramic cat at me, but she'll just have to get used to the idea. And of course, in six months, I will be back in the Volturi. So no, we won't be moving."

"How do you know you'll be back in the Volturi? Did Caius say that?"

"No, he didn't. Just take my word for it. It will happen."

"But-"

"My dear, please, you're straying again. You must keep your mind on the task at hand."

Bella laughed and put her arms around him. "All right, you have my full attention."

"Molto bene. It's good when we can talk these things out," Aro teased, before thoroughly ravishing her.

..

Of course, this meant they were running late for the meeting. However, they weren't the only ones. Walking down the hall, they spotted Illya and Jane coming out of Jane's bedroom. Something Aro definitely did not approve of.

Immediately, Aro started berating them in Italian, using loud hand gestures, telling them this was inappropriate behavior and that they were way too young to be carrying on in this type of fashion.

"I was just waiting for her," Illya argued.

But Aro was having none of that. He just berated them some more and told Illya if he caught him in Jane's room again like he did the other night, there would be severe consequences.

Both Illya and Jane looked so miserable, Bella actually felt kind of sorry for them, and after they left, she decided to defend them. "Come on Aro, is it really so bad if Illya sleeps in Jane's bedroom."

"Yes, Jane is just a child. She's much too young to be having carnal relations."

"Yeah, but she's never going to get any older. She'll always be thirteen. It's not like she's going to get knocked up. Is it really so wrong? I mean, they're in love, and you told me yourself that all they do is kiss."

Aro shook his head. "It won't stay that way. Eventually, they will take things too far."

"But isn't that their choice?"

"Isabella, please, they're children."

"Yeah, but do you plan to keep them apart forever?"

Aro sighed. "We'll see. If they are still this devoted to each other in two or three years' time, I might relent. But right now the answer is no, It's out of the question."

"Oh my God, you're such killjoy."

"Yes I am," Aro snapped back. "I won't have that Russian pickpocket breaking my dear sweet Jane's heart."

Bella just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

..

When they got to the meeting, Caius scowled at them, glancing down and his stopwatch as they took their seats in the back.

However, since Marcus wasn't there, they had to wait anyway, and after another fifteen minutes, it was obvious Marcus was not going to show.

Caius scanned the room, clearly annoyed, and he was about to speak when Katya stepped into the room. Dressed in a tailored, mid-length, black dress suit, she looked sleek and sharp, her white hair pulled back in a clip, falling elegantly down her back. But the most noticeable thing was the ruby encrusted 'V' necklace she wore. It was Marcus' necklace.

Immediately, the room broke out into whispers.

Katya imperiously took Marcus' seat and apologized for being late. She then made an announcement. "The great and noble Marcus has decided he no longer wishes to attend any meetings or trials. Therefore, he has asked me to sit in his place as his proxy. He has given me his seal," she said, holding up the necklace, "to show that I have his full support, and the power to make decisions on his behalf."

Caius just glared at her, his hands curling into fists. Clearly, he was enraged and probably would have walked over and ripped off her head if could. He held it in though, his body stiffening. "Then I suggest you do your best to make it on time, _Madam_ ," he said curtly.

"Of course," Katya said, glaring right back at him. "Again, I apologize. This was a last minute decision I'm afraid."

"I'm sure it was," Caius grumbled, pulling out one of his maps, rolling it out on the table. "When you go back to the shop, tell the _great and noble_ Marcus that I will be by to see him later."

Katya shook her head. "I would strongly advise against that, Caius. You are not Marcus' favorite person right now."

"With all due respect, _Madam_ , I don't give a damn. And I don't remember asking for your advice."

Katya rolled her eyes. "Fine, do whatever you want."

"Thank you, I will," Caius grumbled. He then preceded to go into another long, strategic dissertation about the werewolf attacks in Siberia.

Bella had heard about these attacks so many times she was beginning to dread meetings almost as much as Marcus. However, this time Caius decided he wanted to do something about it.

"This has been a pressing concern for a long time," Caius commanded, bringing his fist down on the table. "We need to act on this, and we need to act now. It's our obligation to hunt these creatures down and stamp them out. They are a threat to our existence."

Bella couldn't help but notice some of the guards looking over at Aro. That's because Aro had always managed to talk Caius out of pursuing the werewolves, saying they weren't a major threat yet. However, Aro now had no voice, and Caius was intent on hunting the werewolves down.

"I want everyone ready in one week's time," he ordered, eyeing Alice and Jasper, pointing his finger. "You two will need to be ready as well."

"Wait a second," Katya blurted out.

But Caius just ignored her and turned to Santiago, "And because of this new development, you and Renata's request to leave is denied."

Renata was incensed. "But that's not fair."

"Fair or not, I cannot let anyone leave at this time. We need everyone to bring down this menace."

Bella turned to look at Aro only to find him bent over, his face partially hidden by his hand. Was he crying, she wondered? But then she realized no, he wasn't. He was laughing. "Aro," she scolded, keeping her voice a whisper.

Aro just shook his head and silently reached out and grabbed her hand.

Katya stood up, irritated that Caius was ignoring her. "Don't we get to vote on this?"

Caius whipped around to face her, his gaze boring into her. "Marcus is not here, so he has no vote."

"No, I'm his proxy and I will have my say," Katya demanded.

If Caius had hoped to intimidate her, he was much mistaken. Katya stood her ground.

"This hunt of yours is a ridiculous waste of time," Katya bellowed. "Stanislav and Oksana are not threats to you. They are tortured souls. That's why they fled to Siberia. They don't want to kill anybody so they went where there were no people. They are not a threat to you or anybody else."

"You actually know their names?" Caius asked accusingly, walking over to her. "You associate with Children of the Moon?"

"Yes, of course, I associate with werewolves. I come from the North. We have a truce with them. Believe me, I know all about werewolves, probably more than you do."

Caius shook his head. "No you don't. Not really. You've never been mauled by one or ripped to pieces. You have no idea what they can do."

"Actually I have," Katya snapped, unbuttoning her blazer, pulling up her blouse. "See." Right above her hip on the left side was a nasty bite mark, all mangled and red, and about six inches long. "I was almost killed by one. Believe me, I know what werewolves can do. Stanislav and Oksana are not a threat to you. With all the enemies that the Volturi have, do you really want to spend a month to a year trekking over the frozen tundra trying to hunt them down?"

"It will not take a month to a year."

"Yes, it will," Katya insisted, raising her hand. "They're not dumb. They will see you coming and werewolves are faster than you. Stanislav is very old. He can change whenever he wants, and Oksana is almost able to do that as well. And of course, while you're out there playing in the snow, Yuri and the Caucasus Coven will take this opportunity to invade Volterra and rip off your finance minister's head." Katya gave Aro a scathing look. "Although that would probably be an improvement."

"Why thank you, Katya," Aro said sweetly.

Caius was livid, glaring at Katya like he wanted to throttle her, but she just glared right back.

"I'm going to go find Marcus and then I'm going to wring his scrawny, worthless neck," Caius grumbled, disappearing out the door.

"Fine, go do that," Katya hollered after him. She then looked around at the sea of faces in front of her and was now somewhat flustered.

"Does this mean the meeting is over, Mistress Katya?" Aro said sweetly.

Katya glared at him. "Yes, the meeting is adjourned," she muttered before storming out the door.

"Well that was fun," Aro said cheerfully, standing up, escorting Bella out the door.

Once they were out of earshot, he smiled at her. "I don't think it's going to take six months for me to be reinstated back into the Volturi."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Bella said.

"Yes, I did. The Volturi needs me. They always have. Caius cannot run the coven alone. He's much too abrasive."

"You're devious, Aro."

"Ánd you are so very lovely," he murmured. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Don't you think we should check on Marcus?"

"Absolutely not. I don't want you anyway near there."

..

Aro, of course, was right. He was reinstated back into the Volturi in less than a week. Which in turn enraged Josephine and the Cévennes Coven. But somehow Aro was able to smooth things over. Bella wasn't quite sure how he did it, but he did. She didn't even ask anymore.

However, Marcus still refused to come to meetings, making Katya his proxy, which irritated both Caius and Aro. She took her job seriously too, which surprised Bella.

A couple weeks later, Aro officially announced their betrothal. Bella wanted to have a fall wedding, so they set the date for September, and everyone raised their glass in a toast.

That's when Bella got a twenty-page letter from Jean. It was quite scathing, calling Aro a butcher and a sadist for the way he killed Vladimir. She then went into a demoralizing diatribe about Bella, condemning her for marrying a despot, and reproaching her for being with the man who humiliated and disfigured her lover Edward.

Aro just smiled at her when she finished reading and sat down on the loveseat next to her. "Jean's quite the poison pen writer, isn't she?"

"Yes, she pisses me off."

Aro nodded in agreement. "She's magnificent though. If only I could have talked her into joining us. I think she would have made an excellent addition. Now regrettably the Bisquri metal will most likely drive her to madness. It's really a shame. "

Bella shook her head. "Aro, I don't' know how do you do it. Jean has just written the rudest and most horrible things about you, and it doesn't bother you at all?"

"Oh my dear, if you think that's bad, you should read other people's deepest and darkest thoughts. Some people absolutely loathe me. Jean is just angry because I've destroyed her coven. And she probably should be angry. However, to be effective as a leader, you can't indulge in petty hatreds. You must always look at the broader picture. For me, power is a game. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but you will never achieve anything if you don't play."

Bella shook her head. "I think it's much more serious than that."

"Yes, it probably is, but if I let myself think that way then I'm afraid I would lose my nerve."

"I don't know, Aro, I don't like playing games."

"Yes, I know," he said softly, touching her hand. "Don't worry, I will never play games with your heart ever again."

"So would you still take Jean into the Volturi if you could?"

Aro's brow furrowed, as if in deep thought. "That's a good question. I think not. I cannot forgive her for what she did to you. You are the one person who makes me draw the line."

Bella was touched by this. "I know it's crazy, but I'm hopelessly in love with you, Aro."

"I love you too, Isabella," he murmured, giving her a light kiss. "You have no idea how much."

Actually, she did know.

.

The End

.

.

Well, this is the official end. I hope you enjoyed my story. I want to say thank you, everybody, for all your feedback. It was a great learning experience. I know there are some loose ends. Some of this is due to the sequel. Others are due to mismanagement. For instance, originally, I had a plan to bring back the Romanian Coven, which did not materialize. I'm sorry about that. My story took off in another a direction and I just wasn't able to incorporate them back in, without creating a side plot which I think would have detracted from the story overall. So obviously, I wasn't completely happy with this story, but I was bound and determined to finish it. Maybe later I will do a rewrite and fix it.

Anyway, I hope some of you will check out my sequel. I'm writing a Marcus/Katya story.

Thanks again!


End file.
